Like a Greek Tragedy
by Candylyna
Summary: After the break up, Candy goes to New York to take a special nursing program at Columbia University... This is a group fic by myself, Candylyna, Mallory Quinn, CCLady Gato and Annie Brighton.
1. Chapter 1

**_Like a Greek Tragedy…_**

**_Part 1 by Candylyna_**

It was another long night at the theatre. The play was over, the actors were getting ready to go back home. Most of them had families and they couldn't wait to go back home to them. But one was in no hurry to do so. Being out of his house was a blessing for him and he wanted to go back as late as possible. He wished he was like the others, who couldn't wait to go back to their families. He thought he would have a family like that one day, but one event, just one event, changed the course of his whole life and hers too! They saw their dream being shattered into a million pieces… She came to see him, after getting a one way ticket from him and an invitation to the premiere of his first major play "Romeo and Juliet". She was so pretty and so happy to be with him. But he was preoccupied by the events that had just occurred and couldn't really share her joy. Now he regretted it, so much, why didn't he kiss her, hug her? He wanted to so much… But he knew he was going to break up with her, so why suffer. But that wasn't fair for her, she came and she expected so much from him. She thought they were going to be together for good. She was heartbroken to leave him… A tear come to his eye. He wiped it. There wasn't a day that went by without him thinking about her. She was a part of him, she was his other half she was his soul mate! Really? Then why did destiny dead set on separating them? They had plans like every young people in the world, to get married and live together and make a family. Was that really too much to ask? The price of being saved by someone who was in love with him, was to stay with that someone for good. Because that someone lost her leg, saving him… Lost her leg!!!! So he had to pay for it by staying with her for the rest of his life. He has to marry her, even thought he never looked at her before in that way… Marry a woman he had only feelings of gratitude for… Well life really sucked sometimes!!!

Terrence Grandchester arrived late at his place and he found Susanna Marlowe, waiting for him.

- Terry, hi! She said with a smile, I was waiting for you … let's go and have dinner now…

- Good evening Susanna, you don't have to wait for me to have dinner you know… I sometimes come back late and I wouldn't want you to starve waiting for me…

- Oh, I like waiting for you Terry, I don't mind. We've made your favourite today, pot roast….

- Thank you Susanna, he said without smiling

He took his coat off and, went to wash his hand and join her at the dining room table. The pot roast was good, and Terry made an ultimate effort to make small talk with Susanna. It was almost a torture for him. But he had to do, what he had to do. After dinner, he went to his study to read a little and she went to her bedroom. She was hoping he would join her one day in her room but that had never happened. He was of ice, when it came to physical contact with her. But she had time, she was patient. He was with her, he was going to marry her. He already at proposed to her… he won't be of ice for good. In due time he will forget about his little nurse!!!! Well a girl can dream can she?

Another day of work was over, for Candy. She went back to her little apartment. Albert had regained his memory and he was living in the big mansion. He wanted her to go live with him and have all the luxury, but she had refused. She had felt that Albert had more than friendly feelings for her, and she didn't want to give him false hope by going to live with him. He might get the wrong idea. But she went to see him as much as she could. She would go there for lunch and see him with Archie and Annie. Her little heart was not ready to think about that yet. It was still broken into a million pieces, and a million pieces takes a lot of time to put it back together… She cried every time she thought about her life, how different it was from what she thought it was going to be. Terry… that obnoxious boy she had met on the deck of the Mauritania, had become the greatest love of her life. She was so happy when she went to New York for the premiere…She was going to see Terry and stay with him. She was planning to find a job in New York, and live with him and eventually marry him and have a little family. A real family, a normal family with a mommy and daddy, something she had never had growing up. But it had been a while, for Candy it was like it had just happened. She was cooking for herself and she was looking at the paper. She saw the entertainment page and also his face…. The title said he had gotten engaged to his colleague who had saved his life. It also said that love was wonderful, it had saved his life, it was at the right place, at the right time, and a leg is a small price to pay for the life of the one you love.

A leg… she had lost her leg… and that gave her the right to claim Terry as her own. Her Terry!!!! She stole him from her!!!!

_"Now, come on Candy, what's with that kind of thinking? She needs Terry… you did the right thing…Did I really? Then why am I so miserable? Life isn't fair. Was it really too much to ask? To live with Terry and make a life together? Was I really too greedy? Now you're going to marry her… It think I'm going to die!!!"_

She had tears in her eyes, crying over her lost love. She had lost her appetite. She went directly to bed, but she was incapable of sleeping… all she could think about was Terry and Susanna… and her heart who was trying to get back together, got broken yet again into a thousand pieces.

The fog in London was almost part of the scene, and it rained almost every single week. But it was a nice city, despite the awful war. Eleonor Baker, was in her hotel room changing for dinner. She had just finished another representation of "Nana" and her troupe was waiting for her in the hotel's restaurant. They were suppose to go back to America in a week. She put on a very nice yellow dress, and she let her hair down, she was tired of having it up during the play. As she arrived at the hotel's restaurant, she heard a voice of the past.

- Ellie? Is that you? Said the voice

She turned around looking where the voice came from and who the hell was calling her "Ellie"?! She looked at the middle aged man, who was once her lover.

- Your Grace? She said ironically

- You can call me Richard, Ellie…

- Well Your Grace, I wouldn't want you, to think I'm disrespecting you, and your famous rank….How your wife? The duchess? Is she worth your sacrifice? Was it really a sacrifice? You spent your time in the bed of different actresses….

- Ellie please, we're in a public place…

- Oh, what's that? I'm an actress; I'm used to being in public, not you? I thought that's why you liked toying with us actresses…

- Could we go somewhere and talk about this?

- About what? About how you stole my son and forbid me to see him?

- Ellie….

- Do you have any idea how much I was hurt? And all you did is let your wife abuse him and make him feel miserable his whole life…

- I'm sorry about that…

- Are you really? My son was in a stupid boarding school, instead of your big castle, because he couldn't stand the atmosphere

- Ellie…

She looked at him. She might as well sit with him and tell him what she had in her heart.

- All right, let's go and sit down…

- Thank you Ellie, said the duke

They went inside the restaurant and Eleonor went to her troupe's table to tell them she was having dinner with the duke of Grandchester. They were given a table for two and Richard was looking at her.

- Ellie, how are you?

- I'm peachy! As you can see…

- You're still angry with me…

- Oh really, I wonder what would make you think that? Oh right, you stole my baby…

- Ellie, he's my male heir… I had to take him so he could inherit my title

- Oh, so let me get this straight, if I had had a girl, you would've left her to me?

- Well….

- Oh my God! So I had the bad luck to have had a boy… those who had girls were lucky and they kept their baby?

- Ellie please…

- I remember another colleague of mine you used to "eat with", he name was Marianne Pool…to talk only about her…

- Marianne, whatever happened to her…?

- Surely you didn't invite me to your table to ask me about your old mistresses?!

- Well you brought her up…

- Richard, sometimes you make me want to scream!

- Ellie, calm down… I'm sorry… Tell me how's our son?

- I have no idea; I've been on tour for months. I'm going back next week and I'll go see him. I miss him so much

- I miss him too…despite what you think, I love him, he's my son…

- I know you love him, I've never disputed that, it's just you kept me away from him…

- I'm sorry about that, I just wanted him to be my heir

- Without me the disgraceful actress who gave birth to him? You gave him to you wife who mistreated him… to the point he came and look for me, to have some motherly love…

- Can we get past all that and have dinner?

- I'm surprise you're not afraid to have dinner with me… what will your wife think?

- I'm free to do whatever I want, if I want to have dinner with an old friend, I can…

- An old friend? Is that all I am to you now?

- You're the mother of my son…Ellie…can we be friends at least?

- Friends? Are you sure about that? I was good enough to put in your bed every night, but not good enough for marriage and my son …

- Ellie

- Alright, enough with the bitterness already, let's have dinner…

- Thank you Ellie….I saw you on stage by the way…

- Really?

- I was with my wife… she was sulking for the whole evening, when she realised I brought her to see one of your plays…

- Well you can be really awful when you want to…imposing your wife to watch me on stage… said Eleonor laughing

- Maybe she should've treated my son better….

- You're really awful, you know that? Said Eleonor laughing

They spend the evening having a nice evening reminiscing about the past, the present and even the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Like a Greek Tragedy…_**

**_Part 2 by Mallory Quinn_**

The duke became very attached to Eleonor despite her sarcasm. She thought about seducing the duke out of spite because of the way the duchess treated her son, but she said to herself that the duchess wasn't worth her time…On Eleonor last day in London, however, the duchess of Grandchester found them together at the restaurant, where they were having dinner. Eleonor saw her from afar and she was wondering who was that woman walking towards them. She was short and stocky and had an angry look on her face.

- Richard, said the stocky woman, so this is where you spend your evenings? With your whore?!!!

The duke didn't reply. He had a motionless face. Eleonor didn't quite get what was happening

- I'm sorry, madam, said Eleonor, do I know you?

- I'm the duchess! Richard's wife and the mother of his children…!

- Oh, well pleased to meet you, said Eleonor, I'm the mother of his eldest son…

- What…what? Eleonor Baker, the actress…?

- In the flesh…

The duchess looked at the beautiful and slim woman Eleonor was, she didn't look old enough to have had Terrence… She felt a twinge in her heart.

- Richard, you went back to your… your…whore! How could you treat me like this in public?

- I'm having dinner with the mother of my son, and we're discussing and talking about his future. That's all!

- Yeah right! Don't tell me you don't want to bed her anymore!!! Said his wife angry

- Honey, you're making a scene for nothing, said the duke calmly, go home to the children.

- I'm not leaving you with her!

- You're not going to drag me out of here like a puppy. Go home, I will be there shortly.

- How could you do this to me…? Said the duchess

- Maybe if you had treated my son better, this wouldn't have happen, said Eleonor.

- So, what? This is revenge for my mistreating your bastard son???!!!

- Don't call my son that! Said Eleonor, I took him back! You don't have to suffer his presence anymore! You're a mean woman who couldn't treat a poor baby boy like a human being… I wasn't tired of my son, I wanted him with me…

- I was imposed the bastard son my husband had with his whore….

- When I had Terrence, Richard wasn't your husband yet. I wasn't his whore, I was his girlfriend, he dumped me to obey the rules of your nobility, which apparently didn't care about his feelings…or your looks!!!!

- How dare you talk to me like that ! Said the duchess

- I'm not afraid of you! I've let you my man. Don't worry I'm not taking him back even though I could….

- What…? Richard, are you going to let her speak to me like that?

- Honey, said the duke, go home, please…

The duchess looked around, everybody was looking at them. She had no choice but to leave the scene, the tail between her legs…

- Well, said Eleonor, I'm usually the center of entertainment on stage, not during my dinner…

- She shouldn't have come here…

- Thanks for letting me yelling at her…I'm sorry, but when I thought about the way she treated my baby…

- You needed that…

- You're cruel to your wife, Richard

- She knows I don't love her, so her jealousy was ridiculous…

They looked at each other. It would be so easy to just bring him to her room and have fun… but…Like he read her mind...

- You want to go to your room and talk? Said the duke

- I think I stuck it enough to the duchess of Grandchester for one night…, said Eleonor smiling, good night Richard.

- Alright, he said, Goodnight Eleonor, have a nice trip home

He walked her to the elevator, then he got in with her.

- Richard, what are you doing?

- Walking you to your door…

- Ok….

When they finally got in front of her door, she looked at him. He hugged her…he missed her so much. Eleonor closed her eyes. The duke stole a kiss from her quickly and turned around and left, before Eleonor could react. She got into her room and she was a little sad. Duty, duty had come between her and Richard, all those years ago. What about his duty to her and her son? Wasn't she worth taking responsibility for? He did get her pregnant…Well, at least she's got a beautiful son, she loved above all… She misses him so much. She was eager to see him. She had no idea her son was living in his own personal hell like his father because of duty….

In Chicago, Candy was still working for Dr. Martin at the happy clinic, and she was still hiding his liquors. Life went on, her days were full and that allowed her not to think too much about her broken heart. The pain was still there, but she had to live with it. One day, Dr. Martin called her in his office.

- Candy, how are you today?

- I'm fine Dr. Martin

- You look sad, when you're not doing anything

- I'm doing my job well

- I'm not complaining about your job…Candy but about your mental state…

- It won't affect my job, I assure you.

- I know that. Why don't you go and stay with Albert for a little while

- Albert? Why Albert?

- Because he likes you, he wants to protect you and didn't you tell me he was your adoptive father?

- Yes, but...

- Why don't you go and live with him, instead of staying alone, you'd have some company…

- Dr. Martin, Albert is very nice, it's just that…

- He has feelings for you?

- How would you know that?

- I'm a man and I know these things…

- So you see, why I can't go live with him?

- Candy, Albert can be very good for you…

- He's my adoptive father, Dr. Martin, that's…. immoral to say the least!

- As a matter of fact, but he can still be your… friend and father…

- I feel weird in his presence; I can't live with him at the moment…

- Alright then. I have a proposition for you.

- Which one?

- How would you like to go to New York, for six months?

- New York?

- Yes, there's a special program for nurses, a special course for surgical nurses…

- New York? Said Candy

- Yes, it's only for 6 months, not for good…

_"New York, thought Candy, that's were Terry lives with Susanna, who was now is fiancée…"_

- It's a really nice course, said Dr. Martin and we're lucky to have been selected to take part of it…all expenses paid…you need a change Candy. That's why I thought about you…

- New York? Oh Dr. Martin, but…

- Don't give me your answer right away, think about it.

- What about you here and the clinic?

- I'll manage, don't worry, I'll hire another nurse until you come back…

- I'll think about it then…ok? Thank you very much for thinking about me…

- You're very welcome. Now let's go back to work…

Albert was helping the little clinic, they were making it bigger and they also had regular donations of money medicine, furniture, bed sheets… they were able to hire more staff. The Happy Clinic, was getting happier…All that of course was for Candy, he wanted to make her work place pleasant.

After work, Annie came to get Candy and walk home with her. Archie wasn't with them. Once at Candy's apartment, Annie cooked something for her to eat. She had noticed that her sister had lost a lot of weight. Candy was reading her mail. There were bills and... a letter... The post mark said "New York"... Her heart was racing. It wasn't Terry's handwriting... She opened it;

I am sorry you had to leave New York the way you did. Now I know where Terry's heart is. All I can do is hope someday he loves me. I can't walk at all, but knowing that he is by my side makes me happy. Now I realize that he is my life and soul and all I can do is be by his side and wait for him forever if I have to.

Candy read the letter and instead of being upset, it kind of gave her courage. Terry still loved her! After all that time. But why did he get engaged to Susanna?!!! How dare Susanna write to her to put salt in her wounds?! She had Terry, that wasn't enough? She had to remind her she had won?

- There Candy, you eat this. I have some apple pie for you for dessert, said Annie

She put some food on the table. It was spaghetti and meatballs.

- Annie, I'm fine

- You've lost too much weight, honey….

- All right, if you say so…

- Candy you've got to nourish yourself properly, you've lost to much weigh

- I can't stop thinking about him, Annie

- Terry? Oh honey…

- He got engaged to her… he's going to marry her

- I'm sorry Candy, but you have to be strong, life continues…

- I never thought I would think that life was useless, without him… I love him so much

- I know you love him, Candy…but why didn't you stay there and find another solution?

- What other solution?

- Candy, this solution can't be the best one… you're miserable, I'm sure Terry is miserable too…

- Really, maybe that's why he's got engaged to her??!!! Said Candy ironically

- Candy…he's doing what's expected of him…

- What's expected of him? Even though it's not what he had planned? I'm starting to regret leaving New York so fast… maybe I should've stayed and wait for Terry to ask me to leave…why did I jump the guns?

- Candy… you have to stop making yourself suffer like that!

- I know, I think I have a solution to my problem…

- What solution?

- Dr. Martin wants to send me to New York for six months, on a special course for surgical nurses…

- New York? Candy, that's where Terry leaves…

- I know Annie, I've been following….said Candy ironically

- You're not seriously considering going?

- Well it's a wonderful opportunity….

- But Candy...

- New York is a big city, I might spend 6 months there and not bump into Terry or her …

- Candy… you know you won't be able to stay without seeing them...

- But if I do bump into them by chance, maybe I could find some closure and put all this behind me…

Annie was looking at her sister. She had something on her mind, and she knew nothing would make her change his mind.

- You're seriously thinking about going to live in New York for six months?

- Yes…

- You're crazy…

- Maybe…

- You might bump into Terry and suffer

- More than I'm suffering now? I don't think I can suffer more, whether I see him or not…

- But Candy…

- Annie, I'm going to go take that course for six months in New York, maybe in the end, I would have healed my heart in the process….

- All right then… I'll come and visit you as much as I can…

- Thank you Annie, thanks for the meal, it's really good. Can I have some more? And that apple pie sound delicious!!!

Annie looked at her smiling, Candy's appetite was back, she had a plan; a crazy plan, but it gave her a little hope. Candy needed to move on, if 6 months in New York is was it took, then, so be it!

Susanna's letter gave Candy some hope; Terry's heart was with her. Susanna is willing to wait forever for Terry to love her... Why would she make herself suffer like that? Terry's heart was with her? Maybe she should go and give it back to him... She was going to go to New York and... come what may!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Like a Greek Tragedy**

**Part 3 by Lady Gato**

It had been a bittersweet departure; everyone had gone to see her off. Albert looked a little crestfallen at her sudden decision, but he knew her well enough that once she got hold of an idea, no matter how impetuous, she carried it through.

"Candy, I wish I was going with you on this new adventure..." he said, as the rest of the gang had said their goodbyes. George Johnson stood in the background, awaiting any last minute order or change of heart of Albert...he knew Albert would have chucked everything and gone with Candy, had it not been for the mountain of work the Andrew Estate churned out. Too many people depended on him now.

"Come see me soon, Albert...don't you have business in New York?" Candy suggested.

"All the time...so I will be there, sooner rather than later...but Candy..." Albert hesitated.

"Yes?" Candy asked, looking at him. The conductor barked "All Aboard!"

"Candy, I would feel better if you stayed at my flat in New York City...I know you like doing things on your own, but I my mind would be more at ease if you set up there..."

"Albert...if its really fancy, like the typical Andrew stuff you inherited, you know I don't..." Candy started.

"No, don't worry, it is a great location, but it is actually one that I bought a couple of years ago, to my taste and not fussy like the usual Andrew...don't worry, you wouldn't have to dress for dinner every night...it is just a small one bedroom flat, it would be perfect for you..."

"Oh..Albert!" Candy's eyes watered. The program Dr. Martin had entered her into would have set her up at Columbia University's Nursing Program, and she would have stayed at the dorm. She thought that staying in Albert's place would make it more homey for her. Why not?

"I'd love to, Albert...thank you!" she smiled, hugging him. George snapped into action and gave Candy a packet. "Here is the address of the apartment and the keys. I will make sure that when you arrive an Andrew associate will pick you up and drive you there...there is also a letter to the Co-Op board, explaining who you are...so that no one will give you any trouble..." as usual, the lawyer smiled warmly at her.

"But I don't really need anybody driving me around New York..." Candy sighed.

"Just this once, Miss Candy...until you get your bearings...I'm sure you will make full use of the Subway once you are in the City..."

Candy smiled gratefully and hugged Albert and then George. "Thank you! I'll let you know I arrived safely! And don't worry!!" Candy got on her train. It departed shortly thereafter.

"Godspeed, Candy..." Albert murmured as the train got smaller.

----------------------

On the train ride over, it had been inevitable that the memories of her last trip to New York had come back in full force. Amongst her luggage was three letters, one that Suzanne had sent her, one that Candy had replied to Suzanne and lastly, a 10 pager that Candy had written to Terry, unable to send it to him. She felt that letter summed everything up nicely for her, except for one thing...no matter how hard she tried to kid herself, that P.S. was in the wrong tense.

I loved you...no, it was still I love you...

But duty had won over love, condeming the purest, truest and most soulmate of loves to the sphere of "what if" and "memories".

But one thing that Candy knew, and knew too well..she always got ahead, no matter what. And she was certain that this opportunity, although in the most ironic of places, was going to open yet another interesting chapter in life.

Candy arrived at Grand Central Station in Manhattan...the very one she had arrived in when she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with Terry. She felt as if she was having a deja vu, seeing herself look around for Terry, seeing the mad dash with Terry...but this time around, there was no Terry...and there wouldn't be. She wondered if George had gotten a hold of the Andrew representative or not when she heard her name asked. She turned around and saw a pleasant looking, middle aged man, who was very nattily dressed.

"Miss Candice White Andrew, right?" he asked.

"Yes..." Candy replied.

"I'm Oliver Campton; George Johnson asked me to escort you to Mr. Andrew's flat on 72nd Street and Central Park West...in the Dakota Building..." he introduced himself, taking the young girl in.

"Thank you...I hope this is not too much trouble..." Candy excused, feeling on the spot.

"Not at all..have you been to the City before?" he asked, as he took her luggage and motioned Candy to follow him.

"Well...actually..." Candy mused, unsure of what to tell him. Already, the past was reaching out to claim her.

"Hey, don't worry...we like to think New York is the center of the world, but the Statue of Liberty does say "give me your tired and your broken hearted...""

Candy laughed. "It does not say that!"

"Well, you know what I meant...it's okay to say you haven't been to New York before...we all came from somewhere..."

Candy smiled and arrived at his Duesenberg. He politely opened the door for her and off they went.

"I've been asked to make sure you contact me if you need anything, Miss Andrew..." Oliver continued "I know how laid back Mr. Andrew is, and I've been told you are the same, but please, if there is anything you need or want, please contact me..." he handed her his card.

"I will, thank you..."

"I'm pretty sure you will be busy with your studies, and God bless you miss, you are doing the work of saints...but this City is a haven of culture, make sure you go to the met or catch a show on Broadway..."

_Broadway!!_ Candy's heart lurched

"By the way, there is a fabulous run of Hamlet going on right now...our very own Terrence Grantchester is starring in it...I'll tell you, even the hard core critics are in awe of him..."

Candy wanted the earth to swallow her up.

"He's mesmerizing! For someone so young, it is as if he lives and breathes tragedy and pathos in his daily life..."

Candy wanted to dissappear...couldn't this Oliver guy just shut up?

"Come to think of it, there is some tragedy in his life...when he did his first starring role, a few seasons ago, his co star Suzanne Marlowe lost her leg to save his life...well, now they are getting married, so I guess..."

"Mr. Oliver!" Candy cried, holding back her tears.

"Oh..something wrong?" he asked, perplexed. The girl had turn ashen white.

Candy composed herself...nobody had forced her to come back to New York, so she had better get her bearings else she wasn't going to last very long!

"Are we there yet? I'm a little tired, sorry..." she excused.

"Actually, we are!" he said, as he pulled up to the Dakota. He helped her out and got her luggage. A doorman received them. "This is Miss Candice White Andrew, Mr. Andrew's adopted daughter...she will be staying here for a while, she will be studying at Columbia Nursing School."

"Glad to hear that! I'll take this up straight away! I'm Mike and you can count on me, rain or shine!" he said. He was huge, tall and burly and could probably wrestle a bull to the ground.

"Thank you, Mr. Campton..." Candy said, feeling terrible for almost having a meltdown in front of him.

"It's Oliver, Miss Andrew..."

"Candy..."

"Candy, and remember, I'm just a phone call away...Mr. Andrew's flat has a telephone, so don't hesitate to use it!"

Marianne Pool was staring into the blackness of her room. The nights were the worst for her. For only a brief time in her life, there had been warmth, delicious surrender and intimacy...at least, she thought she was being loved the way she had loved her swain...but he had only passed through and was gone with the promise that he would write and send for her...but neither ever came.

She only had one remainder of that interlude in her life, a remainder that she lived and died for. Shortly after she had discovered the inevitable result of her many nights in Richard's throes, she had married, a man who was nice to her and give her his last name, but he had died too soon, leaving her almost destitute and having to fight his family for support.

She had never found out where Richard went to, she knew he was English and his bearing and culture identified him as upper class, but she never really knew his background or even his last name. She had been too busily swept off her feet to care.

_Perhaps it was better that way, that I not know who he really was...maybe there were somethings that I shouldn't know..._

Yet the moment she had met Terrence Grantchester, she felt as if a bolt of lightning had hit her...it wasn't because of his talent, as a former actress of some skill, she could recognize who was good...it was something else...something about him reminded him of her long lost lover...yet that did not soothe the rage and anger she felt against him, because Terrence Grantchester, despite his earnest commitment, she knew did not love poor little Suzanne Marlowe.

_"My little Suzanne..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Like a Greek Tragedy...**

**Part 4 by Candylyna**

Terrence Grandchester went to see his mother. She had been on tour for months now. He missed her. But when he had the Susanna matter, he didn't tell her anything. His mother thought that his relationship with Susanna was normal; that they fell in love while acting together, she saved his life, and now they were getting married. Terry could've gone to his mother for support, but all his life, it was only him, for himself. He tried asking his father for help in college, and he refused. So he fixed the problem by himself… that's how he was used to… He didn't know how to ask for help and the only time he did ask for help, for his beloved, he didn't get….

He arrived at the mansion where she lived and the butler opened the door.

- Master Terrence…

- Is my mother there?

- Yes, come in… she's in the living room

- Thank you…he said taking his coat off…

He walked to the living room and he saw his mother, standing up. She turned around when she saw him…

- Terrence! She said with a big smile

She approached him, and hugged him for a long time.

- Oh honey, I missed you so much….she said

- I missed you too, mum….

She let go of him and they went to sit on the couch.

- I heard you got engaged to Susanna, she said, congratulations!

- Thank you, said Terry without a smile

- Well, baby, for a guy who just got engaged, you don't look too happy…

- Mum…

- What's the matter? You don't love Susanna anymore?

- I never said I was in love with her…

- What? But what's all this? Terrence. You're engaged to a woman you don't love?

- She lost her leg saving my life, mum…

Eleonor felt a little dizzy, her head was spinning. What was going on???

- So you're marrying her because it's your…

- Duty…finished Terry

- I was afraid you were going to say that!!! No I can't believe this is happening all over again!!!!

- She saved my life mum, and she's so in love with me…

- And you don't even love her a little bit?

- She's a good friend, to me that' all…

- Oh Terrence!!! I can't believe your father thought you so well, that you're following into his footsteps!!!

- You think I wanted this? Sometime I wish she had just let me die, or sustain whatever injury I might have had…

- Terry, I forbid you to talk like that!

- It's the true mum! I'd rather be death or injured, amputated, than to live like this… and I had to…

- You had to what?

- You remember Candy…

- The young girl from Scotland, who convinced you to give me another chance? How could I forget her? You reconciled with me because of her… I left her my robe…

- Well, she was the one I wanted to marry….I was in love with her…no that's not true, I love her, I still love her…

- Oh my God Terry! Tell me what happened…

He finally told his mother what really happened with Candy and how he found himself engaged to a woman, he didn't love.

- Terry, why didn't you come to me? I would've talked to Mrs. Marlowe, how could she trap you like that!

- It's too late now mum…

- She was there for her daughter, I should've been there for you…

- What's done is done…please mum, can we please drop this?

- All right… tell me about the play you're in…

- I love it, I wish I could play opposite you one day…

- Me too, honey, I'll talk to Robert about it…

- "Robert"? You're on first name basis?

- Terry, I've know Robert forever…and his wife too…he's married

- I know that mum….I wasn't implying anything…

- Really…? You sounded a little jealous…

- I was not! Said Terry laughing

- I saw your father by the way…

- Really?

- And his charming wife

- The short and stocky Mrs. Grandchester? Was that old bat happy to see you?

- Terrence… your father was happy to see me, but not his wife. He took her to see one of my plays…

- Really, that old coot can be cruel to her too? Way to go dad!

- Terry!

- Mum, I'm sorry, that woman is a monster… and I don't feel sorry for her if dad treats her like that…

- Me neither, I have to say…You can't imagine how much I regret letting your father steal you away from me only to let his "charming" wife make you miserable…

- That's in the past mum, said Terry hugging her, we have all the time in the world now…

- I know, thanks to Candy… that girl is an angel…

Terry didn't answer. Yes, Candy was an angel for leaving him so he could take care of Susanna, a woman who lied to her, called her a fan and told her that he wasn't available…

- You know I went to Chicago when I disappeared a few years ago… I saw her from afar but I didn't talk to her… just seeing her gave me the courage to come back here and take my responsibilities

- She's got that kind of power on you… what are you doing marrying a woman you don't love?

- Mum… by the way, Susanna's mother is inviting us for Thanksgiving dinner

- Really? I don't feel like seeing the woman who forced you to be with her daughter…

- Come on mum, for me?

- All right. I'll be there.

- Thanks mum… I have to go now. I'm glad you're back. I missed you

- I missed you too…

They hugged and Terry left his mother's house to go back to his personal hell.

Candy like Albert's flat, it was in one the good part of New York, Manhattan, facing Central Park. But those details we're important for Candy. She woke up in the morning and she got ready. She found the kitchen with enough food in stock for an army!

_"Thanks Albert" She said in her head._

Mr. Oliver came to pick her up to bring her to Columbia University.

- Oliver, that wasn't necessary, said Candy

- Come on now, Mr. Andrew's orders, you have to get there safely on the first day at least, then I can show you how to get there with the public transportation…

- Alright then…

- And I also have banking information for your personal expenses…

- Money?

- Yes…

Candy said to herself, she should just stop protesting and take whatever Albert had to offer her…So Oliver would stop insisting on helping her out…

- Alright, thank you for everything.

- I'm only the messenger, thank your father…Now, ready? Let's go!

She went with Mr. Oliver in the same car as the night before and they got to Columbia University.

- Here you are, said Oliver, are you sure you don't want me to come and help you?

- I'm going to be fine, said Candy, don't worry about me

- Alright, have a nice day… the driver will be here to pick you up at 2PM

- Alright, thanks…

The car drove away. Candy remained there looking at the university. It was impressive. Well she had to go in, and she did, to start a new chapter in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 5 by Lady Gato_**

Candy oriented herself to the Health Sciences part of the Campus, in order to keep her appointment with Ms. Farmer, the person in charge of the program Dr. Martin had suggested her for. She found the offices of Ms. Farmer in due course, all the time admiring the beautiful campus of Columbia University. She knew it had been founded in 1754 by charter of King George II, as the King's College. It was, for nurses in the United States, the ultimate school to receive training in. That is what had ultimately prompted her to come to New York…if Columbia had been located in Boston, that is where she would have gone…New York held too many painful memories for her.

She was announced to Ms. Farmer and they two women met.

"Well! Candice White Andrew! Dr. Martin highly recommends you…welcome to Columbia University…I'm sure you will do well in the course we have designed for nurses of your caliber!" She seemed stern yet friendly, maybe about Sister lane's age.

"Thank you…I'm glad to be here…" Candy replied.

"We had prepared space for you in our dorm rooms, but I received word at the last minute that you will not be requiring it; are you well situated?" Ms. Farmer asked, curious…housing was so scarce and expensive in New York, she couldn't even imagine why or how the colleague in front of her changed at the last minute.

Oh! Well, as it turns out, I have a family place here…"

"Really? You have family here?"

"No..Yes…I mean…" Candy blurted

"What's the address?" the older woman asked, her curiousity piqued.

"72nd and Central Park..." Candy murmured.

"The Dakota?" Ms. Farmer was stunned.

"Er..yes!" Candy felt self conscious

"Some family!" Ms. Farmer thought to herself…only the city's bluebloods lived there!! Well she was not there to pass judgement on Candice's background…but…she suddenly felt a flash in her head…Andrew…ANDREW?"

"What are you to the Andrew family?" she asked, unable to avoid the question.

"I'm…I'm a member…" Candy didn't feel like elaborating.

"Pheww!! William Albert Andrew owns most of that building…are you in the penthouse? It even has an indoor swimming pool!"

"Penthouse?" Candy gasped The Andrews own most of the building? Why was she surprised…

"No, actually, I'm in a nice little apartment..it does face the park, however…" Candy recalled how immediately comfortable she felt once she entered. Instead of the bulky, heavy Victorian furniture that was profusely used in the Lakewood Estate and the big Andrew Mansion in Chicago, Albert had sparsely decorated his with Mission/Arts and Crafts style furniture and with Native American objects and Navajo rugs.

"Well, I won't have to worry then…found your way up here alright?" Ms. Farmer decided to change the subject…she could see Candy getting uncomfortable.

"Yes…more or less…what's the best way to get her on the subway?"

"Well, there is an A line stop in the basement of your building…I suggest you catch it south, towards Columbus Circle, get off and then catch the 1 Line North and then get off on 116th street.

"Great!" Candy replied.

"Well, let's talk a little about what you will be doing here…you will need to arrive here promptly at 8 am, your daily session will be over at 5pm. In the morning you will take classes, break for lunch, and then in the afternoon it will be practice. Some days you will be helping out in surgery at the hospital, along with your mentor who will guide you and grade you; some days we will have you help out with our therapy program…the government has asked us to help rehabilitate all the boys coming back from Europe…thank god that Armistice was signed a couple of weeks ago…"

Candy agreed, wistfully "Yes, on November 11th…." If only Stear had managed to stay alive up until now…he would be coming back home…

"Very well, let me do an orientation, so you will not get lost tomorrow…" Ms. Farmer indicated. Candy followed her and they went to the classrooms, to the hospital and finally to the rehabilitation hall. Candy observed as several patients were being tended to, watched closely by the nursing staff.

Ms. Farmer continued, "Oh, by the way, Candy…I need to introduce you to the person I just appointed in charge of the war wounded…she just returned from the French front, where she has been serving our country since 1914…Candice White Andrew, meet your colleague, Flammy Hamilton…."  
Candy and Flammy stood stock still, unable to move…it had been almost 4 years since they saw each other last. Flammy thought Candy looked prettier and sunny as ever, Candy thought Flammy still looked no-nonsense, yet with that hard edge she had…but no doubt, they both thought the other looked truly like a woman now.

Ms. Farmer was taken aback by their reactions. The two still were staring at each other.

"Ladies, is something wrong?" she inquired.

Candy reacted first "Oh…you see…Flammy and I went to nursing school together…" she explained then "Good to see you Flammy…I'm glad to see you returned safe…"

"More or less, Candice White Andrew…are you still pretending to play nurse, little rich girl?"

Candy swallowed hard.

"Ah, forget I said that Candy…I'm glad to see a familiar face, actually…" Flammy seemed sincere in this.

"I'm glad to hear that, Candy comes highly recommended as a very skilled, caring and competent nurse, Ms. Hamilton" Ms. Farmer said curtly, but the comment further raising questions about Candy.

"Then I'm sure she is in the right place…" Flammy stated. "I just got here myself Candy, so I will certainly look forward to your help…a lot of our wounded will be arriving over the next two weeks, the minute armistice was called and it was deemed safe, they started sending them over…"

"I will be glad to help you Flammy…" Candy smiled, feeling a little better. Flammy was still Flammy, but something was a little different about her.

"We have a few John Does, unfortunately…in fact, there is one John Doe that I was loath to leave behind, because he came to us about a month ago…some villagers from Brittany brought him in, said he had been with them almost since the start of the war…he survived some sort of aerial crash and his whole left side was crushed…so he will need some major rehabilitation…if we could find his family it will be better…"

"I promise to help anyway I can, Flammy! " Candy assured her.

"Well Candy, you are free this afternoon, I shall see you tomorrow…" Ms. Farmer said, taking leave.

"Thank you!" Candy replied. The two young women watched her go.

Flammy scrutinized Candy a little more, now that they were alone "I would have never thought to see you here, Candy…sorry if I was rude…"

"That's alright Flammy…where are you staying?" Candy asked.

"I'm at the dorms here…aren't you?"

"No…I…"

"Don't tell me, you are in some plush pad…"

"It's nice and cozy, Flammy…you should come down for a visit…I would love to have you…"

"Sure…I'm really busy here though, and you will be too…" Flammy sniffed.

"Well, I'm sure we can do dinner…or maybe go on lunch breaks…to catch up?" Candy suggested, feeling how Flammy was still critical of her.

"Very well…to be honest, I would like to catch up with you…I feel like I have been gone forever…to Hell and back…I'm glad to be back here…" Flammy said "Want to grab a quick lunch in the canteen?"

Candy smiled, feeling as if the ice was going to break "Definitely!"

It had been an interesting conversation, Candy hearing all about Flammy's terrible work in France, sometimes barely escaping with her life on several occasions, seeing the horrors of battle that men had inflicted upon themselves. Flammy admired Candy's altruistic sense and had to admit, her work at the charity clinic could be just as challenging as the work she did on the front. The managed to reminisce about the "old days" and about Miss Mary Jane…a time when their lives had not been too marked by tragedy.

"Hey, Candy…what about that actor guy that came looking for you? The one I ceremoniously shooed off? I couldn't forget him, what with that face and demeanor…was he your beau or what?"

Candy felt her heart sink. What could she say?

"He was a friend from the boarding school I had gone to,…he was in town and wanted to see me…that's it…" Candy explained, slightly downcast.

Flammy got the impression there was more to that.

"Well, isn't he the King of Broadway right now? What's his name…Terrence Grantchester? Are you two going to catch up?" She asked wondering.

"Not really…we…" Candy didn't want to continue, feeling as if she was about to cry.

Flammy hesitated, then stopped. She realized that personal hells and tragedies did not have to involve a war with guns and bombs….war could also be waged with the heart and soul…

And as much as she had lived through the conflict that had devastated Europe and manage to involve the United States and how it had marked her for life, forever altering who she had been; she had seen in the pain in Candy's eyes that she had lived through something not entirely dissimilar, even if the battlefield was not France.

She didn't know which one was worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Farmer came to see Candy before she left at 2 PM.

- Miss Andrew, I forgot to tell you, I'll see you on Monday… it's Thanksgiving week end…

- Oh… said Candy, I completely forgot…

She felt sad all of a sudden, she was alone in New York and it was Thanksgiving.

- If you have nowhere to go, said Ms. Farmer, you can come to the dorm and have Thanksgiving lunch with your future colleagues

- Yes, Candy, said Flammy, you can come…

- I just might do that, said Candy with a smile, Thank you, Ms. Farmer, thank you Flammy…Good bye!

- Bye Candy said Flammy

Candy left the building and she saw the driver from afar. She will take the subway on Monday, for now, the driver will do just fine. She was surprised to see Oliver inside.

- Oliver? Said Candy, how nice of you to come and get me

- How was your day, Candy?

- Fine…I was invited to the Thanksgiving lunch…

- Really, Mr. Andrew asked me to invite you to my home with my family… We live in the same building…

- Oh really? Said Candy, well I'll come here for lunch and I'll go to your place for dinner…

- Perfect, and you're going to meet my family, said Oliver

Candy went back home and she cooked something quickly for dinner. She was thinking about Flammy's words… Will she catch up with Terry? That would be too painful! But she knew he was there in New York, in fact, that's why she came… was it? It was after getting that letter from Susanna… She looked at the manuals and the books they had given her at the university, and started to read them.

The next day was Thanksgiving Day. That year America was especially thankful, because the war was finally over! After four years of desolation, pain and death on a daily basis. All the soldiers who has survived the war, were back home and very very happy to celebrate Thanksgiving with their family, but most of all to have a decent meal.

Candy woke up and she got ready to go to the dorm for lunch. It was a good way for her to test the subway. She timed herself and she saw how long it took her to get there. There were a lot of people at the dorm, and Candy saw Flammy, and she went to sit with her.

- It's good to see you Candy, said Flammy, for a rich girl, you like simple things…

- Flammy…

- I know that even though you have money, you're a qualified nurse, it wasn't just a game for you… you could play the spoil brat and go shopping and have tea with the snobs, but that's not in you nature…My family told me what you did, you went to see them… thank you so much Candy. I'm sorry for misjudging you. And I'm thankful that you're my friend…

- I'm thankful that you came back to us in one piece, said Candy smiling, I'm so happy to see you, Flammy!

She hugged her friend and Flammy, usually so cold, hugged her back laughing. It was good to hear her laugh. Candy met other students, and she had lunch, it was turkey of course… Later in the afternoon, she went back to her apartment, to change and get ready to have Thanksgiving dinner at Mr. Oliver's. She put on a nice purple dress and let her hair down. She put on her perfume and she went out of her apartment to take the elevator up.

Mrs. Marlowe, had a bird in the oven since noon, while she was cooking the rest of the meal; the sweet potatoes, the pumpkin pie, the cranberry sauce, the mashed potatoes…She wanted everything to be perfect…She was having her daughter, her fiancé, and the fiancée's mother over, along with a few other friends. She was especially happy because her daughter was engaged to the man she loved above all, the man for whom she had lost her leg , while she saved his life… He was involved with another girl, she heard, but she had made sure to put enough pressure on him so he would break up with his girlfriend and be with her daughter. It took years, but he had finally asked his daughter to marry him. She was so proud, she wanted all her friends to see that he daughter, despite the fact that she lost her leg, had the most handsome fiancé.

After hours of cooking in the kitchen, everything was ready in Mrs. Marlowe's house, for Thanksgiving dinner. She went to take a shower to get rid of the kitchen smell and put some nice clothes on.

Terry was ready to go to his future mother in law's apartment for Thanksgiving dinner. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. He put a coat on top. Susanna in her wheel chair was wearing a blue dress which matched her eyes.

- Are you ready Susanna? Asked Terry?

- Yes, she said, is your mother picking us up?

- No, we're going to meet at your mother's

- Good, let's go then, she said putting her coat on…

Terry pushed her wheelchair out of the apartment, and called for the elevator. It arrived and they got in to get downstairs. Once they were inside, Terry had a weird feeling… He smelled something, a scent he would never forget, a scent that was engraved in his mind… it was her scent! Well a lot of woman have that perfume…but he was sure this was hers! But it was impossible! She was in Chicago, not in New York! Well whatever it was, he knew it was her…Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him! He was engaged to another woman, but smelling the scent of his former girlfriend? His soul mate….


	7. Chapter 7

**_Like a Greek Tragedy…_**

**_Part 7 by Candylyna_**

Candy arrived at the Oliver's apartment and she found a lot of people. Mr. Oliver smiled and greeted her warmly.

- Candice! He said, I so glad you came! My whole family is here and my son has just arrived from France! He was at the war…

Candy felt a little sad because of Stear. She wished he was back from the war…

- Oh, said Candy, that pretty good! You've got a lot to be thankful for, then…

- I sure do! Said Mr. Oliver…let me introduce you to everybody… Everybody…

The guests stopped talking and looked at them.

- This is Mr. William's, the big boss, daughter. Her name is Candice White Andrew, she came to eat the turkey with us! Said Mr. Oliver

- Hello, said everybody with a smile

- Hello, said Candy smiling

Candy went to speak to some young girls her age. One of them was Mr. Oliver's daughter, her name was Deirdre, they called her Dee.

- Hi, she said! I love your dress! Where did you get it? In Paris?

- No, said Candy, my best friend got it for me in a boutique in Chicago…

- Wow, I just love it! It goes very well with your green eyes…!

- Thank you!

- With the war over, the fashion world should come back to life, said Dee, I hated what the war did to fashion…

- The fact that people died every day for nothing didn't affect you? said Candy

- Oh yes it did, my brother is fine…

- My cousin died… and fashion is not what comes into my mind when I think about France! Said Candy

- Then what comes into your mind? Said a male voice…

Candy had heard that voice before. Her heart was racing, she turned around…

- Michael?

- In the flesh!

- Oh my God! She said jumping to his neck, I'm so glad to see you! You came back alive!!!

- Well this world was not going to get rid of me so easily!

Dee and her friends were looking at her surprised.

- You know Michael?

- I met him in Chicago, said Candy

- Yes, she was making a spectacle of herself coming down a tower with a rope, and I helped her

- Thank you again, Michael said Candy smiling

- The pleasure was all mine! You want something to drink?

- Yes…

- Come with me then…

Candy was glad to get away from Deirdre and her superficial friends.

- Thanks for saving me from those girls, said Candy smiling

- Something told me, you didn't share the same interest…how are you Candy?

- I'm not too bad.

- Did you finish school and become a nurse?

- Yes, I did. I'm here for six months on a special program at Columbia University…

- Columbia? Wow!

- Did you become a doctor?

- Yes, I did, and with the awful war, I got a lot of training and practice…

- I'm glad you came back alive, my cousin Alistair, remember him?

- Yes, I do…

- Well he went to war as a pilot and he didn't make it…

- I'm sorry Candy….

They continued talking about the war, about medicine, since she was a nurse and him a doctor, they had a lot in common.

Dinner was ready and everybody was at the big dining room table, praying and being thankful that the big war was over.

Eleonor Baker arrived at Mrs. Marlowe's place, all dressed in red. She was very beautiful and didn't look like she could be Terry's mother. Mrs. Marlowe greeted her…  
Eleonor and her looked at each other.

- Marianne Pool? Said Eleonor…

- Ellie? She said, how are you?

- Fine. Said Eleonor coldly, what about you?

- Peachy! As you can see, she said smiling…

Marianne Pool! Eleonor was just talking to Richard about her. She was Susanna's mother? Great!

- I'm Marianne Marlowe now. I got married…unlike you…

- Congratulations! Where's your husband?

- He passed away years ago…

- He probably rather die than be with you…

Terry was there with Susanna and they had followed the conversation. What the hell was that?

- Mum? Hello! I'm so glad you came! Said Terry walking to kiss her

- Terrence honey! How are you?

- Fine… this is Susanna…

Eleonor looked at Marianne's daughter, the one that trapped Terry, with the help of her mother…Marianne Pool! She was a little angry. Terry could feel her hostility.

- Hello, Susanna said Eleonor forcing a smile

- Ms. Baker, I'm one of your biggest fan! Said Susanna smiling

- Well, thank you said Eleonor.

Terry took his mother on a corner.

- Mum, what was that all about?

- What?

- With Mrs. Marlowe…

- Oh… let's just say she picked in my plate years ago…

- What??? She was an actress?

- Yes…and we competed for roles

She didn't want to tell Terry about the duke.

- Oh… apparently you were the best, you're still acting and she's not…

- Yeah, well whatever!!! It's Thanksgiving, we have to be glad the war is over…

- Yes…thankful… for being alive, even though I feel dead inside…

- Hang in there son, said Eleonor…

- I got a letter from father…

- Really?

- Yes, he said he misses me, and he wants to come and visit…what did you say to him

- Nothing special…in fact I was kind of sarcastic the whole time…

- Well something you did worked…he's coming to see me…

- Good for you… said Eleonor smiling.

Dinner was ready, Eleonor and Marianne did an effort not to be mean to each other, but you could still hear their sarcastic remarks. Terry saw a side of his mother he didn't know and he thought it was funny…Other members of the troupe were there and Thanksgiving was perfect, everybody was thankful.

- Nice dinner Marianne, said Eleonor

- Well you do learn a thing or two when you're married, but you wouldn't know that since you've never been married…, said Marianne

- I was too busy being a successful actress. When you don't have the talent, marriage is a possible solution…said Eleonor

Terry and the others laughed in silence. The spectacle was priceless. Something happened between Eleonor and Marianne, and Terry had the impression it wasn't just competing for roles…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Like a Greek Tragedy**_

**_Part 8 by Lady Gato_**

Eleanor sat in her drawing room, her mind disturbed. Never in a million years she would have thought that it was Marianne Pool's daughter whom had forced Terry to give up Candy and marry her instead. She watched the flames in her fireplace flicker, dabbling the room in muted oranges and reds. This whole engagement matter of Terry's, and under the circumstances that it had come about, it was just not sitting well with her at all. Her mind went back a couple of hours to the Thanksgiving dinner.

The shock of discovering who Suzanne Marlowe's mother was…Marianne Pool, that also ran actress…she had found out how Marianne entangled herself with Richard only through stage hand gossip, years later…Marianne had lost the lead role of Juliet to Eleanor, whom ended up playing against Robert Hathaway's Romeo. Marianne had fled to Boston, to tread the boards there…apparently Richard, who had been visiting Boston on business, seduced her there…she had only been a summer fling for him, for when he moved on to New York and saw Eleanor as Juliet, he had forgotten all about Marianne. He had romanced her; she was reticent at first. Unlike Marianne, who had a hardscrabble, opportunistic past, Eleanor's family was a member of the New York Social Register…her choice to become an actress had caused some scandal but she was independently wealthy despite her youth, and could care less…she had no parents to answer to, and the aunt who brought her up was considered eccentric, encouraging her beautiful and talented niece to excel at her art. But, Eleanor had fallen head over heels for Richard, and despite her love of theatre, her love for him had moved her to follow her lover…Richard brought her back to England…it was not uncommon in his circle for unmarried or married couples to live together as lovers; his second cousin Prince Edward was more or less doing it with Alice Keppel, having already done so in the past with Lilly Langtree and countless others, much to the distress of Princess Alexandra. Back in the gay Nineties, the age of aristocratic adultery and mindless pleasure-seeking in flagrant opposition to the dying Victorian era mores, with the backdrop of a racy royals led on by the rakish Prince of Wales, Richard and Eleanor's situation was not unusual. They engaged in elaborate games of passion which were decorously conducted with other aristocratic couplings in the country-house weekends circuit she and Richard indulged in…especially at the Grantchester Scottish Manor…it was there that her beloved Terrence was born …

For about 5 years, all had been wonderful…she had thought that eventually they would marry; after all, she was not some cheap actress with no lineage or wealth, she just happened to be a bohemian New York socialite…and she had given him the most darling baby boy….then, the chilling news that Richard delivered to her, that brought everything crashing down: "Ellie… my father has forbid me to see you…I am to marry Lady Millicent, daughter of the Duke of Greenwich…if I do not give you up, he's going to cut me off…our families affianced us when we were barely children, and now she's old enough to marry me…"

Eleanor was speechless…this was the first she had heard about Richard having a fiancée! He told her that he loved her but he could not defy his duty and what was expected of him…his father had condoned his relationship with Eleanor, but only because he had expected Richard to abide by his dynastic duties once he was called upon…Eleanor pleaded, but Richard said he had no choice…

What happened next…even she couldn't bear to remember it. Everything she thought was true and real had vanished…Richard blindly bowed to duty; she thought she had done the right and honorable thing…time unfortunately proved her wrong.

And now…Terrence…you are about to do the same nonsense!! How I have prayed all these years that you would realize where your true heart lies and to go after your bliss! I have not been able to tell you how I knew that Candy had seen you in that theatre and I saw with my very own eyes what her mere presence did to you! When I see you with that other woman, I see absolutely nothing that could even compare to that look you have at the very mention of her name…nothing that could compare to how her eyes encapsulated her love for you when I spoke to her after that terrible night that you finally became a phoenix and rose out of the ashes of your substance hell…no, when I see you with that woman, I see pity, I see compassion for your fellow human….I see fraternal feelings only…I see you trapped in a prison you did not ask to be committed to…what I just witnessed this night, when Marianne brought up the marriage date, I could see you talk about a small wedding around Christmas, but devoid of emotion or expectation…it was as if a lamb to the slaughter…

No!! I can't allow this marriage to happen!! But…how…how to stop it? How to stop it in such a way that it is subtle but effective?

As if possessed, she went to her study and started to write

I am compelled to write for you because I feel our son is on the brink of committing the same mistakes you and I made in the past. I heard from Terry that you are planning to visit him here in New York…I am very happy to hear about this, but I appeal to you to come as soon as possible, as the wedding will be during Christmas…Richard, I feel Terry is about to condemn himself to a life he does not deserve, away from what his is true heart's desire…please Richard, if you ever felt you wanted the chance to right anything that you felt you wanted to do over again, I beseech you, this is the opportunity…do not let duty trample over love again!

Sincerely,

Marianne Pool was stewing in her juices….she would have never imagined that Eleanor Baker had a son! She sure had kept that well under wraps!! Now that her son was Broadway's most successful male lead, of course nobody would care under what sordid circumstances he came into the world…because one thing was for sure, Eleanor Baker never married…that child was conceived in some heated affair! At least I got to cover up with that hasty marriage to James Marlowe, whom had become a fan shortly after I arrived in Boston…his family nearly had a fit…who was I to waltz in and swoop James off his feet? James, he was so nice, he never laid a hand on me…sordid circumstances…it hit too close too home for her, all of a sudden…The interchange with Eleanor from earlier that evening suddenly haunted her….Eleanor, what a quick-witted tongue! Eleanor had always had it and it was evident that never lost it, in fact it only seemed to get sharper with age! Eleanor Baker, the epitomy of the it-girl…she had everything…wealth, lineage, a family member that supported her endeavours and most of all…ethereal beauty, poise, elegance and talent….Eleanor Baker had more talent in her pinkie than she, Marianne Pool would ever have…she had to work so hard at conjuring up her characters; with Eleanor it seemed like all she had to do was regress into some state and call them up effortlessly, mesmerizing all those around her, bringing the characters to life in such a way that you forgot her name was Eleanor Baker! The critics had dubbed her the "The Goddess"; she could do no wrong and had such power and pull over all, men and women alike...Well apparently the "Goddess" had a weakness for the flesh too, so Marianne thought with some smugness…when it all boils down to it, we loved being made love to…God, Richard, what did you do to me that I can't erase those feelings you wrought out of me out of my head!

Her blood boiled a bit, recalling the look Eleanor had given her little girl when she realized whom her son's fiancee was. I could see she was not pleased at all with my darling Suzie, how dare she!! My little angel…that bastard had better marry her, after all she did for him! Ellie should be kissing the hem of her skirt, and mine too for that matter!

Candy was in bed, thinking about Thanksgiving…she had a lot to be thankful for, she realized….maybe she didn't have everything she wanted, but she had to admit, she was in a good spot in her life….and certainly it was anything but dull! She had just arrived to New York and transitioned herself into her study program, made new friends and even caught up with old ones!! She would have to write Albert and tell him about it…yes, it was wonderful to be alive and to enjoy what it had to offer…yet…

There is only one thing missing….

The phone rang, a little timourously. Candy thought it was her alarm clock but it kept on buzzing…suddenly realizing what it was, she fell out of bed and picked up.

"He….hello?" she said, still half asleep

"Candy, you sleepyhead!" she could hear Albert's laugh.

"Oh…Albert! I'm so glad to hear from you!" she exclaimed, fully awake now.

"I just got your letter…next time, go ahead and call, it will be much faster…"

"But doesn't that cost a lot of money?" she protested.

"Candy, I assure you…in the grand scheme of things, a phone call or two isn't going to break the bank…"

"Okay…" she felt a little reassured.

"I'm happy to hear you are getting along well in New York…Mr. Oliver been good to you?" Albert asked.

"Oh yes, very! You really have gone out of your way, Albert…"

"It is the least I can do…I'm happy to hear you had a busy Thanksgiving…"

"It was great! I got to meet up with Flammy again, and Michael…" Candy enthused.

"Oh yes, he who saves damsels from high towers…" Albert remembered the story Candy had told him, so long ago.

"He is now considering doing a specialty at Columbia, isn't that great? He's helping Flammy out…"

"Candy…I think you may have something to do with that…" Albert noted. It would be good if Candy found a nice gentleman…sometimes he wished that he was still amnesic so that he could look upon her the way he did when he had lost his memory.

Candy let the comment go over her head. "How was your Thanksgiving…"

"A total Elroy induced boring affair! It was at Andrew House, Annie and Archie came, Patty came, Eliza and Neil came…goodness, they are so obnoxious…I have no idea how I ended up with family members like that…well, if I think back to how Sarah was….anyway, we were so bored that we snuck out to watch a movie, which of course offended dear Auntie…we missed you…" Albert's voice softened at the last part.

"You need to come see me soon…oh by the way, Albert…"

"Yes?"

"Is it true you own most of this building...including the penthouse?" Candy asked

"Well, yes in a way…my father bought up most of it many years ago…the only thing I truly purchased on my own is the flat you are in right now…if you were to go to the penthouse, it would scream Elroy at you" Albert chuckled.

"Who is in there right now?"

"Nobody…it is for Andrew family use only…but I knew you wouldn't like it there, that is why I offered you my apartment…"

"Oh, and its great…okay…I have to get ready to go to school, soon…" Candy just realized the time…she was going to mess up her schedule if she remained one minute more on the phone!

"Have a good day…and I promise…I will be there soon…"

Terry morosely got ready to go to the theatre. He technically didn't have to go until early afternoon, but he preferred to get out of the house as soon as he could. He threw his coat on and left his flat. How am I going to find myself married and live a married life, if I can barely tolerate being with her? When instead of looking forward to coming home or being loathe to leave, I can't wait to get out? What am I going to do when I have to fulfill my…

He stopped himself…the very thought of having to bear out his husbandly duties with Suzanne…it just…

He had to stop, because he could not stop the revolting revulsion he felt…who was he kidding? Himself? He knew exactly what he felt for Suzanne Marlowe, and it was not anything even close to love…

Love…I once had love and it was what carried me, propelled me…now…I only have memories…memories that possess me in the night, and I possess them equally…the memory I'm going to betray my wedding vows with…

He got into the elevator with a heavy sigh. He pulled the gate and pushed B when suddenly, the scent enveloped him…

Candy…I cant' even get your sweet delicious essence out of me…the smell of your skin, the taste of your lips…why is it, now that the date of my marriage is getting closer, that your bouquet seems to be haunting me at every turn? Am I being told something by something greater than me?

The elevator stopped with a clang and he hurriedly stepped out to catch the A line. His mind focused on what he was going to do that morning, in preparation for that evening's performance. He hopped on the A line train, headed south towards Columbus circle, along with the mass of bodies that was morning commute.

Candy stepped off the A line and quickly moved amongst the sea of people…she was running 5 minutes late and was going to miss the 1 Line up to Columbia if she didn't get a move on it. Sometimes, being so small, she felt as if she was in the sea of people and was going to get tossed around if she didn't watch it…getting across to the other platform was no easy feat. She hustled her way through and felt herself bump up a couple of bodies, all the time saying "excuse me" in hurried hushes…she finally made it, but something seemed strange…as she had emerged, she had smelled him…was it possible? Amber and lavender had briefly erased the smell of oil and exhaust that pervaded in the subway…there was only one person who had possessed that manly clean smell…she looked around, her heart racing…but all she could see was the sea of humanity, exiting the station. "I must be imagining things…" she mused. She quickly hurried over to the Line 1 platform and barely jumped in the subway car as the doors shut. She settled down and sighed wistfully, thinking about what she was going to do that day at school. That afternoon she was going to help Flammy in the rehabilitation center.

It had been a hard morning for her, the subject matter challenging and requiring her full attention, yet she had been distracted…she could not get Terry out of her mind. She had to forgo lunch in order to research something at the library and before she knew it, she had to meet Flammy at the rehabilitation center.

Candy arrived and saw that Flammy was fairly bursting with excitement "Great! You are here…we had our first wave of boys come in today, Candy…and my John Doe was with them! I'm so glad, because I have been quite worried about him…" Flammy indicated Candy to follow her "I'm hoping you can help me with him…with what you told me how you helped your adoptive father, I'm optimistic that you can help him recover his memory and his past…"

"Defintely, Flammy, I will do everything I can…in fact, if you want me to work exclusively with him, I will do it…" Candy replied, eager to help. She noticed that the center was busier than usual and Flammy had already tasked other nurses to the wounded soldiers who had just arrived that required therapy to rehabilitate them. She noticed a great many were missing limbs and were being fitted for prothesis, she saw Michael amongst them and made a mental note to stop by and chat with him later…still, seeing how these brave men were willing to fully reincoporate themselves into society by having a prothesis put on...Why can't Suzanne get one and at least make herself useful! She rued to herself, then feeling awful for the thought, pushed it out of her mind.

The two nurses arrived at a man whose back was to them, looking out the window. He was sitting in a wheelchair.

"John, I'm back…" Flammy said gently…"remember my friend that I mentioned to you earlier? She's here!" she chimed in a voice Candy had never heard from no-nonsense Flammy. Clearly, she was quite fond of John Doe as one would be of a beloved brother.

"Oh, happy day, Flammy dear…I'm just thankful that I made it here, where you are…I feel so lost…" he murmured as he turned around.

Candy felt the clock stop. The man's left side of the face had sustained severe burns and was terribly scarred and his left arm hung limply as a result of being crushed. But there was no absolutely mistake who this was…she wanted to scream out loud in shock, fall to her knees and thank God, jump into his arms and hug him to pieces…but she couldn't because she knew she could not and should not startle an amnesic patient…

STEAR!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 9 by Mallory Quinn_**

Candy was frozen on the spot. Stear, Stear was alive! Oh my God! She was about to faint… Flammy who had seen her reaction, approached her. She thought Candy was upset by the patient's appearance.

- Candy, you want to get a hold of yourself? Said Flammy coldly…

- What? Said Candy like in a dream…

She had tears of joy coming down her cheeks. Flammy had never seen her so emotional. She took Candy away from the patient.

- Candy, are you alright? She asked, are you upset by the patient's condition…

- What? No, Flammy, no! You know me better than that! I'm surprised by the identity of the patient…

- The identity? You know John Doe?

- Yes, and you know him too, it's my cousin Alistair!

- Your cousin Alistair?

- Yes, the one who gave us a ride on our first day off, remember?

Flammy was looking at Candy like she has jus fallen from the sky. What the hell was she talking about?

- The first day…. When I got angry at you for being a rich girl? I have to say I didn't really paid attention to your cousins, I was so serious back then! But, now that you talk about it, I thought something was familiar about him, maybe that's why I got kind of attached to him… your cousin!!! Oh my God!!!

- Thank you Flammy for finding him, and taking care of him , said Candy jumping to her neck!!! This is so wonderful!!!! I have to call his family, his brother, our uncle, his girlfriend, oh my!!!!

- I'm so happy Candy, said Flammy, John Doe, Alistair your cousin, has a family now!!!! This is great!

- Yes, the war didn't take him after all…, said Candy with tears in her eyes…

- Ladies…, said Michael's voice

- Michael, said Candy, Oh Michael! Alistair…Alistair is alive!

- Your cousin? Asked Michael

- Yes, he's got amnesia…

- Oh my God! That's really good news! Said Michael

- You're telling me?!! I was ready to faint!!! Said Candy laughing

- I wonder how I didn't recognise him; said Flammy I'm usually good with faces…

- Well he's not wearing his glasses, and he's scared, said Candy and you would never think that a rich boy would go and risk his life at the war…

- I'm sorry for judging you according to the wealth of your families, said Flammy

- I can't tell him anything, but I have to inform the family, they're going to be so happy…! Said Candy, let's go take care of him

- Are you sure, Candy, said Flammy, it's not going to be too emotional?

- Maybe, but I have to take care of him with you, I just want to be sure I'm not dreaming!!! She said laughing

She went with Flammy to help Stear with his re-education. Candy was on a cloud.

The duke of Grandchester was in his castle, reading Eleonor's letter. He was about to leave. He was at odds with his wife, since the incident with Eleonor. Well it really started when he took her to see Eleonor's play… Now he was going to see his son…

- If you go to America, she said, you won't find me when you come back

- I'm going to see my son… if you can't take that, I'm very sorry…

- You imposed me your bastard son…

- He was only a baby… what kind of woman are you not to treat a baby well?

- You're complaining now? After all those years?

- He thought you were his mother, and you hated him…

- I've traumatised the future duke of Grandchester? Give me a break!

- I am… I'm going to America. You do what you want, Millicent…

He was ready to leave. He took the boat to America and he was on his way to see his son… and Eleonor. She was so irresistible; by trying to appear unattractive with her sarcasm…He wanted her more! Can you say "backfire"?

Candy was with Michael and Flammy going to her apartment. They were going to have dinner together and talk about Alistair's case. Michael wanted to do a daily journal on him to see how he progresses and to publish his research and maybe improve the way to treat patients with amnesia. Flammy had finally decided to come and see where Candy lived in luxury. They were in the lobby, they got into the elevator, the door closed and Candy was laughing out loud at a joke Michael made. Terry got into the lobby, he smelled her scent and he heard her laugh. He thought he was starting to hear things. He was losing his mind. But he still looked around, but he didn't see her. What was happening to him. He had to marry a woman he didn't love, and having the woman he really love in his mind, was not helping. He almost felt like turning around and go get drunk in a bar. He didn't want to see Susanna, when Candy so present in his mind, to the point he was smelling her scent and hearing her laugh… The elevator came back , he got in and the scent was more present than ever. She wasn't the only person to wear perfume, but it seemed like Terry could only smell hers among thousands of other scents. He closed his eyes and imagined her in Scotland, that wonderful summer… He got to his apartment, Susanna was smiling and he felt like turning around and run away from her. Everything felt so wrong!!! But there was nothing he could do…Nothing?

- Good evening Terry, said Susanna with a smile, how was your day

- As usual, said Terry without looking at her

- You want to have dinner?

- I'm not hungry; I'm going to go to bed right away…I'm tired…

- But…

He left the room and went to his bedroom, without a look for her. Susanna was hurt, she thought things were going to get better, that Terry would get used to seeing her, but lately it seems like things were getting worse. Candy, only Candy had that effect on Terry. Maybe he saw her, maybe she came to see him…but no…She thought about the letter she sent to Candy. She told her that she knew where Terry's heart was… why did she wrote her? She wanted to gloat… Gloat? Gloat about what? Terry's indifference towards her? No she wanted to remind Candy that she had won, pure and simple. Be careful what you wish for… That's the case to say it. She wanted Terry more than anything, and she got Terry…but he was only an empty shell! But he will end up loving her, and she was willing to way forever!!! She had dinner in tears and went to bed. Terry was hers, and Candy or no Candy; he was going to be hers forever. Candy who?

Candy, Flammy and Michael, were having fun cooking dinner and talking about their patients and different cases.

- I have to call Albert and tell him the news, said Candy

- Yes, they are all going to be so stunned, said Flammy

- That's the least we can say, said Michael…

Candy went to the phone and she managed to get Albert on the other line.

- Candy?

- Albert! She said how are you

- Fine, how are you?

- I'm more than fine!

- I can hear that! What's new?

Albert thought it had something to do with Terry…He was holding his breath…

- Albert, you'd never guess who I just saw and spend the day with?

"Terry?" He said to himself

But he couldn't get himself to say it…

- I have no idea, he said, I give up…, said Albert

- Alistair….

- What?

- Alistair is alive, Albert….

- Oh my God! Are you sure?

- Yes… he was badly injured, he was crushed on one side, and scared, but it's really him…

- I have to come to New York! And tell the others!

- Wait, Albert, one more thing…

- Yes…

- He's got amnesia….

- Oh…wow…Maybe I should write a book on my experience and give it to him to read!!!

- You're funny, Albert! Said Candy laughing, but yes, you can help him, you know exactly how he feels and how he's going to feel when you're all going to tell him that you know him, he's family and that he should trust you…

- Thank you Candy, for this wonderful news…

- Thank my colleague Flammy…

- Flammy?

- Yes, he was her patient; she took good care of him…

- Well, I will make sure to take her to dinner to properly thank her…

- Then it's a date, said Candy laughing, Ok I have to go… I'm letting you break the news to the others…

- Thanks again Candy…bye.

Flammy was looking at her friend.

- You have a date with him? She asked

- No, you have…, said Candy

- Me…? But…

- He wants to thank you for taking care of his nephew…

- Oh…said Flammy who didn't quite know what to say

- He's very handsome you'll see, and he's loaded, this whole building belongs to him…

- Candy… said Flammy blushing

- Come on Flammy, he's great you'll see. You don't have to say yes, wait until you see him at least and decide…

- Alright then… she said

- Candy, said Michael, are you playing match maker?

- No, it was Albert's idea, I swear…, said Candy

- What about you, Candy, would you have dinner with me, one night? Said Michael

- Of course I will Michael , said Candy smiling

Michael wanted to get close to Candy, but she was not willing to get close to him. She must have had her heart broken… but he was patient. That young courageous girl who was coming the tower with a rope and a suitcase in the other hand, couldn't get out of his head.

They had dinner, they washed the dishes, then Candy walked them downstairs. She went back up, and she thought she smelled Terry's scent. Not again! Her mind must be playing trick on her. She was thinking about Terry a lot, especially since she arrived in New York but she never heard of memory bringing scent, scent bringing memory, yes… She went back upstairs and thought about the man she loved. That wonderful summer in Scotland….


	10. Chapter 10

****

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 10 by Candylyna_**

Candy was having an afternoon course. She was at the rehabilitation center in the morning, with Stear. She was spending a lot time with him. She still hadn't told him who she was to him, she was waiting for Albert and the rest of the family to arrive. With all the excitement, Albert had sent a telegram to his sister in Saudi Arabia. She and her husband were on their way back to America, to see their son back from the dead.

She was at Columbia, looking for a teacher to ask him some questions on an assignment. She went to the teacher's room, but she couldn't find him. She went to look for him in classrooms.

Terry was at Columbia. Robert had ask him to go see the freshman English lit class to tell them about Shakespeare and acting. Terry was glad to take a little break and went to the class. Some students, thought that acting was simple, just saying the lines. The girls were impressed to have the handsome Terrence Grandchester in their classroom!!!

- Mr. Grandchester, said a student

- You can call me Terry, he said

- Terry…, said the student, did you study Shakespeare before you got into acting?

- Yes I did. I've been reading Shakespeare for as long as I can remember. I've studied him in school in London…

- You really are British? Asked a girl, that accent is real

- As far as I know… said Terry smiling

- So, is acting something you've studied for so long, no wonder you're so talented. We can feel the character when we look at you on stage…, said another girl

- What I like, said another girl with glasses, it that we can see you on stage, and feel the character you're playing, but yet we can feel the difference… I don't know if I make myself clear…

- You're talking about the comedian's paradox by Denis Diderot; where he said that a real comedian is not the one that puts himself in the character's skin, but the one who's able to play the character to the perfection, without letting go of his own identity….

- Yes, indeed said the girl with a big smile! Wow…I'm impressed!

- You guys thought I was just some dump boy saying Shakespeare's lines? Said Terry laughing…

- Well, yes!!! Said the students…

- I'm glad I was able to rectify that! Said Terry smiling…

The whole class burst out laughing and they continued discussing until the course was over. Terry liked what he had just did. Discussing and showing what he had in his head, was refreshing…He was talking to the teachers, who were impressed and asked him if he could come from time to time and teach.

- Really? You think I can do it…? Said Terry

- Well, you could be my junior assistant. You did a pretty good job today…, said the professor

- Well I could freshen up my knowledge with you too…

- Very well then, so I'll let Robert know if we need you. I know we will…

As they were walking to the teacher's room. Terry smelled Candy again. The scent got stronger in the room. He looked around; he could feel her presence…but was it real? No one was there , well at least, Candy wasn't there. What was he thinking!? He better go back home. But that thought seemed so dreadful to him… but he had no choice! It was snowing outside; big flakes. It reminded him of that day… the day of their break up! That awful day, that was the worst day of his life. Letting her go, was the most difficult thing he's ever done. Now, not a day went by where he didn't regret it…He had a duty to fulfill…But was it the right thing to do? Everything in him was screaming it wasn't.  
As he was parking his car and was walking home. He was talking to the big guy;

"Hey there! I know I haven't been talking to you lately. I know I've been moping around a lot…feeling sorry for myself, even though I'm not showing it to my entourage. But please, I need your help, and your guidance. I want to feel good again. Is what I'm about to do the right thing? Give me a sign of find a way to tell me that everything is going to be ok… that I'm on the right path, fulfilling my duty to the girl who saved my life…a sign… Thank you."

Candy had her books, heavy in her bag, and her other arm was holding a brown paper back with some groceries. The snow was still falling, and the roads were slippery. She was walking, trying to get home faster, but the snow was slowing her down. A man with a dog was walking towards her…The dog wanted to jump her, its owner stop it, and walked away. Candy tried to avoid them but, she slipped and fell with all her groceries in the snow. She screamed.

- Oh!!! This is just great! He doesn't even stop to apologise!!!

She was trying to stand up when she felt two strong arms pulling her up.

- There you go Miss, he said, are you ok?

Candy heard the voice and she felt her heart jump in her chest. She knew it was going to happen sooner of later…

- I'm fine, I think, she said…

He was frozen on the spot. If he had been struck by lightning at that point, he wouldn't have been more surprised. Did the big guy listen to him? Was it a sign? Either way, his heart was rejoicing. She turned around, they looked into each other's eyes. It was the most beautiful moment in the world for them. Their whole life passed through their eyes…he thought he was dreaming, so he hugged her to make sure she was real but also because he was dying to do it! She hugged him back and closed her eyes. The warmth of his body, the last time she felt, it was snowing like that night, and she was so cold when she left…She was in Terry's arms and she couldn't believe it…It was too good to be true.

- Candy…oh Candy! He said

- Terry… we shouldn't… she said

- What, I can't hug an old friend? He said, Oh Candy! He said hugging her harder…

Candy had tears in her eyes, it was joy, it was sadness, the surprise…

- Terry, I have to pick up my stuff, my books are getting snowed in…

- Of course, said Terry, let me help you

They started to pick up the groceries, the books, the bag. Then Candy started to walk and Terry was with her. They weren't saying a word. They arrived in front of the building, and the doorman opened the lobby door.

- Thank you Terry, said Candy, I can take it from here…

- Miss Andrew, said the doorman, Mr. Grandchester…

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

- You live here? They both say at the same time

- Let me get those bags for you, said the doorman

He took the bags and walked to the elevator. Candy and Terry followed him. Candy got to her floor and Terry wasn't going to stay in the elevator, he got out too… Candy didn't say a word, she didn't have the strength, she was exhausted and the surprise… she opened her apartment door and the doorman got in to drop her bags. Candy tipped him and he left. Terry was there. Terry took his coat off. So did Candy. They were staring at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Like a Greek Tragedy**_

_**Part 11 by Lady Gato**_

It was 1914 all over again…they regarded each other enthralled, realizing that 4 years had not passed for naught…she was more beautiful, still nubile but grown up; he was taller, more manlier and ever so dashing…she secretly was thankful that he had fully recuperated from his rock bottom in 1915. She unconsciously, smiled, pleased. Despite the time lapsed, the separation and their current awkwardness, there was that comfortable communion with him, exactly the way it had always been. He was realizing what he always knew, that no matter if Suzanne could claim that she had "spent" more time with him, she never reached that level of understanding and unity with him…no, only person could claim that…and she was standing in front of him.

"Terry…would you like some tea? I'm a clumsy hostess, as usual…" she excused, snapping herself out of the trance.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you Freckles…" he said as if he had been saying it on a daily basis over the last 4 years. "Can I help you with something?"

"I've got it, don't worry…make yourself at home…" she replied, so nervous now that she had to stop herself from quivering.

I'm already home…he thought to himself. Home… He looked around the apartment briefly, admiring the Arts and Crafts décor, so different from the heavy Louis Quinze Suzanne had insisted upon and that was not to his taste. He wasn't sure if this was entirely Candy's doing, but seeing a couple of vases with sunflowers, he realized that her hand was in this. His gaze went back to her, drinking her in, understanding the almost pathological thirst he had for her.

She dashed into her kitchen, busying herself with the teakettle, feeling Terry's eyes on her, trying to calm herself down…fighting against herself, half of her arguing that this was not right, she was infringing on Suzanne's rights…rights…the rights she had given up…the other half arguing in an even louder voice "YOU KNOW WHERE HIS HEART IS!! YOU ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG HERE!!" She tried to ignore the battle royal clashing in her. She hurriedly put her groceries away and prepped the Tea Service, plated some fresh butter biscuits she had just picked up, all the time feeling that she should say something but not knowing where to start, the weather was going to sound too banal, anything else was going to sound like…

The crash of the tea caddy and the shrill whistle of the boiling teapot brought her back into focus. The loose leaf Earl Grey had spilled onto the countertop.

"Oh, drat! What a mess! Why am I all thumbs in the kitchen?" she complained half-jokingly.

She heard Terry's voice right behind her, and she swore she could feel the energy he was displacing onto her. "Thank God some things never change! Here, let me help you…" his hand came down over hers, which was busily trying to sweep up the tea leaves. At that very second, at the moment their hands came into contact, skin on skin, something was set loose in them…Terry turned her around and moved in closer to her, she could feel her chest rise and fall in time with her beating heart that was in her throat. Their charged eyes said everything all at once…she could hear the fading scream of her altruism being quashed out by the smoldering emotion that was overtaking her.

When she felt his lips on hers and how she met his in equal manner, she knew why she had suffered all those years…why she had yearned all those years…why she had that void all those years…

Suzanne Marlowe looked at her reflection, quite pleased. Her wedding dress was being fitted and she had actually stood up and was leaning on her crutch. Marianne looked on very pleased at the sight her darling daughter made. She wasn't going to have a good night's sleep, however, until that marriage was a done deal!

"You will be such a beautiful bride, Ms. Marlowe! Pity about your leg, though!" the seamstress, Madame Violette said as she worked on the hem.

"Yes, well the man she is marrying owes her a lot, including his own life…" Marianne interjected, offended that the seamstress had dared to bring that up.

"Oh, yes! I remember when that accident happened…but why aren't you using a prosthetic?" Madame Violette asked.

"I don't need to…" Suzanne coldly retorted…was this woman a professional nosey?

"Pshaw, Miss…my nephew just returned from service in France, he lost his leg to a grenade, but they are doing wonders up at Columbia Medical right now…he's getting outfitted with a state of the art prosthetic so that he can get around on his own two feet…they told him that if he didn't use his muscles, they could atrophy to the point where he couldn't feel a thing and would not even be able to stand with a crutch..he would be truly invalid.

"Not feel a thing?" Suzanne panicked…not feel when Terry makes lov—

"Madame Violette, you are being paid to sew, not to spin yarns!!" Marianne snorted, very displeased.

"Yes, of course…and I promise, there will be no one to outshine her!" As it merited for a winter wedding, she had put in a collar of white fox fur and fur on the cuffs of the dress, done in heavy silk.

But the comment rung in Suzanne's ears…I've waited so long for him…waited so long for him to make me his wife and his woman…to possibly not feel a thing!!?? Come to think of it, sometimes my lower abdomen and good leg feel a little numb…the doctor hasn't quite noticed it…oh dear….!!

When the seamtress had left, Marianne clucked over her daughter. "Now don't listen to that old coot, what does she know…"

"It sounds like she knows plenty, mother…" Suzanne murmured, worried.

"Now, don't you worry your pretty head…soon you will be Terrence's bride and you will soon discover the delectable delights marriage offers for a man and a woman…why don't you go take a nap, and sleep this nonsense off…"

Suzanne nodded as her mother wheeled her into her room. She accommodated herself on her bed and laid down. Her mind spun at the conversation…maybe she should get a prosthetic, after she married…once she had Terry once and for all, there was no turning back for him…no worry for her that ghost of Candy was going to show up and wreck everything!! No…once I show Terry what a good wife I am and how I can please him…he will forget Candy, once and for all…Candy is never going to give him what I'm going to give him!!

She fell asleep with a smug smile, yet her mind was not at rest. She was having a strange dream…she saw herself, lording over a tearful Candy, telling her again and again, over and over that Terry was hers, and hers alone…no matter where she knew where his heart was. She took exquisite joy in turning her away, like she had in Chicago, calling her a stupid school crush of Terry's…she saw Candy in a snowstorm, hunched over, weeping bitterly.

Then she saw herself dressed as a bride and walking down an aisle of a church with Terry. She was beaming, he looked proud. She was somewhat surprised to see herself walking…oh, this was a happy dream indeed! She could walk!! That meant she would feel and savor every minute of Terry's tender displays of intimacy!! Suddenly they reached the altar, and Terry kissed her on the lips and said "Darling Suzie, dearest sister..I give you in marriage to the man you love…Candy and I wish you the best and that you will be happy as we are..."

She woke up with a start

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 12 by Mallory Quinn_**

Candy woke up suddenly, heartbroken, it was only a dream!!!! Oh… it seemed so real! It was a dream, because Terry doesn't live in her building!!! She had seen his apartment when she came 4 years ago…it wasn't in the Dakota. She had to wake up to go to Columbia. The dream she had was very fresh in her mind. She could taste Terry's lips and his tongue looking for hers…she felt a shiver and she blushed.

"Oh my God! That dream is making me sin!!! He's engaged to another woman, there's no way I can think of him in that way!! But the dream seem so real!!!!"

She made breakfast fast and she was out the door, on her way to Columbia, hoping not to think too much about the dream.

When was Albert coming to see Alistair? With the evening train. She was eager to see him and her friends.

Terry was kissing the woman he loved. He didn't want to let go of her. He regretted not to have kiss her 4 years ago, now he was going to take advantage to the fullest. It was so good. He was caressing her….

Terry was awaken by Susanna's scream. He ran to her room to what was going on. He found her sobbing.

- Susanna? He asked, what's wrong?

She looked up and she saw Terry, her Terry, the man she loved and she was going to marry! He came and sat on her bedside, and she jumped to his neck.

- Oh Terry! Hold me! Hold me hard!!!! She said

- Alright… said Terry a little worried…

Susanna was shaking terribly. Whatever it was, it had shaken her up a lot. She kept sobbing and sobbing. Terry called the doctor, because, Susanna was incapable of telling him what was wrong.

The doctor stayed with Susanna, while Terry was waiting in the living room. The doctor finally came out of the room. Terry stood up to meet him

- So doctor, what's wrong with her? Is she in any pain?

- No, she's just very emotional, because of the wedding. I gave her mild sedative. It should calm her down, she's going to be fine. And she told me to tell you not to call her mother…

- Ok, said Terry, thank you doctor.

- You're very welcome Mr. Grandchester, have a nice day

- You too, doctor

The doctor left and Terry went to see Susanna. She was asleep, but he could still see the traces of her tears on her cheeks. She had interrupted one of the most beautiful dreams he had had in a long time….

Candy was with Michael, Flammy and Alistair. Michael had decided to tell Alistair the truth before his whole family comes and overwhelms him.

- It's time, said Michael, we have to tell him to prepare him

- All right, said Candy, you're the boss…, Flammy you wan to help me tell him?

- Sure, said Flammy…

The two nurses went to talk to Alistair, about who he was and who was going to come and see him.

- My family? He said surprised, you know my family?

- Yes, said Candy, and I'm part of your family…

- You?

- Yes, I'm your cousin…

- My cousin? You're not making this up? Asked Stear

- No, said Candy, you come from a very rich and influential family in Chicago…

- Chicago?

- Your name is Alistair Cornwell…

- Alistair Cornwell? I don't feel like an "Alistair"…

- You're memory will come back you'll see

- But my face is scared…

- We don't care about that, we're just so happy to see you alive!

- Really?

- Yes… and now can I ask you something?

- Sure…

- Well since I found you and I knew you had amnesia, I didn't want to shock you by my enthusiasms…

- Ok…

- Can I hug you now? Said Candy, I've been dying to do it ever since Flammy brought you…

- Ok, said Stear smiling…

Candy jumped to his neck! She was so happy to finally hug him. She had missed him so much.

- Oh Alistair, welcome back from the dead!!! Don't ever do this to us again!!! She said

- Alright, I'm going to try…apparently, rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated…

They all burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**_LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY…_**

**_Part 13 By Lady Gato_**

Albert anxiously alighted onto the platform at Grand Central Station. George Johnson followed not far behind. Albert had been on a bit of an emotional roller coaster since he had received the call from Candy about Alistear's miraculous return from the dead. Obviously, he knew that he was the natural candidate to go get Stear and bring him back to Chicago, so there was no argument there. The storm had stirred when the question as to who should go with him to New York with him had arisen. George Johnson was a shoo in, because as the family consigliere, that was his job. Archie was adamant, he wanted to come as his right as blood brother. Annie then of course would have to come, since they were engaged and neither went far without the other...and then what about Patricia? The long suffering "widowed" girlfriend wanted to come, and rightly so; then the Great Aunt insisted she wanted to come and if she was going, then she wanted Eliza to come with her, and if Eliza came, then Neil her lapdog had to go. Eliza of course had secret ulterior motives, she wanted to go shopping and try to see Terry on Broadway, she neither had the inclination nor the charity to help Stear. A huge discussion had erupted, people arguing as to why they should go. Albert had stood near the mantle of the fireplace in Andrew House in Chicago, the sounds of the heated argument almost dizzying him.

"I have thought this over very carefully; and recalling how I felt when I was in that state...I should be the only one to go, and bring him back home. His parents won't be here for another 3 weeks and we should get him in a home environment as soon as possible..." He had not told them what Candy had told them, regarding the extent of his scarring and injuries...he wanted to see it for himself first, to better prepare the family...if everyone came over, there was sure to be more drama, drama that Stear didn't need.

"Why can't Saint Candy take him in whatever dump she's living in?...she's always picking up strays" Eliza snorted, not realizing what she was saying and to whom.

"Eliza, that is uncalled for, thank you very much..." Albert admonished sternly. "I'm the head of the famly and I request your support...I promise that as soon as its feasible, Stear will be amongst us all again..."

Archie glared at his odious cousin. How could she still openly defy the hand that fed her?

"Very well, William, we will do as you wish..." Elroy conceded. She had no choice. Thankfully, no body else had insisted, although Albert could see in Archie's eyes he desperately wanted to go. He had come to see him off to the train station.

"I know how you feel Archibald, I just ask for a little patience...he will be here soon enough...please understand, I think we need to transition Stear back in easily...the poor lad's had enough trauma and we need to be mindful of that..." Albert patted his newphew's shoulder.

"I just want to see him, so much, Uncle..." Archie almost sniffled.

"I promise, he will be back soon enough..." Albert vowed.

All this had sat with him heavily on the trip. Now he walked boldly out of the station, and heard George acknowledge Mr. Oliver, who had come to pick them up.

"Oh, Mr. Andrew! We are so happy to see you! And may I say, Miss Andrew is so delightful..."

"Thank you, Oliver...please, take us to Columbia Medical, straight away..." Albert said.

The Aquitania, the sister ship of the Mauretania, steamed into New York Harbor. Richard Grantchester viewed the Statue of Liberty pass by...it had been very hard to secure passage on such short notice, as most of the great ocean liners had been either pressed into active military service, like the Mauretania, or were now being used to help bring troops home, like the Aquitania. It was only his rank that had managed to secure him passage. The ship docked and he disembarked, setting foot in the city that had marked him, 25 years earlier. He started to make way, wondering if he should hail a cab, when he heard,

"Richard! I got your cable...I decided to come meet you..." Eleanor smiled prettily.

He smiled back, warmly, a smile he had not worn in a long time. "Ellie..." he said, simply.

"You must be tired and want to refresh yourself...I can take you to the Waldorf...I've come with my driver..." she indicated.

Richard nodded, suddenly finding himself a little enthralled with his ex-lover.

On the way over, Eleanor still didn't say much as to the nature of her frantic note to him, other than "Richard, we have to stop this marriage...Terry is about to make a terrible mistake..."

"Ellie, I doubt he's going to listen to me..." Richard murmured.

"He's grown up a bit...I think if he sees both his parents concerned, then he may reconsider...I'm hosting a dinner at my home tomorrow night, so that you can see him and meet his fiancee and her mother..." Eleanor didn't quite want to share who the mother was, not yet.

"Very well, fair enough..."

"I also want to take you to see him in Hamlet tonight...Oh Richard, he's so magnificent! I'm so proud of him..." Eleanor gushed.

"I've got my work cut out here, what?" Richard commented jokingly, raising his left eyebrow.

"There is no time to waste, Richard...we have to set things right..." Eleanor patted his hand affectionately.

Richard looked soulfully into her eyes. "Indeed..." he concurred.

Candy had been working patiently with Stear that afternoon, helping him with his therapy. She knew that Albert was on his way over and expected to see him any minute. "Albert is coming soon...he's your Uncle..." she told him.

"What should I call him?" Stear asked.

"His name is William, but we all called him Mr. Albert...so just whatever you feel comfortable with...and don't worry, he's very laid back..."

"Sometimes I want to remember so badly, my head hurts..." Stear said.

"Don't...your memories will come back soon enough...why don't we take a rest?"

Candy sat him down and Michael came over. It had been a busy morning for him, literally a platoon of soldiers had come through, needing prosthetic fittings, and then...

The girl had a haughty, proud air about her, even in the wheel chair. She looked a little confused and maybe a bit afraid, but determined.

"Good morning, Miss...?" he had asked, curious about her, and a bit taken, had he not known better.

"Marlowe...Suzanne Marlowe..." she had said with a toss of her hair. She was being pushed by a servant of some sort.

"Miss Marlowe...how can I help you?"

"I want a prostethic for my leg..." she almost demanded.

Michael almost wanted to laugh...what a prima donna!

"Miss, I could help you, but I may have to put you on a waiting list...our first priority are the soldiers coming back from Europe..."

"I've been suffering like this for 4 years, Dr. I've waited long enough...besides, I'm Terrence Grantchester's fiancee, he's the number one actor on Broadway right now...we are getting married soon...surely, don't you want to deny me being a bride that can walk to altar..." her eyes were a mixture of desperation and defiance. She could not get that dream from the previous night out of her head and woke up with a clear objective in her mind...she HAD to get that prosthetic, sooner rather than later!!

Something in Michael's heart tugged at him in a strange way. This girl had managed to convince him! "Very well, Miss Marlowe...I think we can help you...God Forbid I dissapoint you..."

"I can pay you handsomely, don't worry...in fact, as part of my thanks, I can give you two tickets to go see my fiancee tonight at the STratford Theatre..." she said, proudly.

"Thank you! I just got back from the war myself...it would be nice to see some good theatre..."

"Not good, Doctor, GREAT..." she sniffed haughtily.

Michael chuckled a bit at the recall of the earlier conversation. He now focused on Candy.

"So, Candy...has your father by adoption arrived?" Michael asked.

"No, not yet...but I expect him any minute..."

"Say, remember about the outing I mentioned to you a few days ago? I know it is short notice, but once you get your cousin settled in with your Uncle, would you like to go out with me tonight?" He thought that dinner before the show would be good. Strangely enough, his mind was on Miss Marlowe. When he had examined her, she had complained a bit about numbness in some parts but he thought she was still int ime to reverse the effect. The prosthetic could be made for her. She had been so happy she had almost hopped with joy.

"Uh..." Candy said, unsure. But Michael was looking at her so earnestly that she nodded "Sure..." She liked MIchael a lot...she just felt it was more like liking Archie more than it had been with Terr...

"Candy!" she heard Albert's voice. Candy turned around and saw Albert approaching, George with him. "Oh, Albert!" she cried, running to him. They embraced tenderly. "I'm so glad you are here..."

"As am I...where is our dear Alistear?" he asked.

Over here...let me introduce you to a couple of people..." Candy said "This is Michael, remember I mentioned him?"

"Ah yes, good to meet you..." Albert said, shaking hands

"The pleasure is mine...your experience will be invaluable in helping us help Alistear regain his memory..." Michael said.

Candy called Flammy over "And this is Flammy Hamilton, Albert...we have so much to thank her for, she took special care in Stear's case..." Flammy was a bit flustered, feeling on the spot. She and Albert looked at each other, almost intrigued.

"Miss Hamilton..." Albert said, taking her hand warmly in both of his "God Bless You...I can't thank you enough..." he noticed she seemed sharp around the edges but something deep in her eyes...

"Glad to be of service, Mr. Andrew..." she replied, shortly, yet immediately regretting it...there was no need to be all business with this man, she felt.

They went over to Stear and Albert collected him in his strong arms. "YOu're home, dearest nephew...don't worry all will be well..." he murmured.

Stear was unsure about the whole episode, but clearly felt the emotions from the man who was hugging him and trusted him enough to reciprocate.

"Good! Now, we need to decide how to transistion him back..." Flammy said, as Candy and Michael watched on.

"My plan was to take him back to Chicago...but maybe spend a couple of days here in New York, preparing our return...I also need to debrief with you as to how to best address his immediate needs..." Albert said.

"Yes, sounds reasonable..." Flammy said. "Did you want him to come home tonight?"

"If possible..."

"That can be arranged and I certainly recommended it...since Candy is here, she can help you..."

"But..." Candy blurted, realizing that Albert's apartment was currently being occupied by her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and George whispered in her ear "He's got the Andrew penthouse in the Dakota at his entire disposal, so don't worry.."

"Oh..." she remembered now. Then she said "To be quite honest, Flammy has been with him all this time...she would know a lot more things about how he has been...I'm just getting reacquainted with him, truth be told..."

"That's a good point..." Albert said "In fact, is there any way I can have you come back with us to Chicago?"

"Me?" Flammy squeaked.

"If it can be arranged..." Albert asked.

"I don't know, I would have to talk to Ms. Farmer, she just put me in charge and..."

I can plead my case...I know one of things that helped me so much was having Candy so close to me...she knew me better than anyone...we have to face it, Candy and I haven't been with him in the last 4 years..."

"Yes, and you were with him in France...it probably would help the transition better..." Candy piped in.

"But..." Flammy felt uncertain about all this.

"Don't worry, Miss Hamilton...I can take care of everything..." Albert reassured her.

"Very well...I certainly want to see "John Doe's" full recuperation..." she admitted, although a small part of her could not pry her eyes off the leonine figure They had all been in awe when they arrived at the Andrew Penthouse at the Dakota. It was as big as a regular house, had a covered heated pool, a garden and the most spectacular view of Central Park. Albert almost seemed embarassed by the opulence and undenaible statement of wealth, but he was too preoccupied with Stear's well being and state of mind. A bevy of servants had sprung into action at this arrival, along with George, Candy, Flammy and Michael. Flammy had come with her belongings, after talking the situation over with Ms. Farmer, she had agreed to release her to the Andrews...after all, the Andrews were alread one of the University's greatest donors, a lot of the prosthetics were being donated by one of their Charitable Trusts...she finally had figured out Candy's spot on the pecking order of the Andrew family and realized now that she was talking to the absolute head of the family...he wasn't requesting anything outlandish, and besides, he had committed to paying Flammy handsomely...with the request that she could come back to Columbia whenever she wanted to.

Candy helped Flammy settle Stear in, and watched on curiously at the interaction between her and Albert. Flammy was always curt and short with men, but she seemed to be a different person with Albert...although it didn't surprise Candy, Albert's gestalt was one of gentle strength and compassion, she had literally seen him tame a lion once, so to speak.

Michael had accompanied them, but now took his leave "So, I'll come back for you in about two hours for dinner and theatre?" he asked, as he pulled Candy aside. She nodded and confirmed "I'll see you later..."

Michael had taken Candy for dinner at Le Cote Basque, which was near the theatre. They had a nice french dinner and a lively, easy conversation. Sitting close to them, was a regal looking couple, he distinguished and so very dapper, she exquisite of beauty and luminous of presence. Had nobody known their real names, Richard Grantchester and Eleanor Baker seemed like a couple out celebrating their silver wedding anniversary. The maitre d' and the staff, usually very efficient and professional almost were going ga-ga over having the famous star in their midst. Richard could hardly not notice the looks Eleanor received, from the other patrons.

"Ellie, you are the toast of the town..." Richard acknowledged.

"I've grown a little impervious to it, to be quite honest..." she smiled, as she sipped her Roderer "It has been like this for so long..." then she recanted "Oh, I can't believe I just said that...I must have sounded so self conceited!"

"No Ellie, don't apologize...you worked very hard to reap the laurels you wear, don't be ashamed..."

"Worked very hard and made a great many sacrifices..." she murmured, a little sadly. She and Richard exchanged a glance. "Let me go powder my nose, and we should go off to the theatre...we don't want arrive late..." she said, changing the conversation.

She got up and walked across the dining room towards the powder room, when she thought she caught a flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned and could see a couple exiting the restaurant, the woman a small blonde with curly hair but she could not see the face...Eleanor's heart raced, she was almost positive in that split second she had seen the woman's face...the owner of a pair of eyes she could never forget...the eyes that she knew held he heart of Terry in them. Before she could make a move to approach them, they were gone.

"Dinner was so nice, Michael, thank you!" Candy held on to Michael's arm as they made their way to the theatre.

"The pleasure was mine..." he smiled back. Candy looked especially enchanting this evenng. She had never seen a woman so virtually unaware of her beauty, to the point where her simple, unfussy manner of self and dress translated into effortless yet captivating elegance.

"By the way, you have yet to tell me what are we going to see..."

"Oh! I guess in my excitement I forgot to share the good news...we have tickets to the City's hottest and sold out performance...Terrence Grantchester as Hamlet..."

Candy froze in her steps, feeling the chill of the evening permeate her. Her evening purse fell from her startled hand and manage to yank Michael to a standstill as well.

"H...Ham..Hamlet?!" she gasped. TERRY!

"Candy...is something the matter? You've turned pale all of a sudden..." Michael asked, worried...she had even broken out in a cold sweat.

Candy was caught in a terrible conundrum...she didn't know if she had the heart or the stomach to see Terry on stage, for fear of feeling her heart torn to shreds with lost love and melancholy...yet, she wanted to see him so bad, needed to see him act to fully confirm that he had overcome his funk from 1915...she wanted to see him in all his glory, knowing that she would burst with pride.

"Candice...if dinner did not sit well with you, let me take you home...we can come do this another night..."

She steeled herself, feeling sad and happy at the same time. "No, I'm fine...please...let's go..." she said emphatically.

Terry was the Prince of Denmark, in more ways than one...he found this role one of the most challenging yet one of the most accessible to him...every night had some different set of challenges to tackle...but tonight...tonight had been the very worst.

From the moment he had stepped on stage, he had felt it. He had felt the force of her energy, zeroring in on him like a beacon. It had unsettled him, yet he could not let it affect his performance...if anything, he felt the needed to pour every single ounce of his soul, mind and heart into it. He felt as if he was on fire.

When the curtain finally came down, he almost collapsed with the exhaustion and Robert had rushed to steady him.

"Terrence...are you alright?" he asked, shocked.

Terry managed to get his bearings. "yes..." he murmured.

"Good God, man what possesed you?!" Robert exclaimed, in wonder. "That was, without a doubt, the performance of your life!! YOu manage to out do yourself!"

"I...I did?" Terry said, feeling his knees still weak.

"You doubt it? Look at them!!" Robert said as the curtain came up. The thundering applause and cries of "Bravos!" came with a shower of red roses. They took their bows and the ovation continued, for a great while.

Shedding tears of undescribable joy, Candy could feel her palms hot from the clapping. Terry had consecrated himself forever now, in her mind.

"Oh Terry...I lived to see it..." she murmured "Congratulations...I always knew it..."

"I need to excuse myself for a minute, Candy..." Michael said, and Candy nodded. He probably needed to go to the men's parlor. She wondered if she should go powder her nose, when she heard the lovely voice exclaim "Oh, Miss Candy!! It was you!!! I knew it!!"

She turned and saw Eleanor Baker in all her splendor. "Oh!! Ms Baker..." Candy cried, and they ran to each other to embrace each other.

"I wondered what wrought out this performance from him tonight, why should I have had a doubt it was you...he must have known you were here..." Eleanor said.

Candy looked at the older woman's eyes, almost panicked. "Oh! Oh no!! He must not know I'm here...he must not know I'm in New York!!" she gasped nervously.

Eleanor saw the wave of pain in the girl's eyes...she almost wanted to tell her what was going on when she heard Richard say "Well, I must say...this is a most pleasant surprise...good evening Miss Andrew..." he took Candy's hand and kissed it.

Candy smiled feebily, almost panicking...Terry's parent's in town, at the same time...that only meant...there was only one reason why...

"YOu know Miss Candy, Richard?" Eleanor asked, surprised.

"Why yes...in fact, the only reason why I didn't come after Terrence when he bolted was becuase this young lady pleaded with me to allow him to follow his bliss...you missed your calling, young lady, you would have made an excellent lawyer..."

Eleanor couldn't believe her ears...what more proof did she need to confirm beyond a sphere of a doubt that Candice White Andrew was Terry's true love and soulmate!!

"You are too kind, your Grace..." Candy murmured, wanting to flee...if Terry showed up she knew she was going to faint.

"Ah! Candice...here you are..." Michael said, catching up with her.

"Oh...Michael...shall we go?" Candy said, hurriedly. "I'm sorry, we have to leave...but Michael, please meet Eleanor Baker and his Grace, the Duke of Grantchester."

"Oh? Very pleased to meet you...Miss Andrew is a veritable font of surprises!" Michael said, impressed.

Eleanor caught this and briefly wondered if the handsome young man in front of her was Candy's beau...but why would the young woman be so nervous if that were the case.

"Are you in New York these days, Miss Andrew?" the Duke asked.

"Yes..." she murmured, wanting to flee.

"We both are pursuing some post graduate studies at Columbia right now..." Michael offered.

Eleanor wanted to ask something else, but Candy excused "It was so nice to see you, good evening..." she grabbed Michael's hand and tore off.

Michael was confused. "Goodness gracious, Candy...that was almost rude!" he didn't know whether to be upset at her or laugh at her.

"I want to make sure I can see Stear before I go to bed..." she gamely said, hating to say a white lie.

Eleanor and Richard had seen her go. The Duke was perplexed.

"What got into her? I was going to invite them for a nightcap?"

"Terry..." Eleanor sighed, understanding the girl's despair and pain. in front of her.

"What time were they to arrive, Ellie?" Richard asked, checking his watch. Always a stickler for punctuatlity, he figured that his son, along with his party, was late.

"About now..." Eleanor said, coming in from instructing her staff for dinner. She finished putting on her sapphire earrings. She unconsciously fixed Richard's Ascot Tie.

"That boy, always bristling at propriety..." he sniffed.

"Now, now Richard...the weather is bad...plus, they probably had to go pick up his fiancee's mother...I'm sure he feels pressured enough, Richard..." Eleanor said, although she herself felt on edge...what was going to happen next, was anybody's guess.

Terry and his party arrived at his mother's townhouse. He was nervous because he knew he was running late, had been in a somber melancholy mood since last night because he was positive Candy was in the theatre, and now compounded that he was going to see his father for the first time in almost 5 years. On the other hand, he was very happy that at least his mother and his father had reached some sort of rapproachement that they weren't hurling insults or recriminations at each other.

The butler came out to help them, Mrs. Marlowe all the time complaining.

"Such foul weather to make us trek to her house! Couldn't she have picked a better day?" Marianne seethed, upset that they had to drag Suzanne out of her comfortable apartment to come calling on the regining queen of Broadway. "Couldn't this dinner have waited another day?" she snapped.

"Mrs. Marlowe, my father just arrived in town, and wants to get to know you better, before the wedding...and besides, I haven't seen him since the onset of the war..." Terry tried to hide is exasperation. Suzanne said nothin;, in fact since she had gone to see about the prosthesis, she was feeling pretty good about herself and closer to acheiving full victory...and despite herself, briefly saw the good young Doctor in a new light.

They came into the marble hall, took their wraps off, Mrs. Marlowe primping her daughter up proudly. They followed the bulter into the salon, where Terry was sure his parents were wating.

There was a nice fire roaring in the room, and Eleanor had the Prokofiev piece, the Dance of the Knights from his Romeo and Juliet ballet score playing on her phonograph.

"Ah! Terrence my son, you have arrived!" Eleanor cooed, as she went to receive him.

"Richard, may I present to you Miss Suzanne Marlowe, Terry's fiancee, and her mother, Mrs. Marianne Marlowe, nee Poole...Marianne, please meet his Grace, Richard, the Duke of Grantchester...Terry's father..." Eleanor introduced.

The omnious chords fo the string section and the thundering of the horns never sounded so violently deep in all of Marianne's life...

FATHER!! TERRY'S FATHER WAS...HER RICHARD??!!


	14. Chapter 14

**_LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY_**

**_Part 14 by Candylyna_**

Marianne felt the room spinning around her, she lurched and just fell into black hole.

- Mom! Screamed Susanna, oh my God!

- Mrs. Marlowe! Said Terry

The staff heard the screams and they came to help. Terry carried Mrs. Marlowe on the couch. She was still out of it.

- What's wrong with my mother? Said Susanna

- We don't know, said Terry, I think we should take her to the hospital just to be safe…

- Yes, said Susanna, let's go…

The butler carried Mrs. Marlowe out of the house to Terry's car. Richard helped Susanna with her wheelchair and they all went to the hospital.

Marianne was still unconscious. Susanna was very worried and she was in tears in Terry's arms. Since Terry barely looked at her, much less touch her, she used her rare sad moments to take advantage and be in his arms. Like after that awful dream she had not too long ago where she was… No she didn't even want think about it!!! I was too awful and thought of it make her skin crawl and broke her heart into a thousand piece…it was only a nightmare! But it seemed so real! Aren't all bad dreams like that?

Richard was standing next to Eleonor. He wasn't saying anything. He had recognise Marianne Pool…He wasn't very happy with Eleonor.

- Ellie, how could you do this to me?

- Do what? She asked

- Bring Marianne without telling me or her…

- Tell you what?

- You know, Marianne and I had a history

- No I didn't, I suspected it when she was throwing picks at me all the time, you just confirmed my suspicions after all this time…

- I was young and careless…I didn't even give her my last name

- Was it a one night stand?

- No…

- How long did it last?

- Not too long

- Did you love her? Asked Eleonor hurt

- I was having fun, Ellie…

- While on business in Boston…

- I'm sorry…if it makes any difference…

- Oh don't apologise for Marianne…she was only a fling, what hurt me more was you marrying the woman your father had chosen for you….instead of me…

- I had a duty…

- Duty? What about your duty towards me and my son? Is that what they teach you? It's an honour to dump the woman you love with your baby, and marry a woman you don't love?

- Ellie…

- You thought Terrence so well he's doing the same thing… marrying for duty instead of love…

- Ellie…

- You want me to forgive you for everything? You fix this! Talk to your old flame to leave my baby alone…!

- She's kind of in a very bad shape, don't you think so?

- Yes, I wonder why? She turned white when she saw you…were you that unforgettable to her, that she fainted at your sight? Or is it something else?

- I don't know what you're talking about…

- Sure you don't! Said Eleonor walking away.

Terry was looking at his parents arguing. What the hell was going on? He wanted to know, but Susanna was clinging on to him like a life buoy! Eleonor walked to them.

- Any news? She asked

- No mum, said Terry, I want to go see the doctor, can you stay with Susanna?

- Yes, of course, said Eleonor sitting next to Susanna's wheelchair.

Susanna had no intention of letting to of Terry; she was having an awesome time in his arms. Terry felt her resistance in letting him go.

- Susanna, I have to go talk to the doctor…said Terry, to get news on your mother

Susanna was forced to let go of the man she loved and stay with Eleonor.

Candy was at the hospital doing some training. It was part of her course, she was taking at Columbia. Once a week she had to do the evening shift at the hospital. It was her first time there, since it had to happen after a few weeks of the special course. She remembered coming to that hospital years ago to see Susanna, to ask her not to use her injury to trap Terry. She had no idea what the injury was until she hung on to her on the roof to stop her from jumping….

"Come on Candy, you can do it she said to herself. It's been years…but it seems like yesterday. Why did I come back here? To get over Terry…To give him back his heart…But the other night, I ran away when I saw his parents…together… I didn't want to hear that the duke came all the way from England for my Terry's wedding…But if I want to get over this, I will have to see him sooner or later"

She finished her job and she was waiting for Michael who had promised to pick her up to take her home, because it wasn't safe for a young woman to walk home alone at night. She was getting ready to leave. Her shift was over and Michael was running a little late. She was at the reception desk talking with another nurse, Paula.

- We just got a new patient said Paula…

- Really? Said Candy, then I'm going to miss all the fun!

- You can stay if you want…

- Very funny! I have a course early in the morning; I need my sleep, Paula…

- You're lucky! I have to pull a all-nighter!

- Good luck! Said Candy laughing, my ride is running late, I'm going to go powder my nose, if Michael gets here, tell him to wait…

- Alright Candy…

She left the reception desk and she went to the washroom. Terry arrived at the reception desk to inquire about Mrs. Marlowe, and he smelled her scent…How was that possible? He had just came from holding Susanna, you'd think its her scent he would smell… but no, it was Candy's! He was sure he had seen her the other night at the theatre…but maybe it was like in the crappy theatre all those years ago, he saw her and it knocked some sense into him… that other night, Robert said he out did himself… it was because of her…Candy…She was so right for him, why did the universe separate them? He saw Paula at the desk.

- Excuse-me, said Terry, can I speak to a doctor?

- Of course, about what? Asked Paula

- I would like news about Mrs. Marlowe, it's been a while…

Paula looked and she recognised Terrence Grandchester the great Broadway actor.

- Sure Mr. Grandchester, said Paula with the smile, I will get the doctor to talk to you right away! Have a seat in the waiting room

- Thank you, said Terry

He went back to the waiting room and instead of walking to Susanna, he walked to his father.

- Dad… he said

- Terrence…

- I didn't think our dinner would be so excited…

- Aren't you used to drama at the theatre?

- Maybe… but everything is planed at the theatre….

- This was kind of emotional….how's your fiancée?

- She's very upset, as you can imagine…

- I'm sorry…

- Thanks. What's going on between you and mum…

- Nothing for you to worry about…

- You're not leading her on I hope?!

- Terrence. I'm your father…

- And you're married… how's Mrs. Grandchester?

- Angry I came here to see you…

- Well if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen! I hope she leaves and never comes back…

- Well, there's definitely no love loss between you two!!!

- You can say that again!

- I'm sorry for everything Terrence…

They continued talking and making up.

Michael arrived at the hospital to pick up Candy and he walked to the reception. He found her with Paula.

- Michael! Said Candy, finally!

- I'm sorry I'm late…

- That's ok, said Candy, let's go! Bye Paula

- Bye Candy… I didn't get the chance to tell you who was here…

- Next time, said Candy…

She walked at Michael's arm talking and laughing. They passed by the waiting room, but they didn't pay attention to whom was there. Candy was laughing while going outside.

Terry was with his father still talking and he thought he heard Candy's laugh. He thought he was loosing it! With everything that had happened in the evening, he was a little stressed…

The doctor arrived to tell them that they were still running tests on Mrs. Marlowe and that they should go back home to rest and come back in the morning.

- Miss Marlowe, said the doctor, go home and rest, your mother is not going to wake up before tomorrow

- Alright doctor, said Susanna in tears…Terry…?

- We're going…Mum? Asked Terry

- I'm going to take a cab…, said Eleonor

- I can take you Ellie…, said the duke

- No, your hotel is on the other side , I wouldn't want to disturb you

- It's not a…

- I said no! Said Eleonor upset…

She walked out of the hospital and took a cab home.

- Ok, dad, what did you do to her? Said Terry with a mocking tone

- Let me help you with Susanna, Terry, said the duke…

They all left the hospital to go back home to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**_LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY_**

**_Part 15 by Mallory Quinn_**

Albert had taken Flammy to a restaurant to thank her for finding his nephew. Flammy thought about what Candy had told her, about the date. Albert was so handsome and so very nice! It was a pleasure to have dinner with him in a nice restaurant.

- I can't thank you enough for finding my nephew said Albert

- Oh…I was just taking care of a patient, said Flammy smiling…

- You have a very nice smile, you know that? Asked Albert…

Flammy blushed and she felt a hot flash. What was going on? She's never felt like that in front of a man, before. She felt all happy inside. Albert thought Flammy was lovely. He remembered what Candy used to tell him about her roommate…but the young woman who was in front of him, was nothing like the girl Candy talked about. The war must have changed her for the better. They continued talking and Albert told her about his trips around the world. They had a wonderful evening.

Eleonor went back to her house, angry. She had suspected Richard had been with Marianne…but to hear Richard confirm it and Marianne's reaction…it made her very angry with him! It's been more than 20 years, but she was jealous! Marianne Pool had been with her Richard! And it must have been very intense for her to faint and get ill on the spot! What the hell was going on??!!! She prayed that it was what she had in mind was also accurate, but she will have to wait until Marianne is better to confront her. The maid brought her some phone messages from Richard. She didn't care, she was angry and Richard would have to wait until her anger comes down.

Terry was at his apartment and he helped Susanna to her bedroom. The maid went to help her.

- Terry, said Susanna, can you stay with me, for a while?

- Susanna, said Terry, I have to go park the car in a better place, I left it in front of the building…

- Alright…you come and see me went you come back?

- I'll come and see you before I go to bed.

Terry went downstairs to move is car.

Candy and Michael stopped on their way home to buy some hotdogs at a street vendor, not too far from her building. Michael left her in front of the Dakota.

- Thanks for the ride Michael, said Candy and for the hotdogs!

- You're very welcome. I'll see you tomorrow…

- Good night! Said Candy

She was wearing a red coat with a hood on. It was a little windy so she rushed to the door to get in and she didn't see a man who was rushing to get in too…and she bumped into him, almost dropping her hotdogs!

- Oohh! I'm so sorry; she said I hope I didn't stain your coat, with my hotdogs!

- No, I'm fine, said the man, I'm sorry….

He smelled her scent…could it be? He was almost afraid to look at her. With her hood on, he couldn't see her face, she had to look up. Candy smiled and looked up and she was frozen on the spot. After wishing she could avoid him forever… he was there, in front of her…well she had no choice than to jump in the icy water! He was looking at her thinking he was dreaming like the other night…

- Candy?! He asked like in a dream

- Terry? She said still surprised…

The doorman opened the door, and Candy got in…Terry followed her.

- Did you find a nice spot for your, Mr. Grandchester? Asked Mike the doorman

- Yes, I did, thank you, said Terry

Candy was listening…Terry lived in her building or did he come to see someone so late?

- How's your fiancée, asked Mike, she looked a little flustered early on…

- She needs to rest, said Terry

- I hope she feels better, said Mike

- Thank you, said Terry.

- Miss Andrew, how was your day? Asked Mike

- Fine, Mike, she said avoiding Terry's eyes…

The elevator came they got in. Candy's floor came first, she got out and of course, Terry followed her. The elevator left. Candy opened the door and got in, Terry followed her. She put her hotdogs in the kitchen on a plate and she took her coat off. Her hair was down. She looked at lot more mature, a little taller… He was looking at her. He took his coat off.

- Come in Terry, welcome to my little apartment, she said to break the silence

- Thank you, he said walking to the living room

They looked at each other. Oh, the tension was so intense. All those years seemed non existent. He approached her and they fell into each other's arms instinctively. Candy was crying of joy. She hugged him; she closed her eyes and savoured the moment. He was holding the woman he loved in his arms and he felt like everything was going to be fine. The warmth of her body was priceless. He couldn't help comparing to, a few hours ago; when he had Susanna in his arms…the two things were incomparable!

Candy was thinking she was crazy, what in the world was she doing?! He was engaged to another woman!!! She pushed him away! Terry was hurt to feel the sudden chill due to the separation with Candy's body…He wanted to take her back in his arms…

- No! Terry, leave me alone! She said walking away from him

- Candy…please…

- Please what? You're engaged to another woman!

- I know… but…

- You must be feeling something for her to have asked her to marry you, she said with tears in her eyes and her voice…

- Candy…it's not what you think…

- Not what I think? Aren't you engaged to Susanna?

- Yes, but…

- Don't you love her? It's been four years, Terry…

- Candy, you know under what circumstances we separated…

- I remember making the decision to leave, but I don't remember you protesting so much…, she said crying

- How could you say that? I didn't want to let you go…

- But you did…

- You were leaving…

- Maybe I was waiting for you to tell me to stay…instead of agreeing and letting me go so fast!

- I didn't know what to do, I was pressured my Susanna's mother to take care of her, and you coming to stay with me

- I was a burden, wasn't I? I was the healthy one, with both legs, so you sacrificed me, like a lamb…right I was healthy, God wants a perfect lamb for sacrifices…

- Candy, please…you know I wanted you to stay with me…

- But you know I couldn't…she said crying

- Yes, and that was killing me! I wanted to keep you with me; I wanted to marry you…

- Marry me?

- I know we've never talked about it, but I wanted to tell you how I felt and marry you…

- You never told me how you felt…

Which was true. During all that time, they spent together, they like each other's company, but they never actually said the three magic words. Candy said it when she missed him at Southampton…Then in America, after their glimpse at each other, their correspondence…They wanted to really talk in New York, after the play… but that was thinking without the Susanna matter…

- I had so many plans for us, Candy, that year, everything was planned, except for Susanna's accident… she saved me…lost her leg… I didn't know what to do. I felt I had a duty to take care of her…

- I understand that, said Candy, maybe at that time, I made a decision in the spur of the moment, thinking about Susanna… without thinking about us… I didn't want you to suffer for having to choose between the two of us. But now that I think about it, why did you have to be with her?

- What do you mean…?

- Why did it have to be a romantic commitment? Unless you were in love with her…

- No, Candy, I've never been in love with her. You have to believe me…

- Why should I believe you? You've been with her for 4 years since our break up…

Candy was crying and she said to herself she was ridiculous. Why talk about the past? It was over and done with.

- I'm sorry, Terry, I have no right to grilled you with questions now, I should've done that 4 years ago…

- No, Candy, please, don't say that…I love you…

- Don't say that Terry, leave me alone! She said crying, please leave!

- You said I never told you how I felt; I loved you, I love you and I will love you forever…I'm going to leave you now…

Candy was looking out the window with tears coming down her cheeks. Terry loved her, she knew he did, but it was hard and sweet to hear it at the same time. He loved her, he loves her, and he will love her forever…but he was engaged to Susanna…He doesn't love Susanna, he loves you!!! Come on!

Terry was walking to the door to take his coat and leave.

- TERRY!!!!!!!!! She cried

Terry turned around and Candy ran into his arms.

- Terry, oh Terry, I loved you, I love you, and I will love you forever too!!!!

- Oh Candy! He said…

He looked for her lips and kissed her softly at first, then it became more and more passionate and fiery. Candy who only had that one kiss followed by the slapping, even if when she remembered it, she voluntarily omitted the slapping part, was dreaming of kissing Terry for more than 5 years now! Wow! 5 years in the making, it could only be the most beautiful thing in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Like a Greek Tragedy**_

_**Part 16 by Candylyna**_

Susanna was her room, crying , waiting for Terry. He went to park the car, why was he taking so long? She knew he was doing everything in his power to be far away from her, but he had to take care of her…She had everything an handicapped person may need, except for her man's heart. It had been four years, but time didn't see to have changed Terry's heart…He was going to love her with time…She fell asleep and that happy note. Her mother was sick, that was difficult, but Terry's presence made her feel good.

Albert and Flammy went back to the apartement after a lovely evening. He walked her to the door and he kissed her hand. Flammy was afraid he was going to kiss her on the lips… She surprised herself by wanting it to be so.

Albert wanted to kiss her, but he thought on a first date, it wouldn't be appropriate…He felt so attracted to her. He took her hand to his lips and felt like a little electroshock. They literally had a lot of chemistry, and it was overwhelming.

- Good night Flammy, and thank you for the very nice evening

- I'm the one that should thank you, it was a really nice date… I should thank Candy

- For setting us up? Yes, she's wonderful, isn't she?

- Indeed she is…said Flammy with a beautiful smile

- I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night Flammy

- Good night Albert.

Albert went to his own room and Flammy went to her room on a cloud. She had never felt like that before, that sensation was a little scary but also exciting and good. She went to sleep with a smile, dreaming about the date and especially when Albert kissed her hand.

Candy and Terry were still in each other's arms, kissing passionately. They didn't want to stop. They had been waiting and dreaming for that moment for years. It was so good to in each other's arms. They walked to the living room without letting go of each other, or their lips for that matter. They ended up on the couch…

Candy went to the bathroom to freshen up, then she went to her bedroom to change. Terry replaced her in the bathroom. When he got out, she was in the living room, looking out the window. He arrived from behind, he held her like that time on those hospital stairs. The gestures brought back painful memories; Candy crying, and Terry crying because he didn't want to let go of her. Then those words; "… be happy…" The lie, because they both knew they couldn't be happy without each other… Terry kissed her neck, like he wanted to chase those painful memories away.

- What are we going to do Terry…?

- I want to be with you, Candy… I'm not going to let you go…

- You might not have the choice…

- I've always had the choice…I chose duty over love once, and it made me miserable. That's what I was taught… I've always wanted to solve my on my own… I went to my father for help with your problem in college, and he refused to help me…so I solved the problem on my own…That's all I knew. I didn't know how to ask for help…I did what was expected of me…

- To take care of Susanna… That's all I was thinking about too…I've always put other people's needs before mine…

- We don't have to do it anymore…

- But you're still engaged to Susanna…the wedding is soon

- How do you know that?

Candy was in pain talking about that.

- I …I saw your parents…

- My parents?

- Yes, I went to see one of your current play…"Hamlet"

Terry remembered that particular night he felt so much force, so much energy on stage. He knew there was a reason, she was there!!!

- You saw me on stage?

- Yes, and you were just magnificent, she said sincerely

- Robert told me that night that I outdid myself…it's because of you

- What do you mean, you couldn't have seen me…

- I felt you Candy… It's hard to explain, but somehow, I knew you were there and I gave my best performance for you…You're the one I need, Candy, you complete me…

- Oh Terry…

- Give me some time to solve the Susanna matter…

- You don't want to marry her?

- I've never wanted to marry her in the first place…

He thought about Mrs. Marlowe in the hospital…Susanna was crying all the time already, to break up the engagement now… But did he have the right to ask Candy to wait for him? They did things hastily 4 years ago, this time around, they were going to do everything possible to be together.

- You're the only one I wanted to marry, Candy… My Miss Freckles, My Miss Tarzan…

- I missed all those nicknames I thought were so annoying…, she said softly

- And I missed your tantrums, I missed your laughs, I missed your bossiness, I missed you…

She turned around and they kissed again. They didn't want to separate. But they had to.

- I wish I could stay with you here, but I have to go…

- I understand…, said Candy

- I live upstairs…

- That's what I understood when the doorman called you by your name…You're leaving with Susanna?

- Yes…

Susanna was sleeping upstairs while Terry and her were… She felt a little bad. Like he read her mind he said.

- Don't feel bad Candy, let's think about us…I don't regret being with you here, I wish I could stay here with you…

- But we're cheating…

- No, we're not, I don't love her…my commitment to her is platonic; I've never touched her… I couldn't, I can't…

Candy felt all happy to know that nothing had happened with Susanna.

- Oh Terry… But you have to go to her, she must be waiting for you

- She knows not to expect much from me, to say the least…

Candy thought about the letter she had received from Susanna. That letter that gave her the will to come to New York…Now the inevitable was happening, Terry wanted her back and he was going to dump Susanna. If Susanna had known what her letter was going to do, she wouldn't have had written it. Wherever and however this story was going to end, one thing was sure, she was going to do everything to be with her heart's desire. Ever since they had bumped into each other in front of the building, she was alive again, her heart was whole again and that's a sensation, despite the circumstances with Susanna, she didn't want to do without.

- Good night Terry…

- I'll see you tomorrow, I have so much to tell you, and so much to ask you… like what are you doing in New York…

- You'll think that's the first question you would ask me after 4 years… but you jumped my bones!

They burst out laughing.

- Freckles, I don't want to leave you…I'll come tomorrow night… or tonight like it seems, since we're way after midnight…

- Ok, Terry, goodnight she said

- Goodnight Freckles

He kissed her again for a long time and he finally left… Candy closed her eyes, leaning against the closed door. Everything had happened so fast… Those four years without each other were nonexistent …Their passion had grown with them, they were more mature…and more…selfish. Charity begins at home. She had let Terry to Susanna four years ago, but apparently that didn't make him or her happy…Let's see where this all goes.

Candy remembered the hotdogs in the kitchen and she went and ate them. Then she got ready for bed… the early course in the morning was going to be hard to go too… but she wouldn't have traded those intimate moments with Terry for all the money in the world.

Terry went directly to his bed room. He knew Susanna was asleep already. She needed him, his support during her mother's illness. He was going to be there for her, but this time around, he was going to make the right choice, he was going to choose love. Even if he had no idea how everything was going to happen… but he didn't want to think about that yet, he wanted to think about Candy and those wonderful moments they had just shared.

In the morning, Susanna was upset of course, because Terry didn't come to her room. She knew he wouldn't come. But she had hoped that with her mother's illness, him wanting to comfort her, she could've taken advantage of the moment and…But, in due time…She will have Terry in her bed, if it's the last thing she does.

- Terry, I didn't hear you come in last night she said sadly

- You must've been asleep…said Terry, you're ready to go to the hospital?

- Yes, I am…

Susanna looked at him. Something was different in Terry, different in a good way. But she didn't know what it was. But she felt Terry a little less hostile towards her. That gave her hope, it wasn't nothing, it was something for her to have seen it right away… Something happened last night to Terry, but what?

They arrived to the hospital and they found Richard and Eleonor, still at odds, waiting for them.

- Mum, dad! Said Terry smiling, what a nice surprise!

- You're a happy camper, said Eleonor, did you get lucky last night?

- Mum! Come on ! Said Terry a little embarrassed

Eleonor looked at her son in the eyes, she saw his begging look to drop the subject. She complied.

- The doctor is going to see us, said Eleonor, let's go to Marianne's room

They all went to Marianne's room and the doctors were waiting for them. Marianne was asleep. The doctors were talking to them at the door.

- Miss Marlowe, your mother has suffered a massive stroke which had impaired her speech and paralysed her right side…

- What? Asked Susanna, what does that mean? Is she going to be alright?

- We've got her in stable condition…

- What cause all that, asked Terry she was fine and the next minute, she was on the floor…

- We can't predict those things, said the doctor, sometimes it's cause by a shock of some kind

- A shock? Said Susanna, there was no shock involve…

Eleonor and Richard looked at each other, then Eleonor looked away.

- How long will her recovery take? Said Eleonor, she's going to recover, right doctor?

- Yes she will…but we can't say for sure

- Oh my God, what about the wedding? Said Susanna

- Well I guess you'll have to postpone it, said Eleonor

- What? Said Susanna

- Yes, you wouldn't want your mother to miss the wedding of her only child?

- But…said Susanna in tears, your grace… you came all the way for the wedding

- That's not a problem, said the duke, I can stay longer until you set a new date, until your mother is better…

Terry couldn't believe what he was hearing; his parents were coming to his rescue without knowing it! Or didn't they?

- Terry? Said Susanna, what do you think?

- Well it wouldn't be the same without your mother. Let's wait until she's better…

- Alright, said Susanna in tears, we'll wait until my mother is better

Had Susanna known that Candy was not only in town but in the same building as them, she wouldn't have agreed so fast to postpone her dream wedding…

Terry and his parents thanked the doctors who left the room to see other patients. They got out of the room to leave Susanna with her mother…Eleonor walked in the front and left Terry with his father.

- Terrence, come on fess up! You got lucky like your mother said?

- Dad!

- I know that look…

- I'm your son, sure you know it…he said smiling

- You're way too happy…

- It's a beautiful day…

- You just learned that your future mother in law is in bad shape and you were forced to postpone your wedding

- A wedding I never wanted in the first place… I'm on cloud nine! Thanks dad!

The duke looked at his son, he was way too happy indeed!


	17. Chapter 17

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 17, by Lady Gato**_

Candy dreamily opened her eyes, feeling so very much alive and so very loved. She still could feel the heat of Terry's kisses and caresses on her lips and skin, the ardor and passion with which he had venerated her. She relived the minutes and hours they had spent together, as if she had an out of body experience and could see herself return his affections with equal if not more fervor…she had surprised herself. She luxuriated a bit, allowing herself to wander in the sybaritic delight that had been real flesh and heat, not just her imagination. Then a gnawing reminder brought everything to a screeching halt…

Suzanne Marlowe…

Candy got up and tried to shake the image in her mind's eye that had brought her reverie recount to a halt. But Terry's words echoed in her mind Give me some time to solve the Suzanne matter…

Yes, this time she wasn't going to hastily make any decisions that would only bring misery to all involved…no this time, time was going to be on her side. She hummed happily, feeling as if she was floating. She would check upstairs before she left, as she knew Albert was preparing the trip back to Chicago…in fact, she wouldn't be surprised if they left that very day. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell him about Terry; Albert had enough worries as it was with trying to get Stear mentally and physically healthy again…she was so glad and Flammy was going back with them, she would certainly help in his recuperation.

Albert smiled happily when he saw Candy come in. She cheerily sailed in, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks rosier. "Good morning!! Albert!! Stear!!" she sang, kissing her cousin on the cheek and hugging him deeply. The wounded veteran of war felt a warm surge in him and some sort of flash ran through his mind; this same girl, although much younger, evoking the same sensation in him as he had just felt.

"Good morning!" they both answered, equally happy to see her. Albert thought something was a bit different about her, she was always cheerful and sunny, but she had not been this way since….since…

the last time she was coming to New York!

He was about to mull it a bit further when Flammy came in. "Well, we are about ready to go, just say the word…" she murmured.

"Oh, so you are leaving today?" Candy said.

"Yes…the last couple of days have been very good for us, Stear is very stable to travel now…you can't imagine how anxious they are back in Chicago…" Albert said.

"I'm sure they are…" Candy agreed. She patted Alistear's hand and he smiled at her…this girl had always made him feel happy, he realized. "I wish I was going with you, but I couldn't possibly leave now…" she admitted.

"You better not let Ms. Farmer down…" Flammy scolded good naturedly "She's given you my post, on account of your excellent work in such a short period of time and my recommendation, of course…"

"Don't worry Flammy, I won't…" Candy smiled.

"Candy, a word with you?" Albert couldn't resist anymore…something was up…even Candy's smile seemed brighter. They excused themselves and went to the library.

"Candy, I truly wish you could come back with us…" he started, "But I understand your commitments here…please, anything you need, go ahead and ask Mr. Oliver to help out or call either George or myself…" he said, unable to directly ask her what was going on.

"You do too much for me, Albert as it is…thanks…oh, its so wonderful to be alive, isn't it? Alistear's homecoming will be an early Christmas present!" she beamed.

"Speaking of which…if you get too lonely around that time, don't hesitate to come home for a few days…" Albert said.

"Oh! I haven't really thought about it…" Candy mused "I will be fine…there's Michael and then there's Te.." she started and then stopped…she better not count her chickens before they were hatched.

"Then there's what?" Albert asked.

"Then there's the Christmas in New York experience!" Candy gamely excused, "You know, ice skating in Central Park, the Rockettes, the lighting of the Christmas Tree…I will be fine, Albert, don't worry…"

She looked at him sincerely and she managed to allay his fears…she was old enough to know what she wanted, he figured.

"I'll be fine…just be there for Flammy…" she said. "She's really got no family to go to…she comes from a broken home…"

"I know…she told me, when we went out for dinner…" Albert was a bit sheepish.

"You did? Oh, how wonderful!" Candy gushed.

"She's really very interesting and I find her life story fascinating…I can see where she's tried to erect that hard wall, to keep from being hurt, but I know better…" Albert winked.

"You do have a way with the hurting…" Candy said, then she glanced at the mantel clock "Goodness! I need to get going! Let me say my goodbyes and Godspeed!" she exclaimed as she hugged Albert.

Terry briskly walked into the theatre, his mind in a languid reverie all morning…the many minutes, days, months and years of aching melancholy suddenly had come to an end, in the warm embrace and radiant sunshine of Candy's arms and lips. For the first time in a very long while, he had felt complete again, charged and ready to face and conquer the world. Yes, this time, there was neither doubt nor duty that would cloud his mind…he was determined to seize his bliss and never let go of it, for now he knew his very life depended on it…of course the cloud of Mrs. Marlowe's sudden critical condition was looming, but now, feeling the support of both of his parent's and the undeniable bond that he and Candy had reclaimed just scant hours ago, he was sure it was all going to be resolved. He headed towards his dressing room, when he heard Robert's voice call him out.

"Oh, Robert…sorry…" he said, stopping.

"Good God, man, what's gotten into you? If I didn't know any better, you are under a trance from Calliope! I've been calling at you since you arrived but you just sauntered on!" Robert sounded amused.

Terry smiled sheepishly "No, no Greek Muse has cast a spell on me…" he couldn't possibly admit to Robert what was going on…it was a muse of another sort that had enraptured him. He then sobered and asked "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly…come, let's talk in your dressing room…" Robert motioned. They walked into the leading actor's sanctuary, which was impeccably kept. Since he preferred spending more time there than in Suzanne's presence he had taken great care to make it comfortable. There was a sizeable library, some original works of art, and in a small antique chest, he kept every single memento he had in his possession that had passed through her hands…mostly her letters to him, but the harmonica was also there.

Terry doffed his coat and fedora wondering what was Robert's urgency. The latter lost no time and announced "Terrence, I just received this message this morning…" he handed the thespian a letter. Terry immediately was put on guard when he saw the Great Seal embossed on the top and the block letters THE WHITE HOUSE, WASHINGTON D.C. He quickly read the contents and looked up at Robert, astounded.

"How soon?" he asked. As if he didn't have enough excitement in his life! Now this!! Worse yet, that meant he was going to have to leave New York and Candy!!

"Very soon…they want you down there tomorrow if possible. Allow a couple of days for rehearsals with the National company they want you to act alongside with, then a week of performances…don't worry, you will be back in time for the Christmas holiday…and your understudy will take over your Hamlet…" Robert laid it out. He had enough time that morning to figure it out.

Terry sat down, his mind now spinning furiously. "Robert…do I have to?" he said.

"Terrence Grantchester, I'm surprised you are even asking that…when the President himself through his private secretary has specifically requested you to present Hamlet at the White House! You have never balked at this sort of thing before, but this time, this is a grave national matter! The English ambassador is there opening night!! Do you realize what this means for the company…for your career!? You will be consecrated as a laureate, for sure!! No such request has ever been made of a Broadway actor, before!!"

Terry felt his heart sink…yes, before, when this sort of request had come in, when the rich and monyed had requested performances for charity or such, he had been more than happy to go, because it got him away from Suzanne for days, sometimes weeks on end…but now…

"Yes, Robert, of course…the quandary I'm in, is that Suzanne's mother just suffered a stroke and is in critical but stable condition right now…" Terry offered, not wanting to tell Robert what his true worry was.

"Tsk! You don't say? What caused it?" Robert asked, concerned.

"We don't know…we went to have dinner at my mother's…my father has just arrived from London…and…"

"And?"

"She lost it, literally…I don't know what could have prompted it…so everything is on hold right now, until she gets better…" Terry explained.

"Well, Terrence, I don't know what to say, other than I think you know what this means to all of us…" Robert cupped Terry's shoulder. "If you are to leave, it has to be on the 5pm train tonight…you would have to go home and pack and leave your affairs in good hands…"

"Tonight?" Terry gasped…tonight he was planning on a more sybaritic pursuits!!

"You will be able to go, right?" Robert pressed.

Terry sighed…what else could he do? "Yes, Robert, don't worry. I'll leave now so that I can make sure everything will be well taken care of while I'm gone…" he muttered.

"Good Show!" Robert nodded, then he left.

"Why is it that timing is always crossing swords with me?!" Terry groaned as he collapsed in his chair.

The endless night was suffocating Marianne…she felt as if she was flailing helplessly in nothingness, unable to gain purchase on anything that could keep her from floating aimlessly in a maelstrom of torment…she felt that she couldn't move or speak, and that no one was coming to her rescue….the roar of pain in her head was crushing the very life out of her…

Spectres presented themselves in a macabre procession, Richard…Eleanor…then two children…a darling blonde girl…her little Suzanne…and an exquisite little boy…Terrence…the children were playing together, Ring around the Rosy…they were laughing and gay, then they ran into the receiving arms of Richard.

"My flesh and blood…my children…" he murmured. The children were now grown up.

A dread horror possessed Marianne…

No…it cannot be! Suzanne…Terrence…no they are not….they cannot be…it is just not possible that they are…

Half-Siblings of flesh and blood!! It must be a mistake!

No!!

But no sound came out of her moving mouth. The blackness enveloped her again.


	18. Chapter 18

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 18, by Lady Gato**_

Eleanor was still unsettled over the events of the last 24 hours; she was especially peeved at Richard...clearly, there had been some level of intimacy between he and that also ran Marianne Poole!! A slight smile traced on her face, when she remembered Richard admitting that Marianne had been nothing and she had been everything...but still! Damn men and their wanton ways!! Only her devoted Terry turned out be a paragon in those matters...he had even given up the love of his life for a woman he did not love! Still, Eleanor was not happy about this whole affair...yet this morning...something was different...then she remembered that she had seen Candy at the theatre...

Oh goodness...was it possible?? That had to be it! Well, if that was the case, she was going to make sure that they would not be separated again! Richard was going to have to step up and help...she was still tiffed at him and he was at the Waldorf stewing, no doubt...but she knew if she told him, he would try to help...in the meantime, the whole Marianne mess was just going to complicate things...she was dying to know if in fact Terry and Candy had reencountered when her butler announced "Madame, your son is here..."

"Oh! How wonderful!" Eleanor got up, curious...usually Terry was at the Theatre at this hour, getting ready for the evening performance.

Terry strode in and the torn look said it all. "Mummy..." he murmured.

Eleanor was immediately on edge "Darling, what's happened?"

"Everything!! Just when I thought my life was finally going to get back on track, I have to go to DC...the President asked Robert to lend me out to the National Company to present Hamlet over the next week at the White House..." he moaned.

"Why Terrence...that's wonderful! What an honour!!" Eleanor replied, amazed...she had never heard of such a thing happening before.

"NO!! ITS NOT!!" Terry snapped.

Eleanor looked at her son's eyes. "This isn't about having to leave Suzanne alone with the state Marianne is in?" she asked...he would be worried, but the touch of hysteria in his voice had nothing to do with Suzanne, that much she knew.

"No, mummy...you do know me well...this is about recovering something that I let go...the light of my life is finally back...and dammit that I'm going to be separated from it again!"

Eleanor hid her smile She knew it!!! "The light of your life? You mean Candice White Andrew?"

"Yes, mum...she's here...I found her again last night..."

"Oh, Terrence, this is wonderful news? But what about Suzanne?" Eleanor held herself in check.

"I was going to do something about that, but now...now I have to go to DC for a rotten week!!" he bewailed.

She took him by the shoulders "Listen, darling...your Father and I will make sure Suzanne is taken care of, as well as her mother...and maybe this week will buy you some time...I know how you feel but I have a strong feeling I know it will all work out for all involved..."

Terry felt better "That was one of the reasons why I came...regardless of what I have decided, Suzanne still needs my help and support...especially right now..."

"Don't worry, we will take charge...make sure you tell her that..." Eleanor assured him.

"I have to go now...thanks, Mummy..." Terry hugged his mother.

"All will be well, Terrence...I promise..." she replied.

Despite her incessant daydreaming that day, Candy was having an intense day at Columbia that required her to focus...this resulted in the day going by very quickly...she was eagerly anticipating the evening. The rehabilitation centre was a flurry of activity, especially since she had taken over Flammy's post. She had barely time to catch up with Michael...in fact, she had not taken a break at all.

She was face down with some paperwork when she heard Michael say "Candy...you have a visitor..."

She didn't look up, because she just had to finish what she was doing "Can't it wait? I can't receive visitors right now...I'm swamped..."

"Freckled Monkeys are supposed to be good at multi-tasking..." the velvety voice said, slightly amused.

Candy's pen dropped. She looked up and Terry's eyes smiled at her with a puckish sparkle. Michael looked confused.

"OH!!" she gasped.

"Looks like you just found some time..." Michael joked. "Mr. Grantchester, good to meet you..." Michael said, leaving them alone. He was surprised and a little thrilled to have seen the famous actor there asking for Candy, although he wondered how or what the connection was...then again, she did know Eleanor Baker and the Duke of Grantchester.

"You sure you want me to wait? I've waited so long already..." Terry murmured.

"Terry...what...how..." her tongue tripped nervously and she felt her heart pound in her hands.

"You know Mike, the Doorman? I think his other part time job is to spy and keep dibs on all the tenants..." Terry explained.

Candy smiled and blushed...Terry was looking very intensely at her. "Do you have a minute?" he asked politely.

"Oh...of course...in fact, I didn't take a break today...I can step out for a bit..." Candy said, wondering why Terry was there. "Wait here..." she hurriedly went for her wrap and hat and told her lead that she had to step out. She rejoined him and they started walking out of the building...Terry sheepishly took her hand in his.

"Terry...is this wise...in public?" she gasped.

"It is cold outside...or you can say you were taking my pulse..." he joked.

She giggled a bit. The air was crisp outside of the Medical Building. He was leading them to towards the front of the Architecture building to the east of Butler library...Candy recalled seeing it before, there was little secluded spot with a bench framed by evergreens and a statue of Rodin beautifying the space. Candy was veritably basking in his presence and they sat down on the bench.

"What brings you to Columbia at this time of day?" she had to ask as she felt Terry put his arm around her shoulders to frame her from the crisp air.

"Well, as if we don't have enough coincidences, I sometimes give lectures here...I just started..."

"You teach here?" Candy gasped.

"I wouldn't call it teaching; more like guest speaker..." he said. "I had to come give them an update on my schedule...I..." his voice broke.

Candy saw the cloud in his eyes...oh, dear...had he tried to tell Suzanne and she...

"I have to tell you some not so good news, Candice...it pains me to no end..."

Candy felt her stomach turn. Worried, she took his hand and pressed it harder "Oh, Terry...what is it?"

"I have been asked to present Hamlet in DC, right away...for the President..." he took out the letter and showed it to her.

Candy almost sighed with relief!! She read it intently and then looked up into him. "Oh, Terry! This is so wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" she gushed, hugging him. "How marvellous for you!!"

Terry was a bit taken aback at her enthusiastic reply, although he was relieved that she as the eternal optimist she took it better than he did "It is...but..."

"But what?" she murmured.

"I hate to leave you...especially now..." he touched her face lightly, feeling her skin warm under his trembling fingertips.

"Oh..." Candy blushed knowingly, cupping his hand.

They gazed very intensely at each other "Listen, don't worry ...now that...now that we have found each other again...oh Terry...I just want you to do your best...I wish I could see you..."

His heart warmed at her support. "You don't mind?"

"How could I? A week will go by fast, Terry, you'll see...plus my new post is going to keep me very busy and before we know it you will be back..."

"I just hate the fact that I have to leave...this very afternoon!" he rued.

She nuzzled him, his scent intoxicating her. "Oh Terry...I'll miss you too...but it will be a good miss..." she said softly.

He smiled and tilted her chin up into his face. He gently took her parted lips in a soft, sweet kiss, tasting her love, feeling her reciprocation. He could feel the flame start to smoulder in both of them and he prudently stopped

"You're my life, darling...I love you..." he murmured, holding her close.

"I love you..." she replied, dreamily.

Suzanne was furious. Terry had tore in to the flat, announcing that he had to go to DC, showing her the letter Robert had received. He immediately set out to pack all the time she was arguing up a storm.

"Terry, you just can't do this!!" she gnashed virulently.

"What am I supposed to do, Suzanne, tell the President no?" Terry retorted icily "Robert's counting on me!"

"You are always Robert's lap dog when it comes to this sort of things!! You always do what he tells you to do!!" she snapped.

"I guess I always end up doing what people expect of me, isn't that so, Suzanne..." he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing...Suzanne, let me pack, please...I have the 5pm to catch at Grand Central...I'm running late as it is..." he replied, omitting the fact that he had gone to Columbia to say goodbye to Candy...he could still taste her on his lips.

"What about me?? What about my mother!? Didn't you tell Robert what is happening? Don't you care!!" she recriminated " You don't care!!"

"Suzanne!!" Terry clipped, exasperated. Then he said calmly "Listen to me...I already spoke with my mother...she and my father will make sure everything is alright while I'm gone"

"Terry, I want you here, with me!! I can barely stand what's going on with Mother and you bolt out on me like this!!" she demanded.

"Suzanne, please don't make this harder than it is already...can't you understand the spot I'm in?" he pleaded...he couldn't help but compare the scene with Candy earlier...she, supportive and loving; this one, nothing but irritating whining and selfish bemoaning.

"I've got nobody but mother and you!" she whimpered, her ready tears spilling out in torrents.

"What about that auntie of yours, your mother's unmarried older sister? Doesn't she live down near the Flatiron district?" Terry remembered...he had heard about her once.

Suzanne sulked "That old hag! She hates Mother...she never approved of acting as a way of life...she was very critical of it, always..."

"She's still family, Suzanne...you should call her up so that she can keep you company...besides, your mother is ill...it may broker a rapprochement..." he said.

"Okay...I'll call Aunt Mabel...but only because you ask me..." she pouted.

"Good..." Terry mumbled. He busied himself, wishing for her to leave, but feeling her aquamarine eyes bore into him. She was worse than the plague, sometimes! Then he felt guilty...if she only knew what was going on...

Suzanne watched him, almost enraptured...Terry was always handsome and manly, but now...it was as if he became even more so overnight...it was so hard for her to hold back...once she got that prosthesis, she was going to jump him, jump him as many times as she could!

Still, knowing he was going to be gone...she watched as he sat down to change his shoes and socks...she quietly wheeled herself over. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear hear approach. When she was close enough she pushed herself out of her chair and onto him, wrapping herself around him and planting the most ardent kiss she had ever given in her life.

Terry stunned and shocked at what was going on at first didn't react...but then he felt her tear into him, feeling everything but what she was emanating...in fact it felt revolting and he almost had to stop from gagging himself...in fact...what shocked him the most is that the whole thing felt as if...as if...

_I'm being kissed by my sister!!!_

Grossed out he gently pushed her aside. She looked as if she had just kissed Adonis! "Suzanne...what..." he gasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn't help but compare what Candy's kisses made him feel to this...this...he couldn't attach a descriptive to...oh, he had kissed Suzanne a few times on stage, but that was a stage kiss, no intimacy involved.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you a proper send off..." she smiled slyly, admitting to herself that now that she had finally tasted Terry, she knew she could not live without his nectar. She had been oblivious to his reaction.

Terry just looked at her, agape. Proper send off? "I have to go..." he rushed, finishing up and grabbing his bags..."I'll see you in a week!"


	19. Chapter 19

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**PART 19 BY MALLORY QUINN**_

The duke of Grandchester went to see his former flame to try to reason with her. She was very angry at him because of the Marianne matter. He wanted to make peace with her, because he felt so good in her presence. Like he felt when he was young and he took it for granted. But when she had left him he had felt a void that could never be filled again. Having their son with him was a little consolation, but every time he looked at him, he saw what he had lost, Eleonor. His son had felt his resentment and he'd rather be in boarding school than live with him. What a fool he was, all that lost time with his son, and Eleonor… He should've stood up to his father and insist upon taking his responsibilities towards the woman he really love who had given him a child, a beautiful baby boy, his heir.

He arrived in front of Eleonor's town house with his driver. He got out the car and rang the door bell. A butler opened the door.

- Good evening, is Miss Baker in? Asked the duke

- Yes, she is Your Grace, please come in…, said the butler

- Thank you.

The duke got in and the butler took her coat. Eleonor was coming down the stairs of her house. She saw the duke and tried to keep a motionless face.

- Your Grace, she said ironically, to what do I owe the honour of you presence in my home?

- Ellie… can I talk to you? Please?

Eleonor thought about the Marianne matter and she was still angry. But Richard was there, trying to make amends for something that had happened years ago…She might as well listen to him.

- Very well Richard, she said, let's go to the living room. Could you bring us some tea and cookies please? She asked the butler

- Very well Madam, said the butler

She walked with Richard to one of the living rooms. She sat down on the couch and he chose an armchair.

- I'm listening, Richard, she said a little dryly, what do you want?

The duke looked at her and he felt like a teenager. How could he have taken her for granted?

- When you were in London and when I came here, I thought we had gotten closer…

- We have a son together, Richard…I have to stay civil with you…

- Come on Ellie you know it was a little more than that…

- No I don't… I don't know anything! Like all those years ago we were having fun, we had a son out of wedlock , I thought you were going to make an honest woman out of me…Now years later… I heard that you and Marianne were more than just…friends!

- I'm sorry about that, I was young and …

- You were getting it on with any little untalented actress who fell for you?

- I'm sorry Ellie, that's all I can say today…please don't let this…

- Do what? What do you want Richard?

- Ellie, by coming here, I permanently put an end to my marriage to Millicent… I want to get to know you again; I want us to get closer…again.

- Really you want me back? So you can get me pregnant again and disappear?

- No, of course not. I'm not going to make the same mistake again …Ellie, please

Eleonor couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wished she had heard that years before…when she was waiting for it…The duke, who once was so heartless and who blindly followed his father's instructions, was no more. She saw a sensitive man, begging for her forgiveness.

- Richard, all right. I forgive you… I'm sorry for my bad mood

- Actually I kind of liked it, you were jealous…you still care about me…

Eleonor blushed and smiled.

- Oh by the way, Terrence left for Washington DC, she said to change the subject

- What? Why?

- Apparently the president wants a special representation of Hamlet at the White house…

- The president of the United States? Wow! Maybe if he were in England, he would've played for the Queen…

- That's how talented he is…

- I saw how talented he was that evening…

- I think Candy had something to do with that

- Candy?

- Yes, he must've felt her presence somehow…

- You're telling me he can feel that girl's presence and give his best performance?

- That's how much he loves her… he can feel her presence…you saw it yourself how good he was that day…

- Indeed… What about his happy mood?

- What about his happy mood?

- Is Candy responsible for that too?

- Well, he… told me he saw her again…and that he intends to be with her…

- Oh…what about Susanna?

- I don't know, he's going to have to solve that problem somehow, and we can help him…

- Help him how?

- Support him in his decision, not pressure him to pursue his "duty" which made him miserable…when was the last time you've seen him so happy

- I have to admit, I've never seen him so happy and cheerful…

- It's because of Candy. That girl is what he needs…we have to find a way to help them be together

- Well you unwilling started by suggesting they postpone the wedding…

- Who said it was unwillingly?

- Ellie! You naughty girl!

- You supported me…

- I only agreed that the wedding with Marianne sick was not a good idea…

- Well we helped Terrence in the process…we gave him more time to solve the Susanna matter and with Candy…

The butler entered the room at that time announcing that dinner was served.

- Would you care to join me for dinner Your Grace? Said Eleonor

- With pleasure, Ellie said Richard smiling

They stood up, he took her arm and they walked together to the dining room.

Candy went back home, a little tired. She kept thinking about Terry's visit, how happy it had made her. She was going to miss him…but after 4 years without seeing him, a week seemed…like a minute. He came to say goodbye and he reassured her, and that kiss…Every time Terry kissed her, even the first time and the slapping, she was transported on another world. The make out session they had the other night and the nice kiss earlier…Every single kiss from Terry was magic. She was glad she came to New York, she was glad Terry still wanted her, he'd always wanted her…She felt so warm and fuzzy when she thought about him…Susanna…Well Susanna had Terry for 4 years and she couldn't make him happy, or forget about her… Terry and her were so good together, that couldn't be wrong. She was going to be with Terry. Whatever it was she felt compelled to do 4 years ago, had made her miserable…and him too. It's time for them to be happy…They love each other. She went on the couch and sat and closed her eyes… thinking about Terry… She was on cloud nine, like 4 years ago before she came to New York and this time, nothing was going to bring her down.

- Maybe I'm being selfish…but I have to think about myself too…and do what's best for Terry and I… we're good together and happy, and we have the right to try and be together and make things work…

She thought about the way he told her he loved her and she felt better. She closed her eyes and relived all the delicious sensations…

Susanna was still upset by Terry's sudden departure. Hathaway calls, and Terry answers like a little dog! He couldn't get away from her fast enough! He didn't even offered her to go with him… she knew she couldn't go with her mother in the hospital, but it would've been nice if he had offered….Her attitude wasn't the best one either. Instead of being happy for him, he was going to play for the president; she lashes out at him… Some support! She was his fiancée… she tried to make up for it by kissing him, it was wonderful, but she felt it was one sided… Soon she was going to be his wife, a little later than expected, she will be Terry's wife and she would kiss him as much as she wanted…and she couldn't wait to be intimate with him…He was the man of her dreams and she had him, at what cost? Her leg… But she was going to get that prosthesis and be the best wife she could be. She thought about what Terry said; calling her aunt Mabel. She dreaded to do it, but Terry suggested it and she needed some help. But how would she call her, she didn't have her phone number.

- Well I'll go see her tomorrow morning; hopefully she's still at the same address. Terry is right; I need help with mama…

She went to bed after having a light dinner thinking about the kiss she had given Terry, how wonderful it was. She went to bed on cloud nine.


	20. Chapter 20

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 20 by Candylyna**_

Dinner at Eleonor's was great. After they finished, they went back to the living room to have coffee, or tea. The duke went to sit next to Eleonor on the couch.

- Dinner was great, he said, how did you know it was my favourite meal? Roasted chicken with fries…

- Roasted chicken with fries? I thought His Grace would have more refined taste than that…

- What? Like snails and fish eggs?

- "escargots and caviar", do I have to give His Grace some lessons…?

- You do know they make fun of us saying we eat raw fish eggs and slugs?

Eleonor burst out laughing. She was feeling good, Richard was there, the father of her child, the man she had loved so much in the past, the man for whom she had lost herself…

- True and they almost charge an arm and a leg for it and it's not even that tasty! My roasted chicken and fries are the best…

- I remember that's what you use to order when we went out…

- Well in a restaurant, I trust my chicken, all the other fancy names for plates aren't appealing to me at all

- I like being with you Ellie

- Really?

- I know, what happened between us…I stayed away because if I had stayed in contact with you, I would've continued to see you and make you my mistress

- Assuming I would've been willing to be the fifth wheel in your loveless marriage… who do you think I am?

- A woman in love with me…you wouldn't have been my mistress?

- I guess we'll never know the answer to that question…

- Yes, I guess so…but can I have answer to one question?

- Which one?

- Can I kiss you?

Eleonor looked him in the eyes. Was it the wine they had at dinner? Anyway she was feeling really good in his presence and the attraction was so strong…

- Since when are you so polite? You didn't ask when you kissed me in London…, said Eleonor

- I'm trying to make myself look good. How am I doing so far?

- Great…yes you can…

The duke smiled and took possession of her lips in a fiery hungry kiss. He had had a lot of women in his life, but none of them had made him feel like Eleonor did, so alive so good. Eleonor was back in the old days when she was enjoying life with Richard….Their heads were spinning when they stopped.

- You want me to stop…? Asked Richard

- I've dreaming of this moment for years… she said with a sultry voice

- Ellie…

- Stay Richard… she said

The next morning, Susanna woke up and she got ready to go see her aunt Mabel. She had a whole staff tending to her and a driver ready to take her to Flatiron district. She was getting out of the elevator, Mike the doorman opened the door for her. While the driver was helping her in the car, she thought she saw blond curly and wavy hair, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Candy" she thought, no what am I saying; there's thousand of women with that colour of hair! I'm getting paranoid…"

She got in the car still a little puzzled. Could it really be Candy? What would she be doing in New York? No I can't be! Not even Candy, is that destructive… because seeing her with Terry would hurt her a lot…Why would she come to New York? That letter, she sent her to gloat….No, not even Candy could so courageous to come and try to steal Terry away from her again! Because in Susanna's mind, Candy was the thief, Terry was hers…even if his heart was with Candy… She convinced herself that it wasn't Candy she saw and felt a lot better.

She finally arrived at her aunt Mabel. The driver helped her with her wheelchair and she went to knock on her aunt's townhouse door. A few minutes later. A tall woman in her fifties opened the door wondering who could be knocking on her door so early in the morning. She was still wearing a robe.

- Yes? She said…

- Aunt Mabel? Said Susanna

- Oh…if it isn't our dear little Susie…! What the hell are you doing here?

- Can I come in? Please Aunt Mabel

- Of course, come in… she said

The driver pushed Susanna's chair inside the house. You could smell the coffee from breakfast. It felt homey. It gave Susanna a little more courage. They went to the living room. Her aunt sat on her armchair.

- To what do I owe the visit of the big theatre superstar?

- Aunt Mabel, my career was cut short…

- Literally…

- You know you're no fun at all?

- What do you want Susie?

- Mama is sick, she had a stroke…

- What?

- Yes, it's pretty serious, she can't move, she can't speak

- That must be a nightmare for that babbling fool!

- Aunt Mabel!

- What do you want me to do?

- I need help…

- What about your fiancé? The current king of Broadway

- He had to go in Washington…

- So you remembered your old auntie Mabel, nice!

- Please, you're family, mama only has you and I, we have to be there for her…And I need you too…for moral support, if you can give that!

- Well you've got your mommy's tongue! Marianne is ill, I will come with you. Nobody is going to accuse me of deserting my family in need…

- Thank you Aunt Mabel she said with a smile.

- You're welcome Susie. I'm sorry for my mood…

- It's ok…said Susanna smiling, we live at the Dakota, I'll tell the doorman that you're coming…

- The Dakota? Fancy! Sure you're living with the king of Broadway…You're mother would have made it too, if she hadn't…

- If she hadn't what?

Mabel looked at her niece. Did she know? No, Marianne wouldn't talk about her secret so easily, especially to her daughter.

- If she hadn't gotten married

- And had me? You're saying I ruined my mother's career?

- Of course not, Susie, Marianne is responsible for her own life…

Susanna looked at her, she saw that there was more to the story, but she didn't insist. It was not the time to talk about that. She had to go, she had to go to Columbia to see that nice doctor for her prosthesis.

- Thank you again, aunt Mabel

- I'll be there this afternoon and we're going to see your mama..

- Bye Aunt Mabel

- Bye Susie…

Susanna left to go to Columbia to see Michael about her prosthesis.

Candy was at Columbia having lunch with Michael.

- So Candy, what was that yesterday, the Terrence Grandchester looking for you personally?

- Oh….

- You did know Eleonor Baker and the duke of Grandchester the other day…

- Euh…

Terry was still officially engaged to Susanna, so she couldn't say anything about her romantic relationship with Terry.

- I went to school with him, years ago, in London, she said

- Really?

- Yes, he found out I was in Columbia and he wanted to say hi…he comes here from time to time as a teacher's assistant…

- Really? Said Michael again, it was nice of him to remember you…

"Remember me? If you only knew…!?" Said Candy in her head

- Yes, isn't it? Said Candy

- I've got an appointment with a patient for a prosthesis…

- With the end of the war the demand for prosthesis has quadruple…

- The waiting list is long…I wanted to do a favour for this patient…

- Oh, any reason in particular? Asked Candy

Michael wanted to talk when a nurse approached him.

- Dr. Michael, your patient is here…

- Thank you, said Michael, I have to go, I'll see you later?

- Sure Michael said Candy with a smile…

Michael left to go see his patient. Candy remained seated. She finished her lunch and other nurses came to sit at her table and they started to talk.


	21. Chapter 21

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 21 by Lady Gato**_

Suzanne Marlowe smiled prettily at the young doctor…as she watched him approach, she realized that he was quite handsome and dashing. She liked the air of gentle authority he had about him.

"Oh, Miss Marlowe…good to see you…" he greeted her "I'm sorry, I was having lunch…" He found himself looking at her appreciatively, in spite of himself. He had never been one to pay too much attention to overly pretty girls…generally they weren't his type…he liked more interesting attractive girls like Candy, who over time left the conventional beauties behind…but something about Suzanne intrigued him.

"I apologize, if I made you break from your meal…" she said as they shook hands.

"Not at all, I was about done…so…I guess you are here regarding your prosthesis…"

She gave a little imperious toss of her head. "I have to get that prosthesis sooner rather than later, Doctor…" she almost commanded.

"Right, your wedding is coming up…" Michael remembered. He recalled his brief introduction to Grantchester yesterday. Strangely enough, he had overlooked telling the actor about his fiancee's plans to get a prosthesis…maybe it would be another time.

Suzanne's eyes teared up at the word 'wedding' and she started weeping. Michael couldn't resist the scene and asked worried "Is everything alright?" he gently took her hands.

"NO!!" she sobbed, falling into his arms. As someone who had taken the Hippocratic oath, he knew that good medicine was compassionate medicine…but this time he felt he was being pulled beyond that…he was attracted to her, he realized…attracted to a woman who was going to be unavailable to him and in fact, was already unavailable to him.

"If you want to talk about it…"he murmured softly, trying to keep his professional veneer on.

She sniffled a bit, grateful to feel herself in the welcoming arms of a man who was not subtly rebuffing her. He felt strong, manly and smelled fresh, like Acqua di Parma. "Everything is going south for me, Doctor…" she moaned.

"You can call me Michael…"

"…Michael…my wedding has been postponed, my fiancé bolts out of town to present Hamlet in DC while my mother lies helpless in a hospital bed…" her voice had a tinge of bitterness.

Even Michael's head spun at the litany…"What is wrong with your mother?" he asked, concerned.

"She had a stroke of some sort, after meeting my fiancé's father! I don't know why she acted that way, maybe its old age or something! She's here in the hospital, recuperating…they say she's stable but she can't talk and to be quite frank, she hasn't come out of her coma or whatever it is…and I'm all alone to here to deal with this, no leg…I…" she buried herself into Michael's shoulder.

"Listen, I can't believe your fiancé just left town and left you on your own to handle this…" Michael said in disbelief…Grantchester just didn't strike him that way.

"No, I've got my Aunt Mabel to help now, and he did ask his parents to look after me…still…if I had my leg, none of this would be bothering me!!" she complained.

"I promise, it is coming and I will have it soon…why don't we go to the exam room so I can make some assessments?" he suggested. He himself wheeled her over. Suzanne was grateful for the attention. "I'm going to examine your legs, is that alright?" he asked, his voice clinical and his demeanor turning professional.

"Yes, of course…" she replied. She helped lift up her skirts and he poked and prodded a bit, asking if she felt this and that…what really surprised her was how the warmth of his touch made her feel…he had a firm, decided yet caring touch. He took some other measurements, made notes. She watched him, interested.

"Well, I think the piece I ordered for you will be a good match…once you get it fitted, you have to commit to coming here for at least a month for therapy…you will have to learn to walk again and need to regain your muscle tone and control. I'm starting to see parts where you are losing neural sensitivity and…"

"IS IT PERMANENT?" Suzanne almost shrieked.

Michael was a bit astounded at her reaction "Not yet, we are in time…I have no reason to believe it will be permanent…trust me…" he soothed.

She calmed down and nodded her head.

"By the way, regarding your mother, I have an excellent colleague here who could help you out…I can go check our mother's chart and confer with the doctor looking at her situation right now…if the stroke was light, your mother may be able to regain some of what she has lost…therapy will help…" he offered.

"I would like that very much, doctor…Michael…" she murmured, thankful.

"Would you like to go for a coffee?" he asked, a bit shy. "We can talk a little more that way…"

Suzanne felt her cheeks blush…this doctor was so nice to her! "I would…thank you!" she replied.

Candy fumbled with her apartment keys as she heard the phone ring…she was expecting Albert's call from Chicago to let her know they all arrived well. She ran towards the phone and breathlessly picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Candy, you are out of breath…" Albert chuckled.

"I just walked in...did you all get in alright into Chicago? How is Stear?" Candy asked, taking her wraps off and getting comfortable.

"It was fine! I can't tell you how happy I am to have Flammy here helping me...Stear rested most of the trip and Flammy and I talked the whole way...we talked about my own amnesia, and of my travels...turns out she is interested in travelling too..."

"How nice!" Candy exclaimed...suddenly she was hoping...Flammy deserved a nice man like Albert...after her own painful family life...and Albert deserved a nice woman himself.

"But I have to tell you what happened once we got here..." Candy could hear Albert's smile over the phone line.

Candy felt reassured that it wasn't going to be anything bad. "What?"

"Well, we arrived and only George and Archie received us...I had exprofessly told everyone that I only wanted George and Archie there...I hated to keep poor Patricia behind, but I had told them that she needed to ease himself back into Alistear's life, and not as the girlfriend from the start...too much emotional burden for him. In fact, Flammy thinks what will work best is that she can train Patty on how to help him out so that she can increasingly take that role...I told Flammy Patricia is very smart so she will learn fast...anyway, I had specifically told Elroy that I only wanted her, Annie and Patty at the house when we got back...but oh no, guess who was there when we arrived at the Chicago Mansion..."

Candy groaned. "Eliza and Neil..."

"Yes, you know them too well...Eliza of course was all about her, not about poor Alistear...anyway, so I tired to hide my displeasure at this, because Eliza was making an uncessary fuss, telling Alistear "Oh, you are my favorite cousin, I'm so glad you aren't dead, what's wrong with your face, what's wrong with your arm, are you going to be able to use it again, it looks useless..."

"OH NO!" Candy cried...that Eliza, did she have marbles in her head!

"...So I was about to say something when Flammy stepped in furious and said...'LISTEN, I don't know who you are or what do you think you are trying to accomplish, but this is an unecessary conversation!"

Candy laughed, "I'll bet she did...Flammy's got no qualms about barking orders out...but did Eliza do?"

Albert continued, "Well Eliza did her primma donna act and sniffed haughtily at Flammy ' And who is this?' she looked at Flammy as if she were the lowest of the low. "

"Well, she does excel at that...what did Flammy do?" Candy asked, although she could imagine what came out next.

"Flammy gave her a look that would have frozen Medusa herself on the spot and said 'THIS is Flammy Hamilton, certified nurse and veteran of war, one who can make herself useful, unlike some snake in fine frocks…I have had to deal with death in the face, what's your grief? God! Candy was too nice to you!'"

Candy burst out in laughter "She managed to blow Terry off, Eliza probably never saw it coming!!"

Albert joined in her mirth "No kidding...I like that about her, she doesn't shirk and she has a strong opinion and is of her own mind...of course Eliza wailed over to Elroy to do something, when I finally stepped in and said 'Eliza, I appreciate your coming here to see Alistear, but I need you to leav…you are going to upset the environment here and Alistear needs peace and quiet…' of course Eliza didn't want to hear this and she tried the Elroy card again, but Elroy said 'Eliza, that will be enough...' Auntie caught my eyes and saw that I was getting mad..."

"You are the only one who can control Elroy, she certainly would never listen to me..."

"Anyway, Alistear's home, all is well and Archie, Annie and Patricia send their love..."

Candy thought about her beloved family and smiled. "Please send them my regards...and call me as much as you can to let me know how things are going...tell Flammy she's doing a great job!"

"And how! Have a good night!" Albert hung up.

Candy hung up, a smug smile on her face..she would have loved to see the showdown between Flammy and Eliza!

Next day, which was Friday, Candy went about her daily routine, but she could not get Terry off her mind...during her lunch break she went to run a quick errand and she walked by a train ticket office that announced a fare sale to various destinations, Washington DC included. A crazy idea hatched in her head...she knew it was madness but she had lived all her life as a cautious Cathy...she now felt that life was presenting all these opportunities to her and she had to take them!

Michael carefully examined Marianne, feeling the eyes of Suzanne and of Mabel Poole on him, awaiting to her his assessment. Mabel was impatient.

"Well, Doctor! What's the verdict!" she snapped, the suspense killing her.

"Hush Auntie...he knows what he's doing" Suzanne interjected...her aunt was a real pill!

"Actually, I'm done...why don't we step outside..." Michael indicated.

"Why, can't you tell us here?" Mabel demanded.

Michael calmly said, "Please, madam...outside" He was of the school that thought that even though patients were unconscious, they could still hear and understand what was being talked in their presence. They all stepped outside and into the adjoining waiting room.

"I've read her charts, conferred with the physician attending her and made my own assessment...I have seen this sort of thing while I was in France...shell shock they call it and.."

"ARE YOU SAYING SHE WAS MISDIAGNOSED!" sputtered Mabel.

Michael knew he had a tough one on his hands "No, Madam, she was correctly diagnosed...she did suffer a slight stroke...but I believe she is also suffering from the effects of shell shock...so I believe that the therapy I'm going to recommend will help her..."

"When can it start?" Suzanne asked, concerned.

"I will try to start it next week...the nurse I have in mind may have to rearranged her schedule, but she is the best...she's worked with patients with amnesia before and she is very caring and patient..." Michael indicated "I believe she will make good progress and possibly come out of her coma...she responds well to neural and aural stimulation, so that is a start..."

"It's almost like she's trying to hide herself from something! And with good reason!" Mabel huffed.

"Auntie, why are you so cryptic when it comes to Mother?" Suzanne was aghast at her aunt's veiled barbs.

"It is not the time or place to talk about, Suzie dearest..." the older woman retorted.

"Andrew House..." Dorothy greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Dorothy! Good to hear from you!" Candy bubbled, as she looked at the paperwork in her hand.

"Oh, Candy...how nice to hear your voice...who were you looking for?" Dorothy asked.

"Albert...I hope he's in..."

"Yes, they were just called down to dinner...I will go get him..." Candy heard the receiver go down and Dorothy's steps move away. Shortly, she could hear Albert approach and he picked up

"Candy! Everything okay?" he asked, wondering what was going on...they had just talked this morning.

"Yes, Albert...but I need a favor..." Candy started "I need to get entrance into the private performance of Hamlet tomorrow night in the White House..."

"Oh? Hamlet...but who is pre—" he started, but then stopped. There would be only one reason why Candy would have such an unusual request.

Terrence Grandchester...that was it!! That is why those last few days she was veritably walking on air. Albert smiled...he felt that somehow everything was going to resolve itself to a happy conclusion now. Fate had a strange way going about things, he realized.

"I'm not sure what I can do, Candy, it is after business hours on Friday...but I promise, I will get on it right away...George is actually good friends with our Senator Sherman and I know the Senator as well...I am sure he can do something for us...I never call favors in..."

Candy's heart raced in anticipation. "Oh, please..." she murmured.

Albert chucked "But you need to get a train ticket and a hotel..." he pointed out.

"I got the ticket, I'm supposed to the leave on the midnight train...I get into DC in the morning...as to the hotel..."

"The Andrew family owns the Willard, Candice...don't worry...I will have George call the manager and make sure they will pick you up at the station..." Albert indicated.

Candy almost jumped out of her seat. "Oh, Albert, thank you!"

"Don't worry, Candy...everything will be alright..." he smiled as he hung up, feeling like a cupid.

--------------------


	22. Chapter 22

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 22 by Lady Gato**_

Candy smoothed her evening dress and finished putting on her long white kid gloves. It was the green dress she wore to Thanksgiving at Mr. Oliver's...she would have loved to go buy a new dress, but there had not been any time. She had arrived in DC, and was met by the Willard manager himself who was about falling over to make sure she was fine. He also conveyed a message to her from Albert, that she was go to the White House that evening and that Senator Sherman would be waiting for her.

She looked at herself one last time. She was glad that they had given her the Presidential Suite at the hotel, because it was like being in a full sized apartment. It even had a small pantry with fresh fruit and sundries in it. Pleased with her reflection, she took her opera wrap, put it on and headed out towards the White House.

"Miss Andrew, this is an honor!" Lawrence Sherman, Republican Senator to the 65th congress of the United States, greeted Candy. He was older gentleman and Candy thought he looked like a blonder, older version of Lincoln, without the funny beard and stovepipe hat. A lawyer like George Johnson, he still had the polish of a tenured politician with just enough grandfatherly care in him to sound interesting. "I'm so glad you could come to this very special performance…"

"No, the honor is mine, Senator Sherman." She was grateful that he had responded to Albert's last minute request.

"There is nothing I would not do for our dear William; despite his anti-war stance, he has seen to it that our troops receive the best medical support they can get…I understand you are also involved, in New York, correct?"

"Yes sir…" Candy almost bit her lip…thank God this nice gentleman didn't realize what she was really down there for!

"President Wilson, may I introduce Candice White Andrew…she is William Albert Andrew's daughter by adoption…" he presented her with great ceremony.

The President smiled warmly at her. "Oh yes, I recall hearing about that! Very pleased to meet you Miss Andrew and delighted to have you here…" President Wilson seemed affable enough and genuinely polite.

"Thank you Mister President…" Candy replied.

"She is also helping our servicemen who are being rehabilitated at Columbia…" the Senator indicated

"Ah! I see you are as deeply committed to betterment of your fellow human as much as William is…" The president seemed very appreciative

"I try my best, Mr. President…" Candy replied.

A couple of small chimes rang, by the President's Chief of Protocol. "The function is about to start, I hope you enjoy it…" President Wilson said, as he left to take his seat.

"Thank you…" Candy smiled and gave a nod of her head.

"You can sit with me and my wife, Miss Andrew, if that is suitable for you..." Senator Sherman suggested.

"Oh yes, of course…." Candy accepted. She was glad to see it was a little far back but still with a good view of the stage. Promptly enough, the lights dimmed and all eyes focused on the stage. Candy knew that the first act would have to pass before Terry made an appearance.

Terrence Grantchester, the Prince of Denmark, entered in Scene II and took his position…he immediately felt it…the same sensation he had felt in New York…no, it couldn't be? He held himself in character, wishing dearly to scan the audience in front of him to confirm what his heart was telling him…he couldn't tell from where he was…he focused himself back into Hamlet, resolved to give every ounce of himself into this performance, not only because of the special weight it was carrying, as it was the inaugural White House performance, but because most of all, IF in fact she was there, by some miracle, he wanted it to be even better than what she had seen in New York.

Candy watched Terry, mesmerized…she knew he had also taken those in the audience under his spell and energy; she could hear the astounded whispers and hushed cries of admiration all around her. It was well deserved she thought. He held them captive by the sheer force of his acting, his artistry surpassing anything else he had previously done.

Hamlet came to an end and again, Terry felt weak, for the amount of energy he had poured into the performance. He had to steady himself, yet he was buoyed by the applause. He and the company bowed to them. Terry then heard the clapping slightly subside and the voice of President Wilson directed to him "Truly, I can say, that you are the greatest living Shakesperean actor of our times, and I and all of us here are in awe of your talent and art…may your star shine brightly for many years to come…"

Terry bowed deeply, the waves of applause growing larger and larger, like the joyous roar of an ocean…and then…he saw her. Towards the back of the room, clapping fervently, her eyes shining with wonder, her smile beaming brightly with delight, her whole persona veritably bursting with devoted love for him. This was the only accolade he had wished to receive, for it was the only one that he knew he would strive for everyday of his life.

Candy nervously stood in the line that was passing in front of the actors, to congratulate them…she didn't know what she was going to say to Terry, because she wanted to tell him that she was so proud of him and that she loved him, but of course that would not be appropriate in public. Suddenly, before she knew it, she was standing in front of him. Terry somehow looked taller in his Prince of Denmark costume and looked so very regal and imposing. As if he too was unsure what to say, he just looked at her in frank admiration.

"That was the best Hamlet I have ever seen, Mr. Grantchester…" her voice was hushed, when it finally came out. She offered her gloved hand to be kissed.

"I gave of myself to thoroughly please you, Miss…" he replied, his velvet voice sounding honeyed.

"Andrew…Candice White Andrew…" she replied, just a bit coquettishly, following his lead.

Terry bowed over to whisper into her ear at the same time holding on to her hand.

"Where are you staying, darling?" he asked huskily, his index finger surreptitiously caressing the palm of her gloved hand. Candy found herself holding back a quiver in her body in reaction to his gesture.

"The Willard" she said almost breathlessly, feeling herself blushing.

He could barely contain his grin. "I'm coming…" he finished quickly, for he heard someone say "That Terrence Grantchester certainly has an eye for the pretty ones!"


	23. Chapter 23

__

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 23 by Lady Gato**_

Candy had only stayed at the reception for the amount of time it would have seemed polite, making small talk with Senator Sherman, thanking the President again, all the time feeling Terry's eyes on her every move. She finally managed to retire for the evening, thanking her host and make her getaway to the Willard. She was so nervous that she didn't know what to do, whether to change out of her dress, change into a dressing gown, or a tea gown…she really hadn't packed much of a choice and she certainly wasn't going to change into her travel clothes and most certainly she wasn't going to change into anything less than appropriate.

She was still wondering what to do when she heard the slight rap on the door. She knew even before answering who the caller was. Candy opened the door and Terry stood there. Her heart lept into her throat. "Terry…" she breathed, trying to contain her excitedness

"Freckles…oh, my darling…" he sighed happily, coming in and taking her into his arms. She managed to close the door before she felt his lips hungrily take hers. "I thought I was going mad on stage…because I felt you again…I'm so glad you are here…" he whispered between kisses, revelling in the softness of her lips.

"I had to come, Terry…I wanted to see you…be here for you…even if it is for this one performance…" she replied, savoring his lips with quick pecks of her own. They embraced tighter.

"When are you leaving?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"Tomorrow morning…I barely made it here Terry, but it was worth it…oh, you were so spectacular…I could never tire of seeing you on stage…"

"It's all because of you…I only want to impress you…"

They looked at each other for a few moments, lost in each other's gaze, the intensity so exquisite that for a moment, it felt as if they were on another plane of existence.

"Did you want something to eat?" Candy asked, finally breaking the trance.

"Actually…if you do have something, I'll have it…as a rule, I don't eat before performances…nothing worse than being in a tense scene, when all is quiet and then your stomach growls at the audience…or worse yet, having to hop on one leg because you have to wee…"

Candy burst out laughing. "Terry, you are incorrigible!" He had said with a straight face but his slight mock said otherwise.

"You liked me that way, as I recall…" he said pulling her into him from behind and nuzzling her neck. She felt a shiver and scolded good naturedly "… now, now! You should be exhausted from tonight, not frisky!!" her voice twittered a bit…they were truly alone in a city where nobody really knew them.

"You haven't slapped me, yet…"

"Oh Terry, I can't possibly do it now! Back then, I was so foolish…I still don't know why I slapped you the first time you kissed me…"

"Let's see…because I was brash and forthcoming in trying to show you how I felt and you were oh so prim and proper when it came to that?"

"If I only knew what was going to happen later…I…" her voice sobered a bit and she felt a slight rise in her tears.

He caressed her cheek lightly with his thumb. "Don't say that, Freckles…you loved me then…as I loved you…even if you did slap me…"

"I love you now…" she declared impassionedly catching his hand in hers.

"As I love you…always…" he replied, deeply.

"And I won't slap you…I promise!!" she kissed him tenderly on his lips. "Well, I have a fruit bowl and some chocolates…or would you rather have a proper dinner? I can call room service"

"It's too late for me…honestly, I don't really eat at night after a performance…fruit will suit me fine…and maybe a chocolate or two…"

Candy went over to the fruit bowl and pulled out the banana. She was about to peel it and plate it for him when she felt Terry behind her take her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close into him. "I'm only hungry for one thing, Candice…" he whispered heavily into her ear and kissing her neck.

Their breaths sweetly mixed, no longer heated or frenzied...their arms were gently slung around each other, resting…Terry was playing with tendrils of her hair. They were in a languid tiredness from loving each other with relative abandon for the last few hours.

"Terry…" she murmured softly.

"Yes, love…" he replied, his voice silken.

"Please stay…don't go…" she asked, almost timidly.

"I should…if I stayed, then we would…." He started, but she snuggled closer into him.

"We just have to keep our clothes on…I just want to feel your arms around me when I fall asleep…" she confessed "I want to feel them like this, like you are holding me now…so many nights the only memory I had was your arms around me in that terrible goodbye…" her voice broke "I want to erase it the unfathomable sadness I attached to that moment…I can't bear to even think about it…"

"Don't cry, darling…I'm here now…that was then…" he consoled her, holding her tighter, trying to hold back his own emotions that menaced to burst out with sad melancholy…the worst night of his life, the start of his nightmare…"I'm here now…I'll stay…" His arms pulled her in so that her body cupped into his and he pulled the goose down duvet over them.

Terry woke up, realizing that for the first time in his life, he had truly a good night's sleep. Neither had moved in the night and he had positioned his arms so that her weight would make the bottom one fall asleep. Candy still slept; he could feel her breaths draw slowly in and out. Nervously, he reached out to her with is hands and just tenderly caressed her, not in an arousing way; he just wanted to feel her warmness come through his fingertips and palm. He never thought he could ache so badly for her as he did now.

She dreamily awoke and turned into him. "Good morning…" she murmured, with the smile he adored.

"Top o'the morn, to you, Milady…" he smiled back.

They exchanged looks. They both were thinking the same thing: I wish we were married already.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"About nine…" he replied, gently pulling her hair away from her face.

She sighed heavily "My train leaves at 11 am…I should get ready…"

His heart was heavy too. "I'll go change myself…I don't want to kiss you right now, else my beard stubble roughens up that perfect skin of yours…"

"Go on…but come back and have breakfast with me…I'll order room service…" she offered, sounding cheerful at the thought.

Terry returned to find her bags packed, Candy ready in her traveling outfit and an impressive room service breakfast set up.

"Good God, you ordered enough breakfast for an army!" Terry laughed, upon seeing the spread Candy had ordered.

She smiled fetchingly, "Well you see, I have to admit to you…when I went to New York for your Romeo and Juliet premiere, I went to sleep that night thinking that I couldn't wait to get up every morning to cook you a hearty breakfast every day….eggs, toast, ham, rolls, danishes, coffee, juice…"

"No kidding…" he chortled, taking a bite of toast. "But I thought you can't cook? Did you learn something while I wasn't around?"

"No…unfortunately not…so I promise you that I will hire a good French cook and I will tell him exactly what I want for you…eggs, toast, ham, rolls, danishes, coffee, juice…"

"Don't forget the kippers, while you are at it…I miss them…" Terry added as he poured some coffee for her. "This is wonderful, I can't wait until we do it every day…"

"I wish I could stay at least one more day…" Candy mused, dreading her departure.

"So do I…but I'm so grateful that you even came, darling…" Terry took her hand and kissed it.

They finished breakfast and Terry helped her check out from the Willard and go to the train station. He wouldn't miss spending any extra minutes with her for anything in the world. They made gay small talk on their way over, as a way to keep aside the upcoming goodbye. Finally, the New York train was called. They walked out onto the platform. Candy was going on the first class car.

"I'll call you tonight…" he said, dreading the impending separation from her.

"Oh, please do…" she replied, looking forward to it.

"And I promise, if I can get out of here earlier, I will…and I also promise that the moment I get back, I will break off my engagement to Suzanne…my parents are supporting me on this, and I'll need it…" he vowed. He embraced her tightly. The other passengers walked on by, getting into their ticketed cars.

"I'm patient Terry, no pressure…" she said honestly.

"There is something else…Suzanne's mother is ill…" he confided.

"Ill? What happened?" Candy felt her heart twinge…suddenly, her outlook got clouded.

"She suffered a stroke when she met my father…don't ask me why, it was the strangest thing….but we have been told it was a mild case and that she should be on the mend…for the moment she's paralyzed on her right side and can't speak…"

"Oh, dear…" Candy said, but then her clinical knowledge kicked in "I know Suzanne will find it small consolation, but I can help her mother with the therapy…"

Terry smiled at her offer, then looked at her very intently. "Understand this, Candice…I won't leave Suzanne alone to fend for herself, especially right now…my parents offered to help me…but one thing is to make sure she will be alright and to look after her, another is to enter into an imposed marriage that I cannot truthfully or honorably commit myself to…I love you, and only you…and it is you that I will marry and live the rest of my life with…"

"Oh, Terry!" Candy whispered as their mouths found each other.

In the shadows of the station, a surreptitious photographer snapped a picture, gleeful at the opportunity that just presented itself to him.


	24. Chapter 24

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

**_Part 24 by Mallory Quinn_**

Candy went back to New York on cloud nine. She got to the Dakota, and Mike the doorman had a message for her.

- Miss Andrew, you have a message; one of your friend came to look for you earlier this morning…

- Oh, thank you Mike

It was probably Michael. She had left without telling him where she was heading…Well she'll see him later. She went to her apartment, smiling and went on the bed , closed her eyes and remembered every single seconds she spent with Terry… She was about to burst! She was so happy!

Someone was ringing at her door. Candy woke up from her beautiful dream and went to open the door, still a little groggy from her nap. She opened the door and she was surprised to see her sister…

- ANNIE!!!!!!!!! She yelled jumping to her neck

- Candy!!!!!!!!!! Said Annie hugging her back

- Oh my God! What are you doing in New York??

- Well, I had some shopping to do and I wanted to check up on my sister….

- I'm surprised Archie let you out of his sight….

- Oh, with his brother back, I'm kind of in the back burner lately… and my mother finally let me do the trip alone….

- Well, you're not a little girl anymore….

- With my mom? I'm lucky she let's me out of the house without a keeper!!!

They burst out laughing. Mike the doorman brought Annie's suitcase inside the apartment. Annie tipped him and he left.

- So where were you? I had to go driving around New York with my cab driver, while I was waiting for you

- I just came from Washington DC…

- You went to see the president? Said Annie joking, how he's he?

- He's fine, and he's very nice….

Annie heard Candy's tone and she saw that she wasn't kidding. She opened her eyes very big.

- You went to see the President of the United States? Asked Annie

- Well, actually I went to see Terry…

- Terry?

- Yes, he had to perform for the President…

- For the President? At the White House?

- Yes…

- You were at the White House and you met the President?

- And Terry, who was the person I really went to see…

- Ok, you don't look like you were very impressed by the President; you were only thinking about Terry… But Candy, Terry leaves here in New York, he's the king of Broadway… why did you have to go to Washington DC, at the White House to see him, when you can buy a ticket for Broadway here…?

- Actually, I saw him here first, with Michael…

- Michael?

- Yes, the soldier from the tower…

- …with my suitcase…yes, I remember. He's here?

- Yes…he took me to see "Hamlet"…

- So you've seen Terry on stage…Candy, what aren't you telling me?

- I wanted to be there for Terry in Washington, to support him

- He's got a fiancée, why wasn't she there with him?

- Her mother had a stroke…said Candy looking down

- Candy… come on, out with it! You're back with Terry aren't you?

- Yes, she whispered

- Oh my God!!! Said Annie

- We love each other, Annie

- You loved each other before too

- This time it's different, we want to make it work…He's going to break up with Susanna…

- And marry you….

- He lives in this building….

- Oh… Did something happen between you two?

- We got a lot closer… said Candy, Annie I'm so glad you're here… I needed to confide in someone…but you can't tell anybody yet…

- Ok, sis… I'm all ears….

Candy confided in her sister and they laughed a lot. Annie telling her too, how far she went with Archibald…

She spent the day with Annie, they cooked dinner together . The phone rang, and Candy picked up.

- Candy? Said Albert's voice

- Albert! Hello! How are you?

- Fine. How was your trip? Everything went like you wanted to?

- Even better! Said Candy laughing, thank you so much Albert… I met the president…Senator Sherman was very nice

- I'm sure the president wasn't the one you went to see…

- Albert, what are you saying? I met the President of the United States and I was mesmerized…, said Candy laughing

Albert didn't insist. Candy would tell him what was happening with her life in due time.

- How's Flammy?

- She perfect… and I love having her here….

- Like, like?

- Well, yes, like like… said Albert laughing

- What about her?

- I'm getting a good vibe from her…

- So take advantage

- I am…

- How's Stear?

- He's fine, he's adjusting… are you with Annie

- Yes, I'm so glad to have some company

- Good, have fun together…

- Thanks say hi to the others for me

- I will. Good night Candy…

- Good night Albert.

She hung up the phone, when it rang again. Did Albert forget to tell her something?

- Hello? She said

- Freckles?

- Terry!!!!

- How are you?

- I miss you, my love

- I miss you too…

- How was your day?

- Fine, not as good as yesterday…I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning

- Me too…last night was wonderful… I love you

- I love you too. I wanted to wish you goodnight and sweet dreams…

- Sweet dreams my love…

Annie looked at her sister as she hung up the phone with dreamy eyes.

- Ok… even I could feel the love in the air…, said Annie, you guys had no business being separated….!

They burst out laughing. They went to bed and the next morning, Candy had to got to Columbia.

- Don't worry about me, said Annie, I'm going to shop

- I'm going to give you the keys to the apartment

- Alright

- Can you join me for lunch at Columbia around 1 pm? You'll see Michael

- I will, thanks Candy. I'll see you later, then…

Candy went to Columbia for a new day of courses, research, practice. She saw Michael who wanted to speak to her, during break time.

- Candy! He said, thank God you're here, I wanted to speak to you…

- Michael, hi…

- Hi! How are you this morning

- Fine…

- I have a stroke patient, who's going to need therapy, and I thought about you to exclusively take care of her…

- Me? What about my course… I can't be available all the time

- We're going to work around your school schedule…don't worry about that…

- Alright, said Candy, do you have her file, so I can get familiar with it?

- I'll get the file ready later…

- Ok then, I'll see you later then…I'm going to have a cup of tea

Candy went to the cafeteria, she had a cup of tea and she went to sit at a table. There was a copy of the morning paper on the table. She started to look at it and she got to the entertainment page… She became white as a sheet…There was picture of her and Terry kissing at the train station, in Washington DC!!! She was wearing her hood, her hair were not showing… Terry was visible, kissing a woman , but unless your were Candy, you wouldn't know it was her… The photographer was a little far… The title said;

"IS THE PRINCE OF DENMARK UNFAITHFUL?"

Terrence Grandchester, caught in a smooch with a woman in Washington DC. The woman is not his fiancée, Susanna Marlowe, who stayed in New York with her ill mother, while Terrence Grandchester is giving special representations of "Hamlet" in the White House for the President. Some sources say that they had met at the White House, the night before and had become close… very close, to the point that they're not even hiding… Well maybe she's a cousin…or a fan…and it's perfectly innocent…The young woman hasn't been identified…And Terrence Grandchester is keeping mum…


	25. Chapter 25

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 25 by Annie Brighton**_

Eliza was in her bedroom, alone. She was preoccupied and angry too. Stair had come back, one of her enemies! He had miraculously come back from the dead whereas her Anthony was nowhere to be found. Where could he be? At first she had been wondering about it for a long time, and had never found any answer. Then she had forgotten all about it: who was Anthony compared to Terrence? No one, nothing….

But now, with Stair's coming back, she could not prevent herself from remembering that day.

"Mum" she had almost implored, "Help me please. You must do something. Anthony is always with Candy, he has even left me today to go with that stable girl! Mum, let us take advantage of this serious accident, let us pay the right people to tell everybody that he is dead!"

"Why? Eliza?" her mother had been puzzled.

"Don't you understand, Mum? Then we will have him kidnapped and guarded in a lost place until he says he loves me and promises to marry me later."

Eliza had insisted and her mother liked this plan too .She had always hated that , Candy. And how glad she was too to do evil to that Anthony who was always despising her marvellous little Eliza darling!

Then her mother had taken charge of everything. And it had been a complete success. Money is a magic word for most people, wealth convinces them  
instantly. The doctor had been corrupted, a drug had been given to Anthony …It had been done! Eliza had not seen "Romeo and Juliet for nothing …

The whole family had cried before an empty coffin, even though Elroy had never understood why it had been sealed so soon and above all without her presence.

Everything had worked for a time. To be on the safe side his guards had dressed him as a beggar and had even dyed his hair. Anthony was unrecognizable in his new clothes and with his dark hair.

Eliza had exulted. She would always remember the scene.

"You will marry me, Anthony, you will love me . Otherwise you will grow old and finally die here." She had laughed and laughed and laughed…

Anthony was all right that day, doctors had finally healed him from his serious injuries.

"I'd rather die, Eliza. I hate you. You are contemptible and I will always despise you. Forever."

She was in rage, but she went on with her mad laugh….Then she left. She would never forget how he glared at her. Neither that nor the scorn in his eyes…

And then, that awful day a few days later, she had been told by her mother that he had succeeded in running away.

"Noooooooooooo!!!"

She had gone almost crazy, she had thrown herself onto her mother, striking her and crying; she had broken everything in her room and had done more evil than ever to everybody, that day…but nothing had been able to stop her rage and anger…

In spite of her mother 's efforts, in spite of her own search for him, he had never been found, and then there had been Terrence…Terrence…As soon as she had seen him she had forgotten all about Anthony. She wanted Terrence, he was so handsome…so cold, so mysterious…she loved his coolness and his disgust, she was crazy about him. Absolutely everything within him…She would have him. In spite of this cheap ex actress on her crutches and in spite of that of Candy!!

NOTE:I want to thank Isabelle for having told me that Anthony could have  
been kidnapped.Thus thanks to that first idea I thought that Eliza could have done that.


	26. Chapter 26

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 26 by Mallory Quinn**_

Candy was thinking…She hadn't been identify. Perhaps the photographer was in hurry to print the story and he didn't do some thorough research… Terry's face was known, not hers…Well… she was ….safe… for now. But Susanna, wasn't going to be ignorant, she's going to know that the only woman Terry would be kissing, is Candy!!! Candy was surprise not to feel guilty… at all. She wasn't doing anything wrong, she was kissing the man she loved and a sleazy photographer took advantage of a very private and intimate moment to make a buck… Well life wasn't simple, some people are happy, and some people are sad… And Susanna was going to be sad…now but even more when she's going to confront Terry and he's going to break up with her… Should Candy feel bad? The war was over after 4 years of desolation…Candy's pain lasted 4 years like the war…now she was happy and she wasn't going to let anything ruin that…

Michael saw the paper too and he couldn't believe Grandchester was treating his fiancée like that, she was handicapped, her mother was sick and she was getting a prosthesis to make him a nice gift for their upcoming wedding. He felt angry with him and felt the need to go and comfort Susanna, she was going to be devastated. He was going to go and check up on her later…

It was lunch time. And Candy was in the lunch room, a little earlier. Michael came to sit with her. He still looked a little upset.

- Michael, said Candy, what's wrong? You look upset…

- Oh, I saw something in the paper that made me angry….

- What?

- In fact, your friend, that actor Grandchester… there's a picture of him kissing another woman in Washington DC!

- Oh… said Candy looking down…that…

- Yes! He's got a very beautiful fiancée who's doing everything to get a prosthesis for their wedding…and he's kissing another woman!

- Michael, you don't know the whole story, said Candy, you can't judge him without having all the facts…

- Candy, what are you saying… you're defending him?

- Maybe things are not as good between them…

- They're getting married! Said Michael outraged

- Well, after a picture like that in the paper, I doubt it…

- Candy….

Michael looked at Candy. She wasn't the kind of girl to be so cold… what was going on? He looked at the picture, he couldn't see the girl's face, but he see could her coat and her hood…it was in black and white and Candy had a coat like that, so did thousands of women…it could be anybody.

- Candy, said Michael, you have something to tell me?

- Just, that don't judge, until you get all the facts, ok?

Annie arrived at that moment to have lunch with her sister. She smiled when she saw Michael.

- Hello Michael! Remember me? Said Annie

- Yes, I do said Michael smiling, Annie… how are you?

- I'm fine. I'm glad you came back whole from the war, said Annie smiling

- Me too… it's good to see you again, Annie

Annie sat down and Candy went to get food for her. They ate with Michael and then this last one had to go.

- It was good to see you Annie, said Michael, I have to go… Candy, don't forget to see me before you leave for that case I talked to you about…

- Alright Michael, I'll see you later…

Michael left and Annie finally burst at her friend.

- Candy! Have you seen the paper, she whispered

- Yes, I did…

- Oh my God!

- I'm glad they don't know who the woman is…

- Kissing in public?

- I was kissing the man I love, Annie

- But he's a celebrity now… Oh God!

- I know I should feel bad, but I don't. Terry and I were robbed of 4 years of our lives…we want to be together…

- You are together, and he's still engaged…

- Not for long…

- Well it's a good thing you were wearing that hood… you could be anybody, a crazy fan kissing her idol…

- Susanna called me a fan when I went to look for Terry at his hotel, she did it on purpose, because I'm sure she knew who I was…I could feel it…

- Revenge is plate best served cold…said Annie with a sneaky smile…

- Four years cold… even if this is not revenge, I'm just taking back what's mine… I know I sound selfish…

- I think Susanna is the selfish one, knowing that Terry doesn't love her, keeping him for herself and making him miserable…well I'm one to talk, am I? I knew from the beginning that Archie had a thing for you… and I threw a tantrum like a little girl and stopped what was going to be his big declaration of love for you…

- Annie, I was already in love with Terry, then… so I would've told Archie I loved him like a brother, a cousin…he would've been heartbroken, you would've mend his heart…What you did was a little…drastic, but it gave you results, you go the man you loved… Maybe if I were a little more selfish, 4 years ago, thinking about myself, I would be with Terry today with a family…

- Candy, that's not in you… you're too good…

- Well I've been a bad girl lately, kissing another woman's fiancé, and then some!!! But it feels great!

The two girls burst out laughing.

Susanna was in her mother's room at the hospital with her aunt. This last one was reading the paper, while sitting at Marianne's bed side with her niece. She, of course saw the infamous picture of Terry kissing another woman.

- Susie, honey… I think your fiancé is busy in Washington…

- Aunt Mabel, you know he's busy playing Hamlet for the president…

- He's also busy smooching another woman…

- What? Said Susanna surprised

- There's a picture here, of him kissing another woman, that isn't you…

- You're lying! Give me that!

Mabel gave her the paper and Susanna became pale. Terry was kissing…she saw the woman…unidentified?

"Unidentified? Give me a break!!! I would know this woman anywhere, with my eyes closed!!!! Candy!!!!!! Terry is kissing Candy in Washington??? How could he do this to me? That's why he was so eager to go, regardless… he was going to be with her!!!!"

But she had to keep a good face. Being an actress had its advantages.

- Oh Aunt Mabel, it's probably just an overzealous fan kissing her idol…

- He looks kind of passionate…

- It's just a stupid picture! You can't see how he felt!! Said Susanna angry

- Easy Susie, don't snap at me… wait for your fiancé to bite his head off…

- Sorry Aunt Mabel. I'm sure it's perfectly innocent…Terry loves me

- Has he told you that?

Susanna was taken aback by the question…

- Euh of course he did! What do you think?

- That's he's marrying you because you saved his life and lost your leg….I'm your aunt, I'm not a stranger…I know what happened…every secret and the dirty laundry

- Aunt Mabel, you're here to help me with mom, not meddle in my private life… I'm going to go outside for a minute

She got out with her wheelchair to the waiting room, which was empty and she started to cry in silence. Terry was kissing Candy. He was cheating on her!!! He wanted Candy back… She couldn't do anything now, she'll have to wait until Terry gets back to confront him… confront him? What if he confirms her suspicions, and breaks up with her to be with Candy? Any way, she will have to say something or she was going to go nuts, but she will forgive him right away…

Candy was with Michael to discuss the new therapy patient.

- She had just had a stroke, but she's also in shell shock…

- Shell shock? Said Candy, from what?

- Apparently meeting the future father in law of her daughter…

- Oh… Alright. You think she can make a full recovery?

- Yes… with your help and mine, we could put her back on her feet…Giving your experience with Albert, Alistair and all those war veterans and especially your devotion to your work, you're the perfect candidate for the job…

- Thank you Michael, said Candy opening the file

She saw the name "Marianne Marlowe" but she didn't pay attention. "Marlowe" is a pretty common name.

- You want to come with me to see her? Maybe you can meet her daughter and her aunt…

- Alright said Candy, let's go.

She went with Michael to see Marianne, but the room was empty. Susanna and her aunt had already left for the day.

- Oh, the daughter and the aunt are gone, said Michael you'll see them another day

Since Candy was busy during the day, she was able to work with Marianne later in the evening. The woman looked familiar to her… They worked together the first day. They had their work cut out for them…Candy went back to her apartment and she saw that Annie had cooked dinner for them. She found her on the phone with Archie. She finished her conversation when she saw Candy.

- Hey! Said Annie, you always come back this late?

- No, I went to see that new patient Michael told me about and I worked with her.

- Good… dinner is ready… and Terry called twice…

- Oh… I'm going to call him… thanks for the dinner Annie

- Anytime!

She went to call Terry and they talked for a while and she felt better afterwards…

- Hi angel, said Terry with love...

- Hi honey, did you see the paper?

- Yes, I did... most people think you're just an overzealous fan stealing a kiss from her idol

- I'm sorry Terry...

- Don't be... I love you and I don't regret a thing. If I had to do it again, I would...

- Me too... what happened to those two selfless kids from 4 years ago?

- They grew up and they started to think about themselves...

- Susanna is going to be hurt...

- Let me worry about Susanna... just concentrate on your work and wait for me to sweep you off your feet...

- I love you Terry

- I love you Candy...

She felt better after and she went to have dinner with Annie talking and laughing.


	27. Chapter 27

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 27th by Mallory Quinn**_

Eleonor and the duke spent a lot of time together catching up for old time. They would call the hospital to check on Marianne. They were in the dining room having breakfast and the duke was reading the paper and…

- Oh bloody hell! He said

- What? Asked Eleonor

- Look at this Ellie! He said giving her the paper…

Eleonor took the paper and saw the picture. Terry kissing an unidentified woman?

- Terry is kissing Candy, she said like it was normal

- How do you know it's Candy?

- There's only one woman Terry would kiss in public like that, not caring about the rest of the world, dear, that's Candy. You can take that to the bank!

- Well he's going after what he wants…Poor Susanna

- Poor Susanna? She had made him miserable for years…

- Loosing the man she loves…

- It happens to the best of us…nobody is immuned…She survived an amputated leg, she's going to survive this…

- Didn't she attempt suicide the first time?

- The suicide card is not going to work anymore… Terry needs to be happy. I've never seen him so happy, and it's because of Candy. Susanna brought out everything that was dark in him, he became a drunk, for months…until he caught a glimpse of Candy and he got his senses back, well at least part of it, because if he were totally recovered, he would've forgot about the stupid duty and go back to the woman he loves… That girl is an angel for my son…

- She is indeed

- Richard, I've been thinking. Why would Marianne faint when she saw you? It couldn't be because I was with you too… we're used to compete for the same thing, it must be more than that

- Like what?

- I don't know… I'm going to try to talk to her sister and see if she knows something…

Michael was in Marianne's room to see if Susanna was there. He wanted to comfort her. He found her with her aunt Mabel.

- Miss Marlowe…

- Dr. Michael, said Susanna looking at him with a smile

Mabel looked at the two of them and felt a little weird. They seemed to have a connection…

- Can I talk to you for a moment?

- Sure Dr. Michael, is it about my prosthesis?

- Euh, in a way… said Michael, excuse us madam…

He pushed Susanna's wheelchair to an empty exam room. He looked at her, she was so beautiful…

- Miss Marlowe…

- You can call me Susanna, she said with a soft voice

She was feeling a little weird in his presence, but a good kind of weird…

- Susanna…how are you coping?

- With my mother you mean? Much better ever since you told me that you can help her…

- Everything else is fine?

- Oh… you must've seen the paper with Terrence kissing some woman… that was nothing, just an overzealous fan stealing a kiss from him and since he's a gentleman, he didn't push her away…I'm fine…

- Have you talked to him?

- He's busy with his representations at the White House…

- He hasn't called you? Asked Michael stunned

- He does call the hospital to have news about my mother…and he calls home when I'm here with mama…

Michael thought about what Candy had said. That he didn't know all the facts. Grandchester wasn't behaving like a normal fiancé in love… In fact he remembered seeing him with Candy, and how much chemistry they had…She said they knew each other since school, they were old friends…

- I just wanted to make sure you were alright after seeing the paper said Michael softly

- That's so nice…dr. Michael, said Susanna moved to tears

Michael took his handkerchief to wipe Susanna's tears. The touch was gentle and Susanna felt good to have a man's attention.

- Don't cry, Susanna, said Michael, I'm here if you need me for anything…

The proximity was so intense; Michael wanted to kiss her tears away. Susanna was still in her good weird mode. Terry was kissing another woman; she could kiss another man for revenge and not feel bad… So when Michael put his lips on her, she didn't push him away… she responded to the kiss, to the fullest. Michael was leaving a dream, he took advantage of a moment he knew she was vulnerable upon learning her fiancé was kissing another woman…The kiss lasted for a while. When they finally stopped, Michael said;

- Oh my God! What have I done? I'm sorry Susanna….

- No Michael, I'm sorry…I let you kiss me because I'm mad at Terry… it won't happen again…I used you for revenge, and I'm sorry

Michael felt hurt, but he knew what he was doing, he just didn't expect Susanna to be so blunt with him; that hurt, a lot…A revenge kiss from the object of his affection… affection? Yes, she was the object of his affection, after that kiss, he had no doubt, he was madly in love with her…

- I'm going to take you back to your mother's room and go back to my duties…

He took her to the room and they found Marianne with her eyes opened. Mabel looked at Susanna, something was different.

- Oh mama, your eyes are opened…thank you Michael, for everything she said with a soft voice…

- Anytime, said Michael, I have to go now. Have a nice day with your mother

- I will, goodbye Michael…

Michael left. And Mabel was looking at Susanna intensely.

- What? Said Susanna to her aunt

- What happen with the good doctor?

- Nothing…

- Really? Your lips are a little swollen like someone kissed you…

Susanna blushed. How could that old coot know that?

- You kissed the good doctor as a revenge on your unfaithful fiancé? Too bad he doesn't give a rat's ass who you kiss!

- Aunt Mabel mama is awake, let's talk about more pleasant things…Mama, how are you today…

- Is it true Susanna, you kissed another man? Said a voice

Mabel and Susanna turned around and they saw Eleonor Baker and the duke of Grandchester standing at the door.

- No, my aunt is just kidding as usual , said Susanna

- Well I wouldn't be angry with you if you did, said the duke, Terrence is kissing another woman in the paper…

- Yes, Susanna, a revenge kiss…is that what happened? Said Eleonor

- Absolutely not! Denied Susanna, that's just an overzealous fan stealing a kiss, nothing more

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll end up believing it, said Eleonor in her head"

- If you say so, said Eleonor, how's Marianne?

- Her eyes are opened! Said Susanna with a smile, hey mama, the duke and Miss Baker are here….

Eleonor looked at Mabel, she knew something. But she didn't look like someone ready to spill the beans on her sister. But if that could help Marianne recover…Mabel continue talking and being sarcastic to her niece.

Susanna turned the deaf hear on her aunt sarcastic and right on the money remarks. She talked to her mother and she still had that weird good feeling, and kissing Michael made that feeling more intense. Revenge kiss, maybe that was the initial idea, but that kiss was awesome!!!! No! It's Terry she wanted and it's Terry she shall get! Candy or no Candy!!!!

Annie spent a few days with Candy then she went back to Chicago. Terry's stint in the White House was over and he was glad to go back to New York. He spoke to Candy every single night. He called his apartment when he knew Susanna and her aunt Mabel were at the hospital. He arrived at the Dakota with his bag. He took the elevator, but he asked the lift attendant to stop on Candy's floor first. He rang the door, and Candy opened the door and jumped to his neck.. They got in the apartment and closed the door.

- Oh Terry!!! I missed you so much!!!!

- I missed you too

They kissed passionately for a long while. They went to sit in the living room to talk.

- You came here first?

- To see my number one girl…But I have to go up and face the music ….

- I'll see you tomorrow then, said Candy good luck…

They kissed again and Terry went upstairs to face Susanna.


	28. Chapter 28

**_LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY_**

**_Part 28, by Mallory Quinn_**

Terry arrived at his apartment and he opened the door with his keys.

- Terry! Said Susanna with a smile, you're back!

- Good evening Susanna, said Terry

- This is my aunt Mabel

- Madam, said Terry with a smile

- Terry…Said Mabel

- How was your trip? Asked Susanna, are you hungry? We can heat up something for you…

- I'm fine Susanna, said Terry taking his bag, to his room

He went to his room to change and went back to the living room. Susanna was alone. Her Aunt had gone to bed.

- How was Washington? Asked Susanna

- Washington was mostly work…

- All work and no fun? Did you meet the president?

- Of course…

- That must've been fun…or someone else gave you the fun? I saw the paper with your infamous kissing picture

- Susanna…, the paper said it was an unidentified woman…

- Don't insult my intelligence Terry! That's Candy! The love of your life!!!! You were with her! And you didn't even have the decency to hide, you kissed her in public!!!! What was she doing there???

- She was at the White House as a guest…

- Really? As if by magic??? And of course, you couldn't stay away from her!!!

- I wasn't going to ignore her…

- You didn't have to kiss her!!! You're engaged to me! How could you do that to me??!!!! I saved your life, I lost my leg, my mother is sick, our wedding is postponed! You leave me alone for a week because of the damn president only to go suck faces with Candy's!!!!!!

Terry was looking at Susanna. She was very upset. Strangely enough, he didn't care.

- Are you going to apologise to me??? She asked in rage

- What for? Said Terry irritated

- For kissing another woman…!!!!

- I was kissing the woman I loved, Susanna and I'm not going to apologise for that!

- How could you say that to me?

- You know I'm not in love with you…I'm with you because I have a duty…

Susanna felt like the conversation was not taking the turn she wanted, Terry wasn't sorry at all! That wasn't good. She had to do something, fast! So, she dropped the attitude…

- Oh Terry, she said. I love you so much, honey and I forgive you. You and Candy separated kind of suddenly because of me. I know you love her so it's normal you give her a little kiss goodbye and sleazy photographer took advantage of an innocent moment…I'm sorry for yelling at you

She knew she kissed Michael out of revenge and she wasn't feeling guilty at all. She called it even in her heart.

- Now you're back. Mama is going to get better, she started therapy and we'll be able to get married soon… Welcome back home honey!

Before Terry could realise what Susanna was doing, she approached him with her wheel chair.

- Can you help me with my necklace, please? I think it's stuck…

- Sure said Terry leaning and meeting Susanna's lips…

He felt even more…disgusted than the last time when he was living. What was going on? When she let go of him, he wiped his lips with his hand.

- Gee Terry, could you look more disgusted by my kisses? You'll learn to love them… Good night Terry. Welcome back home…

She went to her room before Terry, who was confused and surprised, realised how she manipulated the situation… He didn't ask for her forgiveness!!! Apparently, "denial" wasn't just a river in Egypt!!! Susanna wasn't going to make things easy for him. But he wanted to be with Candy. As soon as Marianne Marlowe was fine, instead of having a wedding, he was going to break up with Susanna….

He felt like seeing Candy, so he got out and went to her apartment.

- Terry? She said opening the door, is everything alright?

- I don't know…

- Did she confront you about the picture?

- Yes…she was very upset, she wanted me to apologise, I said no…

- Then what happened?

- She did a 180…she became very nice and said that she forgave me…for kissing the woman I really loved…

- She forgave you?

- And I didn't ask for her forgiveness…

- Aren't you the lucky guy! She forgives you for kissing another woman, because she's afraid of losing you…

- She never had me, Candy. I might have been physically present with her, but my heart was with you… I was always yours, since the second we met…

- Really? That's why you made fun of my freckles and my nose?

- I fell in love with you, I was puzzled and I was teasing you to mask it… and I know you saw my tears…you never called me up on it…

- I knew you were nice beneath that though act…

- You knew me better than anyone…

- I'm not so sure about that… I left you, not once, but twice…

- Twice?

- Yes, there was the awful stairs separation, and that crummy theatre in Rocktone…

Terry looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky. What the hell was she talking about?

- The crummy theatre? You were there? I wasn't dreaming?

Candy started crying when she thought about that awful incident.

- You were so messed up, so drunk, I was crying…I couldn't believe you stumped so low…

- You must've been ashamed of me…

- Ashamed? No, never… Terry. Look at me; I will never be ashamed of you! Never! I was just heartbroken you were doing so bad, because of me, because I wasn't with you…I couldn't stand to see you like that…it killed me to leave you again… I'm sorry my love…I was looking for Albert, who had disappeared and I ended up in the crummy theatre…I was looking for Albert, who had amnesia, but was not in any physical pain, I practically begged Albert to live with me, so I could take care of him… and I left you the man I love more than anything in that awful theatre….Oh my God! I'm so sorry!!! I'm a nurse, my first reaction is suppose to be helping people, not abandon them…I'm sorry

- Candy, Candy, look at me… seeing you in the back of that theatre is what gave me my senses back. Seeing you crying and so sad… I never wanted to make you cry like that again…I thought I imagined you… but I should've known you were real…

- How?

- Every time you come to see me, I feel you and I give my best performance. It's like there a force coming from you for me… that's what happened in that crummy theatre…I became lucid all of a sudden…I wasn't drunk anymore and gave them the best performance for a theatre of their calibre…I came back to Susanna and I took my responsibilities…

- By leaving you again, she said with tears in her eyes, I wanted to close the door on my past… I didn't want to suffer anymore…but I couldn't get you out of my head…then I got a letter from Susanna…

- A letter from Susanna?

- Yes…She was apologising for sending me away in Chicago, and for the way I had to leave New York, but she said that you're heart was with me and she was willing to wait for you forever…earlier that day, Dr. Martin, my boss, told me about this special program at Columbia…

- So you decided to come to Columbia…

- For the special program, but also to see if I could give you back your heart and heal mine in the process…But I was still dreading to meet you. That evening with your parents, I was almost rude, because I wanted to get away from them before you arrived…

- I thought I was going crazy, I smelt your scent…

- You smelt my scent?

- Yes, your perfume…

- Thousands of women have this scent…

- But I knew it was you…in the elevator, the subway…

- I thought I smelled your scent too…oh my God!

- That's how connected we are…I would recognise you with my eyes close

- So you forgive me for abandoning you in that awful theatre?

- There's nothing to forgive, seeing you made me whole again, gave me back my senses. You were my angel that day, you helped me without knowing it…I went to Chicago I met Albert in a bar. He told me how strong you were and showed me how you were doing from afar. I saw you with the children; at the happy clinic…I left without talking to you either… So let's call it even. Either way, seeing you gave me back courage and I came back to Broadway…

- And now you're the King of Broadway…she said

- Yes, but I've been happy only lately, since the past four years…I've been happy ever since I saw you again… you're my heart and my soul Candy… and I never want to let go of you again. Forgive-me for letting you go on those stairs…

- It's ok, I didn't want to go, but I had to…at least it's what I thought at that time…

- We found each other again…at least we're not old and grey…he said with a smile

- Yeah! We could have our life, a family…oh Terry! I can't believe I'm making plans with you! I love you so much!

- I love you Candy, I will never you take you for granted…

She was in his arms crying of joy.

- How's your family? Asked Terry

- Well, I've got some good news…. Alistair came back from the dead!

- What?

- Yes, we all got the news years ago that he had died, but his body was never found… when I got here I met Flammy, my roommate…You must've seen her in Chicago when you were looking for me…

- That cold rattlesnake with glasses?

- Terry!

- Well she didn't even want me to wait for you inside…and she threatened to make trouble for you, so I had to go outside…

- While I was looking for you in hotels with a broken heel…and when I finally found your hotel, I got the overzealous fan treatment from Susanna!

- Sorry about that… catching a glimpse of you running in that field was priceless, you were so beautiful in your nurse's uniform…

- Thank you Terry …it was better than nothing…

- So Stear is alive, that's awesome! His girlfriend must be glad, your little chubby friend with glasses…

- Terry! Well Flammy was the one who found him. She went to war in France and she met this John Doe who was none other than Stear! He came back with the veterans from the war! Albert came to get him, he's back in Chicago with the whole family!

- That's great news! I liked Alistair, even though he had a thing for you too…

- What?

- Yes, he just had the good sense to know a lost cause when he sees it, unlike his dandy brother…

- Admit it, you liked fighting over me with Archie…

- I loved it…he said with a smile, I would've fought the King to be with you. Which is why I apologise for giving up on us so easily…

- You were pressured, Terry and don't forget, you were still an impressionable kid…Mrs. Marlowe knew it… we were all overwhelmed by the events. I wanted to tell Susanna not to use her injury to force you to be with her…I found her on the roof, missing a leg on the verge of suicide…

- So you decided she needed me more than you…you were a kid too… Oh my God! We had no one to advise us…I didn't even go to my mother…

Candy put her lips on his…

- Let's forget about that, and focus on our future, she said

He smiled and kissed her again.

- Don't you have to go back to your apartment…

- I live upstairs, Candy…I want to spend time with you. I missed you.

Terry went back to his apartment at dawn.


	29. Chapter 29

**_LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY_**

_**Part 29 by Candylyna**_

The next day at the hospital, in the morning, Terry's parents went to see Marianne. Eleonor was able to go for a coffee with Mabel, leaving Richard with Susanna.

- Susanna, said the duke, has Terry come back?

- Yes, Your Grace, he came back last night..., said Susanna

- Where is he then? I thought he would be here with you to see your mother...

- He was asleep when we left, he must be tired from the trip...

- He will probably come and see her later, then

- Yes, he will...

- How are you holding up, Susanna

- Mama is making progress, she's getting therapy every night with a special nurse...

- Really? I'm happy for her

- Me too. I can't wait until she's fine so I can finally marry Terry...

The duke didn't respond. Terry was kissing Candy, sleeping in...He probably stayed out late to be with Candy... He looked at Susanna and he felt something familiar in her... He didn't know exactly what it was, but it was familiar...

Eleonor was having coffee with Mabel in the hospital's caferia.

- So Mabel, how are you holding up?

- Not to bad...she's my only sister, I don't want to lose her...

- Of course not, said Eleonor, I've known Marianne since like forever!

- You do? Said Mabel surprised

- Yes, we used to be part of the same theatre...

- When she was dreaming of being a big actress? The poor girl had no talent what so ever! Even though she tried very hard...

- Well everybody doesn't have the same luck... at least she got married...

- Yeah she was lucky there...even though she came with luggage...

Eleonor looked at her surprised.

- Luggage? She was already pregnant?

- Euh, said Mabel uncomfortable, that's not what I meant...

- Then what did you mean? What luggage? Did she have a child already?

- I'm not comfortable discussing my ill sister with you...

- Your niece is going to marry my son; I have the right to know the whole background of your family... since we're going to be one big happy family soon...

- But it's up to Marianne to tell you...

- Marianne is unable to communicate, don't you think so? Look I've never been married. I'm not ashamed to say that I had a child out of wedlock... Terrence is an illegitimate child... was Susanna one too?

- She was married when she had Susanna...

- Was she pregnant when she got married?

- She had Susanna, 7 months after her wedding...she was a very big premature baby...

- Maybe she enjoyed her future husband's company before tying the knot...

- She had met him a month before the wedding...

- Oh... said Eleonor... Thank you for letting me know Mabel. At least she got married... my son lived with his father and I pretended like I had no child...but I'm making up for it now...

- Well you guys are going to be one big disfunctional family!!! Said Mabel laughing...

- Yes, said Eleonor laughing too

She was thinking in her head. She remembered Terry telling her that Susanna was born in June... Richard went to Boston in October, all those years ago... Maybe it was wishful thinking, but... Only Marianne could shed some light. That would explain her shock and her stroke...

- Let's go back to the room, said Eleonor

- Ok, said Mabel. Thanks for the coffee...

- Anytime said Eleonor with a smile, thanks for the pep talk...

They went back to the room and found Richard and Susanna talking. Eleonor look at the portrait. Marianne on the bed, Susanna and Richard talking happily... the bond...

- Are you ready Richard? She asked

- Yes, honey, we can go, said Richard

- We'll come back tomorrow, said Eleonor, bye

- Bye, Miss Baker, your Grace, said Susanna

- Goodbye, said the duke

They got out of the room and the hospital. Susanna stayed with Mabel.

- "Honey"? Terry's parents are back together..., said Susanna

- His name is Richard? Said Mabel

"What a coincidence! The man Marianne had a fling with, was named Richard too..." Said Mabel in her head

- Yes, said Susanna, Richard Grandchester, the duke of Grandchester. Since Terry is his eldest son, he's going to inherite the title, when his father dies... and I'm going to be the duchess of Grandchester...

- Good for you, said Mabel, still thinking

"Marianne you better get well fast and tell us why you're in shock... I hope it's not because of what I'm thinking, otherwise, you're going to break your daugther's heart! Oh dear..."

Eleonor was in the car with Richard still thinking about her conversation with Mabel. She didn't want to tell Richard about it, until she was sure... And she didn't want to ruin the mood... but it would be great news for Terry.

- Are you ok Ellie, asked the duke

- Yes, I was just thinking... you seem to get along well with Susanna

- Yes, she's a charming young girl... she reminds me of my mother...

- Your mother?

- Yes... weird, isn't it? I was trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar...and now I know, she reminds me of my mother...

Eleonor didn't answer. Marianne's daughter is reminding Richard of his mother, Marianne who had a fling with Richard, nine months before Susanna was born... Maybe it's just one big coincidence... maybe she was a slut who couldn't keep her legs closed...

Candy was feeling a litte tired after spending most of the night with Terry. But she didn't let it affect her work. She just closed her eyes for a while during her breaks. At lunch time, she saw Michael, as usual.

- Michael... how are you today? She asked

- Candy, you look tired

- I am... but I'm fine. You look a little distracted...

- Candy, can I confide in you?

- Sure Michael...

- But you have to promise not to say anything to your friend Grandchester...

- I promise...

- I have to tell someone... I think I'm in love...

- Well that's wonderful! Said Candy with a smile, who's the lucky girl?

- Well she's engaged to another man...

- Oh...another man? Terry? said Candy unsure

- Yes...

- You're in love with Susanna????? Said Candy stunned

- Yes, she came in for a prosthetic...

Candy couldn't believe her ears. Michael was in love with Susanna??? Oh God! But this last one wanted Terry...

- Michael... she's engaged to Terry whom she loves like crazy...

- Don't you think I know that? It's a lost cause...

- You never know, said Candy

- I kissed her...said Michael

- You what????

- I kissed her...she was upset because of that picture in the paper of her fiancé kissing another woman, even if she said it was just an overzealous fan, but she was hurt... it was some sort of revenge kiss...

- Revenge kiss?

- Yes, he kissed someone else, she kissed someone else... she felt better afterwards...

"That's why she forgave Terry, said Candy in her head, she called it even by kissing Michael"

- Michael, said Candy, you have to stay professionnal...

- Even if I want to punch Grandchester for hurting her like that?

- Don't get too involve... and have hope.

- Thanks Candy. How is it going with the new patient?

- Good, she's making progress...I'll see her tonight. I have to go... See you later

- See you later, Candy...


	30. Chapter 30

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 30 by Candylyna**_

Terry had a week off, after Washington. So he slept in after spending most of the night with Candy. He knew he was to go see Susanna's mother at the hospital, but he woke up very late in the afternoon. He got ready. The apartment was empty. Susanna and her aunt were probably at the hospital. He woke up late because he was dreaming about Candy and he didn't want to wake up. He decided to go see his mother. He drove to his mother's townhouse. He rang the door and the butler opened the door.

- Good evening, is my mother in? He asked

- Good evening, Master Terrence. Your parents are having tea in the living room...

- My parents? Said Terry surprised

- Yes, Master Terrence. Your father is here.

- Oh, ok. said Terry.

He took his coat off and walked to the living room and the scene he saw, left him speechless for a while. The duke of Grandchester was sitting on the couch and kissing Eleonor Baker passionately!

- Hum hmm! Said Terry

The coulple stopped kissing, looked at him and they smiled.

- Mum? Dad? Did I miss something? Said Terry

- Terry! You're back! Said Eleonor standing, walking to him to hug him, how was Washington?

- Apparently you had a lot of fun there, said the duke

- Apparently, I'm not the only one who had fun..., said Terry

Eleonor blushed and smiled.

- Dad... what are you doing? What about Mrs. Grandchester? Asked Terry

- I could ask you the same question, kissing Candy in public, what about Susanna?

- I'm not married to Susanna... and I never will be...

- Well I filled for divorce...said the duke

- No more wicked stepmummy? Why didn't you get rid of her when I lived with you and bring back my mother then? Asked Terry

- Well things are what they are, Terrence... better late than never..., said the duke

- My parents together? I have Candy back... two things I thought were impossible... Life is beautiful! Said Terry smiling

The family had dinner together, laughing and joking. Terry didn't stay for tea, he wanted to go see Marianne at the hospital.

- Bye Terry, said Eleonor

- Bye son, said the duke

- Mum, dad I'll see you later...

Terry got to the hospital and went to check up on Marianne. But she wasn't in her room. A nurse told him she went for her therapy session. He decided to wait in the room for her return. He waited for about half an hour when a nurse finally brought back Marianne, on a wheelchair. He was suprised to see his lady freckles... She was with other nurses to help Marianne back on the bed.

- Look Mrs. Marlowe, said one of the nurses, you've got a late visitor...

Marianne was motionless and staring at nothing.

- Mrs. Marlowe, said Terry, how are you?

Candy was arranging her and she was surprised she hadn't made the connection. Terry had told her that Mrs. Marlowe had had a stroke. And Michael talking about Susanna...the prosthesis... Oh! That's why she looked familiar! That evening when she came to see Susanna...she had seen Mrs. Marlowe very briefly when she found her in Susanna's empty room...

The other nurses left and Terry stayed in the room with Candy and Susanna's mother.

- Nurse Andrew, said Terry, how is she doing?

- She's made a lot of progress, said Candy, she's going to get better soon...

- That's good, said Terry. Andrew? Any relation to William Andrew the famous billionaire of Chicago?

- He's my adoptive father...said Candy

- Really? What are you doing working? You're rich enough

- I like to help people in need..., money isn't everything... like helping Mrs. Marlowe get better... no amount of money is going to make her better. But intense therapy and a lot of work, would...

Terry looked at her and he wanted to kiss her. She was so full of life and compassion. Mrs. Marlowe closed her eyes to sleep.

- Candy, you're the special nurse? Said Terry whispering, has Susanna seen you?

- No. I didn't know it was her mother until I saw you here. And since I can only come late, she's probably already gone home when I come ... Oh my God!

- It's ok, said Terry,you're just doing your job... I miss you...

- I miss you too, she whispered, I love you

- I love you too...

He approached her and hugged her brieftly. Marianne was still in a state of shock, but she could hear everything and see everything. Even the whispers. Terrence was with another girl, the girl who saved Susanna all those years ago, the girl he truly loved... He couldn't be with Susanna anyway... Oh dear what almost happened...She had separated two people in love because of her daughter for nothing... Terrence was her brother... that thought send her into the black hole again!

- My shift is over said Candy, I have to go...

- I'll walk with you, said Terry. Mrs. Marlowe, I'll be back tomorrow... her eyes are closed, you think she can hear me?

- Yes...I think she can, said Candy. Mrs. Marlowe, I'll see you tomorrow...

She left the room and went to get her stuff to leave with Terry. They went back to the Dakota and of course, Terry spent some time with Candy before going up. They had bought dinner on the way and went to Candy's apartment to heat it up and eat.

- By the way freckles, you'll never guess what happen...

- What?

- My parents are back together...

- Oh, that's good, said Candy with a smile

- I found them smooching like teenagers...

- Really? You smooched a lot as a teen?

- Not really, in our time, we got slapped for kissing the girl we love

They burst out laughing. They finished dinner, did the dishes. Made out like crazy, before Terry went back to his apartment.

In Chicago, Alistair was making a lot of progress. The great aunt was very happy and she had been particularly generous in orphanage that year. She was grateful for the return of her grand nephew...

Patricia was living in the mansion to be next to her miracle. She was trained by Flammy how to take care of Alistair. This last one like Patty's company a lot. He was hitting on her and Patty couldn't help being flattered... She kind of skipped that part in St. Paul, so it was nice to see Alistair being nice and tender , very tender with her.

- You do know I was your girlfriend, said Patty

- They told me so... but I don't remember...so I'm starting over. Let's start over, let's do like we just met, Patricia... for me it's true, it's like I just met you...

- Alright Alistair... my name isi Patricia O'Brien, pleased to meet you...

- Patricia... what a beautiful name... they say my name is Alistair...

- "They say"?

- Yes, I lost my memory... I don't know who I am... I would like a pretty girl like you to be by my side and help me recover, but also to talk about things...

Patty smiled. She was so happy and for her, the world could end right there, she wouldn't care.

Flammy kept thinking about Albert. Her feelings were getting more and more intense as days passed. What was she thinking? He would never be seriously interested in her. But it seemed like he was... Every night after dinner, they would be in the living room talking about everyday things.

Flammy went to see her family with Albert, and she was able to give them money and help them out. She was proud to have shown up at her parents' house with a powerful man. Her family couldn't think she was only interested in her work, now she had a man, a very rich man. But she still felt weird using Albert like that. She told him about it when they went back to the manor.

- Flammy, you know I think you're great, said Albert

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make my family think there was something between us...

- I think there is something between us, said Albert soflty

- You thihk?

- Yes, I like your company and I can assume you like my company too?

- Yes...

Albert came closer to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her, out of the blue... Flammy was surprised... but she was even more surprised to respond to the kiss! It was magnificent... it was wonderful!!! When Albert let go of her, she was breathless and they didn't let go of each other.

- I've been dying to do this forever, said Albert

- Me too, said Flammy with a nice smile...

They spent the evening sitting a lot closer to each other and smooching a lot.

Flammy was in her bedroom floating on a cloud. She had never felt this good. Albert was not only handsome, but an excellent kisser. Is that what she called foolishness when girl were falling head over heels in love? The sensation was incredible. She had spend 4 years at war, watching people die every single day…She was devoted to her work, she was glad to do her job. But she had also realized that, she had no fun at all, when she heard her colleagues talk about their boyfriend, fiancé, husband. They had a life to go back to, she Flammy had nothing… Well her family… but…she was missing what most young girls dream about. A man… Since she came back to the United States, after the end of that awful war, she had new ideas in her head, she wanted to be like everybody, she wanted a life, a husband a family of her own. The horror she had seen at the war , made her want to have a better life. She was thinking if she had died during the war, she was would've been remember as the very serious daughter, who devoted her life to taking care of the wounded at war…Now that God had spared her, she was going to have all, the house with the white picket fences, the hubby and the babies… Candy… who would've thought that "Miss Careless" was going to be the one to bring her some sunshine in her life… Well she was a real sunshine with the patients… and she never thought the sunshine would rub off on her… with her adoptive father… Albert.


	31. Chapter 31

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 31, by Annie Brighton**_

Caroline Dreams was happy. She had helped her mother and her grandmother to prepare everything and to cook the turkey for Thanksgiving. And there would be the chocolate cake too.

Now she was in the garden of her family's farm; waiting for her father and "Ridge" to arrive from the fields with the workers. Poor "Ridge". In spite of all the doctors and specialists he had not yet managed to remember who he was. He was nice and kind; he trusted life and was always ready to help people. He was sympathetic and determined too...his family must miss him so much! And although he tried to hide the others his sadness, she knew. And she understood. He needed to know who he was; he thought of a family wondering where he could be, what happened to him, whether he was dead or alive...

She would never forget the day when they had met him. "Met" was not the right word, in fact. They hadn't simply met him. Unfortunately it had been much more sad and violent. He was running, and it had been a dark evening. Their cart had knocked him down. They had brought him to their farm and they had called doctors. Poor fellow! He must be in complete misery… dressed in miserable rags he was. He had lost consciousness because of the shock. But he hadn't been physically injured, the doctors had said. Nevertheless, they had thought he might have lost his memory.

Caroline was sadly remembering that their diagnosis had been the right one.The bedroom was trying to be light and merry, with its light green Hangings and curtains. It was opposite the sun which was warming it softly, shining tenderly. She had put white roses in a light green vase. They had most kind of flowers in the garden. Why had she chosen those ones rather than others? She didn't know why. The roses were so beautiful, and they matched the whole room in a way…that's probably what she had thought. Caroline wanted so much to brighten up the bedroom. She would never forget that day. The door was half opened; she had seen that he was awake . She had gently knocked. "Good morning!" »she had said, trying to speak in a clear and cheerful voice.

"Good morning!" he had gently answered. His voice was soft and sing-song, she had noticed at once. She enjoyed it. What a nice voice! It was wonderful.

"My name is Caroline" she had gently added "Caroline Dreams"

He was looking sad, although he kept on smiling to her.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything…not even my name…"

He certainly had a family somewhere; friends too perhaps, who were going to worry for him. She had deeply felt that that was what he was thinking about. And he wanted to be able to remember. But he couldn't do anything; he had lost his memory.

"Oh please! Don't worry! I am sure you are going to find your family and friends again!" She so much wanted to comfort him. And yet she didn't believe that such a miracle could happen. For the doctors her family had called the day before had said that it could take a long time, and that perhaps he might never recover his memory. It had been impossible for them to give an clear opinion on his case.

Then, "You need a name, don't you think?? Just for a while of course??" she suggested.

"Yes, I do…" he had agreed, his voice as gentle as before.

"What do you think of 'Ridge'?" she had asked. "I like this first name; it belongs to the hero of my favourite novel. I think it will be suitable for you. Temporarily, of course…but if you don't like it we can change it…"

"No, it will be suitable" he said. He was happy to please her. She seemed to be so kind. And could be this Christian name or another name anyway, he felt it wasn't his. He knew that. What was his name? Who was he? He felt overwhelmed again with a deep sadness.

She didn't know what to do in order to help him with his troubled mind, other than to be supportive. "You are going to stay with us…just until you find your family of course. We are going to live here on the farm There is my grandfather, my grandmother, my parents and I. I am sure you will feel all right with us…" She had said so to comfort him, but not only for that…she had felt he would enjoy this kind of life, although she wouldn't have been able to explain why.

"Yes, I will…Thanks…but maybe…But won't I be a bother for you? I am a stranger; you don't know anything about me?

"We are very happy to accommodate you here, you know...From the very start, the whole family has liked you so much...we are also sorry as far as this accident is concerned. If it had been less dark, if my father had seen you in time, if the horse had been able to stop faster…" He had gratefully smiled to her again, adding nothing to the subject.

Then he had seen the roses.

"I like white roses…and so does she…" he murmured, his eyes suddenly looking far away.

"Who? Are you remembering something??" she had hopefully asked .

"No, not really. I just know that she likes white roses, like me…"

"Who? Do you remember her name?"

"No, I don't know…" He was trying to remember so hard that his head was  
aching badly. "I just know that we love each other…I would like to remember her name, to remember how she was, to remember our life together…I would like to remember and I can't remember anything…not even who I am…"

Seeing the sadness in her eyes he had tried hard to recover…she was sympathizing with the pain which was tightening him as if it were a vise.

Caroline knew that this scene would stay for ever etched in her  
Heart. And unfortunately nothing had changed since. 'Ridge' had been healed very fast physically speaking, but in spite of all his efforts, in spite of all the efforts of her family and in spite of all the specialists who had been trying for years, the situation was the still the same…he couldn't remember anything else.

He worked with them on the farm. He had insisted, he liked nature  
And he liked helping them. They had realized that sharing their life made him as happy as he could be without his memory-he needed his memory so much--that's the only reason why they had accepted his help.

Caroline's family was very rich. They were commoners, malicious and idiot people that were pleased to insist on that point, but they were really more than wealthy. Their farm was not a farm but a ranch. Nevertheless their innate modesty made them say 'our farm'.

'Ridge' liked nature and especially horses. They had noticed this at once. Hence they had offered him to teach him how to ride. Yes, he would be so happy to learn, he had gently and gratefully answered. Caroline liked riding too. Therefore she had offered her services as a horse-riding teacher. And the surprise had been great! They had discovered that he was already in fact a highly skilled rider. He was puzzled, wondering where and when he could have learnt…but he was so happy, he liked riding!

Caroline had remembered the effect the white roses had had on him. So she had shown him the garden in which they were many sorts of flowers. And all of them were splendid, gay and beautiful. Again, he had been immediately fascinated by the roses. He had been in charge of them since Caroline showed him the garden; he was taking care of them so tenderly. He was really involved with the roses, as he said that day. Caroline had realized how much they bloomed under his care.

However he couldn't remember anything more about his love of roses. As for Caroline, she had been knowing for a long time that she loved him. But she would always hide her love for him and knew that at least she would be his friend for ever. Caroline knew that he tenderly and passionately loved "Her", the young girl he would have wished so much to be able to remember clearly. Caroline was nice, gentle and, above all, completely selfless. She just tried to support him as much as she could and she was always there for him?

As for 'Ridge', he really found the whole family so sympathetic, he was as happy as he could be with them all, and he knew that neither his friendship with Caroline nor his real affection for her would ever die. He really liked Caroline; his feelings for her was true and sincere. And he thought he could have loved her…but only in another life only. Because he knew how tenderly and passionately he loved "Her". He wanted so much to remember? "Her" to remember their life and to see "Her" again He was pretending to be completely happy and merry, but…

Caroline saw them arrive. She stopped her reverie. "Hello!?" she said merrily, running on the lane to go and meet them, as she always did. "How was your day? Good?"

"Yes, a very good one, Caroline. And what about yours??"

"Oh yes, me too. We have prepared everything for Thanksgiving with Mum and Grandma. Come on, quick!"

The evening was pleasant, as it always was. And, like every evening for years now, Caroline fell asleep that night with the hope that tomorrow perhaps, or soon, at least, he would recover his memory, and would therefore be able to be with "Her" again. She hoped God would fulfill her wish...it was really what she was wishing the most, because Caroline was always thinking of the others and never about herself. She was absolutely ignorant of what selfishness could be. She only wanted Ridge to be happy and have his memory again.


	32. Chapter 32

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 32, by Annie Brighton**_

Patricia was happy. She had just received a parcel from her grandmother Martha. Inside there was a photo album, which was not finished.

"I had started this album a long time ago", her grandmother wrote. "You see, I have been adding photos with the passing of the years. You will be able to add some of Stair and you…That's why I am sending it to you. I am so happy for you two!!

Patricia leafed through the album. There were many photos of her dear grandmother and her together. There were painted portraits too. It was  
wonderful! She wanted to show it to Stair, Archie, Annie, Albert and Flammy at once. She was in a hurry to do so, and therefore dropped the album. A portrait came off. She picked it up. How beautiful! It was the portrait of a young woman she had never seen before. She seemed to be about twenty; she had long curly fair hair and blue eyes, just like in fairy tales.

"Who could she be?" She was a bit like a dream for an almost fascinated  
Patricia watching her. Finally, she turned over the portrait. It was written "Pamela". She went downstairs in order to show the portrait and the album. She knew that neither Eliza nor Neil were there, but she checked before, just in case.

"What a splendid album!" Annie admired the portrait too. Stair said he  
was happy for her and agreed that they would add photos of them all in  
the album. Archie looked the portrait with Annie. Albert asked Patricia  
how her grandmother was. Flammy said nothing, but was happy for Patricia too, she really liked her.

Patricia decided to write to her grandma to ask her who this mysterious and so beautiful unknown person was. She was sure her grandmother would write to her again soon.

The reply letter arrived one beautiful, merry and sunny morning. Every  
morning was beautiful merry and sunny for Patricia since Stair had come  
back. She would never thank God enough for that. Because, now that he was alive, she was alive too.

Dear Patricia,

I have been happy to have news from you all. How are you? And what  
about Stair? Don't forget to tell everybody I am sending all my love to you all. I am going to go and see you in America soon. It is said that the journey is too long for an old person like me. What a foolish thing to say! I have seen worse, you know? I will come soon!

Patricia went on reading the long letter, and learnt that the mystery portrait was a portrait of her aunt Pamela.

The family made decisions, I had no say. Nor could I at the time. I  
Had not been leafing through this album for a long time. However, with your description, I am remembering Pamela as if I had seen her yesterday for the last time. She was the younger sister of my daughter-in-law, that is your mother's younger sister. She was gentle and retiring. But at the same time, energetic and determined. I liked her so much. I helped them to flee, she and her love. His name was Bobby. He was gentle ,kind and reliable, and they loved each other. I chaperoned her myself to the boat in order to cover up for them. The family thought she was spending some time with me at my holiday manor. Bobby was waiting for her on the boat and the captain married them at once. He was a kind and sympathetic man; he has never said anything about it. I was their witness. Pamela was 21,and so was Bobby. I had brought a birth certificate for her. Pamela must not be found, because the family would have her marriage annulled. They wanted to marry her to Lord Noble. They wanted a title with a coat of arms. Lord Noble had no more money ,and moreover Pamela was so beautiful, young  
and pure…and he could have been his grandfather;he was 60…Just imagine  
Patricia!

Correspondence between us would have been intercepted. Therefore we decided not to write. He knew that his family would be happy to welcome her wife and would like her so much too…

Patricia almost thought that she was reading a novel. How she would  
have liked to help Aunt Paméla and Uncle Bobby too…

She had told me about their first meeting. She was so tender and sincere. I will never forget. She was walking slowly near the lake, dreaming …You see, there were at the family manor, the park and then the lake. She liked this beautiful lake and the landscape around. She often went there for a ride. And suddenly she saw him. And he saw her. And they knew that it would be for ever…their love would never die…

He was American ,his family had a ranch in the United States. He liked  
Traveling; he was thinking he would be in Great Britain for one or two  
months perhaps.

If you want to make research in order to find your Aunt and Uncle, Patricia, I am sure they would be really happy to know Stair and you, to know all your friends too…I am sure of it ,really. And I too would be so glad to see them again…His name was Bobby Dreams…

Patricia was as excited and glad as a reserved person could be. And even more…she was so hopeful too. Her friends were so happy for her when she went downstairs with the letter and showed it to them all.

"Don't worry, Patricia…" said Albert at once "We are going to find them. I am going to call right now the best private detective I know. He will find where they are living, very soon, I am sure…"

"Oh thank you Albert! It would be so wonderful…I…I…" Patricia couldn't express her feelings, it was so exciting. But Albert understood everything perfectly. And so did the others. She had never had a family, apart from her dearest grandma of course. Albert read in her eyes how grateful she was to him, to her grandmother and to life. And so did Stair and the others.


	33. Chapter 33

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 33, by CCLady Gato**_

Candy yawned happily. She was thankful she had gotten up a little early that morning….generally Terry was spending the nights in her apartment and she usually got up when he did to go back upstairs. She was aware her old self would have severely chastised her for allowing it, but she finally realized that Terry had never really been with Suzanne…his heart, mind and soul had always been with her. Now that Candy was back in his life, Terry saw no reason to keep the lie going. Anyway, he had spent as much time away as he could from Suzanne even when Candy had been out of his life; so the current situation wasn't necessarily an abrupt change in his usual habits…other than spending his free time at the theatre or the library, he was spending it with Candy. Now that Candy was older and a bit wiser, she was darned if she was going to fall into the trap of pretending things were otherwise when they weren't and of trying to cover the sun with her thumb. No, this time around, she knew she needed to be honest with herself first. As she was considering this, the phone rang merrily and Candy picked up.

"Hello?" she answered, pretty sure where the call was coming from.

"Hello, Candy…" Albert's voice greeted her.

"Albert! How are things in Chicago?"

"They are going great! Stear remembered an episode yesterday!" Albert enthused.

"He did? Which one?"

"He remembered when he drove the two of you into the Lake!!"

Candy laughed. "He did? What triggered that?"

"We are not sure…Patty was sorting some old pictures with him because of a scrapbook she's working on and there was a picture of him with the Stear Special number 1…and then it came on…" Albert explained.

"That's wonderful!!" Candy was so happy.

"Patty has been a great help, although I must admit, Flammy is amazing…" his voice sounded dreamy, Candy thought. He had never sounded that way when talking about the opposite sex.

"Albert…" Candy ventured…she wasn't sure if she could ask him.

"Candy, there was an interesting picture in the paper the other day…." Albert sounded amused, changing subjects.

Candy felt her cheeks redden. "Oh, that…"

"Everything is going to work out, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes…Albert…Terry wants to marry me and make sure Suzanne will not want for anything…we are not doing anything bad…."

"I'm not passing judgement Candy; I just want to make sure you won't get hurt again…you have suffered so much already..."

"It's different this time…" Candy explained.

"Well, I didn't call you to pick on you, I have some good news…" he changed subjects again.

"Are you kidding? Stear's flashback made my day! What better news than that??" Candy replied.

"Candy…Flammy and I…we want to get married…."

Candy almost dropped the phone from the surprise. "Albert! You are not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Of course not!! I'm dead serious! I'm in love with her, and she is with me…"

"Oh Albert, this is such wonderful news!!" Candy exclaimed, joyously. "When?"

"We want to do it as soon as possible…possibly Christmas…"

Candy was stunned…that was only a week and a half away! "Albert…so soon?!"

"Candy, when you have met your other half, you know it right away…we have no reason to wait…"

"But…" Candy gasped…someone like Albert was going to be expected to have a huge society wedding, but knowing him…

As if he read her mind Albert said, "As you know, I don't like big parties and fortunately neither does Flammy…we just want family with us, we will be married here at home…I have no use for a big society wedding….Eliza can have it when she gets married, for all I care…because I don't think you fancy that sort of thing, either."

"But…" Candy continued in her shock…the Great Aunt must have fainted! "What about the great aunt?" she just had to ask.

"Elroy? What is going to do, tell me no?" Albert was dead serious.

Candy laughed. Only Albert could stop the Great Aunt from huffing her disdain. He was right, what was she going to do? Oh, but she must be stewing!! But knowing Flammy, nothing was going to fluster her, not even the sour Great Aunt Elroy.

"I would really like for you to come, Candy…" Albert asked. "Flammy wants you to be her maid of honor…Archie will be my best man…"

"Albert…I don't know…the 25th is on a Wednesday this year…maybe if I took the overnight train to Chicago…" she mused.

"Well, do your best and figure it out…if not, we will postpone…and Candy…."

"Yes?"

"Bring Terry along too, if he can come!"

Candy was excited yet apprehensive at the same time…she wanted so badly to go to Chicago, but she was just not sure how she would manage the time off. She was on her way down to the subway station, when she felt a playful bump behind her.

"Going somewhere?" he whispered mockingly into her ear, his warm breath caressing her cheek.

"Terry! You sneak!…" she punched him goodnaturedly. Mike the doorman watched them, curious….if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Miss Andrew and Mr. Grantchester looked like newlyweds!! Their eyes shone, her cheeks were blushed, he leaned into her, they laughed as they entered the subway station, he protectively guiding her by the shoulders…Mike was perplexed…he had known Terrence Grantchester for 2 years, and his fiancée for the same amount of time, but he had never seen the actor so in love before…he was aloofly courteous with Suzanne and with other women, no more than decorum dictated, such as opening doors and whatnot, but this was another kettle of fish, entirely…what was going on here? And more importantly, did Miss Marlowe know?

Candy quickly filled Terry in on the news…he was also headed up to Columbia for his lecture, so they happily rode both trains in.

"Wow, Albert sure doesn't waste any time, does he!" Terry had to admit. "I wish I could do the same…" he moped.

"Terry, you know I can wait…" Candy reminded him.

"It's not that Freckles…I just want it over with already…I feel that every time I get the gumption to finally break it off with Suzanne, something gets in the way…I want to come home to you every night and be your lawfully wedded husband….I feel like I am already but have to sneak out to check in on the woman whom I care for like a…" he couldn't even say it.

"Like what, Terry?" Candy asked. She was a bit worried, Terry was talking a bit loud and even though the noise from the subway muffled their conversations, someone who really was paying attention would salivate at the scoop.

"Would you believe it if I said like a sister? I mean, I guess any other man would be wildly in love with such a beautiful woman, but I have never, ever been able to look at her with those eyes…my whole self has been yours since the Mauretania…all this time, the only feelings I've developed for her are fraternal…I really want her to be happy and live a good life, two things I know I can't give her…because I don't love her...I realize I care for her like a brother would a sister…"

"Terry…listen, don't force things…it is a bit crazy right now, what with me here, her mother ill, your parents here…" Candy touched his sleeve.

"Thank God they are…because they already know what my intentions are…if Suzanne cries bloody murder, they are going to tell her its useless, because they want to see me with you, not her…"

They looked at each other, for a minute forgetting where they were and the circumstances surrounding them. They arrived at Columbia, and they got off.

"Terry, just know that the right time will come up to resolve everything…" Candy said.

"But see, I really would like to go to Albert's wedding…" Terry continued.

"Even if I don't go, you could still go…you two were like blood brothers…" she reminded him.

"Still are, in a way….I miss him…" Terry smiled wistfully.

"Well see, there you are…." Candy beamed back at him.

Still, Terry wasn't satisfied. He took her hands in his. "But I want to go with you…you know what I would love to do? Come with you to this wedding in Chicago, and then, go with you to Pony's Home…go to that Hill that I once stood on, thinking about you, except that this time, you will be with me…and marry you there, as the sun sets…on New Year's Eve…"

Candy felt a tear well out of her eyes….he said this with such emotion and fervent feelings that she was overcome with it. "Terry…" she murmured.

"But at this rate…." he muttered, then he realized the time "…I'm late for my lecture as it is!!"

That brought Candy back to reality as well. "Do you want to do lunch?" she said cheerfully.

"Definitely…I will come by to the rehabilitation center…" he smiled. They hugged quickly and went their separate ways, not before another intrepid shutterbug elatedly caught the intimate moment.


	34. Chapter 34

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 34 by Lady Gato**_

Ms. Farmer looked at Candy, her lips pursed. Candy knew she wasn't pleased.

"You know, you were a very serious student and focused supervisor, up until recently…do you realize people count on us?" she said, looking at Candy dead serious.

"I'm sorry Ms. Farmer…it's just that everything happened so fast…" Candy apologized.

"Flammy Hamilton is going to be Mrs. William Andrew?" the older woman said, still in disbelief. Candy's request had shocked her, but the reason for the request shocked her even more. She would have never thought in a million years one of the world's richest men would marry someone other than a high society woman, and in less than a month of knowing her.

"But that is what's so wonderful…Albert is so down to earth and so unfussy….and Flammy is the same way, when you think about it! They are perfect for each other!" Candy piped, excited for the couple.

"Well, you would know better than I would, Miss Andrew…still, that brings us back to your request for time off…" Ms. Farmer shuffled some papers.

"I can be gone and back in a couple of days…" Candy offered, hopeful.

"Listen, usually for the last week of the year, we basically shut down, only the emergency room is busy…we have a lot of work with the rehabilitation center, but if you feel you can leave a skeleton crew in charge with a lead you trust, then you can go…I wish you wouldn't have to go, but if you must, we will manage. Your classes also stop that time as well for winter break, so this could work out…."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Farmer!!" Candy gushed.

Ms. Farmer shook her head "Considering what the Andrew family has done for this institution, it is the least I can do…" she managed a half smile.

Candy could barely wait to tell Terry that she would be able to go to Chicago. She dreamily arrived to the rehabilitation center right at lunch time, waiting for him. Michael was there already and was happy to see her.

"Candy! Good, you arrived right for lunch time!!" he said "I'm starving …"

"Oh, Hi Michael…" she replied, glad to see her friend and colleague, "By the way, remember Terrence Grantchester? He's stopping by for lunch…" she added. She felt she just couldn't blow Michael off, since he had so eagerly received her. Plus, she wanted Michael to get to know Terry better.

Michael's brow furrowed somewhat. "Why is he coming here?" he asked suspiciously.

Candy caught the veiled remark and replied calmly, "Well, he actually lectures here…besides, like I told you he and I went to school together in London…". She looked at him earnestly. She wasn't telling a lie, it was the truth. "I think you two would get along really well…"

"Very well…" Michael sighed. He had wanted to tell Candy that the prosthesis for his special patient had come in and that he wanted to discuss the case with her during lunch. Now, he was going to have to play nice with the man he wanted to strangle for making Suzanne unhappy.

Lunch had gone almost well, but Candy could feel that despite his courteous tone, Michael was glowering at Terry the whole lunch hour….Terry of course was his usual self with people he didn't know, which was removed uneasiness, but for Candy's sake he made polite conversation with the Doctor.

For his part, Michael was more and more baffled with the interaction between them…yes, clearly the two were friends and they clearly knew each other very well, the only way real friends would, but there was something else in their shared glances, and their body positions that screamed that they were more than just friends…even in Terry's reserved demeanor and Candy's modest reticence there was the undeniable electricity that only a couple truly in love gave off.

Terry walked back with them to the Rehabilitation Center. Michael was stewing; Terry had not even mentioned his fiancée once during the lunch time conversation…was he even aware that she was getting a prosthetic? It didn't seem so…in fact, his 1pm appointment was with Suzanne Marlowe. If Grantchester knew about it, he certainly wasn't letting on. Michael was about to mention it to the thespian when Terry said, "Candy, a word in private with you, please?" he stopped Candy by the hand.

"Uh…sure…" Candy replied, just a little nervous….she could feel the tension between the two men now. She somewhat blushed as she retired her hand from Terry's warm one.

"Don't worry, I can take a hint that you two school chums find me the third wheel in all of this…besides, I have to prepare to receive my 1pm appointment…" Michael tried to sound jovial as he moved away but he was ready to belt Terry…he saw how he pulled Candy back by the hand…a man did not pull a woman back by the hand, even if they were friends, unless…unless…

THEY WERE LOVERS!!

CANDY WAS TERRY'S LOVER!!! HOW COULD SHE!!! HOW COULD SHE STEAL TERRY FROM POOR HELPLESS SUZANNE MARLOWE!!

"Terry…" Candy whispered as she saw Michael storm off "He suspects something…"

"No kidding!" Terry snorted " He thinks I can't read people…he's either got a sever case of Archie-itis or he is just too overly concerned with my persona…I don't want to do another group lunch with him, darling, please!"

"Oh Terry, you are not jealous of him, are you? There is nothing for you to worry about…we are just friends and I've never led him on…" Candy reassured him.

"It's not jealously on my behalf, Candice…it's something else…as if he was bloody angry at me…if looks could kill, I would be six feet under with him…"

"He saw the DC picture in the paper….he didn't like it…" Candy admitted.

"Blimey! Did he know it was you?" Terry gasped.

"No…"

"Well, I think he has a hunch now…" Terry declared.

Candy didn't know what to say. She looked down. Terry lifted her chin and his eyes were soft. "Listen, this will soon be over and everything will be in the clear…I'll see you tonight, right?" he smiled.

Candy nodded, looking forward to it. She couldn't wait to tell him she got the time off to go to Chicago for Albert's wedding...they needed to make plans.

Michael was so furious at his realization that he almost couldn't see straight…but his professionalism kicked in, because waiting for him in his office was the object of his secret heart.

"Miss Marlowe! I'm glad you were able to come in on short notice!" he smiled. She was there with her aunt Mabel and looked lovelier than ever.

"How could I not, when I received such good news…" she smiled back, admiring him in spite of herself "I can't wait!"

"Good, a positive outlook will help you during the next few weeks as you adjust to using the prosthesis…and during your rehabilitation…" he was still trying to figure out that part…he was going to ask Candy to help Suzanne, since she was so good with helping patients during therapy and rehabilitation, but now…he didn't have the heart…he felt as if he would be double crossing Suzanne with the woman who was breaking her heart….it was bad enough that she was helping her poor mother right now. He decided right then and there that he would do it, and let Candy continue with Mrs. Marlowe until he could find some other alternative.

He busied himself taking the prosthesis out of its box and went about fitting it on Suzanne. She looked on, her breath eager as he put it on. Mabel watched, curiously anxious as well.

When he was satisfied with the necessary tautness of the straps and the comfort of the fit, he said "Now, hold on to me and try to stand. Try to distribute your weight evenly between both legs…"

Suzanne did as he said. She had enough upper body strength to tentatively pick herself up into a standing position. She wobbled at bit but Michael's strong arms steadied her. For the first time in over 4 years, she was truly vertical again! She let out a cry.

"Does it hurt?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Oh, no! I'm just so happy…" she cried, holding him tighter. She held him so close to her that she could feel and hear his heart race in his chest…she realized that Michael was really head over heels in love with her. Strangely enough, she let herself revel in this feeling and dreamily closed her eyes.

Mabel looked on perplexed…for someone "so in love" with that damned Englishman, Suzanne looked absolutely besotted to be in the good looking Dr.'s arms!

"Hello, Mrs. Marlowe, how are you today?" Candy sang. Since she was going to be gone for a few days, she changed her schedule at the center around so that her leads would cover for her…she wanted to make sure she could make as much progress with Mrs. Marlowe before she left…despite the irony of the whole situation, she was dedicated to making sure Mrs. Marlowe got better.

The woman's eyes fluttered open at hearing her voice and she looked her. Candy saw that her gaze was getting more fixed, instead of staring into space…that was good!

"I see that you doing better, that's great!" Candy said as she gently massaged her right arm "Listen, there will be a bit of a change with my schedule…I will be spending a couple of hours with you in the afternoons instead of the evenings…I will be out of town for a few days over Christmas, but I want to make sure we make good progress between now and then…" Marianne Marlowe looked at the sunny girl, her voice so soothing, her smile so bright, her energy so warm. Marianne was conflicted, she knew who this girl was, and felt equal parts grateful and equal parts guilty…if she could only have her voice to say something, she could…but as hard as she tried, there was no movement, only the numb feeling in her mouth and the right side.

"Today I want to do some phonetic exercises with you, so that you can recuperate your speech…I will show you a card with an object and then I want you to try to make the sound associated with it…for example" Candy pulled a card with a cow on it "What sound does this animal make?" she asked.

Marianne tried to move her mouth, but no sound came out. Candy said, "Don't try to move your mouth yet, if you feel it does not respond…try at least to make the sound with your vocal cards…like this…" Candy mmmmmmmmmmmed.

"MMmmmmmmmmhhh" Marianne tried to repeat

"Very good!" Candy enthused. "Now, let's try with this one" she held up another card.

Michael worked with Suzanne for a little over an hour and a half, showing her how to take the prosthesis on and off, and what strengthening exercises she could do at home.

"I will Michael, when should I come see you again?" she asked.

"Come again in a couple of days…." He said "same time, and you and I will work together on this…"

"Good…I think I will go see my mother now…" Suzanne announced.

"Are you going to tell her?" Michael asked.

"No, I want to be a little more confident on the new leg…" Suzanne said. "By the way, she seems to be making good progress with her therapy…"

Michael didn't have the stomach to tell her who the nurse was, not just yet.

"Therapy is a two way street, the caregiver leads, but the patient must also put their efforts in too…which is why I want to help you with yours..."

"You are so very nice to me Michael, thank you…Aunt Mabel, shall we go? I will see you in two days, Dr." Suzanne smiled.

"Until then…" Michael replied, smiling.

"Okay Mrs. Marlowe, you have made good progress today!" Candy said, as she wrapped up her session "I will see you again tomorrow…and by the way, while I am not here, practice your sounds…if you can, try to make the mouth movements for each one, and soon enough, you will see, your mouth will start responding…you will be able to talk to your daughter again!" Candy said sincerely. She could only imagine what Suzanne was going through seeing her mother thus.

"nnnnnnnnn" Marianne replied, trying to thank her. A tear rolled out of her eyes.

Candy gently wiped it. "Don't worry, Mrs. Marlowe, everything will be alright…" Candy reassured her.

Mrs. Marlowe wanted to tell her the same.

Suzanne was fairly bursting with happiness as she approached her mother's room…she felt as if she was closer and closer to achieving everything now! She looked down at her new leg and touched it, almost unbelieving that she soon would be able to walk again under her own power…as she raised her sight, she thought she caught a glimpse of a blonde, curly haired nurse coming from the direction of her mother's room. Startled, she looked back, but Candy, who had just sat down at the nurse's station to make notes in Mrs. Marlowe's chart was now hidden behind the tall desk. Suzanne paid no more attention to what she had thought she saw.

"Anything amiss, Suzie?" Mabel asked, sensing Suzanne's questioning gaze.

"No, Aunt Mabel…let's go see Mother…." she replied.

Michael got off his shift and headed towards the subway station. His mind was back on Candy, now that he was off duty. He was still trying to figure out in his mind how to broach the subject with her, when he caught sight of the issue of the afternoon paper in the newsboy's arms. Hollering at the top of his lungs, the lad screamed "EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT…WHO IS THE KING OF BROADWAY CONQUERING NOW?!! EXTRA EXTRA!!"

Michael stopped, dead in his tracks…this time on the front page, you could see the profile of the woman Terry held passionately in his arms, returning the embrace with equal if not more enraptured ardor.

Candy hummed happily in her apartment, awaiting Terry's arrival. She had been surprised to find out Terry could get around in the kitchen, so she had gone to Zabar's market and picked up some fresh market items to see what he could turn out with what she picked out. She heard the knock at her front door and sang, "It's open, Terry…come on in!"

She heard the door open and almost slam shut. Surprised, Candy went to the foyer and almost wilted under the scorching gaze coming from Michael's eyes.

"M…Michael…what's the matter?" she gasped, astonished at his presence and at the veritable anger every single pore of his body was emanating.

After leaving Columbia and running a couple of errands, Terry had gone to his mother's house to take tea. He was bringing his parents up to date with what was going on, and the discussion centered around the trip to Chicago.

"Terrence, son…you can't go with Candy to Chicago unless you clear up your situation with Suzanne…" Eleanor admonished softly. "You have to break that engagement sooner rather than later…"

"Believe me, I've tried…and everytime, something seems to cross my path…" Terry argued, frustrated with himself.

"Terrence take it from me…don't let it fester too long or life is going to yank the rug from underneath you, old chap…" Richard said.

They heard the phone ring in the other room and saw the butler take the call. They continued with their conversation when the Butler came in and interrupted, "I'm sorry, your Grace, Madam…Robert Hathaway is on the telephone, for you…"

"Robert?" Eleanor asked, surprised. She excused herself and went to take the call.

"Robert, what a surprise…hello…" she answered, pleasantly but wondering what was going on.

"Eleanor…how are you…I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm actually looking for Terrence…nobody at his house seems to know where he is…I was hoping he was visiting you, since I gave him a few days off after the DC performances…" Robert's voice sounded a bit agitated, Eleanor noticed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is…" Eleanor confirmed, then asked "Robert…is something wrong?"

"Eleanor…do you take the afternoon paper?"

"Why yes…but…"

"You MUST see it..." he pleaded anxiously.

She called her butler over and requested, "Please bring me the afternoon paper…". Shortly it was presented to her.

"OH, DEAR GOD!!"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Michael stammered angrily, "HOW ABOUT THIS!!" he almost shoved the paper in Candy's face.

"Michael, what has gotten into…" Candy started but felt the color drain from her face when she saw the print.

"HOW COULD YOU!! HOW COULD YOU STEAL SUZANNE MARLOWE'S FIANCEE!! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" he bellowed. "WHAT KIND OF WOMAN ARE YOU, SHAMELESSLY TAKING AWAY WHAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU?!!"

Candy stared to laugh and cry at the same time, the irony of what Michael had just accused her of causing her react that way. She was caught up so much so that she just could not stop. He looked at her aghast…now he was sure Candice White Andrew had gone crazy…she continued that way for a good while, until finally she said, "You know Michael, if you only realized what you have just condemned me of injustly, you would be on your knees asking for my forgiveness…" she finally said, calming down. "I also think you are angry because you truly love her, and want her to be happy…so I think I can understand your misguided and misplaced fury against Terry and I…"

Michael was so shocked at this that he opened his mouth to say something but no words found their way out. Candy sighed softly and said "Michael, sit down…we need to talk…"

Terry 's head felt as if it was about to split open…the events that had just unleashed themselves were threatening to grind away his sanity. Had he not given up hard liquor after his rock bottom in Rockston, he would have dearly loved a shot of Single Malt at that very minute.

"God forsaken bloody tabloids!! I hate them!! I can't live my life in peace!!" he had yelled, when Eleanor had showed him, ashen faced, the picture in the paper. Richard Grantchester was shocked by the boldness of the daily….first page?

"Terrence…you see why you have to put a stop to this? Now, the public is really going to think you are cheating on your fiancée! Two such pictures in less than a week!! It is going to damage your reputation!" Eleanor said, trying to keep her cool.

"TO HELL WITH IT!!" he roared.

"Terrence, calm down…think…it is not about you, it is about both Candy and Suzanne…regardless of what is really going on, unless you come clean with Suzanne and you can publicly say what happened, people are going to have a field day with you…you may hate it, but the fact is, you are a public figure!" she cried.

"I don't ask to be followed…" he was furious at the thought that he was being stalked by some lousy photog.

"Terry! You are a public figure!! You sell out theatre shows!! Therefore, a whiff of scandal in your private life will sell papers and will then interfere with your art…Robert has just been deluged already with questions about this picture and he wants to know what's going on, because he can see where this will lead to…don't be a fool!!" Eleanor said strongly , "If you don't care about what happens to your career and wish to throw it all away, fine! So be it! But I'm sure you DO care what will happen to Candy…remember who she is!! I'm sure she will be identified soon, and then what!! Are you going to be so blasé about that, tell me??!!"

That snapped Terry back into reality from his ire. He sighed heavily and admitted, "You are right, Mum…sorry…"

"How much time are you spending together? Clearly, she went to see you in DC…then what?" Richard asked, curious.

"I'm basically spending all my free time with her, when she is not studying or working at Columbia…" Terry admitted. He didn't have to say what he knew his voice was already telling them.

Richard and Eleanor exchanged a worried glance. Spending the nights at Candy's apartment?

"And Suzanne doesn't say anything about this?" Eleanor asked, surprised.

"Mum…even when Candy wasn't in my life as she is now, I always did everything I could to be away from Suzanne, you know that…"

"Yes Terrence, but you at least were spending the night in your own bedroom in the apartment you share with Suzanne…"

"I come back before she wakes up…She doesn't know I'm not sleeping in my bed anymore…"

"Does she? I wouldn't put it past her, Terrence…she may be wise to it already, don't underestimate her…don't you see this whole mess makes her a sympathetic figure in the public's mind? She can have a field day with Candy, if she steps into this fray…"

Terry's blood froze. "She wouldn't dare…" he gasped.

"Why wouldn't she? She tried to commit suicide…" Eleanor stated flatly.

"I've got to see Candy…" Terry got up and was stopped by Richard.

"None of the sort son…you are going to compromise her now…you need to stay away from her, right now…" Richard said.

"Surely, you don't think I'm going to do that!!" Terry yelled, angrily…whose side was his parents on!!

"TERRY!! GET SOME BLOODY SENSE IN YOUR HEAD…THE SHARKS ARE MOVING IN!! YOU MUST BREAK UP WITH SUZANNE BEFORE YOU SEE CANDY AGAIN!" Richard raised his voice "OR YOU RISK COMPROMISING THE VERY THING YOU WANT THE MOST!!"

Michael re read the letters Candy had given to him to read. For the last couple of hours, Candy had told him with great detail everything…the days at St. Paul…the first separation…the aborted reunion in Chicago…the premiere in New York…Suzanne's accident and suicide attempt….the heartbreaking separation…Terry's fall…the lost years of yearning…the letters that ushered the inevitable reunion…Candy was right, even when she told the story in a unbiased way, he clearly understood Suzanne's role in this love triangle…and he had seen with his own eyes, in her own hand, the admission she ahd made to Candy

I know where Terry's heart is...

It had been very hard for him to remain untouched by Candy and Terry's story. "I'm sorry, Candy, you were right…I should have not been so quick to judge you or him…God…if I was in his shoes, I don't know what I would have done…"

"Michael, you are my friend…but you didn't know this part of my life, so if you didn't know, how could you not feel angry…I hope you understand now…"

"I do…" he folded the letters and gave them back to Candy. "I feel miserable now, having yelled at you…can you please forgive me?"

Candy smiled "Of course…besides this is good news for you, isn't it?" she smiled.

"It is?" Michael asked, unsure by what she meant.

"Why yes…think about it…" Candy winked.

Michael smiled, knowingly.

A pleasant calmness had come back to her apartment after Michael left. Still, Candy was a bit unsettled by the newspaper picture…this was certainly another log in the fire! She was wondering where Terry was when she heard the knock at the door. She went over, anticipatingly but was surprised to see who the caller was.

"Eleanor…Eleanor Baker…" she murmured, for a minute she feared the worst.

The older woman smiled gently at her. "Yes, child…don't worry…he's alright…"

"Please..come in…" Candy invited, still worried.

"I won't be long, but it was best that I come…Candice…did you see the paper this afternoon?" she asked.

"Unfortuantely, yes…" Candy admitted, feeling her cheeks blush.

Eleanor took her kindly by the shoulders. "Candice, before anything else, know that Richard and I want to see Terry married to you..." she said "But this photo, which now shows your face, it going to cause trouble for both you and Terry…we feel it is best that you two don't see each other until Terry breaks off his engagement with Suzanne and publicly announces that…"

Candy felt her mouth go dry. The implications started sinking in…dear God…if that picture made it to the Chicago Tribune…she looked at Eleanor, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Candy…he will do it within the next couple of days…he wanted to come here himself, but both Richard and I feel that now he may be being followed…we want to protect both of you now…I promise, everything will be alright and you two can finally get on with your lives as it should have been…"


	35. Chapter 35

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 35 by Annie Brighton**_

Albert true to his promise to Patricia, had called a very famous private detective from Chicago, asking him to find Patricia's family as quickly as possible. Patricia's family…he thought of Candy all of a sudden. Of course he was her adoptive father and she was his adopted daughter…she was Candice White Andrew and it would be like that for ever, thanks to God. Nevertheless he knew Candy had always wondered long time who her birth mother and father were. Of course it was almost impossible to find the parents of an orphan. He figured since he was going to pursue Patricia's case, he might as well see if he could turn anything up on Candy's origins. If there were no results, he would simply tell nothing to her. And if something was discovered, Candy would continue to be his adopted daughter anyway. Because it was legal of course: she had been abandoned in front of Pony's Home orphanage. But that was not the real reason for his adoption, of course, the real reason ,of was because he liked her as much as she liked him and she always reminded him of his dear Rosemary…no matter what, Candy was as much his true family as he was hers.

Albert called another private detective whose reputation was excellent and who was known to be very discreet and very effective. He didn't want to put the same detective in charge of the two affairs. The two cases were different. Moreover the probability was that Candy's parents would probably never be found. But he was glad to have had this idea and the thought to pursue it. One never knew…Candy would be happy to know them if they were found…it could become a nice surprise for her. Yes, why not? He wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. In fact the portrait Patricia had showed them had launched  
everything.

Within a few days of launching both searches, his personal phone rang in his study in the residence. He picked up the receiver. It was the detective in charge of Candy's affair.

"Mr. Andrew? Sherlock Watson speaking. I have important news about Miss Andrew's origins. But I believe some more checks might be necessary in order to confirm my findings…"

"Have you really learnt something?" Albert asked, surprised, since this was the last thing he had expected to hear. "What have you discovered??"

"I made investigations everywhere, and especially in hospitals, clinics and so on…"

"And???"

"It seems that your sister and her husband had had a baby when your nephew Anthony was very young, a baby himself….They had been told that this new baby had not survived the delivery and had died. They had believed it of course, and had kept that secret from the family…"

"What?" Albert could barely process this twist in his sister's untimely story "But why?? And how did they manage to hide Rosemary's pregnancy?"

"Your sister was so sad at this terrible loss, she and her husband had decided not to tell anyone. He wanted to help her to forget this painful chapter in their lives by doing so. At the time this new baby was conceived, Rosemary was living alone in the Lakewood residence. They were your nephews of course, but they were too young either to realize what was happening to remember. You were with Mrs. Elroy Scotland at the time, she had taken you to visit the ancestral home. The Cornwells were abroad. Rosemary was bringing up their young sons with Anthony. As to the Leegans, they were on a second long honeymoon with their children, a whim of your sister Sarah. Your brother- in- law was here for some weeks while on leave from the shipping company…the baby was conceived then….alas, he could not get another leave in time for the baby's arrival…he arrived after the tragedy occurred and the only thing he could do was console Rosemary…"

Albert was stunned…the timeline was frighteningly perfect and he now realized how this could have happened with nobody else in family knowing what had gone on.

Sherlock Watson went on with his report. "But of course I didn't stop there. The facts were too important and as you know I am very thorough with my investigation work…"

"Of course…" Albert managed to answer "And???"

"The next part is awful, Mr Andrew. I pursued the inquiry and I learnt for sure that the baby was not born dead in fact, it was born alive…"

Albert's silence was palpable.

"The mid wife was a woman who had been in love with your brother- in -law before his marriage with your sister…they had been of the same social circle and she always harbored an unrequited crush on him…when she got the valour to admit this to him, he had rejected her at the time, because he didn't love her; he told her loved your sister with whom he had just asked for her hand in marriage…apparently Rosemary never knew anything about this. This woman in turn, decided to dedicate herself to mid wifery, because for her, there was no other man she wanted other than Mr. Brown…in time, she ended being a reputable mid wife who was in high demand and was very well respected, hospital for not only was she good at what she did, but also because her family, who very wealthy.

"When she was called to help Rosemary deliver at Lakewood, she was stunned to realize who the woman giving birth was…and she confirmed this when she saw the pictures of Mr. Brown next to Rosemary's bed. She then she took charge of the delivery and used ether to sedate your sister, which as you know is a common practice…when your sister awoke she told her that the baby, a little girl, had been stillborn. Luckily, I was able locate a woman who had been a friend and colleague of this mid-wife, apparently when she died, fraught with guilt and the impending diving judgement she knew she would face m she wrote down her role in this story. Her instructions to her were to burn this sordid tale, but thankfully this woman kept the note, after all these years. When I met this woman and saw that I was looking for clues, she produced the confession. In it, the midwife said that she had acted under the influence of jealousy. And then when she had realized what she had done she had been afraid of the consequences for her. But it was too late…"

Albert was wild with anger and rage; but couldn't manage to speak.

"She took the baby away in the darkness, while your sister grieved alone in the Lakewood house. It was in winter, at night. It was cold and snow was falling. Despite her evil determination, she could not bring herself to physically harm the child…"

Albert was so horrified that he still couldn't pronounce a word. He was listening, his hand clenching the receiver.

"Therefore she abandoned the baby in the snow and the darkness in the forest nearby…she was sure the baby would die soon…she left  
satisfied; she had her revenge on the man who spurned her…"

"I continued investigating: the baby might have been saved after all…in my line of work, everything is possible??"

"And ???"

"A miracle took place, Mr. Andrew. After thorough investigations I have discovered that a poor woman passed by that night. She saw the baby and brought it to the nearest orphanage. She couldn't keep this baby because she had nothing to offer, she was so poor that she had already been obliged to leave her own baby in front of this orphanage, called Pony's Home, in the past. However, she was ashamed to do so. Hence she just left it before the door. She noticed that another baby had already been left there and that a very young child had heard them cry. So she was reassured for the babies and she ran away before being seen by anyone…"

Albert had thanked Sherlock Watson for his findings and asked him that if he found anything else, to let him know. He wasn't knowing how he had finally been able to react. And now he kept hearing his last statement inside his head:

The orphanage was Pony's Home

Therefore…was it possible?

He went upstairs and opened a door he hadn't opened for years and years, perhaps even more.

The bedroom had not changed at all…when Rosemary had passed away, he had ordered that everything remain as she had left it. He saw himself as a child, so young, with her. He would never forget his dear sister. Rosemary's room was exactly the same as it was in his memory. Bright and white, gentle and pure, and so comforting. It made his heart ache to be there, but it was necessary.

"Help me, Rosemary" he said, imploring her as if she were there. "Help me to be sure…and help her.." his thoughts briefly flew to New York.

Then he opened the drawer of the dressing table. Yes, the diary was there. He had never read it…it was hers, and even in death, he respected her privacy.

"Forgive me, Rosemary…" he said. "You know I must do it. You know I must be sure. For you and for Candy. I know you would agree…"

He opened the diary with the key. She was always putting it down inside her locket, which was in her jewellery box ,as it was in the past. He felt overwhemed with grief and pain. She died so young!! How he wished she could be there! She would smile gently to him; if only she simply would be alive and present…

He didn't want to read more than necessary; he just leafed through the diary, looking up the date Sherlock Watson had mentioned, as the possible date of the "loss"

I have been told our poor little baby was stillborn…I didn't even get to see her little body to at least kiss her goodbye…for sanitary reasons, I was told…

Albert felt Rosemary's pain in these simple words she had written in  
despair.

Even before the baby was born, I knew it would be a girl…I had a dream where I saw myself holding a piece of angel, with skin so white, as if I had captured a sliver of heavenly light and made her flesh…so I knew I would call her Candice, which means "light"…Candy…I knew I would call her that…she would be light of our lives…

I had sewn a doll by hand for little Candice. I had written her name on the doll: Candy. My little Candice is sleeping for ever…I asked the midwife to place my darling baby in the Moses Basket I had prepared for for her; to put down the doll in it so that it will always be with her. Her dear doll will never leave her.

He looked at the photos Rosemary had taken of these sweet things she had prepared for her baby, and his riveted to the image of the doll…of the doll which Miss Pony and Sister Lane had found that day in the snow with her…and which Candy still carried with her to this day…yes, it was exactly the same one! This doll sewn by hand with such love and affection, was unique. As unique as their dear Candy was.

Albert was weeping silently. With pain of course for his dear sister, but at the same time with joy. Candy wasn't only his adoptive daughter; she was the daughter of Rosemary and her husband and the sister of Anthony…Candy was his niece of the blood.

Albert finally closed again the diary and put it back down in the dressing table. He replaced carefully the key into Rosemary's locket.

Then he went downstairs, entered his study and locked the door, just in case. It was a shame that Captain Brown had passed away a couple of years before, he would have been overjoyed to know that Candy was his daughter. Now, Candy must know it first, he thought. Only then he would tell the others.

He picked up the receiver and dialed the number of the Dakota apartment…he hoped she would be home from the hospital. He heard the phone pick up on the other side.

"Hello,Candy?" Albert spoke.

"Hello, Albert! How is it going at the residence with Stair?? And how is Flammy?" Candy greeted happily. She was glad for the call, since she wasn't going to see Terry that evening as a result of the that day's events.

"Stair is well...But listen, Candy, I have something to tell you, it is very important and you must know about it first…"

"What is it Albert…Is something wrong???" She wondered if something happened with Flammy…maybe they were going to postpone the wedding?

Albert felt her anxiety. "Nothing's wrong…Don't worry Candy, It is a great news for us all. You are…"

Candy felt intense emotion in his voice, and some how she knew it didn't have to do with the upcoming wedding. She waited a moment.

He finally managed to finish. "…You are my niece Candy; you are the beloved daughter of my dearest sister and of her husband, the late Captain Brown…"

Candy was crying silently on the phone, crying of joy and also with pain. She had a family and her dear Albert was her real uncle, he really was. But she thought of Anthony…In a way she knew Rosemary, her mother, thanks to him…Rosemary, her mother. And she had managed to briefly meet her father, when they thought Stair had died. Anthony…her brother…Anthony she had loved till death parted them, Anthony and the tender love she would never forget. Anthony was her brother; he would always hold a dear place in her heart…

"Candy?" Albert was anxious. He heard her crying and felt her emotions through the receiver.

"Albert…I am so happy, you know, really happy…but…."

"But you thought of Anthony??"

"I wish he could be there Albert…You know I…" her voice broke, weighed by the memory of the boy who was now her blood brother.

"I know Candy…" He would have wanted to be with her at this momentous time in both of their lives…But Stair's state and his now impending marriage made his presence in Chicago necessary.

"I am here Candy, cry as much as you will be able to…" he consoled, knowing these were happy tears.

"Thanks Albert…you know" she added sincerely, "I am really happy to really be a member of your family…of course you have been my family for years, my real family…but now…now I know it is for real…Yes, Albert, you are right…this is great news and I…" she could no longer speak from the emotions overwhelming her.

"Yes,it is…" Albert replied, feeling the same way she did.

He then explained everything to her, the investigation, his sister's diary, everything. He finally told her that he was going to announce the news to the rest of the family tonight, at the same time he was going to announce the wedding to Flammy. He had already put George in charge of asking the whole family to be present, without letting them know the reasons of this official meeting.

"Everyone will be very surprised…" she smiled, happy tears still streaming from her face. She wanted to tell him what was happening in New York, but she decided to wait…this call was already too emotionally charged.

"And how…I will let you know how it went…"

"Please too…and Albert…I will be there for the wedding…" she announced.

He smiled, anticipating when he could embrace her. "Bye, Candy. See you soon…and take care…"

"Bye, Albert.You too."

NOTE: I would like to thank Sophie because without something she has written I would never have had the idea of inventing a scenario in which Candy and Anthony would be sister and brother. And, of course, if I hadn't had this idea I couldn't have participated even if I would have liked to be able to. Whereas, thanks to this idea, I can participate and I am happy to write something in this story.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Like a Greek Tragedy**_

_**Part 36 by Lady Gato**_

Suzanne and her aunt had returned from Columbia that afternoon of "the Headline" in great spirits...Suzanne specifically, was just sailing with happiness...with each passing moment she felt as if the prosthesis was truly becoming a part of her...she could not thank Michael enough for getting this wonderful apparatus for her! In her mind now, she was focused on getting used to it as soon as possible...she could not wait to surprise Terry and her mother with her regained mobility. As they entered the Dakota, Mike the doorman sprung into action.

"Miss Marlowe! You are looking very well after your visit to Columbia...can I help you upstairs?" he asked, wondering if she had already seen the afternoon paper...how could that bastard Grantchester cheat on this beautiful woman?

"Oh please, Mike, that would be great...sometimes I think I'm too taxing with my Auntie Mabel..."

"I do just fine, Suzie, but since Mike here is so helpful and wants to be of service, sure, why not..." Mabel said a bit sarcastically, for it was evident the doorman had a crush on her niece. Nobody caught her comment and they headed up in the elevator towards the flat she shared with Terry. He helped them settle in and said "Oh! I should bring the mail and the afternoon paper up, let me come back..."

"Thank you..." Suzanne said, tipping him. As soon as he left and she asked her servant for a tea service, she announced "Now, Auntie, you are going to help me do some exercises!!"

"Don't you think you had enough already?" Mabel asked, astounded at her niece's drive, "Don't you think it will be over exertion?"

"Nonsense, Aunt Mabel! The sooner I get used to this new leg, the sooner I will be walking, the sooner I can show my mom and Terry and the sooner I can get married! I can't wait to be Terry's wife and do all the things with him married people do!!" she declared zealously.

Mabel shook her head admiringly...this was now the biggest difference between her sister and her niece...when she wanted, Suzanne applied herself and worked at it, much as she did with her acting...with Marianne, she didn't work hard enough and let mediocrity rule her life...but Mabel wondered, why hadn't Suzanne got this prosthesis sooner? Why had she waited for so long? What was she afraid of before? What was the new found goal? Anyway, she complied with her niece's request and they started working together...shortly, Mike the Doorman came back with the mail.

"Here you go, Miss Marlowe...and here is the afternoon paper...your fiance made the front page..." he noted, not saying anything else but wanting to make sure Miss Marlowe saw what was scandalizing all of New York by now.

"Great! Thanks again, Mike..." Suzanne thanked, not even glancing at it...she was too caught up with her exercises. Finally after a while, Mabel said, "I think this is enough for today...let's have some tea..."

Suzanne agreed and happily sat herself down and served tea for both of them. "I can't wait to show Terry..."

"Speaking of whom, when was the last time you saw him? Because if you are planning to show him your new found skills soon, you are going to be as old as I am,...I wish he would actually show up here when we are awake..."

"What are you talking about? " Suzanne was a little defensive.

"He seems to be spending a lot of time away, if you don't mind me saying it..." Mabel needled. She was well aware Terry wasn't sleeping in his bed at night...he returned home when he thought no one was watching.

"Oh, Auntie..." Suzanne nervously replied, although she was quite aware that Terry wasn't sleeping in his bed anymore.

Mabel sipped her tea and took up the afternoon paper. "Well! I guess I don't need an answer, now I know!!" Mabel exclaimed, her eyes riveting on the front page. She showed Suzanne the cause of her surprise. "When a man doesn't hide it anymore, I don't know what further proof you need!!"

Suzanne felt her mouth go dry when she saw the picture...this time it was clear for all to see...she felt the angry flames engulf her and she was possessed by green hot fire

DAMMIT, CANDICE WHITE ANDREW!!! DAMN YOU!!!

Mabel pounced on this gladly, for although her niece didn't say anything, the look in her eyes said it all. "You know Suzanne...I don't know who you or who he is trying to fool...with him, it has been evident to me from the start that he only is around you because of some innate and foolish sense of duty!! Because he clearly does not love you as man loves the woman to whom he has given his whole heart, mind and soul too...even I can see that from this picture!!"

"What would you know, you old maid! You never loved or got married!!" Suzanne spat viciously.

"Oh, ho ho!! I've got news for you, dearest Suzie...you think YOU know about true love and the nature of it? I know plenty Missy...that is why I never got married! I lost my true love in the Spanish American war of 1898!!! I knew once he died I could no longer love another!! Just because I lost him I wasn't going to go into headlong into marriage because of fear of not having a man by my side and for fear of society calling me the very name you just hurled at me...because what I DO know and what you don't, little Miss Spoilt Rotten, is that I only wanted to marry the man who truly and fully loved me... and when my dear Lawrence died, I swore I would be caught dead if I took another as a husband...I was not going to marry a man who took pity of me or felt sorry for the condition I was in! And believe me, I had plenty of suitors who tried, and I sent them all away! I could not live with myself if I ever did...it is better to be alone than making others miserable!! Just look at you and the sorry mess your life is!!"

Suzanne's pride shot back defensively "You have no right to talk to me that way...you think you know about the relationship between Terry and I!!?? How dare you use my relationship as an example to your stupid sob story!!"

Mabel laughed, "The example I cited wasn't necessarily about you...I was thinking about your mother and what she did...but now that you point it out, yes most definitely, you are treading in your mother's trail...history does repeat itself, little Suzie...you are doing the exact same thing your Mother! Except your "handicaps" are a little different..."

"What do you know about Mother!!?? You have been talking in crypto-mumbo-jumbo since I met up with you again...what are you saying, Father married mother out of pity?" Suzanne angrily demanded.

"I only know what I am in full liberty to talk about...ask your Mother, when she gets better what it is that you should know...as for you...have you no self pride? Have you no awareness? You truly want to marry a man in love with another?"

"TERRY IS MINE! HE WILL BE MINE!!" Suzanne got up on her legs in her furor!!

"Sure, sweetie...go ahead, try to convince yourself in the fact of facts...what I say is true, what do you know about love, when you yourself cannot see that you have a love burning in front of you, from a good man of whose affections you are not ignorant of and seem to harbor some feelings towards to...but oh no!! You persist like a stubborn mule! You know what, I'm glad about this picture...it is time you two confronted yourselves and lay everything out in the clear...!

"NOTHING OF THE SORT!!! I'M GOING TO MARRY TERRY...SHE WILL NOT HAVE HIM!! I'LL RUIN HER REPUTATION, IF I HAVE TO..." she stammered, invective.

Candy readied herself to go to Columbia...since the previous night, she felt as if she was in the eye of momentous winds of change...not only her relationship with Terry was coming to a head but the discovery of her true heritage...it had almost been too much to bear and she had dearly wished that she could be in Terry's arms and talk about all this...she was sure he would be as surprised as she was at the fantastic turn of events...the trip to Chicago was going to be a milestone in her life, that much was true. She wondered at how the rest of the family took the news, although she could imagine that only the Leegans were going to be flabbergasted, and not in good way...Elroy would probably be surprised, but over the years, even though Candy knew she didn't quite fully accept her, she did tolerate her politely...now knowing that she was Rosemary's baby, how would she treat her? Then she thought about the wedding announcement...if they family thought Albert had only one surprise last night, they had another thing coming.

She finished and left the apartment, wondering what this new day would bring. Hopefully she would be able to see Terry soon...she missed him very much.

All day Candy felt as if every single eye of New York was on her, wondering if she had been the woman swoonng in Terrence Grantchester's arms. She had run into Mr. Oliver on the elevator, and while she made small talk with him, she could see him looking at her profile in great study...Mike the doorman seemed a little aloof with her, when he usually was all smiles and very nice...in the subway she could see the eyes of her fellow commuters bore into her...at Columbia, she thought she could hear whispers...even Ms. Farmer's eyes seemed judgemental. Only Micheal was his normal self during lunch.

"Michael, I don't want to sound paranoid, but I feel as if I'm under a giant microscope..." Candy whispered as they ate their pastrami sandwiches in the Canteen.

"How soon before everything gets cleared up?' he asked.

"His mother said very soon...they are anxious too because they know this picture is bad news, for everyone involved..." Candy replied.

"Well, I'm your friend, and I will help you..." Michael said.

"Thanks..." Candy replied. They both forgot to mention what they were going to do that afternoon.

Terry moaned with pain, his head throbbing. For a minute not realizing where he was, he reached out but found that Candy was not in his embrace. He woke with a start and for a minute was a bit disoriented, until he recognized the room he was in.

"Oh, Terrence...good...how are you feeling?" his mother's elegant voice asked.

"Terrible...what happened?" he asked, still unclear how he was still there.

"You had a terrible migrane yesterday, with everything that happened...your eyes became so senstive to light, you couldn't even open them up...you got sick with nausea...there was no way I was going to send you home like that, the best was for you to stay and rest...your dad, against my objections, gave you a tall shot of whisky...I told him you don't drink anymore but he said 'This isn't about getting drunk, this is medication! It will help the migrane, any old Scots knows that!' so he did it...how is your head..."

"It still hurts, but at least I don't have the other symptoms...I don't think whisky helps cure migranes; I think it makes it worse..." he noted, moving slowly to get up.

"He gave you a pretty big shot...enough to knock a horse out..." Eleanor shook her head. Oh, well so much for old Scots tales.

"Knock me out he did!! What time is it?" he asked.

"Around noon..."

"Christ...talk about beauty sleep...I should get going, I need to talk to Suzanne..." he said.

"Why don't Richard and I come with you, just in case?" she offered.

"I would appreciate it...God knows what this day has in store for me..." he concurred.

Candy arrived to help Mrs. Marlowe. Despite the rumblings around her, she was decicated to helping Suzanne's mother get better. She could see where Mrs. Marlowe was making an effort and she wanted to continue the momentum...as much as she could do before she went to Chicago.

"Hello, Mrs. Marlowe! How are you today?" she sang happily, greeting her.

Marianne's eyes shined warmly. "gggddddd" she tried to say "Good"

Candy was excited! "That's splendid, Mrs. Marlowe!! See, you will get better and better every day! Let's start!!"

"What do mean, she's not here?" Terry asked his butler as he looked around for Suzanne. Richard and Eleanor waited for him in the foyer.

"She left around lunch, Sir...she went out with her Aunt Mabel...she said she would not be back until supper..."

Terry cursed under his breath. "Very well...I'm going to change..." he went out to tell his parents what was going on.

"I'll get ready and we can go out...no use in waiting around for her..." Terry said. "We might as well go visit Mrs. Marlowe, I owe her a visit..."

"That's a good idea, so do we..." Eleanor said, as Richard assented.

Suzanne had been fit to be tied...this time she had waited up for Terry, but he didn't even come home that night!!! This was salt in the wound!! She was so furious she decided to go to Columbia and ask Michael to work some more with her that day, she was obsessively determined to walk on her own as soon as possible. Aunt Mabel came along begrunglingly, since the previous night the two women hadn't even dared look at each other. But Mabel knew Suzanne still needed her, so she had made sure that she came along.

Michael looked up surprised from his paperwork when he saw Suzanne...he had just returned from lunch and was about to go see some of his war veteran patients.

"Oh! Suzanne...what a pleasant surprise!" he said.

"None of the sort..." she replied a bit curt. "Michael, I need you to work with me today..."

"But..." he murmured.

"Please..." she ordered, her eyes looking at him in such a way that he could not say no.

"Sure...let me talk to the staff here so that they can cover me..." he replied.

They worked for about an hour, Suzanne was tireless in her efforts. He was amazed at her drive. "You will be walking in no time..." he admitted to her.

"That's the point...say, is there anyway we can go see my mother?" she asked.

"Certainly...I can take you over in the wheelchair..." he said.

"No, not the wheelchair...I want to walk..." she commanded with an imperial toss of her head.

"It is a bit too far..." Michael cautioned.

'I SAID, I WILL WALK...' she retorted.

Michael looked at her and knew he could only comply with her wishes. "Very well...but walk between your Aunt Mabel and I..."

Candy was finishing her session with Mrs. Marlowe and praising her as she massaged her right side. She took out a small pliable rubber ball and put it in her right hand. "Now, here is some homework for you...I want you to try to squish this ball with your hand for about 5 minutes once every hour...this will help your hand..." she put her hands on Mrs. Marlowe's and showed her the movement.

"That is just marvellous, darling...God Bless You..." Candy heard Terry's velvet voice murmur behind her. Stunned, Candy turned around and smiled broadly.

"Terry! Oh, and your parents are here too! Look! Mrs. Marlowe is making great strides in her recuperation...and—"

Suddenly a shrill enraged cry ripped through the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU GOD-DAMNED BTCH!!"

All stunned eyes turned to the figure standing in the door. Buttressed between her Aunt and Michael, was Suzanne Marlowe, and she shook with fury, her eyes murderous. For a moment, no one said anything , for she was standing there, on her own two feet. Marianne Marlowe saw this and tears streamed out of her yes.

"Ssssssss" she tried to say "Susie"

Susanne stomped over and was about to physically attack Candy who was still holding Mrs. Marlowe's hands when Terry snapped into action.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, SUZANNE...AND YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW!!" he exclaimed, furious that Suzanne had talked to Candy that way. He could care less if she was walking at that minute, he wanted to strangle her for using such foul language against Candy.

"You will not ask me to do anything, after that spectacle you regaled New York with...you didn't even have the guts to show your face to me last night---" she started accusing but Eleanor cut her off saying, "he was with us last night, Suzanne, and I agree with Terrence, there is no need to—"

"MISS BAKER, HOW COULD YOU?" Suzanne gnashed, realizing at that very minute Terry's parents exactly knew what was going on.

"Miss Marlowe, you should calm down..." Michael clumsily interjected, feeling as if he had been swept into a middle of a drama he wasn't sure what role he was supposed to play.

"SHUT UP!! THIS ISN'T YOUR AFFAIR!" Suzanne retorted.

"Enough! Suzanne, we need to talk...let's go to the Dakota..." Terry said, taking her elbow but Suzanne said, "Oh no, since everyone in this room knows what's going on, we might as well settle things now so that its absolutely clear...YOU..." she said to Candy, her eyes daggers, "you get everyone on your side with that goody two shoes face of yours, you lousy adultre---"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" roared Terry, "Since you want it this way, fine! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU SUZANNE!! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU THIS VERY INSTANT...I'M GOING TO MARRY CANDY, WHICH IS WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO WHEN SHE CAME TO NEW YORK FOR THE PREMIERE!"

A stunned stillness fell for a few seconds, but Suzanne wasn't going to give up. She started laughing evilly. "Oh really? I've got news for you, Terrence G. Grantchester...I'm not giving you up so easily, unlike some stupid little girl I once knew...YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY ME, ONLY ME, BECAUSE AS I TOLD YOU ONCE, NOBODY ELSE IS GOING TO HAVE YOU, ONLY ME...AND NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP ME, NOT EVEN YOU! OR I'LL RUIN HER!!"

"Good Heavens!" Richard Grantchester said aghast, flabbergasted.

"You can threaten me, but I'm not going back...I said, I"M NOT MARRYING YOU...I DON'T LOVE YOU, I HAVE ONLY LOVED AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE CANDY..." Terry retorted, his voice serious in its declartion.

'YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY ME, WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT...DO YOU HEAR...WHETHER YOU---" she stopped upon hearing the grunts coming from her mother.

"Oh, Mother...what is it?" she cooed, shoving Candy aside and sitting next to her and taking her hand. "You see...I can walk now!! I can walk!! What did that floozy woman do to you? I will help you now Mommy...and you lived to see the day when Terry and I marry..."

Suddenly, she saw her mother shake her head side to side.

Candy, who was in Terry's arms, seeing this said, "She's trying to say no..." she murmured.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your awful voice! What do you know?" Suzanne sniped.

"She knows plenty, Miss Marlowe, it was she who was helping your mother..." Michael said, coming in closer to see. He could see the patient was trying to say something. "She is saying no..."

"No what? Oh Mother...what is it?"

Suddenly Marianne Marlowe feebily raised her left arm and pointed to Terry and then to her daugher.

"nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" she grunted "nnnnnnnnnnnnooooo" she finally could move her lips into the shape of an O.

"No? What no, mother? Terry and I are going to get married? Are you confused? Did that stupid inept nurse hurt you?"

Marianne pointed at Terry and her again and said "nnnoooooooo...sssssssssssssssssssss"

"You need to rest Mother, let us leave you be..."

But Eleanor had heard enough. "I'm sorry Suzanne, we are not going anywhere. You mother is trying to tell you that you cannot marry Terry...and besides Richard and I do not wish it as well..."

Suzanne turned around angrily "You too? What have you done to my mother!! I don't care what any of you say, I'm going to marry Terr---"

"NNNOOOOOO!! SISTER!!!" Marianne cried, in a burst of voice

"Whose sister? Mother..."

"yyyyyoouuuuu Ttttt—Ttteerry ssssssssisssstah" she muttered as she pointed at them, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh Dear God, I knew it..." both Mabel and Eleanor said, at the same time, whilst Richard Grantchester felt as if a lightening bolt had struck him.

"KNEW WHAT!!?' Suzanne demanded, the only person in the room not realizing what had just been confessed.

"YOU ARE TERRENCE GRANTCHESTER'S SISTER!" Eleanor, Mabel and Richard exclaimed.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Like a Greek Tragedy**_

_**Part 37 by Mallory Quinn**_

The whole room was suddenly silent. Candy couldn't believe what she was hearing! What was that? Susanna was Terry's sister? Since when…That would've meant that the duke was with Mrs. Marlowe at one point of her life…Oh my God! Susanna almost married her brother!!!!! That's why Terry said he felt like he was kissing his sister!

Terry had a sigh of relief, he felt like a weight was taken off his chest. Susanna was his sister???!!!!! That's why he felt like he was kissing his sister!!!! He knew that relationship was wrong, from the get go! He was the happiest man in the world!!! Susanna was his sister! His sister!!!! Candy…He could freely be with the object of his affection, the girl of his dreams, the one he wanted ever since he first laid his eyes on her on that boat.

Eleonor was relieved; her baby won't have to tie himself to a woman he didn't love. She will be forever grateful to Susanna for saving her son's life, but, he would've been unhappy with her, because the woman he really loved was Candy.

The duke didn't really know how he felt, having suddenly a grown up daughter who was about to marry his grown up son! Thank God they found out in time! And thank God Eleonor had already forgiven him for his past fling with Marianne…

Mabel was looking at the scene like in a dream. Her little sister had done it again! She managed to thwart her daughter's dream of a future with the man of her dreams with one sentence!

Michael was looking at the scene, powerless. Susanna was very rude to him, he shouldn't care about her, but he knew she was going to need his support when reality is going to sink in her head; when she's going to finally realize that she can't marry Terry because he was her half-sibling!

Susanna was feeling the room spinning around her. What the heck were they all talking about? Terry's sister? How could she be Terry's sister? Have everybody gone mad all of a sudden? Terry was the man she loved like crazy, the man she was going to marry, all she had to do his get rid of Candy, that little slut who came to steal Terry away from her again! Her worst nightmare was coming true.

- What the devil are you all talking about ??? She yelled, Terry's sister? Me?? You'd really say anything so Terry and I couldn't be together and be with that slut! Miss Baker, Your Grace, I saved your son's life! You should be kissing my feet!!!! And you too Terrence! How ungrateful can you guys be???!!! Aunt Mabel, I knew you hated me, but how could you side with them in their conspiracy to break up my marriage plans with Terry???? I'm your family!!!!!

- Susanna, honey, said Mabel, you're my niece, and I love you, despite what you think. I don't want you to commit the unforgivable sin of marrying your brother….

- He's not my brother!!!! She yelled, what's the matter with all of you??? Are you dead set on ruining my life and making me nuts????

- Susanna, listen to what your mother is saying. She's the only one who knows the truth…

- No, that slut must have brainwashed her to say that so she could steal Terry away from me again! If I had known she was the special nurse, I would've fired her a long time ago! That witch managed to turn my mother against me! Her own daughter! You're going to pay for this Candy!!!!

She wanted to make a step towards Candy, but Terry stepped in.

- Don't you dare touch her! She saved your life all those years ago, and left me so I could be with you. You should show more compassion for her!! Said Terry. I'm your brother Susanna, I couldn't marry you even if I wanted to!

- That's really low Terry to use that lie, so you won't fulfill your duty to me! I'm not your sister! That's just a vicious lie your little nurse brainwashed my mother to say…

- Susanna, said the duke, I had an affair with your mother years ago…

- No!….said Susanna in tears

- The first time I saw you, you reminded me of my mother, said the duke, you look a lot like her…

- No!!! Stop saying that! I'm not your daughter! My father is dead! You're not my father! How did Candy managed to convince you? Did she sleep with you!???

Candy had had enough of Susanna's rambling.

- How dare you?? Said Candy, put all that on my head? I didn't do anything to your mother aside from helping her with her therapy! She's getting her speech back and she's trying to tell you something very important!!!

- Shut up Candy! I'm not talking to you!

- You're accusing me of conspiring against you, I need to defend myself! Yes I love Terry, and yes I want to be with him. But I would never use a sick woman to make that happen! I didn't even know she was your mother until a few days ago!

- You're lying! Said Susanna

- I'm not lying. You're mother made a very very big effort to speak and say what's on her mind, she had something important, very important to say…

- It's a lie! Said Susanna…

- Susanna, said Eleonor, think, why did your mother fell ill after seeing Richard?

- She went into shell shock, said Michael who wanted to give his medical opinion, seeing the duke must have triggered her illness, realizing that the father of her daughter was also Terrence's father…

- Michael I thought I told you to stay out of this! You brought that slut to take care of my mother! I blame you too! Said Susanna

But reality was starting to sink in…her mother who was speechless for weeks, all of a sudden starts to talk only to tell her the Terry was her brother??? The duke who didn't seem to surprised by the news, because he had a fling with her mother…Her aunt Mabel's insinuations, and sarcastic remarks…Her dream…. NO! What was she thinking???!!! But she couldn't denied it for ever….tears started to come down her cheeks.

- Ssssssssusie, said Marianne in a ultimate effort, I…I I …I'm so…sor…sorrrryyy!!!!

Marianne was crying her eyes out. Susanna looked at her mother, she knew she was telling the truth.

- It's true, isn't it? I'm the duke's daughter? She said with a little voice in tears

- Y…ye…yessssssssssssssssssss! Said Marianne

- You had an affair with the duke while you were married to daddy???

- N..n..nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!Be…be…befooorrrrre!

- Before?! You got married pregnant with me??? My mother the tramp???!?!!! How could you do this to me???!!!! She said in tears….I almost married my brother… if he wasn't such a gentleman, we would've… Oh my God!!!!! How could you do this to me???? You tramp!!!

"Gentleman? Said Eleonor in her head, he couldn't stand the sight of you , you mean!"

Candy and Terry looked at each other with a mocking smile. Susanna was living in her own little world. She couldn't conceive in her mind, that Terry wasn't attracted to her beauty…

- Susanna, calm down, said Mabel, she's still very sick…

- She just ruined my life because she couldn't keep her legs close!!!! Now I'm the bastard child of the duke of Grandchester about to marry, my bastard, backstabbing of a brother!!!!!!! Who now is perfectly justify to be with his slut! Do you realize, what you've done to me, you tramp!!!!! You ruined my life!!!!!! Cried Susanna

- Susanna, said Michael approaching her

- Michael… she said looking at him, oh Michael!

She jumped to his neck.

- Get me out of here, please… I can't breathe…

- It's going to be ok, Susanna said Michael softly, I'll take care of you…

- You will…?

- Yes… let's go for a walk…said Michael softly

- All right Michael, let's leave this hell on earth…

- I'm here for you, Susanna…everything is going to be all right. Let's go…

Michael took Susanna out of the room. She needed to calm down and processed everything that had just happened to her. You could feel the chemistry between them.

Terry was looking at the scene surprised.

- Did I miss something? He asked

- Yes! Said Mabel, you missed the kiss the good doctor gave her…!

- The what? She kissed the doctor??? Said Terry surprised

- It was a "revenge kiss", said Candy after she saw the picture in the paper of us kissing in Washington…

- You knew about this??? Asked Terry surprise, and you didn't tell me?

- Are you jealous, Terry? Asked Candy joking, you do know she's your sister….?

- Don't be ridiculous! I'm glad! I hope the good doctor takes really really good care of her, said Terry with a smile, like I'm going to take good care of you. I can't believe what just happened to me… Susanna is my sister! Dad, you dog! That's why mum was angry with you the day Mrs. Marlowe got sick….now I get it!!!!

- Terry! Said Candy, they're your parents…stop it!

- Well since its dirty laundry time…I almost married my half sister! Dad, you should keep track of your conquests, what if you hadn't come here, and Candy was still in Chicago??? I would've committed the unforgivable sin…my sister!!!! Oh my God!!!!

- Terrence, said the duke

- NO! You could've avoided all this, all the pain and the heartaches if you had only bothered to find out how was one of your conquests! You were young, you were sowing your wild oats…I get it. But you could've at least inquire about her… I bet the next time you saw her again was at that dinner party…!

- He didn't even give her his last name, said Mabel, she wasn't even an after thought for him…She was just a girl he had fun with, then he tossed her away like dirty laundry!

- This is not the time to blame Richard, what's done is done. The bottom line is, you can't ever marry Susanna even if your life depended on it. Isn't that what you wanted? Said Eleonor, focus on the positive, the future, not the negative and the past

- You're right, mum. I'm sorry dad, said Terry.

- Terry, let's go home, said Candy, this has been some day!

- You can say that again! Said Terry hugging her, carrying and turning with her, we're free, free, free to get married, Freckles!

They burst out laughing, still turning and he kissed her, in front of everybody present. Marianne was crying, Mabel was smiling, Eleonor and the duke were ecstatic.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Like a Greek Tragedy**_

_**Part 38 by Candylyna**_

Candy and Terry were still kissing, almost forgetting they were in Marianne's hospital room. They were free, to be together. That kiss was to seal their new found freedom. They were getting passionate. They were free to do so, no more sneaking around!

- Why don't you two get a room! Said Eleonor laughing

Candy and Terry stopped kissing and burst out laughing.

- We're going to make it official first, said Terry with a smile, this is might not be a good place, but it's as good as any, after all we've been through.

He put one knee on the floor and he took her hands.

- Candice White-Andrew, I don't have any ring to give for the moment, but I'm asking you, in front of my parents, so you know I mean it. I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

Candy looked at him moved, with tears pearling. Her dream was starting to come true.

- Yes…Terry, yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you! She said smiling

Terry smiled, got up and grabbed her…and of course, kissed her again.

- Great, said Mabel, more smooching!

Candy and Terry stopped.

- Let's get out of here, said Terry, we're making a spectacle of ourselves…

- It should be a second nature to you, said Candy smiling, let's go home, honey. I missed you yesterday…

- I missed you too, he said holding her by the waist.

They turned to his parents.

- We're going to go. Good night mum and dad, Aunt Mabel, Mrs. Marlowe…

- Goodbye everybody, said Candy, Mrs. Marlowe, sweet dreams. Get some rest, you've worked to much today.

Candy and Terry left the room. Leaving the parents alone with Mabel. Eleonor broke the silence.

- Mabel, you want to grab a cup of coffee with me? She asked

Mabel looked at her surprised, then she understood by looking at Eleonor's eyes.

- Oh…sure, let's go…she said

The duke stayed alone with Marianne. She was looking at him in tears.  
- Marianne, I know you can't answer me. Don't try, you're just going to get more tired. I'm so sorry I didn't keep in touch with you. But I was young and as you can see, I didn't really think of the consequences of my actions. I had to deal with Eleonor and Terrence…Have I known you had had my child, I would've come for you, maybe to take her, like I took Terrence. It's a poor consolation, but you were actually lucky…Eleonor had to live without her son for years…But I'm sorry I didn't know I got you pregnant. I'm sorry for everything you had to endure, and seeing me was a shock so big it gave you a stroke. I hope you feel better Marianne and our daughter is going to be alright, don't worry. She's going to calm down and come around. And I think the good doctor is going to make sure of that.

Marianne smiled weakly. Yes, Susanna was going to be alright. On her bed, she was able to observe and she had seen the way Michael was looking at her daughter with eyes full of love.

Michael had taken Susanna to his office. He brought her some fruit juice and he gave her his handkerchief, so she can wipe her tears.

- Thank you Michael, you shouldn't be so nice to me… I was awful to you…

- You were angry, Susanna. I don't hold it against you

- I'm sorry I yelled at you…you had nothing to do with this… I…I was in love with my own brother!!! Oh my God!!! How stupid can I be? The attraction was probably the voice of blood! I mistook it for love!!!!!

- Susanna, don't blame yourself for a situation you couldn't control. It was out of your hands…

- But I knew Terry didn't love me…but I hang on to him… I knew he loved Candy, but I loved him so much… I was ready to way till the end of time for him to fall in love with me… and now I learn that he's my… my… brother! I've been dreaming of sleeping with my brother!!!! I kissed my brother on the mouth with my tongue!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!

- Susanna, said Michael, it's a good thing you found out now, what if you were already married and had a child together? I'm sorry this story hurt you that much, but I'm not sorry it happened…

- Why?

- Susanna… I want to be here for you. I want you to lean on me…

- Are you in love with me Michael?

- Why do you say that?

- Because I felt more love coming from you during our consultations than I ever felt with Terry… with him it was the ice freezing cold…

- You're a very beautiful woman Susanna…

- Terry never saw that… thank God for that…I can't stop imagining what if Terry had shared my feelings? We would've…

- Susanna…stop. Don't think about it, you're only going to make yourself more upset.

Susanna was crying. Michael took her in his arms to console her. She needed that, she needed the love of the good doctor, who was very attractive…. But for the moment, she needed him to mend her broken heart.

Candy and Terry took a cab back to the Dakota. They couldn't stop making out in the back of the car. They were on cloud nine. They got to their building still holding each other, laughing and smiling.

- I felt a little chill from Mike the doorman, said Candy after that second picture in the paper…

- Really…? My poor darling. I'm sorry I put you in that position…

Mike opened the door, the face motionless. He was disappointed…but that was none of his business.

- Hi Mike! Said Terry with a smile, how are you today?

- Mr. Grandchester… said Mike coldly, Miss Andrew…

- We wanted you to be the first to know; I just asked Miss Andrew to marry me and she said yes….

- Really? Said Mike

- Yes, it's official. We're getting married

- But Miss Marlowe…

- Oh, let me fill you in before you read it in the papers… Miss Marlowe and I share the same father, thus, she's my sister!!!! Isn't it great??? This is the most beautiful day of my life!!!!

Mike was so astonished he opened his mouth, incapable of saying anything. He felt bad for judging without having all the facts; Mr. Grandchester and Miss Andrew were so nice to him and they looked really cute together.

Candy and Terry entered her apartment still laughing at Mike's face.

- You didn't have to do that, Terry…

- Yes, I did…He was very nosy…our private life is none of his business. He shouldn't have changed his attitude towards us because we were in love…

- You were officially engaged to Susanna…you're a public figure and I looked like the other woman stealing another woman's man….

- You just took back what's been rightfully yours ever since we met on that boat…

- You really wanted me from that moment on?

- You think I was laughing at your freckles for nothing?

- And my nose, let's not forget my nose…

- I was a real brat, wasn't I? Don't forget, you caught me crying…and then seeing you… It was to hide how head over heals I was…

- Why didn't you just say I don't know… "Miss, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I love your freckles…since it's the New Year, would you care to dance with me, or have a drink with me. I want to learn to know you?"

- Yeah right! Nobody is that romantic!

- You're lucky I fell in love with you, because you're impossible!!! She said laughing, my fiancé!!!! I can't believe I can finally say that!!!! TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER IS MY FIANCE!!!!!!

- And I'm finally engaged to my other half, my heart, my soul, I'M ENGAGED TO CANDICE WHITE ANDREW!!!!

They burst out laughing, hugging kissing …Still in disbelief of what had just happened to them! That was the most wonderful thing in the world, something they would've never thought possible just a few months ago…

The duke was with Eleonor at her house. He was hugging her hard.

- Richard…what's got into you…?

- Let me just hold you Eleonor. I'm so sorry for everything, for Marianne, for Susanna…and thank you for giving me time to speak to Marianne…you're wonderful.

- I already forgave you, my love. You don't need to apologise. Let's focus on our future. Focus on getting to know your new daughter…

- You're wonderful Ellie, you know that?

- It's no use to dwell on a past we can't change…let's live in the present…and focus on the future.

- You're right, as usual. I love you Eleonor.

- I love your Richard.

Michael took Susanna and her aunt Mabel to the Dakota. Mike the doorman was looking at them and thinking about what Terry had told him. Well Susanna was in good hand with the handsome doctor who used to go to Miss Andrew's apartment…. And Miss Marlowe is walking… wow things sure have change a lot over the last few days!

Susanna was in her apartment and she went to her bedroom. Michael went to make sure she was ok. He gave her a mild sedative, because she was still very upset. But his heart was happy. Susanna was available. He would need a little work, but she will be his and he will be the happiest man on earth.


	39. Chapter 39

_**LIKE A GREEK TRAGEDY**_

_**Part 39 **__**by Mallory Quinn**_

Candy woke up in Terry's arms. She was happy. He didn't have to go back to his apartment anymore….She went and took a shower and let the bathroom to him when she was done. He went in and came out. She was in front of the dresser brushing her hair.

- You don't take much time in the bathroom…

- You're here, honey. You're going to wear the same close as last night?

- I went to my apartment to get some clothes, very early in the morning…

- Oh…Susanna must be devastated…to find out she's really your sister…

- Yeah, what are the odds…?

Candy suddenly remembered Albert's phone call. With everything that had happened, she completely forgot to tell Terry about it.

- Well it happens more than you think, she said

Terry looked at her surprised.

- What do you mean by that, Freckles? He asked

- Anthony…

Terry's heart became tight when he heard the name of his "rival".

- You still think about him? He asked hurt, even after being with me? After all those years? Candy…!

- Terry, honey. It's not what you think…If Anthony were alive…

- You'd be married to him, right?! He asked irritated

Candy looked at him, he was jealous of a dead guy…

- Well I don't know if I would've married Anthony if I had met you anyway, because you're my soul mate…

- You loved him a lot too…

- Yes, and I always will…

- Candy…

- Terry, don't be jealous of Anthony….

- Because, he's dead…you seem to forget that!

- Terry…can you let me finish? I thought you'd grown up…

He looked at her. She knew he didn't like the subject on Anthony, but she was still talking about it. They were not teens anymore…He decided to listen to her.

- Ok, Freckles, I'm sorry, he said approaching her to hug her…

She stood up and hugged him back.

- Terry, don't be insecure. We're together, we're getting married. I'm yours forever…I love you

- I know Freckles, I'm sorry. I love you. Say what you have to say…

She kissed him lightly on the lips.

- I love it when you're jealous, she said smiling

- Go ahead, Freckles, I'm listening…

- I was telling you about Anthony. If he had been alive, maybe he would've probably want to marry me…

- What about you?

- Well given what happened to us, I would've probably agreed…

- Oh….

- But I would've been in the same situation with you and Susanna….

- What do you mean? What situation…

- The most recent one…

- The most recent one??? Finding out that….? Oh my God! What are you saying?

- I received a phone call from Albert, the other night, he told me he had just found out that I'm really his niece….

- His niece?

- Yes, it turns out, I'm his sister Rosemary's baby… Rosemary is Anthony's mother, my mother…

- Anthony is your brother???? Oh my God!!!! The Andrews are really your family??? That's marvelous…

- Isn't it? She said sadly

- Aren't you happy?

- Of course I am. I'm thinking about Anthony… I wish he were alive…

- Well I'm sorry to say this, but it's a good thing he isn't… you would've been married, maybe had children…with your brother…

- That would've been a real tragedy….it's a good thing you weren't attracted to Susanna…but you did kiss her…

- She kissed me, and I told you it felt like I was kissing my sister and it turns out, I was!!!!

- Gross!!! Said Candy laughing, I wonder how she's doing….

- The good doctor is going to take care of her…How could you not tell me she kissed him?

- Well I kind of forgot about it, to tell you the truth…

- You hear that my current fiancée, your rival at the time, kissed one of your friends, and you forget about it?

- Well I was kissing her fiancé…it kind of made me feel less guilty…and I didn't need to make her look bad; you didn't love her, you love me…

- Yes, I love you, and your good heart, your compassion, your generosity…, he said kissing her neck.

She burst out laughing. They were happy. The day started very well for them.

- I bet you want to go to Chicago, more than ever…

- Yes, I have to see my uncle Albert, my cousins…and the wedding…I just have to go to Columbia and clear my schedule…

- Now we can go together. I'm going to have an article in the paper to clear your things up and tell them that we're engaged to be married…and that it turns out that Susanna is my sister….

- That's going to be big news all right….Let's go eat something and leave….

Susanna woke up in tears. She couldn't stop crying…What if she had gone all the way with Terry like she wanted to? The fact that she kissed him, made her sick to her stomach. Her worst nightmare had come true. The man she loved was really her brother, a real Greek tragedy!!! But in the middle of all that pain, there was one green area; Michael. He had been so nice to her, so understanding… she needed someone, and Michael, she kind of felt good when she thought about him… she was still crying, all that lost time! She spent years dreaming about her brother, dreaming of marrying her brother!!!!! Damn her mother! How could she do this to her????

- Susanna, said Mabel coming into her room, you have a visitor….

- Aunt Mabel, said Susanna in tears, I don't want to see anyone

- It's the good doctor…

Michael entered the room with his medical bag.

- Michael, she said wiping her tears, I didn't know you did house calls….

- I only do it for special patients, like you… How are you feeling? Did you have a good night?

- What do you think?

- It's going to be fine…

- Thank you Michael, she said hugging him, I feel so much better when you're here…

- And I'll be here for you Susanna, you can rely on me anytime, you can come and see me anytime. I'm going to give you my home number, and my address….even in the middle of the night, you can come I'm available for you….

Susanna looked at him. All those years she wasted lusting over her brother, there were men like Michael, willing to love her…and she had to admit that the sensation felt good, she could feel Michael's love…

Mabel looked at the scene smiling, Susanna and the good doctor, made a cute couple. And at least he loved her…

Eleonor Baker was giving an interview about her son and the recent picture in the paper.

- My son is with the woman he loves. He broke up his engagement with Susanna Marlowe, he just didn't have the time to announce it….that woman in the picture is his fiancée….

- The rumour is that Miss Marlowe had a nervous break down…

- Well her mother is in the hospital, the break up of her engagement to my son… she's upset, I'll give you that, but didn't have a nervous break down…

Terry arrived at his mother's and found her with the reporters.

- Oh, Mr. Grandchester, said the reporter, I'm glad you're here. Would you care to answer some questions?

- Yes, of course, he said, what would you want to know?

Candy was at Columbia, clearing her schedule. Miss Farmer gave her the permission to leave early, for Christmas vacation.

- Well I see you weren't only busy here, said Miss Farmer

Candy felt the sarcasm.

- Oh you're talking about the picture in the paper with Terrence Grandchester? We're engaged to be married…

- What? Really? Asked Miss Farmer skeptical

- Yes. He broke up with his fiancée, he just didn't get the chance to tell the papers, since he's a public figure…so that picture in the paper, it's just a man with his fiancée …you just got the scoop from tomorrow's headlines! I have to go. Thank you Miss Farmer and happy holidays!

Candy left leaving Miss Farmer still flabbergasted. She couldn't wait to go to Chicago and be with Albert, her uncle! She's sorry her real father had passed away. She remembered their meeting, how close she felt to him. She thought it was because of their love for Anthony…She wiped a tear of sadness. She had to know what happened… She went home to pack her bags for her trip.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 40 by Annie Brighton_**

Albert was thinking. Did he have the right to convoke the whole family tonight to tell them everything about Candy's birth? He finally decided that he wouldn't…Candy had to be present. It was very important and it concerned Candy. Yes, tonight at dinner he would just announce his marriage with Flammy. He had to wait for Candy's arrival to tell the family who she really was.

The phone rang. He was in his study. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Hercules Marple speaking."

Albert thought that the private detectives he had hired were good ones indeed. He would never have expected to receive news from them so quickly.

"Hello? "Albert answered.

"Mr Andrew, I pursued my investigations and I am happy to be able to tell you that I have found Miss O'Brien's family."

"Really? "Albert said

"Yes, it didn't take too long because her American family is wealthy. Hence it is well known. I mean many rich farmers around had heard about them; the Dreams are the owners of a big ranch"

Hercules Marple told Albert where they were living exactly.

"I was told that this family was very appreciated. Everybody seems to like them, everybody in the neighbourhood."

Albert thanked the detective and put down the receiver.

He decided to go and see the Dreams. He had enough time to do so before the official dinner if he left the residence at once. Moreover dinner will be served later than usual because it was an official one, with the whole family, and the official ones were always served much later.

He was relieved to learn that Patricia seemed to have a kind family. But he liked Patricia very much. So he wanted to check by himself before telling her anything. If the Dreams were nice people, as Hercules Marple was claiming, he would tell Patricia everything about them.

He decided to drive the car by himself. The evening would be difficult and he needed to be alone before. Having to put up with Elroy and above all, the Reagan, therefore he told Georges to stay at the residence. He would be back for the dinner, he specified.

The road was pleasant, the landscape beautiful and he felt happy. He had always liked his freedom; and how free he was, riding on the lane, admiring the beauty of nature, listening to the warbling of birds? Apart from a farm from time to time nothing could be seen but fields, forests, streams or lakes. It was wonderful. A real dream. Moreover the sun was shining that day.

He finally reached the ranch.

The metal gate was opened (as a matter of fact it was always opened). He went on driving, stopped nearby and rang at the main door of the ranch.

Caroline was trimming the Christmas tree with nice decorations, and Ridge was helping her. The family had come to the nearest town to go on some errands for Christmas.

She was looking for the Christmas star in a box near the door. She went and opened to the visitor.

"Hello!" She said gently.

Albert looked at her. She seems to be kind indeed, and she looked exactly like the young girl from the portrait.

She invited him to enter. He thanked her with sincerity, he already felt at ease with her, and also, everything there was simple and welcoming. He thought Hercules Marple was right.

"Hello! He started to answer, I am sorry to come like this, without even being invited, my name is William Albert Andrew ..I…"

While he was speaking, he had followed her in the living room, and there…No, it was impossible, he thought he became mad or something…!

"Anthony!? He exclaimed in disbelief, he wanted to hug him but he was afraid of waking up from the marvellous dream if he thought he was having

"Ridge" looked at him, in the same gentle way his dear Anthony would have done.

"Do I know you?" He asked full of hope.

Caroline was so happy! At last someone seems to know "Ridge".

"You really know "Ridge" Mr Andrew?" She remembered how he has just called him. I mean you know Anthony? It's, It's wonderful! "

She went on:

"You see; his name isn't "Ridge". He lost his memory...I offered to call him Ridge because we didn't know his name"

She explained everything in minutes, in details. How their cart had unfortunately knocked him down years ago, his life with them since, and the useless efforts to help him to remember who he was and where he was living.

"He likes white roses, she added hopefully, and he loves "her"… But he couldn't remember anything else.

Albert was listening to her, but he knew this was not necessary for him to know that "Ridge" was Anthony. Listening to the gentle voice of Caroline was simply helping him to realize that it was real, He wasn't dreaming and he wasn't going to wake up. Thanks to God, Anthony wasn't dead. Even if he couldn't understand what exactly had happened.

He pulled himself together and finally managed to speak.

"You are Anthony, Anthony Brown Andrew, my nephew. My name is William Albert Andrew and I am your uncle, but you must call me Albert, everybody does in the family"

"Anthony, he simply added, I've always loved you very much."

He was crying silently.

"You're alive and I will never thank God enough for that! Anthony? May I? "

Anthony felt Albert's emotion and incredulous happiness. He felt how much Albert loved him and how he already love him in return. He understood what he was about to ask, and he hugged him too. Both of them were moved to tears. So was Caroline. At last her dear "Ridge", her dear Anthony, she meant, had finally found his family.

Finally Albert succeeded in speaking again.

"Anthony, he said" I must tell you something important you won't be able to remember when you recover your memory. Because you have never known it. I have just discovered it myself… "

Anthony was listening to him. He felt that Albert just wanted to help him, really. He felt Albert's sympathy for him. Albert worried about him. He was perfectly aware of that, and of course he was so grateful to him for that.

Albert too felt that Anthony understood his aim. He also knew that he knew he spoke for his sake only.

He went on:

"Candy is your sister, Anthony. You didn't know anything about it and neither did she. You must know before recovering your memory, that's why I am telling you about it now."

He then just added:

"We really love you, Anthony. This is a miracle for us to find you again alive!"

They embraced silently again.

Albert added nothing as far as the subject was concerned. Anthony must remember by himself. He thought he would order everybody not to tell him anything about his "death". Otherwise he would be shocked. He must remember by himself. Then he would be able to tell them what really happened, which will remain a complete mystery until then. But that was not the important thing. The important thing was that Anthony was alive and that he mustn't be upset by such a false and awful fact.

Caroline had left them.

"They must want be alone" She had thought.

Indeed she too had never been as happy in her life as she was at that moment. Anthony had a family, and such a nice one it seemed. She was really happy, overjoyed indeed.

Albert finally joined her and told her the aim of his visit. He showed her the portrait of her mother and told her about Patricia, about her grandma Martha, about Hercules Marple's investigation and so on…

He couldn't stay longer today because of an official family dinner tonight. He was going to announce his marriage; he must be there in time. But he would come back very soon to meet her family, and above all of course to bring back Anthony at the residence, where the family, and himself too, were living. He was aware that this would represent a great change for Anthony, hence he told her that he was convinced of, that she could really be a great help if she could come and live at the residence for a while. As a matter of fact, Albert had already seen that they liked each other very much and that Caroline could prevent Anthony from being only with people, who unfortunately would be strangers for him when he arrives without his memory. He made it clear that her reputation would remain intact. On the one hand Elroy would be a perfect chaperon, if anyone found it necessary, and, above all, on the other hand, Caroline was Patricia's first cousin and Patricia was living in the residence, since she was Stair's fiancée. Moreover, Albert was sure that Patricia would be so happy if her cousin accepted to come and visit her for some time.

Caroline was really happy to be invited to come, because she really wanted to help Anthony, and also because she too found it wonderful to discover that she had a kind first cousin. She was already looking forward to meeting her and to really get to know her, and she was sure her family would agree.

It was late; Albert said again he was going to come back very soon. As a matter of fact, Anthony must be there for his marriage, it was so important for all of us, he explained, and of course for Anthony himself in the first place, since his family loved him so much. He also said that Caroline's family was invited of course.

Then he hugged Anthony again (He still couldn't believe he was alive!), said goodbye to them and left, aware that the dinner will be stormy. But he couldn't care less. His happiness was complete.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Like a Greek Tragedy**_

**_Part 41 by Annie Brighton_**

It was late when Albert arrived at the residence. But he was on time. It was 8:30 PM. Dinner was to start at 9:00 PM. He entrusted Georges with the task of parking the car and went upstairs in his bedroom to change his clothes for the dinner. He had decided to make an effort. After all he was going to announce officially his marriage with the woman he was truly in love with... Hence he put on a white three-piece suit, a light green dress shirt with matching tie, and white shoes. He knew that Flammy had chosen a long light green dress. They had bought all this especially for the dinner, and she had found accessories, jewels and shoes of the same nice colour too. She thought all this was useless. He had insisted and had managed to convince her because she loved him. He had done so because he wanted the family to understand that this dinner was official. Nobody should say anything in order to question his decision. Things must be clear: Flammy was his wonderful love and nobody should either verbally attack her, or despise her.

Georges must let him know when everybody had arrived. He thought Flammy was certainly ready now; he knocked on d her bedroom door. She opened. He was dazzled by her sight How wonderful she looked! He couldn't even express his admiration at the first time. Then…

"You look marvellous darling! He finally said, like the princesses of the fairytales, which enchanted my childhood... I love you! "

She was admiring him too…

"And you are my Prince Charming, she replied amused and happy, my knight in shining armour. I love you too…"

They kissed tenderly and passionately.

Georges arrived to tell them that everybody was in the main living room. It was 9:00 PM.

The hour for the fight.

Albert thought that he would call Candy tomorrow, she had to know. And then he could tell Stair, Archie, Annie and Patricia and drive them to the ranch... Anthony was to meet them first. He needed calm. To meet everybody at the same time would certainly be more difficult... Elroy loved him but he was preferable for him to meet his cousins first. Flammy didn't know him yet. As for the Reagans, if Anthony could never meet them again it would be wonderful. And for them all, too. However it was impossible, of course the Reagans must be invited to the wedding, even if he would have wanted to avoid seeing them again forever.

Albert went downstairs with Flammy. They entered the living room together.

Yes, everybody was there.

Albert invited the audience to sit. Flammy had the place of honour, as he had previously decided: it was an official dinner.

Albert noticed that Sarah, Eliza and Neil were already green with envy. The dinner was starting off badly.

"I have asked you to come, he declared, for an official reason"

He stopped for a second and went on:

"I am proud to announce that I have asked Flammy Hamilton to be my wife and that she has accepted my proposal. I love her, he looked at her tenderly saying that, and I am lucky, because she loves me too. The ceremony will take place here in the residence and will be private. Only the family and a few friends. Flammy and I have personally invited. Nobody else. "

He felt he was going to be interrupted. But he wouldn't let them do so. He added:

"Now Flammy is going to tell you something too, of course" He smiled to her.

"Yes, Flammy said, I love Albert and I am proud to marry him. That's the only thing I may add. We are happy to announce our marriage to you all tonight."

Flammy and Albert smiled to each other.

The audience was divided. They had known this since the beginning.

Stair, Archie, Annie and Patty were really happy. They were already getting up to congratulate them.

Sarah, Eliza and Neil were purple with rage. Neil and his mother couldn't dare contradict him.

Mr. Reagan seemed to agree as far as he was concerned. But he couldn't say anything, because he loved Sarah and liked his children.

Eliza was about to react, but Elroy did it first. She got up all of a sudden.  
"No! She exclaimed, no, you can't!"

She was so shocked that for a moment she had forgotten even the family's hierarchy.

Flammy contained herself. Due to the age of Mrs. Elroy, Albert must answer. She shouldn't.

"I can't? Really?? Albert mocked."

He tried to hide his anger by doing so.

He went on:

"The wedding will take place on Christmas Day. Now let us drink a toast to my beloved Flammy!"

He got up and raised his glass.

"To my bewitching Flammy; I will love you forever. God bless you Flammy for accepting to be my wife! I will never thank you enough for that. "

Elroy had sat down. She despised that go-getter and she would never understand Albert, but she was perfectly aware that he was the head of the family. She was powerless to preserve the Andrews from this public humiliation. It was a marriage beneath their rank, it was an awful dishonour for them all but she couldn't do anything. That schemer had completely possessed Albert.

However, she didn't raise her glass, and neither did the Reagans. Their rage was visible and palpable, and of course they weren't even trying to hide it.

"You, marry that!? Eliza said scornfully, you btch! You know how to go about things!? "

She didn't even had the time to realize, she was suddenly violently slapped in the face. Flammy had intervened.

"You silly cow!" Eliza yelled out with rage.

She wanted to slap Flammy in return but Albert had got up too and was quicker. He firmly stopped her gesture.

Then he let go of her.

"I want you to apologize to my fiancée for your inexcusable behaviour immediately!" Albert ordered.

He was livid with anger.

"I won't, Eliza cried, purple with rage. She has struck me...How dare she?! That worthless girl!"

Albert couldn't put up with such behaviour…He could hardly restrain himself from striking her.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

She was afraid of the rage she saw in his eyes and on his face. She stayed there motionless.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Eliza went out, slamming the door, yelling;

"I will get my revenge! She will soon be smiling on the other side of her face. "

Everybody was silent. Flammy had sat down again and seemed a bit ashamed of her own behaviour. However, she must admit that Eliza had got what she deserved.

Sarah and Neil weren't even trying to conceal their rage and their humiliation from the family. They couldn't manage to, anyway. Mr. Reagan was embarrassed. Elroy silently disapproved of this "misalliance". Albert was perfectly aware of all this but he decided to ignore it.

He sat down again. Then getting up as if nothing had happened, he raised his glass once again:

"To my beloved fiancée, he said solemnly, I swear to love you and protect you forever."

Stair, Archie, Annie and Patty got up and happily drank the toast. Of course they were ashamed for the rest of the family, and especially of Eliza. But they were used to it alas! Let that be a lesson for her, they thought.

But that wasn't the important thing. They were so happy for Albert and Flammy. That was the important thing.

"Congratulations! They exclaimed together spontaneously. Long live Flammy and Albert!"

They drank and then went to hug Albert and Flammy.

Albert was really touched and so was Flammy. Albert thanked God for their existence. He loved them. Fortunately, they were there and Anthony would soon be there too with them, he also thought. Everything was wonderful, indeed. He smiled gently to them and so did Flammy. He was so proud of all them, too.

"Thanks, he said, really."

Flammy and him embraced them.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Like a Greek Tragedy**_

**_Part 42 by Annie Brighton_**

The next day, Albert woke up early in the morning. He wondered once again what to do as far as Candy was concerned. He finally decided that he wouldn't call her. He realised that it wasn't something he could tell her on the phone. Candy could faint from the shock, or worse perhaps? She could have a stroke, she actually could. No, such a miracle couldn't be announced like that. It could even kill her, who knows? He must wait for her to be there. She is going to be so happy. It would be marvellous. And Candy would come soon. Thank God, Christmas was approaching.

He went in search of his nephews and their fiancées. He found Annie in the green living room, playing the piano. He knew that she was learning a new score for Christmas. She was there and she was alone, as he had expected.

She saw him and stopped playing.

"Hello, Albert" she said, a bit surprised to see him there.

"Hello, Annie"

"Listen. It is very important. Archie, Stair, Patty and you must join me in the park near my private car without saying anything to anyone, as soon as possible .I will explain everything, but not here. Somebody might enter for some reason. Do you know where they are??

Annie looked at him, surprised.

"Stair and Patty went for a walk in the park, she answered. They wanted to admire the frozen lake near the forest. And I think Archie must join me here later. He had some Christmas cards to write…"

"Can you tell him to go with you to the car, Annie? I'll go and get Stair and Patty…"

"Yes, I can. Of course, Albert. I go and get him…

Annie was puzzled. What was happening?

Finally, everybody was there. No one had noticed anything. Albert invited them to get into the car and started driving, the ranch being far enough. Once the metal gate crossed Albert spoke. The residence was far away in the distance. No one else could hear what he wanted to tell them.

"First of all, Patricia, he announced, my private detective has found your American family and we are going to their ranch."

Patricia was so pleased. He was happy for her, and of course he noticed that all of them were, too.

"Oh Albert! She exclaimed, thank you! You really found them?

"I met your first cousin yesterday, Albert went on, and she is really gentle and kind. I am sure you will like each other. Her name is Caroline. Her family wasn't there but I am sure they are nice people, like her."

Patricia was filled with wonder at this news. He could see it in her eyes. She was deeply touched.

"However, he announced, that isn't the only thing I discovered yesterday. I have a great news for all of us."

He looked at Archie and Stair especially, saying that, knowing that Annie didn't know Anthony very well. But Archie, Stair and Anthony; they were inseparable.

Archie, Stair, Annie and Patty noticed that Albert was so moved. And he still hadn't said anything yet. What was happening? They waited for him to continue.

"It is a miracle that I can't explain. Archibald, you remember Anthony's accident and death. Stair, you will remember, I am sure, you have already had a flash of Candy and you the other day…

Archie nodded sadly .Yes of course he remembered. But why?

Stair felt that Albert was talking about something, which had been very important in their lives.

The four of them weren't really understanding what Albert was getting at.

"We were all thinking that Anthony was dead but…"

"But yesterday I discovered something incredible and marvellous and I don't know how to tell you about it. Anthony is…

They noticed Albert hadn't said "was", but "is". However,

"Anthony is alive"

"I have seen him myself. I saw him yesterday at the ranch. He has lost his memory and he has been living with your family, Patricia. Caroline told me they had knocked him down years ago. It was dark, he was running and they saw him too late. No one knows anything more about it

They realized that Albert wasn't raving. He was serious, he hadn't suddenly become mad and…

So it must be true! Anthony was alive!

Archie was shedding tears of joy, Annie was crying too, and Patricia felt so happy for all of them, and for Anthony. She didn't know him. However Candy had told her how happy she was with Anthony, Archie and Stair, how she had been adopted, thanks to them, how they had always helped her against Neil and Eliza. Patricia had perfectly realized how they had loved each other, the tragedy for her and for Stair, Archie, Albert, and for Mrs Elroy too. Therefore she could understand.

Stair was really touched, he was crying too for he felt that the three of them must have been… must have been... He felt their happiness and especially Archibald's emotion.

And suddenly he had a flash. He was with Archibald and Anthony and they were showing Candy her room to. She was wonderfully happy, they were looking at her and they were sharing her bliss.

Albert noticed Stair's expression. He seemed to be in a sort of dream.

"Are you remembering something, Stair?"

Stair described his flash to them.

"Yes, Archie explained, Candy had a real family at last, and it was so marvellous for the three of us "

He wanted to thank Albert again for that but he couldn't. Stair was there and the memories must come back to his mind without any external intervention.

Anthony was alive! It was impossible, incredible, but he was.

Albert told them everything about his visit to the ranch and his meeting with Caroline, and above all of course with Anthony. However he said nothing to them about Candy's birth, because he thought such a thing must be first announced to the both of them (which was done), and then officially to the family. Candy deserved an official announcement.

They were listening to him and it sounded like a dream for the four of them. It was magic.

They had reached the ranch. They got out of the car.

And all of a sudden the dream came true. There, in the main lane of the park, two riders had just arrived from a ride in the forest nearby.

The young girl must be Caroline; Patricia thought .She looked like the lady in the portrait.

Archie, Stair and Annie were staring at Anthony. He was really there, he was alive!

"Anthony!"

They wanted to race towards him. But they remembered. He had lost his memory. Albert was going to introduce them, to explain. It was certainly better for Anthony.

Albert went to meet Caroline and Anthony. They followed him.

"Hello Caroline! Hello Anthony! " He said happily.

He was as moved as the previous day, and so was Anthony who was completely and utterly aware of all this. The emotion was shared.

Caroline smiled at them. So did Anthony.

"Hello!"

"Caroline, Albert said, this is your first cousin, Patricia."

Caroline was pleased, Patricia too was glad. They embraced spontaneously. They were sure that they were soon going to become friends. No, that was not true; as a matter of fact they were friends already.

Albert went on.

"Anthony, I have come here with your first cousins; this is Archibald and this is Alistair. Archie and Stair. They love you very much."

Anthony didn't remember them yet, but he felt they loved him. He even felt they must have been inseparable until, until what? He couldn't remember.

Archie and Stair were as touched as he was himself. Anthony had lost his memory, but he liked them and they were… The past was there again and would be their future too. The past would stay. It had become the present forever. The wonderful present and it wasn't a dream. It was real.

They hugged spontaneously.

Albert waited. They needed it. So much. He knew they needed it.

Then he said.

"This is Annie, Archie's fiancée. You were knew her. And I would like to introduce you to Patricia; she's Stair's fiancée. "

Anthony felt they were kind. Annie liked Anthony, even if she didn't know him well. Patty thought he seemed really gentle, too.

They embraced. It was sincere. They would be friends, sure.

Caroline had left.

Albert found her in the garden.

"You see, he explained, Archie, Stair and Anthony…

She nodded.

" Yes, I have felt they were so close. That's why I couldn't…"

Albert nodded too. She was really nice, he liked her.

"Perhaps I could introduce you and your family to mine, she offered. Everybody is there today…"

Albert agreed.

They joined the others, and they followed Caroline into the house.

The Dreams were in the living room. They were as kind as she was, Albert thought. He was happy for Patricia indeed.

He told them what he had asked the previous day as far as Caroline was concerned, explaining why he had asked such a thing to her. Caroline was right, they agreed. Albert renewed his invitation for his wedding. Yes of course, they would be pleased to come.

It was really late in the morning now. They had to go, or else somebody at the residence might wonder why they weren't there for lunch. Albert told them again that everything would be ready for Christmas, which was soon.

They embraced. Anthony was alive and would soon be with them. What a marvellous Christmas it will be. And what a wonderful future they had ahead of them. Ecstasy was present.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 43, by Candylyna_**

Candy had finished packing. She was in the kitchen cooking something for a light dinner she was going to have with Terry before they both leave for Chicago. Albert was really her uncle, by blood! She still couldn't believe it. She now had a real family. She was wondering how she ended up in a orphanage…She could've had a mother, she had a mother…and poor Anthony, she loved him so much…

Terry asked for a few days off for the holidays so he could go with Candy to Chicago for Albert's wedding. He went to his apartment to get his things.

Susanna was in the living room moping around. She was angry at her mother, so she didn't go see her at the hospital. Mabel went to see her sister alone. Michael left, but he promised her he was going to come back, to see her later tonight.

- Hi Susanna, said Terry

Susanna looked at him sulking. She was so hurt, to see him was so hard.

- I'm sorry for everything, said Terry

- No you're not! You can be with the woman you love now, with no remorse…

- Susanna…

- Even if I wasn't your sister, you would've dumped me to be with her…How could you do this to me…? I saved your life!

- And I will be forever grateful to you for that…but Susanna, I love Candy, I feel alive when I'm with her…

- I felt alive when I was with you, when you took me in your arms on that hospital roof, you gave me the will to live…I know I'm not suppose to feel those kind of feelings anymore, but I can't just shut them down…

- Nobody expects you to…What about the good doctor, what are your feelings for him?

- I don't know… he makes me feel good and he gives me hope…

- Open your heart to him, Susanna, you need it…

- Yeah, like I need to be rebounding like crazy…!

- Give yourself some time…and my door is always open, I'm your brother….

Susanna had tears in her eyes. How could life had been so cruel to her? Terry was her brother…

- I'm going to Chicago with Candy. Her uncle Albert is getting married…

- Candy?

- She lives downstairs….

- What?? She lives in this building??

Susanna just realised why Terry was always gone, but then again, she couldn't have pin point the exact moment because, Terry was always gone before too…

- I bet you spent your nights in her bed…, she said

- Susanna…

- Right, I can't be jealous anymore…! Oh Terry! You were cheating on me with her…!! Technically now you actually weren't doing anything wrong… I was doing the wrong thing!! Oh my God…

- Susanna, I'm going to go pack my things.

Terry went to his room to pack his bag and he was ready in a few minutes. When he got out, Susanna had gone back to her room. He followed her there. He found her in tears.

- Susanna, I'm leaving…Happy holidays

- Terry, she said crying…

Terry felt so sorry for her, he went and hugged her. She hungs on to him hard. She was so happy.

- Terry…How am I supposed to go on without you? My whole life since the accident, or even before that, was about being with you, our wedding…I don't know anything else…Damn my mother for her promiscuity !! But then again it wouldn't change anything…you love Candy, you've always loved her and I knew it. I was willing to wait for you for good, until you fall for me…How stupid was that? You're my brother!

She had her head on Terry's neck. She was getting a little too tender, like she wanted to kiss him… Terry felt her coming.

- Susanna!! He said pulling away from her…

- I'm sorry, she said, I don't know what's wrong with me!!

- I'm leaving, bye Susanna.

Terry left the apartment with his things and he went downstairs to Candy's apartment.

- Hi Freckles….

- Hi Terry….

- I got my stuff from upstairs…

- Oh… so we're officially living in sin?

- Well, when we come back to Chicago, you're going to be my wife….

- Oh?

- Yes, I want to marry you on the anniversary of our first meeting….

- New Year's Eve?

- Yes, the most beautiful day of my life…

- You had a weird way of showing it….

- I was a snotty nosed kid…what I really wanted to do was take you in my arms and kiss you…

- You would've gotten the slap of your life…

- I don't doubt it…he said smiling, but I fell in love with you from that moment on, from the moment I laid my eyes on you…and I never stopped…

- Maybe I fell for you back then too, but I realised I loved when I missed you at Southampton…

- So you agree to get married on New Year's Eve?

- Yes, darling, I'll marry you on the anniversary of the day you made fun of my nose…she said laughing

- I was a brat, you were so nice to me…he said hugging her, until you exploded!

They burst out laughing.

- I just saw Susanna…, said Terry

- Oh… how is she…?

- Devastated, confused… she almost kissed me again…

- What??

- She can't just shut down her feelings…

- Tell me you're not defending her!! Nobody expects her to move on that fast, but… well I don't know what I would've done if I had learned I was your sister…I should probably cut her some slack…

- You're ready to leave.

- Let's have a light dinner and we can go to the train station…

They ate and then they took the cab together to the train station. It was snowing outside…

- I remember the last time I was going to train station and it was snowing like this

- The worst day of my life, the day I let you go…

- I got sick on the train…when Archie came to pick me up, I was out of it…he took me to the manor, and the great aunt threw me out…

- Even though you were sick?

- Yes…

- Oh my God! That old hag!! How could she be so cruel?? I can't wait to see her face when she learns you're actually her grand niece…

- I hate to say it, but me too….Archie took me back to my apartment and Albert took care of me…

- Oh Freckles, I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through because I made the wrong decision that night…I started drinking the same night you left, I couldn't take our break up, the idea of not being with you anymore was unbearable…

- You think the universe was trying to tell us something? You got drunk the same night, I got sick…

- Yeah probably, but we were just too stubborn to realise it…

- How old were we again? We were kids, Terry…

- Who had to make the biggest decision of their lives without any adults advising us…

They got to the train station and took the train to Chicago. Candy had all the past memories, and she was in Terry's arms during the whole time, he chased the bad memories away. They had a private compartment in first class, unlike the time Candy took the train back all those years ago the heart in ashes, there were a lot of noisy people and she was feeling sick…

In Chicago, it was the morning. Eliza arrived at the mansion in the morning in rage. Everybody was at the table for breakfast. Eliza had the morning paper in her hand; she was followed by her brother and her mother.

- Great aunt Elroy, look at this, it's an outrage!!

- Eliza, didn't your parents taught you to say "good morning" when you interrupt everybody's breakfast? Said Flammy…

But Eliza ignored her. She gave the paper to the great aunt.

- Look at what that insipid little orphan did! This is a disgraceful behaviour! That tramp is publicly showing off, kissing another woman's man!! She's got to be banned from the family! She brought us shame with her indecent behaviour!

The great aunt took the paper and looked at the picture. Candy and Terry…The title said;

"A CHICAGO HEIRESS STEALING ANOTHER WOMAN'S MAN!?"

The great aunt was of course angry.

- Albert, how could your protégée behave like this? Doesn't she know that everything she does affect us also because you had the brilliant idea to adopt her?? Said the great aunt

- She has to be banned from the family, she's not our real family, she's adopted! You can rescind the adoption…, said Eliza

- Yes, Albert, said Mrs. Reagan, you have to rescind that adoption…which was a mistake from the beginning…

- Aunt Sarah, said Archie, after all those years, you're still obsessed in making Candy's life miserable?

- She's a slut, said Mrs. Reagan

- She's kissing the man she loves! Said Flammy

- Well he belongs to another woman, said Eliza

- That never stopped you Eliza, said Archie, why should it stop Candy?

- I can't believe you guys are defending her! Terrence is engaged to Susanna Marlowe! Your miss goody two shoes is a slut!

- Well according to that picture, said Flammy, it doesn't look like he likes Susanna very much; he'd rather be with Candy….

- And they're not even afraid to show themselves in public…, said Archie

- Knowing Candy, said Patty, I'm sure there's a logical explanation…she must be back with Terry somehow…

- No! Said Eliza, he's engaged to be married to another woman!! What is it with you and that blond? She can do no wrong?? Well she did and took our family in the mud with her…

- Albert, said Mrs. Reagan, surely you see how this is a disgrace? My Neil would've made an honest woman out her…

- Oh pleeeaase! Said Archie, that marriage would've been a sham and you know it!

- Sarah, said Albert, Candy is my adoptive daughter, and she will remain so until the end of times…I'm never going to disown her…I couldn't if I wanted to…

- What do you mean by that? Asked the great aunt

- Nothing…, said Albert

- Albert, she's making the front page news with a scandal! Said Mrs. Reagan this is inadmissible!

- What would you want Albert to do, Aunt Sarah? Throw Candy out of the Dakota? Get her kicked out of Columbia? Asked Archie, she's a member of this family and you should start to get used to it…

- I will never get used to it! Said Eliza, Great aunt Elroy…you can't condone this!

- I'm the head of the family and I…, started Albert…

- It's so good to be home to live like one big happy family! Said a voice

Everybody turned to see who was talking.

- Candy!! They all yelled

- How dare you come here? Said Eliza….

- Well, it's my father's home…, said Candy and he wants me here…

- Not if I have anything to say about it, started Mrs. Reagan

- Sarah, this is my house, and Candy is my daughter, she's welcome here anytime…, said Albert

- What about her indecent behaviour? Kissing another woman's fiancée in public…! Said Eliza

- Eliza, said Candy, what is it that got you in that state? Is it the fact that I kissed in public, because you don't give a damn about me, or the fact that it was "your dear Terrence?"

- He's engaged to another woman! Have you no shame at all? Yelled Eliza, you couldn't wait to seduce him again! Susanna lost her leg for him! You're cruel! How do you expect Susanna to keep up with you with one leg!?

Eliza was supposedly defending Susanna but she was being mean to her at the same time.

- Don't tell me this is all about Susanna's feelings Eliza, you don't give a damn about her either! Said Candy, no this is about Terrence right?

- You stole him from me in college and now you stole him from the woman he owes his life to!

- I stole him from you? Said Candy

- Yes, with your sanctimonious little act…he was in love with me…

- I was? Boy I must have missed that one big time! But I remember a girl so spiteful she set a trap for us so we would be expelled… Said another voice coming in, is that why I spit on you ? Because I was in love with you?

- Terry! Said Patty and Albert

- Good morning everybody! Said Terry

- How dare you come here with her? Said Mrs. Reagan, have you no shame?

- You bring mud in the family Candy, said the great aunt Elroy, how dare you bring your lover here? You slut!

- Madam, said Terry, with all due respect, don't call my fiancée a "slut"

- Fiancée? Said Eliza surprised…

- Yes. I'm marrying Candy, said Terry

- What?? Said Eliza

- So that picture is just a man kissing his fiancée, said Patty smiling

- But, what about Susanna? You're supposed to be engaged to her! Said Eliza, how could you dump her for that tramp? She saved your life and lost her leg in the process…

- I don't need you to remind me what happened Eliza, I was there…, said Terry

- So how could you abandon her? Said Neil, you third rate actor!

- You still have a thing for my fiancée, Reagan? Too bad for you, you're never going to have her! Said Terry

- You left you one legged fiancée, said Eliza

- Would you stop emphasising on the leg already? Said Terry

- Why? Feeling guilty? Said Eliza

- Not at all, said Terry, I'm marrying the woman I love…

- This is outrageous, said Mrs. Reagan…

- Sarah, said Albert, you said Candy was bringing shame to the family by her behaviour… well she marrying Terry, son of the duke of Grandchester…and it's still outrageous?

- She stole another woman's man! Said Eliza

- No she didn't said Terry, I've always been hers…

- But…

- Honey, let me, said Candy to Terry, Eliza, everybody, let me get you guys up to speed…Even if I wasn't in the picture, Terry and Susanna would've never married…

- How arrogant of you!! Said Eliza, that doesn't surprise me, you're selfish…

- Well I guess I managed to look like you after all, Eliza, said Candy

- Why couldn't Terry be with Susanna ? Asked Archie

- Because it was recently discovered that Terry and Susanna share the same father, said Candy

- WHAT?? Said, everyone in the dining room

- Yes, said Terry, Mrs. Marlowe apparently had a fling with my father…resulting in Susanna…

- Oh my God! Said Eliza, I can't believe it!! She always falls back on her feet!! She can be with Terrence….NOOO!! MOM!!

- There's nothing I can do, said Mrs. Reagan, she's marrying the son of a duke…

Patty stood up to congratulate them, Archie followed then Albert, Flammy, Alistair. Annie arrived, and she was surprised to see her sister with Terry, she jumped to her neck.

- I'm so happy for you, said Annie

- Thanks Annie…she said

Then Candy turned to Flammy…

- Flammy, congratulations, said Candy hugging her, I knew you two would be perfect for each other! Should I call you "mommy"?

- Don't you dare! Said Flammy laughing

Candy took Albert aside; they went in one of the living rooms. She hugged him hard.

- Oh Albert, I can't believe you're my uncle! I'm really your niece…

- You're my adoptive daughter, I'm glad I adopted my sister's baby…

- I've always loved you like a big brother…

- And I've always loved you like a daughter…

"Maybe a little more… thank God you were hung up on Terry!!" Said Albert in his head

- When are you going to tell the others that I'm Rosemary's baby? Asked Candy

- How about at Christmas? I'm marrying Flammy, announcing to the rest of the family that you're a member by blood, should be a nice present for them…, said Albert smiling

- How did they take the announcement of your engagement?

- Oh, it was the usual circus…

- I wish I was there…said Candy smiling

She hugged him again.

- I'm so happy! You're my uncle/father, I'm marrying Terry! Life is beautiful!

_"And I have another surprise for you, said Albert in his head, you're going to be blown away by that one!"_


	44. Chapter 44

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 44, by Annie Brighton_**

Albert was convinced of one thing: Candy and Anthony must be alone together for their  
reunion. At least for a moment. And above all he wanted to prevent Elroy and, even worse, the Reagans from being there even accidentally. He was also thinking that Christmas Eve was the right moment. A few days ago he had put Georges in charge of arranging his little house in the wood. And, of course, then a big Christmas tree must be trimmed with nice decorations and so on…and a Christmas Eve dinner must be prepared for a private Christmas Eve party.

He advised Elroy that Flammy and himself were going out for Christmas Eve, with Terry and Candy, Archibald and Annie, Patricia and Alistair.

He knew she was going to object. What about the traditional Christmas dinner? What about the Reagans who must come as usual? What about…

"The Reagans can come as usual, of course "Albert said "And they can stay here with you for Christmas Eve. That's all."

Elroy disagreed with him but she saw that it must be like that. He had decided and he was the head of the family. There was nothing she can do against this nonsense.

He then took Flammy aside.

"I am going to the Dreams "he explained"I will come back with Anthony and Caroline."He told her his plans for the evening. If she could go to the little house with Stair, Archie, Patty, Annie, Candy and Terry; before the arrival of the Reagans of course.

Of course she would do it.

They went for a ride and he showed her where the house was, explaining her the details of what he had planned for this reunion….Flammy completely agreed with him.That was the best thing to do…

They talked and walked on the forest path on their way back to the residence and they were happy,they were in love, they were partners, the evening would be wonderful….Really.

Albert took the car and drove to the Ranch.Even the winter sun was shining in spite of the season…And his heart was bursting with joy and gratitude…God was good and life was marvellous…

He arrived to the ranch.

The whole family was there.They welcomed him.

"Hello Albert!"

"Hello everybody! Happy to see you again."

He hugged Anthony and Caroline.

"I have come to take Anthony and Caroline along .If you still agree to let her spend some time with us of course,and if she wants to come…"  
"Of course I want"Caroline exclaimed."It is so kind of you to offer me to come.I will ever be grateful to you for that. I want to help Anthony, I really want ,I…."

I will always love him .I want him to be happy .I will do my best to help him to remember his past life, his family and his love…

"Mom, Daddy, I can, can't I?" She asked hopefully and eagerly.

"Of course you can, darling" they answered.

She rushed into their arms.

"Mom, daddy, I love you so much"

She hugged her grandma and grandpa too.And they all embraced her.

Caroline dear, how we love you too…You are so gentle, so ready to help; you are our angel, our happiness, our life…

Albert talked a bit with them all and told them again he would hope they would be there the next afternoon for his marriage.Yes of course they would come.

Albert left with Anthony and Caroline.He explained to them his plans for the evening.

"My fiancée Flammy, your cousins and their fiancées will be there"he explained to Anthony. "And your sister and her fiancé will be present too.You didn't know neither him nor Flammy  
but I am sure you will like them .They are kind and straightforward.Flammy and I have organized a Christmas Eve evening in a little house I have in the forest, not far from the Andrew residence."

Anthony nodded. He loved Albert and completely trusted him.

"I am sure you will like them too, Caroline"Albert added.

Caroline was sure of that too.

Albert went on:

"As it is Christmas tomorrow we will have to go to the residence after, for Christmas lunch. Your great aunt really loves you and it would be cruel to say nothing to her for Christmas"

Anthony thought of this great aunt he didn't remember with sympathy. Poor old woman! Of course he would love her too…

"However I must tell you that your other cousins will be at the manor.They are mean and will probably not be nice, as usual. But don't worry for that. I am here and I am the head of the family.And the others will be there too.Everything will be all right.I will see to it."

Anthony and Caroline listened to him with gratitude and love.He was really both kind and determined.  
Albert continued:

"But before you must meet your sister .I told you who she is because, as I said, you will never remember that, you didn't know anything about it.And neither did we. I will announce it to the family for Christmas.But.you must remember her by yourself .And you must meet her alone first, because, you see, it will be a marvellous surprise for her to see you alive again. She loves you so much.She has arrived today with her fiancé .We had all been thinking for years that we would never see you again …That's why I told her nothing on the phone…"

Albert was so moved that he was silently crying saying that.

Anthony felt that his "sister"must be someone very important in his life.So he was moved too and he was looking forward to seeing her…

They had almost reached the residence .The night was starry ,the moon was shining softly and the lights he had put Georges in charge of placing were there, bringing mellow light into the gate of the manor and into the vase nearby; the vase with white Christmas roses…The setting was magnificent, magical…Just as he had wished.

He parked his car in the forest, not very far from the gate, but unseen from anyone, hidden by the trees and the relative darkness of the wood.

Stair's car was there, not far…Flammy had brought Candy here with his car, as Albert had asked her to. It would soon be midnight. But not at once, however...He had just the time needed to prepare Candy for a wonderful surprise, for a miracle.

He asked Caroline to stay in the car. Flammy would be there in a few minutes with her. She wouldn't be alone on this Christmas night…He explained to Anthony what he was expected to do as soon as Caroline would be safe with Flammy in the car.

Anthony felt how important it was, he felt Albert's emotion.And so did Caroiline They nodded and waited for Flammy in the car, saying nothing as they were asked to.They mustn't be seen and they mustn't be heard, they were completely understanding this…

Candy was in Stair's car with Flammy. She was wondering what she was doing there on Christmas Eve. At first they had all followed Flammy who had explained that Albert had planned a Chritmas Eve dinner. Stair, Archie, Patty and Annie had taken Stair's car following Terry's. Flammy had driven to the little house, and Candy had been so happy to see that the dinner would be in Albert's little house in the wood! She had really been filled with wonder at this sight.

They had entered the dear little house. Everything was wonderful and ready for Christmas Eve. It was marvellous. The Christmas tree seemed to say gently "Hello! Merry Christmas!" to them. The candles were shining softly…And a sumptuous dinner was served on the nice wooden table which was covered with a light green Christmas tablecloth and decorated with multicoloured garlands…and with some bunches of white Christmas roses.The fan-shaped napkins in the crystal glasses were matching the tablecloth…A dream setting.

However Albert wasn't there, and Flammy had explained that Candy must come with her. It was for a surprise especially for her and Albert would be waiting for them.

Candy wasn't understanding.Why not wait for Albert here? She looked at Terry.To leave him like that on Christmas Eve…It was weird…And she felt a bit guilty about the surprise…A surprise which didn't seem to include them all, and above all to include him….

Annie noticed her hesitation.

"It is a marvellous surprise, Candy" she said "And we all know about it. Except for Terry of course but that's only because you weren't there.You should go with Flammy, Candy .I can't tell you why and ruin the surprise but…"

There were tears in her eyes, and Candy also realized that everybody was so moved. Especially Archie and Stair who were on the verge of tears…

Terry understood that it must be something very important for all of them, and certainly especially for Candy herself.Whatever Albert may have planned tonight it must be for Candy's sake and happiness.

"Freckles, go on" he smiled to her "I trust Albert.He must have a nice surprise, especially for you for Christmas…"

She looked thankfully at him.Then she tenderly kissed him and followed Flammy outside.

"Albert would explain."Flammy had said. He could explain better than she could ever do.

"But it is really a miracle, Candy" she had just added.

She had parked Stair's car in the forest, not far from the gate.But they can't see it from where they were.

They saw Albert coming towards them. Flammy left Candy to join Caroline..

Albert sat in Stair's car, near Candy.

Candy felt how touched he was with every fibre of his being.She waited for him to talk.

"Candy…"he started.

"I have an incredible thing to tell you. It is a miracle, Candy…We will never thank God enough for it."

In spite of the darkness, the car being under the trees in the wood, Candy noticed he was going to cry…

"Albert…."

"Candy, you remember that awful day when Anthony…"

She shivered.Yes she would never forget .They were happy, they were sharing emotions, secrets and love, they were riding in a total ecstasy…Yes, bliss was really existing…when all of a sudden everything had been ruined forever…Despair would be there forever, a part of her own self was gone and would never come back…

"Anthony…"she was already crying, remembering his sudden fall, remembering again he would never be there again.

"Anthony…Why…"

"Candy…"She was hearing Albert's gentle voice as if it was unreal,coming from far, from so far….

"Candy, don't cry. What I mean is not that. I asked Flammy to bring you here tonight because there has been a miracle, Candy. Life can sometimes be too wonderful to seem true…."

Candy stared at Albert through her silent tears.

A miracle?

She kept hearing Albert's voice in the distance. Calm, gentle, soft…

"Candy…A miracle, yes…We all were sure Anthony was gone for ever…But I have just discovered that miracles exist Candy…And that's why you are here tonight …Dreams can become true, Candy…Anthony is not…Anthony is…"

Candy didn't dare to hope…Could Albert meant that…But even for Christmas some things are not possible, alas…Anthony couldn't be…

"Yes, Candy. You can hope and be grateful to God…You must believe that miracles really exist…."

"Anthony would be…"

She was looking at Albert and she was weeping deeply, praying God with all her soul that the dream may be true….

Albert was crying. He looked up at her.

"Yes, Candy, yes, Anthony is alive".

He stopped for a moment. She was so touched.

"Candy"he said "You see, we don't know how this may be possible.Anthony has lost his memory. And I discovered everything about it just a few days ago.I told him you were his sister and I told him it was important for him to know it because he never knew anything about it.And thus…

And thus he will never be able to remember …

Albert had guessed she had understood what he meant.  
"Yes, he never knew. And neither did you.I told him for his sake and he understood I did that for him because he trusts me, he doesn't remember us but he feels our love for him and he loves us too…I went to see him with Archie, Annie and Stair the other day….He had been received in a nice ranch which happened to belong to Patricia's American unknown family….He was very happy there…He just couldn't remember …

Candy was still crying in Albert's arms now, like a child who comes alive again for real, like a child who believes in life, in God and in all the dreams, miracles or whatever that may exist on earth or in heaven…

"Tonight Candy, it is almost midnight and the dream is going to come true.Just go to the gate…"

The gate? The gate where …?

"Yes, just go to the gate, now Candy…"Albert gently helped her to get out of the car.He supported her, because her legs could no longer carry her. After a while she was able to use them again.

"Albert…."

He nodded.

"Yes, Candy. It's Christmas and everything is possible."

"Go on.You can do it"

Candy came out of the darkness of the forest and headed towards the gate of the residence.

The gate where she had first met him, the magnificent gate of a fairy-tale manor…for the little girl she was…A little girl who was crying so hard that day that she hadn't seen anything…Neither him nor the wonderful roses surrounding both the gate and the vase at the edge of which he was seated…But she had heard his gentle voice and she had seen him…

"Don't cry, little girl. You're much prettier when you laugh than when you cry"…

She looked up in the starry night. The moon was still there for them and the setting was magnificent, thanks to Albert who had thought of every single fairy detail…

But ...But…That's not what was wonderful…Bliss was coming from the miracle really coming true….There he was. Just like that marvellous day she had never forgotten…

She stopped for a moment, motionless, speechless…She just watched, lost in silent wonder…

"Anthony!"

She wanted to fly into his arms but her legs failed her and she fell down on the grass.

"Anthony!"

She was crying.

Anthony was there. Anthony was alive, Anthony she loved…

Anthony wanted to rush towards her to help her. And suddenly…

I remember that day…She was there crying , and I told her not to. I was so unhappy to see her crying. She was such a kind and nice little girl. And she was crying there, alone…desperate…I wanted to help her, I wanted to be her friend and to support her…I was loving her already……

Candy!

Anthony ran to help her up.

"Candy!"

She then flew into his arms, hugging him, silently crying.

"Anthony!"

He was hugging her too, crying also, as much as her.

"Candy!"

They were there, looking at each other with tears in their eyes. Bliss was there. Happiness existed…And so did miracles.

Yes, it was midnight and it was Christmas…And God was really there, that night…With them…And everywhere …

"Anthony!"

"Candy!"

And suddenly she realized how he had called her…

"Anthony"she asked eagerly "do you…."

"I had a flash, Candy. When you have fallen down crying just now. I remembered our first meeting here. I remembered a poor little girl crying in despair… I remembered you…I remembered us… I can't remember me….or my name…But I remember yours now."

Some memories rushed into his mind. His rides with Candy, the white rose he had created for her "Sweet Candy", their dance somewhere in a big mansion…What mansion? Where? When? He didn't know. But he remembered their mutual affection and love…

He told Candy about his flashes.

"That's wonderful, Anthony!"

"But I still can't remember who I am. I just remember you and some of the things we did…."

"You will remember, Anthony, don't worry…"

"Thanks, Candy"he replied gently "I remember that was what I used to say to you…"

He saw that she was so happy really, but a bit anxious.

"Don't worry, Candy" he gently said, I remembered what Albert told me the other day..."

Candy nodded, reassured for him, grateful to him to tell her about it.

"I am your brother and you are my sister, Candy. And I will never thank God enough for having reunited us at last. Because I remember how much I loved you, and I will always love you. I will always love my sister... I want you to be happy Candy, forever"

"And I thank God for being your brother, with all my soul. Otherwise I would have been unhappy forever. I would have accepted the situation for your sake. Because I love you and I sincerely would have been happy for you because I want you to be happy. It is my reason for living. However, even if I would have never told you about it, my life would have been completely destroyed without you if we hadn't been brother and sister. Whereas being your brother I am really happy…I will love my sister forever, my "sweet Candy," without ever being sad or desperate…Yes, the goodness of God is incommensurable…We are reunited, you will be happy with your fiancé, I am sure of it, you will be happy… and I feel so happy too, so grateful to God for being your brother…Candy…"

He had felt it necessity to reassure her, and he wasn't feeling guilty. Although he couldn't tell her what he had just realized, he was thinking what he had said. He loved her and he wanted her to be happy, that was the truth.

Candy hugged him again."I will always love you too, Anthony. I'm happy to be Rosemary's baby and I am proud to have you as a brother as."

"And above all"she added in tears "I thank God for this miracle. Because I thought I would never see you again, and a part of me died when I was sure of that…"

"I can't tell you why I was sure I would never see you again, Anthony. You must remember by yourself. Yet what I said was true. I told you the truth…Anthony!… how I wished you were there…And you are …You are alive…My Lord,thanks for your kindness ,thanks for everything…I will be grateful to you as long as I live…"

They embraced again under the starry night…

He gently picked up a white Christmas rose and offered it to her.

"For my sister I will always love and help against everything"he said kindly.

She took the white rose and put it in her fair hair.

"Thanks Anthony. I too, will love and help my brother forever".

They were alive again.They could hardly believe it but it was true. They were alive.

They came back to Albert's car. Albert was there with Flammy and Caroline and he had introduced them.Caroline had liked Flammy at once.She had kindly talked with her.And Flammy too thought Caroline must be a really nice person. Now the three of them were chatting merrily..

Albert introduced his fiancée to Anthony and Caroline to Candy.

"Anthony, this is Flammy, my fiancée. You didn't know her. Flammy, this is my nephew Anthony…"

Albert was on the verge of tears again.

"Candy, Caroline is Patricia's first cousin. Candy is my adoptive daughter."

"And much more than that. But I must announce it officially tomorrow. It must be an official declaration, the whole family must be present"…

Anthony didn't understand. However he was trusting Albert.So he didn't say anything.

Candy took him aside."Albert will annouce it officially at lunch"she said, explaining why to him.

They join the others and Candy told them about the flashes Anthony had just had.They were so glad for him.Flammy said she was sure that living at lakewood, surrounded with his family, he would soon remember everything.

"Flammy is a very qualified nurse.You can trust her with that"Candy exclaimed.

"So are you, Candy!" Flammy answered.

Albert suggested that it was time for them to join the others in the little house for Christmas Eve's dinner... Anthony, Caroline and Candy got into his car and Flammy drove Alistair's.

Meanwhile Stair explained to Terry what was happening.

"Terry," Stair exclaimed "You didn't know Anthony, but we were loved him. I had a flash about him, so I can tell you how much we loved him".

Terry was puzzled. Why was Alistair talking to him about Anthony? He couldn't know he was Candy's brother. Candy told to him that Albert would announce that officially the next day. However, Alistair was clever enough to have guessed his jealousy...And Alistair wasn't like his brother. He couldn't broach the suject to provoke him.So why?

Stair saw Terry's reaction. He went on kindly.

"I'm telling you that, Terry, because, you see, there was a miracle…"

" ?? "

"We were all sure Anthony had died.And we were very sad about it...But the other day…"

"The other day, what?"

"Albert has brought us to Caroline's ranch.Caroline is Patty's cousin, you know. And there our dream came true…Albert had just discovered that…"

There were tears in Stair's eyes.Terry noticed how moved he was.

"But Anthony couldn't possibly…"

"Yes, Terry, Albert had just discovered Anthony was alive."

"He couldn't tell her on the phone.So he thought what a marvellous surprise it would be for Candy for Christmas.They are going to come back aftter midnight with Anthony and Patty's cousin."

Terry said nothing. However Alistair understood he was happy for Candy. He was relieved. Terry had reacted as he had hoped him to …

Everybody seemed as relieved as Stair was.

Terry noticed that obvious fact.

"I can't be jealous of your brother, Freckles …Otherwise I would have been. May God forgive me. I couldn't have prevented myself from being deeply jealous of him…"

The atmosphere became less tense at once and soon, it was quite relaxed.

Annie played the piano all for them. And then they danced waltzs and quadrilles…winding up the gramophone in turn.They would have Christmas Eve dinner later, of course, with the others…They were all merry and happy…

Meanwhile Albert, Flammy, Caroline, Anthony and Candy had almost reached the little house.They heard music in the distance. It was a quadrille. Stair, Archie, Patty and Annie must dance together. Albert had asked Georges to bring a gramophone with a pile of records. And also, of course, a piano and scores.

They parked, got out of the cars and entered the dear little house.

The dancers stopped their quadrille and Terry stopped winding up the gramophone.

Archie and Stair hugged Anthony. Patricia embraced her first cousin.Annie smiled to Candy, happy to see her again…

Albert introduced Caroline and Anthony to Terry.

"Terry, this is Caroline, Patricia's cousin, and this is Anthony, my nephew".

"Anthony, Caroline, this is Candy's fiancé, Terry".

"Hello" Caroline exclaimed kindly.

"Hello" Anthony said gently.

He wanted to say "I am happy to meet my sister's fiancé" but it was impossible tonight.

Caroline smiled to Terry. So did Anthony.

"Hello" Terry answered them both. He couldn't smile to them. He didn't know them…Later on perhaps…

Even tomorrow he won't be able to admit that he would have been jealous of him if he hadn't known.

However Anthony seemed to guess what wasn't said to him. He couldn't remember who he was but he felt things, he had always been so sensitive…He felt Terrence had been really jealous of him in the past …He also guessed Terrence must know now…Candy must have told him.

"I hope we will be able to be friends Terry, for Candy's sake and happiness."

The Christmas Eve party went on with the dinner. Then they danced and Annie played the piano again.

They were happy, bliss was there for ever for Candy and Anthony at last reunited. What a marvellous Christmas Eve! Life was wonderful and God was really so good…Everyone here was feeling deeply the importance and the extent of this miracle.

Apart from Anthony who didn't remember them, all of them knew that in a few hours, in the morning, the fight with the Reagans couldn't be avoided .But that night they couldn't care less.

They were just happy.

And also tomorrow would still be a beautiful day. Christmas remains Christmas, and in the afternoon Albert and Flammy would marry…Yes, in spite of the Reagans, it would be a beautiful and magic day too…That's how it had to be anyway… Yes, indeed!


	45. Chapter 45

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 45, by Annie Brighton_**

After their Christmas Eve Party, they had to come back to the residence. It was late .The Reagans were spending the night at the manor and had finally retired .Elroy was almost relieved when the "Party" ended. She had had to do with Sarah and her children's bad mood for whole evening.

"Aunt Elroy, it is unacceptable that Albert leaves you like that on Christmas Eve. You must react; you must do something against such behaviour! You have invited us and he just leaves with an opportunist, the slut he was foolish enough to adopt and that trashy actor who was so disrespectful towards you … He deprives you of the presence of your nephews, he approves Archibald 's engagement with a miserable orphan, Alistair's one with a foreigner…You really must do something ,my aunt…"

"I can't do anything, Sarah. You know that I can't. William is the head of the family. We must respect his wills and obey his orders, even if they are just nonsense."

"However Aunt Elroy…"

"I must respect William's orders; that's all, Sarah".

Sarah's mood became worse and worse after this assessment.

Elisa and Neil had been impossible the whole evening. Elisa had complained about everything, she had insisted on the inadmissible situation even more than Sarah herself…

She and Neil had kept quarrelling about everything…

And their father hadn't been much help. He just went to the library and read a novel, letting them all sort things out…

Elroy was now alone in the living room, seated in her favourite armchair, thinking…It was no use to go to bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep …She has to preserve the honour of the family and she couldn't. The Andrews would be dishonoured forever by such a misalliance. And the worst of all by that prostitute…that stable girl who had killed her dear Anthony years ago and who now was kissing in public like a slut…However she was powerless and she was perfectly aware of that.

Suddenly she heard voices in the entry; thus they were back.

Albert entered the living room and saw her. He had planned to tell her in the morning but in that case it was different. He wouldn't have woken her up in the middle of the night. But she was awake and alone. It would have been cruel not to tell her.

He looked at the others, and his look obviously meant that Anthony mustn't enter yet. Elroy was there. And he had to prepare her, of course.

They understood the current situation. Anthony and Caroline returned to the car.

Albert and the others entered the house.

"Aunt Elroy" Albert said, I must speak to you ."

"I am tired, William" she answered.

"I know it's late" Albert replied" However, I had a wonderful surprise for you for tomorrow morning, and since you're not sleeping yet, it would be mean of me to wait to let you know about it. So listen to me, please"

A wonderful surprise? From William? He must be crazy. She had no longer been expecting anything from him but problems and dishonour for all of them.

He was aware of her disapproval but he felt sorry for her. He was happy to find her alone. She was really adored Anthony, and his "death" had made her even more bitter and harsh …And especially with Candy…

"I know you loved Anthony" he started.

"He is dead, William. That stable girl, that btch killed him. I hate her, I will always hate her for as long as I live."

"That's not fair, and you should know that. That awful accident wasn't Candy's fault. But that's not the subject… I want to tell you about a miracle…"

She stared at him. Have he suddenly gone mad? He wasn't drunk. She knew William was always perfectly sober. So what was it?

"We were sure we would never see him again .We were wrong"

" ?? "

"I have discovered he isn't…He is in fact…"

He is what? He couldn't possibly been…

"Yes, he is…"

"He would be alive? Is that what you really mean, William? But that's not possible…"

"Yes, it is. And yes he is alive. I don't know how such a miracle is possible. He has lost his memory He has been living at the Dreams with Patricia's American family for several years"

She was looking at him; she wanted to believe that she wasn't dreaming…

"He is here with us. Patricia's cousin is here too, I have invited her to stay at the manor for some time…"

He went out. And a few seconds later she saw him. Her dear Anthony had just entered the living room.

She forgot she was supposed to be reasonable, moderate and so on…she flew into his arms and hugged him hard. She was crying.

She could only keep saying his name, with a voice broken with sobs.

Anthony wasn't remembering his great aunt. But he was as moved as she was, for he felt her love, he felt this poor old woman adored him. And he too, was loving her, he was sure of that…

He hugged her hard too. He was in tears…

Albert entered the room again later on and introduced Caroline.

Meanwhile the others had entered the residence using another door which was behind, and had gone to bed.

Caroline went upstairs too and Albert showed her her bedroom.

"Thanks for everything, Albert" Caroline was sincere of course.

"Goodnight" Albert said smiling to her. She was gentle and he was happy she was there to help.

Then Albert went downstairs and suggested perhaps it was time to sleep…

Elroy agreed .Her dear Anthony must be tired.

Yes, it was time to sleep and to dream. It was time to be happy and grateful for such a miracle. It was really Christmas for the first time in her difficult life.

"Merry Christmas William."

"Merry Christmas Anthony"

"Merry Christmas" they both answered.

Albert went upstairs with Anthony. His bedroom had remained the same. Nothing had been touched or changed since the awful accident…Albert had given special orders for it at the time.

"This has always been your bedroom, Anthony"

"Thanks, Albert" Anthony said gently.

He slowly entered the room. His room. He was so touched.

Albert left him.

He shut the door and turned the lights on.

There was a portrait in a golden frame. A lovely young woman with fair hair and blue eyes smiled gently at him. He felt her love for him .He felt she was protecting him against everything and everyone from heaven.

He looked at her with love and tenderness, deeply moved, upset

And suddenly he knew. He saw her in the rose garden, kindly stretching out her arms to him…to the little boy he was then…who rushed towards his beloved mother…Yes, she was his mother he would cherish forever…his beloved mother who would have given everything for her dear little Anthony…

Remembering again what Albert had told him for his sake, he realized, for the first time in his life, that she was Candy's mother too…

He was happy to have had this flash. He wasn't really remembering who he was yet. However he was perfectly remembering Candy and Rosemary…Yes, he remembered, it was her name…

Caroline must be right. He was going to remember his life, everything…Caroline was nice and gentle, and determined too, just like Candy and just like his mother…

"Merry Christmas, Mommy" He smiled gently to his mother.

Merry Christmas Candy

Merry Christmas Caroline

Merry Christmas to you all

Life was wonderful and miracles really happened. His mother must have helped Candy and him to be at last reunited…He was sure that she had prayed for her children from heaven …And her prayers had finally been answered.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 46, by Annie Brighton_**

The previous day Albert had told Georges to ask the Reagans to be at 8.30 AM  
in his study because he had something to announce to them before breakfast .For  
Christmas breakfast was served later than usual since it was served at nine.

He then got up early. He had to be in his study before their arrival. It was  
something essential, according to him.

As for Anthony, Albert had explained to him that he must stay in his bedroom  
until 9 am, because it was better if he was not seen by the Reagans before they knew he was back with them again.

"I have already told you, your cousins are mean. And so is their mother." he  
had insisted "So it would be worse if no one told them about it before. And I  
want to protect you, we all want to, because we love you. I must  
speak to them at 8.30, before breakfast which will be at nine tomorrow. Trust  
me and stay in your room ..Georges will come and fetch you. You see this  
confrontation can't be avoided .Thus I have organized it in my study .I want  
to be there to limit the damage."

Anthony trusted him. Albert knew that and he could read it in his  
blue eyes he sincerely loved him.

Now it was 8.30 AM, and Albert was seating in the armchair behind his desk. One  
knock at the door.

"Come in".

The Reagans entered. They seemed stunned by this convocation, which was  
normal. And of course Sarah and her children were in a bad mood because they  
had been asked to be there, which was predictable.

Albert ignored all that and invited them to sit down. Four armchairs had  
been arranged in front of the desk. They sat down.

"I have asked you to come because there is something you must know."

They were listening to him but just because they were forced to, in a  
Way, aside from Mr. Reagan, who didn't seem bothered to be there.

"We were all sure that my nephew had died. But a few days ago I discovered  
that, miracles exist…"

He would have been more straightforward. For he knew Sarah, Eliza and Neil  
couldn't careless. He even was sure they were happy at the time: they  
hated Anthony. However he wasn't too direct because Mr. Reagan was  
there, and he knew that he had been affected by this tragedy because, contrary  
to his family ,he was human and he appreciated Anthony.

"I discovered that in fact he wasn't … I mean he is…"

"Do you mean Anthony could be…"Mr. Reagan asked hopefully…

It was impossible; he couldn't believe that…However Albert seemed to say so…

"Yes, that's what I mean. He's alive and he's here."

Mr. Reagan was so happy. It was comforting for Albert, because the others of  
course…

"It 's incredible, but it is wonderful, Albert" Mr. Reagan exclaimed. "Dear  
Anthony, I am looking forward to seeing him".

"Yes," Albert replied kindly to this sincere exclamation "I knew you would  
be"

The others said nothing, which was expected from them.

But looking at them Albert was surprised to detect fear .He was expecting  
a complete indifference and even worse, he was expecting hidden rage and  
hatred …And yes, all that was there. But they also seemed to be  
frightened…Why? Albert didn't understand why…However he was sure that  
fear was real and intense…He could read it in spite of their efforts not to  
reveal it…

Albert went on :

"However he has lost his memory. But he is alive, thanks to God".

Having said that he noticed that they seemed relieved. They always seemed  
terrified, but at the same time relieved enough in a way…

Albert promised himself he would discover why they were obviously reacting  
like that.

"I want this to be perfectly clear. I forbid anyone to tell him anything  
about his accident or about his "death"."

His voice was determined .It must be like that, that was all. .

"This is a formal order and I intend to be obeyed".

The announcement seemed to be over. However Albert didn't invite them to  
leave.

"I have asked Georges to come here with Anthony" Albert finally explained.

They waited. Not for long. Just for a few minutes. However it seemed as if  
they had to wait an eternity.

Eliza was as white as a sheet.

Sarah tried to hide her feelings but she knew Albert. She was sure he could  
read her face. She was sure he had noticed how terrorized she was.

Neil was terrified too… He was remembering that day when Eliza had fiery  
entered his room at their own manor and had announced to him that her plans  
had worked.

"What plans?" he had asked, fascinated by the crazy flame in her eyes.

"Anthony will soon be mine, Neil" she had laughed madly. "he will be mine."

He was stunned. Was she going out of her mind?

"Anthony is dead"

"No, he isn't. But everybody thinks he is. That was my plan, Neil"

And she had explained everything to him.

"Now he is my prisoner, he is in my hands. He will marry me or he will grow  
old and finally die where he is! Yes, Neil I won, Anthony will be mine."

There was hatred in her eyes which were victorious at the same time…Anthony  
had despised her, he had ignored her, he had scorned her…Now she would rule  
and he would be his slave. She would make him pay for that.

However nothing had worked finally. And Neil was remembering having heard  
Eliza breaking everything in her room a few days later…That day he had known  
her sister had in fact lost the fight.

Sarah tried to think things over in spite of the fear which was paralyzing  
her. Fortunately Albert had said Anthony had lost his memory. Thus the danger  
seemed passed for the time being...They could prepare their escape. They  
would need Neil's car of course...And above all they must think about a safe  
place to go to…They must find the right people to corrupt…

Anthony might remember everything .Anywhere. Anytime. They must flee  
before…However Anthony couldn't recover his memory so suddenly…After all  
these years…She hoped so. That was the only thing she could do at the  
moment…

But that was decided, they would run away as soon as possible…

Anthony got up in his sunny room. He saw her mother smiling at him and he  
remembered where he was. This nice room was his. It was Christmas and  
Rosemary was already there to welcome him. She would always be there for him. Once he was ready, he waited for Georges.

"Everything will be alright, Mr. Anthony". Georges tried to reassure him.

"Thanks Georges. Anyway I am sure it will be a nice day. Merry Christmas,  
Georges"

"Thanks, Mr. Anthony, you too"

They had arrived. Georges knocked on the door. Albert got up and opened the door.  
Anthony entered and Georges left.

Mr. Reagan got up and hugged Anthony. Anthony embraced him too because he felt  
he was sincere and really happy to see him.

Next, the unavoidable confrontation took place.

Eliza saw that Anthony didn't remember them. He didn't remember  
anything. That gave her the necessary energy to pull herself together.

"My dear cousin," she said ironically "I was languishing with love for you."

While she was saying so, Anthony could feel not only her irony but also how much  
she hated him.

He did answer her. It wasn't worth answering. He was already despising  
her.

Albert fixed her with a flogging stare. She said nothing else.

Sarah was looking coldly at Anthony.

"So you are back" she finally said "Welcome home".

But her voice and her look were revealing. This also obviously meant "I hate  
you. I wish you were dead"

Anthony was perfectly aware of that. He felt his own scorn for this woman,  
too. He felt he had always known how mean they were.

"Why did you come back?" Neil exclaimed "Couldn't you stay where you were!? "

He was going to add "I have always hated you! " but Albert stopped him.

"That's enough!" he interrupted peremptorily, looking daggers at Neil.

However Anthony guessed what his cousin was going to say. His hate for him  
was so obvious. And he felt how he had always despised and hated him  
too.

Mr. Reagan was very ill-at-ease. He smiled to Anthony to comfort him…He was  
ashamed of his family's behaviour…

Albert got up. The necessary confrontation was over.

"I had to tell you about it "he said, staring coldly at Sarah, Eliza and Neil. "Now  
it's over. You can leave."

"Breakfast must be ready for everybody" he kindly added when the three of them  
were out.

"I am sorry, Anthony" Mr. Reagan was sincere and Anthony was aware of that. He  
smiled at him to help him. He felt sorry for him…

Mr. Reagan went out too. He felt the necessity to leave them alone.

"That was difficult but necessary" Albert said gently, and it's over  
now. Don't worry. Everybody thanks God for having you again here, except for  
Sarah, Eliza and Neil. But you must ignore them. We love you so much you  
know."

He hugged him saying that, and Anthony was convinced again that it will really  
be a beautiful day. It was Christmas, Candy and him had been reunited and it  
was Albert's wedding.

"Merry Christmas, Albert I am sure Flammy and you will be happy forever."

"Thanks, Anthony" Albert was really moved. Merry Christmas to you too"

They went downstairs. It was nine o'clock and breakfast was served. Everybody  
was there.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 47, by Annie Brighton_**

Albert finally thought that breakfast would be the right moment since  
the whole family is going to be there. It's Christmas morning, everybody  
will be present That's why breakfast had been served with all the official etiquette. He had asked Georges to let them all know that this Christmas breakfast would be an  
official one.

Albert invited them all to sit down. Everybody knew where to sit, of  
Course, except for Anthony, who didn't remember, and Caroline and Terry  
who were new guests at the manor. Thus Albert kindly showed them their official seats.

The green living room was nicely decorated. Everything was lovely. The big  
Christmas tree was trimmed with multicoloured decorations and topped by a  
golden star. Christmas presents could be seen under the magnificent fir tree.

There was a lace cloth. It was white with matching napkins. The set of  
tableware matched the wallpaper of the room. And, here too, Christmas roses  
were arranged in crystal flower vases.

Albert got up and spoke.

"First ,I would like to wish everybody a Merry Christmas…"

"Merry Christmas, William." Elroy replied sincerely. Her dear Anthony was there,  
it was a miracle she couldn't explain but he was really there. Her dear  
Alistair had finally come back from the war. She was happy even if most of the  
things Sarah had told her on Christmas Eve were true…That wasn't the  
important thing. The important thing was her dear grand-nephew and her dear  
grandson were alive.

"Merry Christmas!" they all exclaimed merrily, except for Sarah, Eliza and  
Neil who were sulking. They were still terrified too…

"It's Christmas, but it's even more than that, hence this official  
breakfast."

He stopped for a moment. They listened to him, puzzled. Anthony, Terry and Candy understood what Albert was going to tell them now.

"I have discovered something wonderful lately and I wanted to tell you about  
it for Christmas. I am happy and proud to announce officially that Candice  
White Andrew is not only my dear adoptive daughter, she's my niece."

" ?? "

"Yes, she is. She is the daughter of my beloved sister Rosemary and of her  
husband the captain Brown. She is the sister of my dear nephew, Anthony, and  
thanks to God, they have been reunited. I will always be grateful to God  
for this miracle. And I can't tell you how glad I am: I have actually  
adopted my sister's baby.It is marvellous and it is obviously another  
miracle .Yes, it is really Christmas today, that's what I wanted to tell you  
all ."

Albert was touched and on the verge of tears. Elroy was crying. She finally got up and addressed Candy.

"It is unacceptable that you have grown up in an orphanage, Candy. William  
was a little boy at the time, but it is unforgivable of me not to have known  
what was happening in this house. If I had known I would have loved you as  
much as I have love my dear grand-nephew and my dear grandsons…"

Saying that she was looking at her beloved Anthony, Alistair and Archibald  
through her tears.

"I realize I was unfair to you. I was really convinced that Alistair and  
Anthony had died because of you, that you had killed them. Because you were  
there, because you were an orphan. I mean I was thought you were…because  
they trusted you … I didn't. I was wrong, Candy. And I know I must do  
the right thing now. I must ask for your forgiveness. Even if you can't  
forgive such an attitude, I must do so, and in public. That's why I am asking  
you now. Forgive me, Candy, if you can. May God forgive me what I did. May God  
forgive me for not knowing Rosemary was pregnant."

Her regrets were sincere and Candy felt at once how moved she was. She got up and hugged her hard. Elroy was surprised but really moved and happy.

"Of course I forgive you, great aunt" she exclaimed sincerely. It wasn't your  
fault, it was just, it was just…"

"It was just your principles, great aunt" Anthony said.

He too had got up. He embraced her too.

"I have always been fighting against them and I always will, as you  
know. However I love you and I will always love you. I know you  
were unfair, but you weren't doing it on purpose. Thus that's not really your  
fault…And anyway, we've always loved you."

Elroy embraced Anthony and Candy. The three of them were in tears now, and so were Alistair, Archibald and Albert .

"We have always loved you too, grandmother" Archibald and Alistair  
exclaimed.

"Thanks Anthony, Archibald, Alistair." Elroy finally managed to say, thanks Candy, I don't deserve your forgiveness"

"Great –aunt…"

"No, I know I don't ." Elroy interrupted her, that's also why I will try not to  
be unfair to you from now on"

At first they were so touched that they didn't notice anything. Then…

"Anthony, Stair…"Albert asked hopeful. Did you remember something?"

Anthony said spontaneously "That's just your principles" and had  
developed…

Stair had also declared how he had always loved Elroy too…

Yes, Anthony remembered. His fights with his great-aunt had flowed to his  
memory. How she had been unfair to Candy…How Stair, Archie and himself had  
always tried to defend and protect her against her "principles". And above  
all how he hated them…those "principles" were not only stupid but above all  
so unfair…he would fight and in the future he would finally manage to  
abolish them forever…He was sure of that…However he loved her even  
so… Really…And he knew she adored all three of them …

"Yes," he replied, I had flashes .About you two, Stair and Archie…Or rather  
about the three of us trying to help Candy…And about my ideas …and I know one  
thing: I will vanquish those unjust "Principles" I swear I will."

Albert noticed he was as determined as in the past, and so did the others…

Stair explained that he too had had flashes. Flashes of his brother, his  
cousin and him trying to protect Candy …Those were flashes of those fights  
against his grandmother…to help the little girl…Anthony was the leader but  
they too really wanted to help their dear little Candy …

"I am there now Albert reassured them, we will vanquish them together. You  
three were right and I have always been with you…"

Everybody was deeply touched. However Albert noticed that Sarah and her  
children seemed as frightened as they had been in his study before  
breakfast. Besides they were saying nothing in spite of their anger, in spite  
of the rage that obviously had been possessing them since he had announced  
Candy was his real niece.

Albert was sure their silence was due to the fact that they were paralyzed  
with fear. But why? He must discover the reason why they were reacting like  
that. It had to be important. However for the moment the important thing was what he had announced to the family. He then got up again and proposed a toast. He raised his glass.

"To my beloved niece and adoptive daughter and to my beloved nephew who's back with us again forever, from now on".

Sarah, Eliza and Neil were mad with rage.

The others raised their glasses merrily.

"Congratulations!"

They were all sincerely so glad for them. They were happy.

Now breakfast was over and it was time to go to Christmas church service  
which was at ten o'clock in the little chapel of the residence.

They attended the service, which was merry with many happy Christmas songs.

Once they were back in the green living room, they opened their Christmas presents. The  
presents were sweet and lovely and, above all, the moment was magical  
because it was Christmas. It was wonderful, indeed.


	48. Chapter 48

**Like a Greek Tragedy**

**_Part 48, by Annie Brighton_**

Eliza and Neil had gone out. Now they were far from the manor. They had  
reached the forest which was an extension of the park. They were frightened  
but that wasn't preventing them from quarrelling. On the contrary. They couldn't  
possibly be either seen or heard in the wood. They were tense and they were  
freeing themselves. They needed to.

Neil hurled her own words at Eliza:

"You will marry me, Anthony, you will love me. Otherwise you will grow old and  
finally die here.

Eliza interrupted him, exasperated.

"Oh shut up, Neil!"

"I'd rather die, Eliza. I hate you. You are contemptible and I will always  
despise you...Forever."

Eliza was really infuriated. She cast a furious look at him. He was afraid  
and stopped looking for trouble. They remained silent, as paralysed as they had been being since Albert had told them Anthony was back.

Georges returned to the residence. They obviously wouldn't say anything else  
Now and he was convinced that what he had heard might be important. Albert  
had asked him to follow Neil and Eliza .He must warn him at once if they did  
something suspicious or simply unusual.

At the manor Albert's guests had arrived. The Dreams of course, the whole  
family. But not only them. He had wanted to surprise Terry ;he had invited  
his parents for his wedding with Flammy. He had called Eleonor who had told  
him that they would come. They would arrive in the morning.

Flammy's family was there too. Albert had insisted .He knew that they couldn't  
afford it, but he had booked first class return tickets for all of them and had  
sent it to them, with a nice letter inviting them at the residence. ..And they had  
enclosed a wedding invitation and money for the necessary expenses, such as  
dresses ,suits and so on for the ceremony…Flammy was grateful to him. She was  
so proud of Albert, too. She had been ashamed of her family for years and  
years… Albert had never been .On the contrary. He had helped her to realize  
how wrong she was to think so…Albert was marvellous. He was an angel really…  
Her dear angel.

Georges took Albert aside and told him what he had seen and heard.

Albert couldn't understand the real meaning of what Neil had said .But he  
was sure Anthony could tell them if he could remember something about it. He  
felt that it must be something really important.

"Thanks, Georges" he said.

He had a plan and he explained it to him.

Eleonor and Terry were near the Christmas tree, with the others .They were  
smiling. They had exchanged Christmas gifts and they were looking at them, in  
wonder. And also at the Christmas tree…Everyone is a child again for  
Christmas, Albert thought …And that's really magical…Or, at least, almost  
everyone…

He joined them and took them aside. Then he summed up the situation and  
explained his plan. And of course they agreed to help.

Albert addressed his guests.

"As you know, he announced, we have with us today the most famous and  
talented actors in the world…"

Everyone applauded frenetically.

"And they have kindly accepted to improvise a little play for us, just now…"

Everyone brought the house down. What a nice and wonderful surprise!

"Seats have been arranged in the dance room ", Albert added, Georges is  
going to show you where it is…"

The dance-room was a really big place .There would be enough room for the  
actors and for the audience. That's the reason why Albert had chosen this  
room. Georges had asked all the servants to arrange armchairs for everybody.

There was another reason for this choice. A large part of the room was  
opening to the garden.

Albert wanted Anthony to feel at ease. That could help him to remember  
something. Maybe there wasn't anything special to remember. But Albert  
believed that perhaps there was something.

He had therefore planned to seat with Flammy, his nephews, his niece and  
their friends in comfortable armchairs situated near some of the French  
doors. This part of the dance room was pleasant, calm and sunny…And they could  
possibly go out without bothering anyone if it turned out to be necessary for them to be in private…That is if Anthony remembered something…

As a matter of fact the "play" must start with what Georges had heard , but  
then Terry and Eleonor must really improvise a little play, because the  
guests mustn't know the real purpose of this entertainment.

And also because perhaps Anthony wouldn't have any flash. In this case he  
must think that the play was just a Christmas surprise for Albert's  
guests. And of course that's what Archie, Stair and the others must believe too,  
in this case.

They were discussing merrily near the Christmas tree. Each of them watching  
the gifts the others had received. Albert joined them.

"Shall we go to the dance-room?" he kindly suggested.

They agreed and followed him.

The armchairs near the French doors were free. Albert had asked Georges to  
explain gently to his guests that they were reserved , if necessary. But it  
hadn't been in case. Albert invited them to sit down and chose the armchair near Anthony. Soon everybody was there.

Georges entered and announced that the actors were ready. The entertainment  
was going to start.

Terrence entered.

A round of applause welcomed him. Two seats had been arranged in the middle of the dance-room. He sat down. Then it was Eleonor's turn to enter. There was loud applause again.

Eleonor headed for Terrence.

She stopped there for a moment, glaring at him.

As for him he was staring at her scornfully.

Then :

"You will marry me. You will love me. Otherwise you will grow old and finally  
die here".

He got up. Then:

"I'd rather die. I hate you. You are contemptible and I will always despise  
you…. Forever."

Meanwhile memories had arisen. They were pressing hard into Anthony's  
head. It was painful, his head was so aching…

He got up .He wanted to rush at Eliza:

"Eliza….".

However he finally managed to keep control. He was really upset.

"She kidnapped me! I remember. She kidnapped me."

Albert would have never imagined such a thing. He was livid with rage, he  
couldn't possibly be more horrified. He got up and headed towards the Reagans.  
He was suspecting Sarah of helping her daughter. Eliza was too young at the  
time. She couldn't possibly have organized a kidnapping by herself. As for  
Neil he obviously knew about it. Albert could read his fear on his face… He wanted to settle things immediately, but in private.

He dragged Sarah, Eliza and Neil to his study, helped by Archibald, Stair  
Terry, Flammy and Elroy. Candy and Caroline supported Anthony. Patricia and  
Annie didn't knowing what to do. Must they stay here or must they come with  
them to try to help too if they can? Albert noticed their hesitation and  
looked gently at them, in spite of the anger he was feeling with at the  
moment, he invited them to come. For him they were part of the family. They  
were his nephews' fiancées. That was what his look obviously meant.

Mr. Reagan was looking at his family without being able to realize what was happening.

Albert was sure he had nothing to do with it. Nevertheless he was directly  
involved. Hence Albert suggested him to follow them.

Of course the guests were horrified by what they had just heard .However at  
the same time they were ill-at-ease. They were staying there motionless  
wondering what to do. Must they wait there to attend the marriage in the  
afternoon as it had been planned? Or must they retire?

Georges addressed them, asking them not to leave. The marriage would take  
place. And they were expressly invited to enjoy their stay in the residence  
in the meantime.

He also announced that a cold buffet had been organized especially for them  
and was going to be served in the dance-room. Thus the Christmas Party continued .The reception was saved from disaster.

Albert's study was large, with several armchairs. Extra ones had just been  
added. On his orders. They entered. Then he locked the door and invited everyone to sit down. He himself, sat down behind his desk.

Once again he kept control of himself. Thus his voice could be gentle and  
calm despite his rage. As a matter of fact he had to address Anthony first, to  
find out what had happened exactly. Or at least what he remembered.

They were all horrified but they couldn't understand Anthony had had an  
accident and then he had "died". How could a kidnapping be possible?

Of course Albert didn't ask such a question. For he was sure Anthony didn't  
know anything about that. And it was so awful…

"You remember being kidnapped, Anthony, don't you?" he kindly asked, could you  
tell us what you remember ?"

"I was a prisoner in an abandoned house. I was guarded. Eliza came and told  
me what Eleonor Baker has just said in this play…And I answered Terry's  
line…When I have heard these words I have had a flash about this scene, about  
the room I was prisoner in and about her mad laugh before leaving me…"

Anthony glared at Eliza:

"I hate you and I despise you"

"As if I care!"

Her eyes met Albert's and she shut up, paralysed again.

Anthony was still as upset as he had been in the dance-room. Some past  
memories kept rushing in. Some flashes of his cousins and himself trying to  
protect a little girl …Trying to help Candy…

"And I hate and despise you too, Neil, I hate you two for the evil you did to Candy…".

"You idiot! You are nothing but a poor bastard!"

Albert looked daggers at Neil. He shut up too, Anyway he was terrified.

Anthony didn't remember everything about it, that is about their behaviour  
towards Candy. He had just had some flashes. Remembering Eliza's crazy  
laugh, remembering this scene had triggered them off, he tried to explain.

"Do you remember anything else about your kidnapping, Anthony?" Albert asked  
kindly.

Anthony tried too. He tried hard .But he couldn't, he explained.

"Don't try" Albert advised him." You can't remember everything just like  
that. Don't worry, memories will come back little by little…It is normal…"

Anthony nodded and smiled to him.Yes, Albert was right. He had already had so  
many flashes since his arrival at the residence…

Albert ordered Sarah, Eliza and Neil to stand up. They didn't dare to disobey  
him. They couldn't. They were paralyzed with fear.

They stood up and Albert spoke. He was still livid with rage. He declared  
solemnly:

"I banish you from the residence, I banish you from the Andrew family  
forever"

The red book with the names, photographs and biographies of all the members  
of the family since her foundation was in one of the drawers of his desk. He  
took it and crossed the pages with their names, then wrote "banished forever"  
with red ink. Then he did the same thing with the family tree hanging on the  
wall.

"I'll ring right now all the papers to announce this officially. I am going  
to ask them to come here soon. I will make a statement in the presence of  
all their journalists to confirm this fact. And of course I'll call the  
notary public of the family at once."

He went on:

"Besides right now I'll call the police. I want them to discover what  
happened: what you did, who did what precisely and how you did it, in great  
detail. Right now too I'll resort to the best private detectives in this  
country. I am going to ask them to help the police to investigate. I want you  
to be arrested and sentenced as soon as possible."

He rang for Georges and some other servants.

He then addressed Mr. Reagan who seemed sincerely horrified by what he had  
just learnt .

"I am sure you didn't know anything. If you want to stay with us and attend  
my marriage with Flammy, you are welcome"

"Thanks, Albert" Mr. Reagan replied.

Then he added:

"I would like to say that I am ashamed of my family's behaviour. I can't even apologize for them. An apology is useless when something as awful is concerned"

"And even out-of-place" Elroy said curtly.

Mr. Reagan nodded. Then he addressed his wife.

"Sarah," he declared "I'm suing you for divorce."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Georges and some servants entered and dragged Sarah, Eliza and Neil to the  
gate and out of the residence.

Meanwhile Albert kindly invited the audience of this "trial" to join their  
guests. As for him, he would go downstairs too as soon as he had called the  
police, the private detectives, their notary and the papers.

He did it at once of course, explaining the situation and what he expected  
from them. Then, as he had said, he joined everybody in the dance-room.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 49, by Candylyna_**

After all the drama with the Reagans, the girls were in Flammy's room getting her ready for her wedding. She had a very nice lace wedding dress. She was sitting in front of her dresser getting her hair done in a very nice up do. She was very pretty. Candy, Annie and Patty were the maids of honour. They all had light blue dresses.

- There Flammy, said Candy I never thought you'd become my aunt in such short notice…

- Life is so full of surprises sometimes, said Flammy smiling

- You and Albert? Said Patty, that's so romantic…

- I can't believe you guys are getting married before me, said Annie

- Yeah, said Candy, Terry and I are getting married on New Year's Eve…

- Why New Year's Eve? Asked Flammy

- Because that's the day we met, said Candy, he was so obnoxious!

- And now you're marrying him, said Annie, funny how life turns out… if Eliza hadn't kidnapped Anthony…

- Maybe I would be married to my own brother today? Said Candy, in a weird twisted way, Eliza did avoid a disaster, didn't she...? Albert should be a little more lenient… I'll talk to him

- Unbelievable! You want to plead Eliza's case? Said Patty

- I hate to say it, but without Eliza and her sick plot, I would've been married to my brother right not, or on the verge of marrying him …maybe I would've had his baby…, said Candy

- You're right Candy… and you wouldn't have met Terry…, said Annie

- Looks like everything happens for a reason, said Flammy…

- We're all part of God's plan, said Candy, everybody has a purpose…I'm going to go see Albert…

- You're all done, said Annie, you can go…

- I'll see you later, girls, said Candy

She got out of the room to go see Albert. The others stayed in the room.

- Isn't she incredible? Said Flammy, I can't believe how good she is…

- That's our Candy said Annie smiling, always thinking about others…

- She's an angel, said Patty

Candy walked downstairs and she met Terry. She smiled at him.

- Freckles, you look marvellous…he said

- Thanks, honey. Do you know where Albert is?

- He still in his study, he got dressed in 5 seconds…

- Ok…

- What are you up to?

- Nothing…

- Freckles, I know that look…

- What look?

- The look that's going to plead the cause of someone… you want to plead the Reagans cause don't you?!

- Well…

- You're incredible… but this is going to be good, I can't wait to hear it. Why?

- Well if they hadn't kidnapped Anthony…

- You would've married your brother…finished Terry

- And it would've a disaster, a mortal sin…

- Surely I can relate to that…, said Terry, go ahead angel…

- You're not angry?

- Because you want to help the mean Reagans who treated you like rubbish from the moment they saw you? No, I'm not going to interfere… you're halo is going to shine more…

- I'm not a saint Terry…

- And she's modest too…

- Terry!

- Go, ahead Freckles, go talk to Albert. I love you…

- I love you, Terry.

He leaned and kissed her on the forehead and he went to the dance room. Candy arrived in front of Albert's study door and she knocked.

- Come in! She heard

Candy got in. Albert was dashing in his suit. He smiled when he saw her.

- Candy! You look marvellous!

- Thank you. You look very handsome too, she said smiling

- Thank you. Do you need something?

- Well, now that you're asking…

- Let me guess… The Reagans?

- Yes…

- You want me to be more lenient on them?

- Their sick plot did avoid a disaster…

- You and Anthony getting together and getting married… I've been thinking about that too…in a sick twisted way, they did you and Anthony a favour…

- You should go easy on them…

There was a knock on the door.

- Come in, said Albert

Anthony came in, he smiled when he saw Candy.

- Anthony? Said Albert, you came for your cousins too?

- How do you know? Asked Anthony

- Well, I was thinking the same thing and that's why Candy is here…

- Really? Said Anthony

- Yes, said Candy, and it's Christmas…

- I know what they did was wrong, said Anthony, and I'm the victim in all this, but…they kind of avoided a very big disaster… I would've married my sister…

- You remember more? Asked Candy

- Yes…and I hate to say this, could you go easier on them? Said Anthony

- You two are too good for your own good! Said Albert

- Come on Albert, said Candy, you wanted to do it to…

- Aren't we the best? Said Anthony

- You two would make your mother proud, said Albert

- And you'd make your sister proud…, said Candy

They had a group hug, laughing.

- Let's go get ready, for the ceremony; said Albert, I'm going to go easy on them…

- Thank you Albert…, said Candy, let me go see if Flammy is ready

- See you later, said Anthony

Candy was in the hallway when she saw Mr. Reagan.

- Candy, hello…he said

- Mr. Reagan…

- Candy, I would like to apologise for everything that happened in my family…which was really yours too….

- That's ok, she said, it's in the past. Thank you for all the time you tried to make me feel better

- But I didn't do enough, he said, I let them railroad you… I was weak, I'm sorry. I'm divorcing Sarah…

- If you think that's a good solution for you, that's fine. But do you still love her…?

- What?

- Do you love Aunt Sarah?

- What do you think ? I wouldn't have stayed with her during all those years? But what she did…

- Is not more awful than what she's done in the past… and she made me avoid a disaster…imagine if I had married Anthony…

- You're way too good, you know that?

- If you still love her, you can stand by her and make your own rules this time…think about it, you've got the upper hand for the first time…

- Thanks Candy, I'll think about it…

- See you later, said Candy smiling

Mr. Reagan looked at her leaving. She was goodness incarnate! Candy arrived in the room. The bride was almost ready. Flammy's mother had arrived.

- Candy! There you are, said Annie

- It's time, but I would like to give you something, said Mrs. Hamilton, this belonged to my grandmother…

It was a beautiful pearl necklace.

- Oh mom, said Flammy with tears in her eyes

- Something old, said Mrs. Hamilton

- Thank you mother

- Something borrowed, said Annie, you can wear my pearl bracelet

- Something blue, said Patty, I got a garter for you…

- Oooohhhh! Said Flammy, pulling her dress up to reveal her leg

- And something new, said Candy I've got pearl earrings for you

- Thank you so much all of you! Said Flammy moved to tears…

- Let's go now, said Mrs. Hamilton, it's time.

They got out of the room, down the stairs. The maid of honours entering, Candy doing the flower girl too…the "Cannon" from Pachelbel was playing. Candy was smiling, Terry winked at her… And Albert kept his promise. The Reagan were there, in the back, with their tails between their legs. Every body stood up when the bride arrived at her father's arms and she walked to the altar. Albert was waiting smiling.

Come the time for the vows. Albert started.

- All my life I've been running away searching for something… all my life I've been carefree, and almost careless, wanting to go from place to place, until I met you… You make me want to stay put, with you and build a life together…You're the one I was looking for and I'm so glad I found you. I love you Flammy and I'm lucky you're in my life…

- I've always been so serious all the time. Thinking only about my job and doing it well. I never thought that one day, all that would be useless… all that wouldn't make any senses, without you. You made me want to have it all, the house, the white picket fence, and the most important you… you brought light into my life I didn't even know existed. I will love you and cherish you, all the days of my life… I love you William Albert

Flammy didn't know she was so emotional. She was crying… When the time came, Albert kissed her for a long time… Everybody clapped their hands.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 50 by Mallory Quinn_**

The reception for Albert's wedding was great. Among the guests Terry's parents, the Dreams, the Hamiltons, the Reagans still in their own little corner. The guests were eating, drinking, talking. Albert and Flammy opened the dance floor under a rain of applause from everybody. Candy had her first dance with Terry, of course, she was dreaming of her wedding day in a few days. She was so happy.

- I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Freckles…, said Terry

- I'm in your arms, Terry, that's all I need to be happy, all I need is you…

- And all I need is you… I love you so much Candy

- I love you Terry.

The rest of the party went on fine. Anthony was looking at Candy and Terry dancing, Caroline followed his eyes.

- You love your sister a lot, don't you…she said

- I remember loving her like a man loves a woman, not knowing she was my sister…

- It must be hard for you to see you like that

- She had time to move on, I just got my memories of her and it's still fresh in my mind…

- Give yourself some time…you can't just turn off those feelings off

- She's my sister…, said Anthony sadly, God forgive me for these feelings I'm having…

Caroline put her hand on his shoulder, to encourage him.

- Come and dance with me, Ridge…

He smiled to her.

- Ok Caroline

He went on the dance floor with her and she tried to cheer him up and he was grateful to her for that. He liked her a lot.

The following days, Candy and Annie supervising the preparation of the wedding. Albert had hired the same wedding planner who took care of his wedding. Candy only had to approve of the dress and the type of up do she wanted. She also chose the colour of the brides maid dresses. She went to the Pony Home to invite everybody. They were her family. Albert sent some clothes over for everybody for Candy's big day. They had a new boarder, a little girl who had just lost her mother and father. She was always in her corner not playing with anybody. Candy wanted to make her feel better, so she chose her to be her flower girl, her name was Anastasia, she was about 8 years old.

- Hi, she said I love that name it's really pretty…

- My mommy was from Russia…she died a few months ago…

- My mommy is dead too, but I'm sure she's in heaven watching over me…like yours is watching over you too…

- Thank you Candy, said Anastasia moved

- I'm getting married soon to the man I love, would you like to be in my wedding party?

- To do what?

- To be the flower girl, you'll just have to take petals in a basket and throw them on the floor to pave the way for me...

- That sounds like fun…

- But there will be a lot of people…

- I'm not afraid to be in public…

- I can see that, said Candy smiling. So you want to come with me to practice and try your dress on? It's ok with Miss Pony

- Yes, of course, said Anastasia hugging her…

Candy took the little girl with her to Chicago. Anastasia was ecstatic, and when she saw the mansion, she couldn't believe she was allowed to be in such beautiful place.

- Wow! It's like a dream! Like in fairy tales! She said

- It does look like a fairy tale mansion, said Candy

Anastasia had brown hair and blue eyes, she looked so vulnerable.

- Come with me, she said, I'm going to introduce you to my fiancé

She took her to one of the living room where she knew Terry liked to sit and read.

- Hi honey, she said smiling, I have someone here with me…

- Hey! Said Terry smiling

- This is Anastasia, said Candy

- Hi Anastasia, I'm Terry

- Hi, she said smiling

- she's going to be our flower girl…, said Candy

- Wow, said Terry, that's a big responsibility, are you sure you're up to the job?

- Yes, I can do it, said Anastasia

- Great! Said Terry smiling

- Let's go to the bedroom to get try your dress on, said Candy, the tailor must be there…

She kissed Terry on the cheek.

- See you later, honey

- Bye Freckles…

She went upstairs with the little girl and she found Annie, Patty and Flammy trying on their dresses.

- Candy, said Annie, who do you have there?

- This is Anastasia, from the Pony Home, said Candy

- Hi, said the others smiling

- Hi, said Anastasia

- She's going to be my flower girl…, said Candy

- Nice, said Annie, there's a little dress over here that's going to fit you perfectly…

Anastasia smiled and followed Annie to try the dress on. It was perfect on her. She was so happy to have a very pretty dress on her.

Annie took Candy aside.

- Candy, you've fallen for this little one haven't you?

- She reminded me of Terry with her hair and her blue eyes...

- She does, said Annie, it's so weird. When parents came to the Pony Home to adopt children, most of them were looking for something familiar in us that would make us fit better in their family…My father saw something in you, and my mother saw something in me… You don't know how much I wished they adopted us both…

- You think I'm giving her hope by bringing her here?

- Think about us at that age…you didn't want to be adopted, but me…I wanted to be adopted so bad after the day we spent at the Brighton's the first time…I liked the attention...

Candy remained silent. She didn't want to hurt the little girl…. Anastasia took her dress off and she asked if she could go out of the bedroom.

- Of course, said Candy, just don't touch anything…

Anastasia went out of the room and she managed to find the living room where Terry was sitting. She walked to him…

- Anastasia, said Terry smiling, did you like the dress?

- It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen…

- I'm glad you like it…

- What are you reading?

- Shakespeare, said Terry, you probably don't know him

- He's an English writer, who wrote lots of plays; Hamlet, Richard III, Romeo and Juliet…

- Well well well, I'm impressed… how do you know all that?

- My mother was an actress and she used to tell me…

- You listened to your mother, that's good…

- I'm glad I was listening, now she's dead…

- I'm sorry about that…

- But I used to listen to her learn her lines…

- Do you remember some lines?

- Of course, I have a very good memory, and I want to become an actress like my mother and be successful for her, since she didn't get the chance…

- That's good, you know what you want to do…

- And I know you're Terrence Grandchester, the king of Broadway, I wanted to tell you that's it's an honour to meet you…

Terry looked at her he was so moved to see this little girl talk about Shakespeare and acting with so much passion and she was actually a very big fan of him.

- The pleasure is all mine, said Terry smiling

- I can do "Juliet" for you

- Really?

- Yes…

- Go ahead…

- "What man art thou, that, thus bescreen'd  
in night,  
So stumblest on my counsel?"

- " By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee:  
Had I it written. I would tear the word."

- "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred  
words  
Of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the  
sound:  
Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

- "Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike." Well Anastasia, you're very talented…

- Thank you, I never thought I would get to recite them with you…this is wonderful!

Anastasia hugged Terry, who hugged her back smiling. Eleonor and Richard entered the living and they saw them hugging.

- Hello, said Eleonor smiling

- Mum, dad, said Terry, this is Anastasia, she's from the Pony Home…

Anastasia looked at Terry's mother.

- Eleonor Baker? She said, oh my God! Right, you're Terry's mother!

- Yes, said Eleonor smiling

- I want to become a big actress like you! Said Anastasia, you're so talented!

- You want to be an actress? Said Eleonor

- And she's very talented, said Terry

- You're on the right track then, if Terrence says you're talented, I believe him…

- Thank you, I'm going to be the flower girl at the wedding…, said Anastasia

- That's wonderful! Said Eleonor

- I'm going to go back in the room where Candy is, excuse-me…it was an honour to meet you both! Hi sir, bye sir...she said to the duke

She left the room and she went back upstairs. Eleonor stayed with Terry and his father.

- That little girl reminds me of you Terrence, she said

- Really? Said Terry

- Yes, said his father

- She's just… adorable, said Terry

The little girl's passion for the theatre had touched him a lot.

Anastasia went back to the room.

- Did you get lost? Asked Candy

- No, I was fine, I went to see your fiancé… Terrence Grandchester, he's my idol and his mother arrived, I love her too, I was so happy!

- You know Terrence from the theatre?

- Yes, my mother was an actress in a little theatre, she had pictures of them…

- Ok, said Candy smiling…

- I never thought I would be the flower girl at his wedding! Thank you so much Candy for doing this for me!

- You're very welcome, said Candy

It was the rehearsal dinner that evening, and Terry spent his time with Anastasia. Candy saw how fond he was of her and it made her happy. But she was a little worried because of what Annie told her earlier. She took Terry to the study to talk to him.

- Honey…I see you like Anastasia…

- Yes, she's adorable and she can recite Shakespeare!

- Really?

- Yes… I was impressed and you know I'm not easily impressed…

- That's good…

- What's wrong darling?

- Annie just reminded me how happy she was the first time we went at the Brightons, how it gave her hope to be adopted…

- You're afraid she's going to start hoping we adopt her?

- I just don't want her to be hurt, she's been in her little corner for months, not talking to anybody according to Miss Pony

- And she opened up with you and me here…so we're good for her…

- It depends…for the moment yes, but when she's going to have to go back…

- Why should she have to go back?

- What do you mean?

- Well, since she opened up to us, why send her back somewhere, where she's going to go back in her shell again?

- You want to keep her? She asked stunned

- If it's ok with you of course. We can help this little girl….

- Be her parents?

- Why not? We're getting married…

Candy looked at him. She thought about when she was a little girl, if she had met people like herself and Terry, she would've wanted to be their daughter… She approached him and hugged him hard.

- Have I told you how much I love you? She asked

- I love you too Freckles…

- You're sure this isn't too soon? Remember, there's no turning back, we can't bring her back…

- We're doing a good thing…

- You don't want her just because she can do Shakespeare lines?

- That would be stupid of me, wouldn't it? I just feel drawn to her…

- Like I felt drawn to her too… maybe it's her blue eyes…but it's not the first little girl with blue eyes…

- So let's keep her, said Terry

- Ok, said Candy! If a few months ago, someone would've told me, I would be your wife and a mother…

- Life is full of surprises…you're ready to marry me?

- I was ready since you left college and I followed you…I love you

- I should've taken you with me… I love you.

Candy and Terry were going to adopt the little girl, but they were going to tell her after the wedding. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing, but they were helping a little orphan.

On the wedding day, Candy was getting ready in her room, with her friends, and her future daughter. She had a beautiful white satin dress.

- Ok, you're turn now, Candy, said Patty, something old… I got this diamond brooch, shaped like a heart my grandma Martha gave me…

- Thank you Patty…, said Candy

- Something new, said Annie, I got this tiara I bought for you. It's perfect with your up do.

- Thank you Annie

- Something borrowed, said Flammy, here's a diamond bracelet Albert gave me for Christmas…

- Oh Flammy, it's beautiful…

- And something blue, said Anastasia, a garter…

- Again? Said Candy

- Well it's the only thing that's going to be hidden and since it's blue…, said Patty

- Thank you so much to all of you, said Candy, I just wish my mother and father were here…

- They're watching over you from heaven, said Anastasia

- Thank you Anastasia, said Candy, let's go get me married !

Anastasia saw all these people, and she wasn't afraid. She thought of them as a public, and she was an actress in the theatre… so she was spilling the petals with a big smile. Terry was waiting at the altar and he winked at her with a smile. The maids of honour arrived smiling and the bride arrived at Albert's arm. All that was under the Canon of Pachelbel music, and Candy loved it. She felt like in a dream, walking to the man she loved, to marry him. Terry was looking at the woman he loved, walking towards him, it was a dream come true. When the time came for the vows, this is what he said;

- No words can ever describe the way I feel for you, and have felt since the very first day I met you. My heart dropped to the floor, unable to breath, suffocating, gasping for air. As time went on, the pain of love grew stronger, bonding a relationship that's not to be broken. We have gone through, love, laughter, grief, heartbreak. I can not promise you that this is the last of pain you and I will go through; however, I will stand by your side, hold your hand, and promise never to let go. For whenever you may need me I will always be there for you my love, my Freckles. I love you, I do…

Candy had tears in her eyes when she said;

- Today with my whole heart. I pledge to thee my love and faith for eternity to fill your life with laughter and fun to stay true to you my only one. I'll be your friend in good times and in bad comfort you when you're feeling sad I'll be your star shining bright in time of darkness. I'll be your light I pledge this oath till the very end I'll stay with you forever my love, my friend. I'm so grateful I found you again and I will never let you go again. I'm going to stick by you through thick and thin, which is going to be a breeze with you by side. I love you, I do…

Candy was in tears, and Anastasia understood what it meant to cry with joy. Terry kissed his bride like he didn't want to let go of her. He also had tears in eyes, because never in a million years he thought his dream was going to come true, the dream he had all those years ago who were shattered in a second with Susanna's accident…

They opened the dance floor, dancing up close and personal… If people were shocked, they were happy for the newlyweds. They kissed a lot on the dance floor. The Great Aunt, now that Candy was actually Rosemary's daughter, didn't see any arm in what she was doing. She was happy to have found Rosemary's children.

The Reagan were making themselves scarce. Mrs. Reagan begged her husband for forgiveness and he did what Candy suggested, he finally became the man of the family…

Candy and Terry took Anastasia to the study to talk to her.

- Anastasia, she said, did you like coming here and be with us?

- Oh yes! It was great! I'm happy for the first time since I lost my mother and father…and it's because of the two of you, she said

- Well I live in New York and Candy is coming to live with me, said Terry

- Oh…said Anastasia sadly, I have to go back to the Pony Home

- That's what we want to talk to you about, said Terry, how would you like it to come with us to New York?

- New York? She said surprise

- Yes, said Candy, to live with us…

- Oh my God! You're going to be my new mommy and daddy?

- Yes, said Terry

- I asked Santa Claus for a new family, I can't believe my wish was granted!

She hugged Candy and she hugged Terry too, kissing them on the cheeks and laughing.

- You're going to stay here, Terry will take care of all the paper work and we girls are going to have fun shopping… here and in New York too! Said Candy

- Yes mommy! Said Anastasia laughing

They walked to the reception and they made the announcement that they were adopting Anastasia. The guests clapped their hands and wished them good luck.

- You're now a family, with responsibilities, said Albert, you two have enough love for the whole world and I know you're going to raise that little girl well, for you two are good people. Anastasia, welcome to the family

- HEAR HEAR! Said everybody

The party continued and of course became the New Year's party and at midnight, Candy kissed her husband and her daughter… And she thanked God for her happiness which she wasn't taking for granted.

Candy threw her bouquet to the single ladies at the party and Annie caught it! Terry took the garter on Candy's leg and threw it to the single guys in the room and Archie caught it. Everybody was laughing and clapping their hands sharing the joy of the New Year with Candy and Terry and their happiness.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Like a Greek Tragedy_**

**_Part 51, by CCLady Gato_**

Suzanne Marlowe gazed morosely out of the window. The thick snow that flurried down into the City was blanketing it deeper and deeper in drifty banks. It had been a White Christmas indeed, and most certainly now a White New Year's. But for Suzanne, the whole season had nothing to celebrate or be happy about. She turned to fix her eyes on the clock and calculated the events going on in the Midwest.

If she could only turn back the clock, go back in time…she ruefully thought.

Still, the sum of everything would still have a name. A name that still stirred the very depths of her.

Terrence Grandchester.

Her half brother.

When did the nightmare begin and where did it end? Was it when she met Candice White Andrew face to face for the first time? Was it when she declared to Terry that she loved him? Was it when she lost her leg? Was it when she knew she had guiltied both Terry and Candy to give each other up? Was it when she knew where Terry's heart had been yet she refused to set him free? Or was it when the final, irrefutable truth that linked them, yes, linked them, but with the ties of fraternal blood, not eternal love, was revealed to her.

Yes, it had to be then…that was it.

Perhaps time would erase the anger, the doubt, the betrayal, and finally allow her to accept the inevitablility of the truth; but for the time being, she did not want to put on a brave face and take it gracefully. She was patient with her mother, who was making better strides in her recuperation, the heavy shroud of her dark secret being lifted and providing her with the means to recover, yet she resented her at the same time for what she had done in her reckless past. She tolerated her aunt who seemed more supportive now yet felt chagrined that she could not come out and speak the truth she had always known once she was able to. She felt ambiguous about Michael, because she felt inexorably drawn to him yet in her confused unsettled state she could still not get Terry out of her mind.

She walked slowly to turn the lights on in the living room, as the winter sun had set. She smiled with satisfaction, her mobility was getting better and better. She was a bit tired; she had gone to see her mother and it had been somewhat emotional. She felt terrible that she had to spend the holidays there and not with her but it had been ruled out that she was not ready to go home yet…she still needed to gain more strength as she would still be too much of a handicap. Truth was, Suzanne feared the holidays in the apartment that she had once shared with Terry. She thought if her mother were there, things would be better. Still, Michael had been so patient and nice to her it was hard for her not to feel a smile on her lips. He had come Christmas Eve to greet her and had brought her a small live tree to put on her tabletop and a present.

"What's this?" she had asked, trying to hide her excitement. She loved getting gifts.

"It's for you, I hope you will enjoy it…" Michael had said. As much as he knew he was in love with her, he knew what turmoil her life was in and that she would need time to sort everything out, including all, if any, thoughts or feelings she could have for him.

"Can I open it?" she asked, eager as a child.

Michael nodded and she tore in. It was a gilded set of books by Sir Walter Scott, including Ivanhoe, The Lady of the Lake and Marmion. Suzanne had been pleased, Ivanhoe was something that had potential to be presented on stage. "This is wonderful, Michael, thank you...but I must confess, I have no gift for you."

He had anticipated this, but he assured her "Suzanne, your friendship is your gift to me. I seek nothing else that you are not willing to give." He had said it so honestly that she smiled back and felt a little ashamed. "I admit that I have a bad habit of thinking only of myself sometimes…but allow me to reciprocate when I can, if you will…"

"When you can and when you want…" he had replied.

She had finished Ivanhoe in the next few days after Christmas and had taken up Marmion earlier that day. The tale about the battle of Flodden was more about how people tried to contrive a reality to suit their own obsession and selfish desires, and in the end honesty and pure feelings won out.

In fact, a sentence that she had read earlier had forced her to ponder it wit such profoundness that she found herself looking out the window into the dizzying floating of the snowflakes

Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive

The simple sentence had chillingly put everything in perspective for her.

She helped herself to the tea service that her aunt had brought in and she had summarily snapped that she did not need. "Suzanne, I know this is not easy for you, but you must think…what is done is done, and now is your present. Don't continue to cloud your future with wishing for what was never yours to begin with…"

Suzanne hated her aunt even more; not for being meddlesome, but for being astutely right. The tea was lukewarm yet felt good as she drank it.

Scott was right, she finally admitted to herself.

She realized the damage deception and lies could have in everyone's lives. Yet most of all, when the deception was self directed, as it had been with her, she understood self deception was the most damaging one of all.

The sky was dark now and she knew in her mind what had transpired in Chicago. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply seeing in her minds eye everything. She felt as if she was there, watching the event unfold, seeing without a shadow of a doubt the blissful and complete happiness that Candy and Terry were living. Slowly, she felt a warmth grow in her, radiating out towards her body…it was happiness, true and pure happiness at seeing them together. For the first time, she felt love it is most pure manifestation…when it is a sincere wish and desire for someone else, not yourself. In a moment she was back in the sitting room in New York. The snow was still falling yet it did not seem to be so heavy or dark…the snowflakes danced in the catching light from the window. She finished her tea and felt serenely peaceful.

She heard the front door open and muffled voices in the foyer. She got up and walked over to see who it was on this New Year's eve.

"Oh, there she is…would you like some hot tea or chocolate?" her aunt said to Michael.

"I've just stopped by for a spell, thank you anyway…" he said as he looked at Suzanne. He was intrigued by the glow on her face.

"I'll make some anyway, just in case…" the older woman said, leaving the foyer towards the kitchen. She had given the staff the afternoon and the next day off.

"Michael…how nice of you to stop by…" Suzanne greeted, coming towards him.

"I was too busy at the rehabilitation clinic today so I was not able to stop by when you were visiting your mother." he excused, "But I thought I would bring you some roasted chestnuts…"

She could feel her eyes shine at him and her heart fluttered in a curious way. "Oh Michael, you are too good, thank you!" she said, taking the bag and regaling him with a smile that he drank in.

"I should be going, the weather is going to get more miserable…" he started. Mike the doorman was losing a shoveling battle at the entrance of the Dakota and had declared "I don't know, doc…I think we are going to be snowed in, regardless if I shovel my life away here!"

She touched his arm and said "Oh, Michael…please don't go…"

He hesitated. Something was different about her, but he could not quite tell. "I'm afraid I must…Mike the doorman said at the rate the snow is falling, the building was going to get snowed in…"

"Then stay…we have the guest bedroom!" she invited. "there is a backgammon set we can wile away the hours with and we can talk and wish each other Happy New Year!"

"Suzanne…" Michael murmured, getting close to her, "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes…" she replied "Do stay…"

Mabel stood awestuck at the sight unfolding in front of her. The last time she had seen such a thing was when Candy and Terry had finally reunited in full in the hospital room, with everyone there to witness it.

"The good doctor's medicine finally yielded the cure…" she smiled to herself, pleased.

The return of Mr. and Mrs. Grantchester to New York and their professional commitments had been delayed a couple of days, due to the snowstorm that had hit on New Year's Eve. The newlyweds personally did not mind, as they were reveling in their new found conjugal vows and bonds. Finally, they were able to go to New York on January 3rd, along with their newly adopted daughter Anastasia and Richard Grantchester and Eleanor Baker.

Terry and Candy were received at Grand Central by the dutiful Mr. Oliver, who smiled very pleased when he saw them.

"Congratulations! Mr. Andrew called me an gave me the wonderful news…" he effused, as the directed the porters to collect their small parcel of luggage "And welcome to New York, Miss Grantchester…" he said to the young girl who was trilled to be called that formally for the first time. "Thank you…" she replied graciously, squeezing both her parent's hand.

"I've been told that you are to go up into the penthouse for the time being, so it is ready and the staff is very enthused to receive you…" Mr Oliver noted.

Candy smiled. Even though she knew Terry and her would be happy in her old flat, they were a little family now and they would need the extra room. Albert had emphatically said the penthouse was theirs, unless they found another flat they found more suited to them.

"We are no hurry…" Candy had mused and Terry had nodded.

"Tell you what, if you feel comfortable in it, it is yours…and feel free to change the furniture!" Albert winked.

They gave Richard and Eleanor their goodbyes, promising to see each other for dinner over the weekend. Anastasia was in awe of her surroundings; she had vague memories of the splendour of St. Petersburg but was still mesmerized by the sights and sounds of the vibrant New York City in the winter. Candy and Terry exchanged knowing glances and shared in the wonder of looking at New York through her eyes.

Candy finished putting her personal effects away in the new master bedroom she and Terry were sharing in the Andrew penthouse. They had decided to check in on Suzanne the next day, as they did not quite want to fully re-enter their New York lives right away. While Terry was putting Anastasia to bed she quickly went down and collected her things. Sometimes she caught herself looking at the platinum band on her left ring finger that matched Terry's own and still couldn't believe at the quick turn of events. The last things that needed to be put away were the small bundle of the letters that had prompted her to make the momentous trip back to New York. She was lost in her thoughts as she reread them that she didn't hear Terry come back in, stoke the fire in the room's hearth one more time.

He came towards her and gently embraced her from the waist "What are you reading, darling?" he asked softly in her ear.

She sighed, a little emotional tear rolling down her cheek. "Maybe I should finally deliver this, to you…" she turned into him and offered the letter. Terry's eyes were quizzical now, seeing his wife's face. He released her, took the letter and took her hand. He led her to the large winged chair facing the fireplace and sat himself down and then Candy on his lap. She watched him as he read, seeing his face register waves of emotions as he took in the contents; and nervously bit her lip a few times.

When he was done, he folded it carefully and set in on the side table next to the chair. Candy felt he did not need to say anything; his eyes were telling her what he felt. But then, he pulled her in closer and softly caressed the hair framing her face. "Candice, I can only find fault with one thing in that letter…"

"Oh…what was that?" Candy asked, hesitant.

"You said you were my most devoted fan…you are not my most devoted fan…you are the reason, the inspiration and the drive that makes me challenge the stage and act with every single fibre in me…" his hand cupped her beloved face. His eyes were intensely deep and charged.

"Oh Terry…at the time I wrote the letter…" Candy murmured, unable to finish. She momentarily relived the moment when she was writing it and the emotions that had coursed through her coursed through her again, making her shudder.

Terry drew her in close to him, pressing his forehead against hers. "No, never a fan, Candice…you are only my true love and dearest heart…my life and soul, for always…" he murmured as he gently took her lips. Candy felt the undeniable truth that Terry had just affirmed to her manifest itself in the intensity of that moment with him.

She realized that all that had passed, their own Greek Tragedy that they had lived, had been for a good reason: that true love, nobility and purity of heart and mind would always triumph, sooner or later, for that was the mysterious yet simple law that the universe had been created with and that she would now fulfill again this night and many more with her husband…Terry.


	52. Chapter 52

**Like a Greek Tragedy - Epilogue**

After the whirlwind of the 1918 Holiday season and the momentous weddings, life somewhat returned to its normal cadence for our friends.

Candy resumed her work at Columbia, Terry returned to the Stratford. Both were overjoyed to hear that Michael and Suzanne had not only become a couple, but they were planning a summer wedding. Candy was especially pleased that Mrs. Marlowe was making great progress and would soon be able to go home with only a hint of what had happened to her...nothing that would seriously hinder her walking or talking.

Little Anastasia started school at Miss Spence's in New York. Although typically the strata of high society girls there would have mercilessly teased the young Anastasia to death because of her adoption, the fact that she was Terrence Grantchester's daughter overrode that...not only was she a popular student, she was keenly intelligent, darling and friendly. She won everyone over.

Richard and Eleanor were pretty much a married a couple, except for the fact that Richard's divorce had not finalized...he would have to travel back to England to attend proceedings. although he was loathe to do so, it had to be done so that he could properly marry Eleanor.

Eliza and Neil pondered about who they were and what were they to do. They both realized they had lived empty and meaningless lives and that preying upon others brought them hollow satisfactions. They knew they had make changes, they just weren't sure what.

Elroy was just content that for once, everyone in the Andrew family was alive and well.

Albert and Flammy revealed in their marriage and were already planning on some great adventure once Stear recuperated his memory.

With the flurry of marriages, Archie got inspired to ask his long time girlfriend Annie to marry him. She tearfully accepted, although they both agreed they would not wed until Stear was truly well...in fact, they were hoping that Stear would fully pick up where he left off with Patricia and then perhaps they could have a double wedding...nothing appealed to the fancies of Annie the most...double weddings of brother's were so romantic and she also wanted to give Archie that opportunity.

Stear's progress continued to be good, Patricia's love of knowledge had helped her absorb the skills she needed to help Stear. She had faith that his memory would return in full, she just had to continue what she was doing and that soon she would have him back once again.

By Annie Brighton

After the two weddings, Caroline stayed at the residence as planned. She felt sorry for Anthony who was generally sad even if he always tried to smile to her and to the others. Caroline was sure that to be alone wasn't good for him. At least too long or too often. Therefore, she often talked to him.

He really liked her very much. He trusted her as much as he had always trusted Candy and his mother…"Their" mother, he thought with sadness …

Caroline had been Ridge's confidant for years. She then became Anthony's confidant. He was sincere and genuine with her. He never concealed anything from her. He told her everything about him. He told her about his mother he loved so much. He told her about his childhood with her, when he was so young yet. He told her about her tenderness, about his despair when she died. He told her how he loved Candy. He told her about the white rose he had created for her. He told her about their rides in the wind and, in a way, in the infinite. He told her about Niel, Eliza and Sarah's tricks. He told her how he had always tried to protect her with his cousins …

"I loved her and she loved me. We didn't know anything about her birth. We believed she was an orphan, and we were in harmony with each other. I wanted her to be my wife later on. I was dreaming of that day…" He was sad and he was in tears …"I always love her and I feel guilty for that, Caroline…I know I should regard her as my sister and I can't…May God forgive me…I try to with all my soul, you know but…"

Caroline was always listening and above all was always understanding. She was sympathetic and kind, yes. But above all she had been loving him since she met him.

She would never tell him anything about it. She knew she couldn't. She agreed to be his friend. She was happy because he trusted her and told her absolutely everything…It was sufficient for her. She had always been ready to love him without being loved in return…She just was sad because he was.

She would comfort him as much as she could. He would speak and she would listen. He would realize that it could be selfish to annoy her with his past-which was actually his present - and his problems. He would ask her to forgive him for that. But there was nothing to forgive.

"Don't worry, Anthony." She would reassure him gently. "I am happy you told me about your feelings, I am happy you trust me…"

She was his best friend. She told him everything about her childhood, her family she loved, the ranch, the horses…They had the same passion for horses…

She felt he needed reciprocity. He was as selfless as she was. So he couldn't monopolize neither the conversation nor the confidences. Thus, she too told him everything…except for the fact she had been in love with him since their first meeting of course. It would have been so selfish to tell him that. He couldn't help loving Candy and she was his best friend. She would prevent him from staying alone, thinking of his life, his love and his feeling of guilt…

"Shall we go for a ride?" she would suggest gently.

Or

"Shall we go skating on the lake?"

Or

"Shall we go to the rose garden?"

Or

"What about a small walk in the forest?"

"Yes, Caroline .You are right. Let's go!" He would smile to her. He was thankful to her. She was kind and he was really attached to her…She was wonderful. He was sad but at the same time he was happy because they were friends…He needed her friendship…

He needed her in fact but he couldn't be aware of that…He was too sad and he felt too guilty to be able to realize that…

Thus they would ride, they would skate, they would go for a country walk or for a hike in the forest, they would sit near the lake and admire the beauty and the poetry of the landscape, they would go to the rose garden, even if there were no roses in winter…

They would talk sincerely or they would remain silent…In this case she would just smile to him and he would just smile in return, grateful…

Sometimes there was a reception at the residence .They would dance. Archi was Annie's partner of course and Stair was Patty's. Albert and Flammy would dance together. Caroline would dance with Anthony…

--

The lake was still frozen. But certainly not for long. Spring was announcing its arrival.

The weather was splendid that day. The air was cold enough, which was normal in April, but it was a sunny day.

Caroline and Anthony were together, as usual.

"What a wonderful morning! Let's go skating, Anthony!" she proposed kindly and merrily.

Yes, it was a good idea. The blue sky was radiant. And so was Caroline. He was always happy to be with her, even when he felt sad.

"Let's go." he smiled to her and they went upstairs in their bedrooms to go and fetch their ice-skates and to change their clothes.

Now they were ready .They had put on their three-quarter-length coats, their scarves, their bonnets and their gloves. They left the Andrew Mansion and they walked on the path towards the lake. She admired everything as usual. He looked at her. He really liked her so much… …His best friend…She was wonderful…

They reached the lake. It was magnificent like a mirror in which the sun was reflected.

Caroline was an ace skater. She had taught him to skate some years ago, when he was living with her family. There was a lake not far from the ranch where they used to go.

Caroline had already tied her ice skates. She dashed merrily on to the ice.

Anthony tied his own unhurriedly, watching at her dancing lightly on the ice. He had always liked watching her skating. She was ethereal like a bird, a butterfly… like a fairy…

However they had come here to skate together…Thus he wanted to skate onto the ice to join her…

This is when, all of a sudden, everything changed dramatically.

There was an unseen crevasse towards the middle of the frozen lake… and Caroline was sinking in it at top speed… irremediably…

Anthony rushed towards her. He was afraid because the middle of the lake was far away. And he was far from being as talented as she was. But he must do it, he must get to her before it was too late.

Everything is possible when you just must manage to do it. Anthony reached the crevasse as quickly as Caroline herself ,or any other ace skater in the world, would have done it…

He stretched himself out on the ice and stretched out his arm to rescue her. But she was sinking more and more deeply and quickly in the icy water...He toppled over her the most he could without being thrown off balance and finally managed to catch her hand and get her out of the crevasse.

She was shivering with cold , she was frozen hard, and even more. She was literally frozen stiff. She tried to thank him but she couldn't. She had no strength left to talk. Almost at once she fainted in his arms.

He carried her in his arms to the shore, skating .Always carrying her he took his ice-skates off and ran as fast as he could to the residence.

There everything possible was done immediately for her .Albert called a doctor while Anthony carried her in her bedroom, where Flammy took care of her waiting for the doctor. Archi, Stair, Annie and Patty were as anxious as Flammy and Albert. Everybody loved Caroline.

But Anthony was more than anxious. They waited for the doctor and he thought Caroline might die. He rejected this idea with violence. He felt powerless and in such a despair.

Finally the doctor arrived and told them all that they must wait. Caroline might live. Or she might die .The night would be decisive .He told Flammy exactly what to do and he said he would come the next morning to see how the patient was.

Anthony was upset .It was as if he had been struck by lightning…Caroline couldn't die. She must live! She must. Because…Because… Because I need her. Because I love her.

All of a sudden he realized what he had just thought. Caroline was his friend yes, and he had always liked her. But she was no longer just his best friend.

Of course he would never forget Candy .That would never be possible… Candy would remain forever her beloved sister and friend…And he would have married her if…he felt guilty again for that…But it was true.

However he was genuine .He loved Caroline. Deeply. So deeply. And sincerely. Since when exactly, he didn't know. But he knew what he had just realized. And he was sure.

He stayed at her bedside the whole night, praying hard for her. He wanted to. And he did.

In the early morning Caroline woke up. She saw Anthony seated near her bed and she smiled gently to him as she always did.

"Anthony…You have stayed at my bedside all night…You shouldn't have…"

She was a bit weak. Apart from that she seemed to be all right…Thanks to God…

"Caroline…"

She was looking at him gently and with an infinite gratitude, now seated in her bed…

He was looking at her too, and his eyes were expressing his relief and his love, which was so deep.

"I have stayed because…because…"

"Because you like me" Caroline suggested sincerely, wanting to help him.

"Because I love you"

Caroline didn't dare to believe what she heard. It was so wonderful for her…She would never have thought such a thing might be possible one day…

"I am sincere. You have always been my friend ,Caroline, and I have always liked you so much since I met you .But yesterday evening I realized I loved you".

"I love you too, Anthony. I have been loving you since the first day I met you."

She was crying.

"Caroline…"Anthony was moved and in tears too.

She wanted to get up. He helped her to sit down in the armchair near the window. But he didn't sit down near her.

Instead he went down on one knee.

"I love you,Caroline. Will you marry me?".

"Yes, I will ,Anthony. I love you."

He got up again and kissed her tenderly and lovingly.

She responded to the kiss with the same tenderness and infinite love.

He gave his mother's engagement ring. "It belonged to my mother."

"Anthony…Are you sure…it is your mother's ring…"

"I know she would be as overjoyed as I am to see it is yours from now on"

"Anthony…"

He softly slipped the ring on her finger.

Then they gently kissed each other again.

The doctor had come back as he had said .He had examined Caroline and he had been able to reassure them all. Caroline was all right. She just needed to rest for some days.

Everybody had been so relieved and happy.

Anthony and Caroline had announced their marriage. They had decided to marry on the first of May, because it was Caroline 's birthday.

Therefore the rest of the month was left to prepare the marriage.

Anthony wanted to do things according to the rules. Thus he rode to the ranch and asked Caroline's father for her hand in marriage. Bobby Dreams was almost as touched as Caroline had been .All the family was so happy for them two.

Albert and Flammy were so excited about the upcoming wedding that they offered to help plan it.

Flammy called her family, and also Eleonor and the duke, to invite them officially.

Caroline called her family for the same reason.

Patty called her grandma to tell her. Martha decided she would come. To her mind she felt young enough to cross the ocean by boat .And she would do it. That was all. She absolutely wanted to know Pamela's daughter. And she would be so happy to see her dear granddaughter.

Albert sent a nice invitation card to Pony's home .He would be grateful forever to the orphanage to have taken in his beloved sister's baby.

Of course he also felt forced to let the Reagans know.

Anthony called Candy .They would take one week off, she promised. And they would come.

Candy was really happy for Anthony. She would always be so attached to him .Thus she really wanted him to be as happy as she was. It was something absolutely necessary for her. Anthony must be happy. Because he deserved to be happy, of course. But above all because she loved him so very much.

Terry was glad too. Mainly because Candy was. And also because since he knew Anthony was Candy's brother he had had time enough to realize that he was kind in fact…Thus he was thinking he could learn to appreciate him in time, as he had learnt to appreciate Stair a long time ago…

Anthony also sent a nice invitation card to his friend Tom ,with a kind letter inviting him and his father to his marriage.Tom was very happy for him when he received it .At once he answered him that they would come ,of course.

Grandma Martha arrived in the morning ,the day before the marriage.

Patricia was really glad. She introduced her to the family. Then to Caroline.

"I have always been loving of your mother" grandma Martha exclaimed. "And I can say I am already loving you."

Caroline was already loving her too.She smiled gently "You seem so nice and kind. I will love you. As I lovePatty."

Martha embraced her. And she sincerely responded to the hug.

Candy, Terry and Anastasia arrived the same day, in the evening. Everybody was so happy to see them again. They would call very often. And the family would call them very often too… but it wasn't the same thing of course.

Anthony and Caroline had thought Anastasia could be the flower girl for their marriage.

"Would you like to do it for us too?" Caroline had gently asked the little girl.

"Yes! It is fantastic. I like it so much. Can I, Mom? Dad?"

"Of course darling. Do it. You are a very talented flower girl, you know. They are lucky to have you ." Terry had said.

Anastasia had been so enthusiastic. She had flown into her parents'arms. She was such a nice little girl.

The Reagans weren't there. The Andrews had just been obliged,in a way, to invite them for the marriage the next day. Therefore the dinner was gay and genuine. They were just happy.

Candy knew Anthony wouldn't marry Caroline if he hadn't really realized he loved her. She looked at him and she was sure. Yes, he loved Caroline sincerely.

She took him aside. "I am so happy for you,Anthony."she declared, "For you and for Caroline."

"I am relieved too. My heart was aching for you."

He understood what she thought without expressing it.

And she read in his eyes that he too knew how she felt and why.

"Don't worry, Candy "he said gently and gravely. "I love Caroline and she loves me."

She spontaneously dashed towards him and hugged him. "Anthony…I am so happy."

"Candy…"

He hugged her in return. He was happy because she was. Because they would like each other so much forever.

They cried silently. They were sincere and touching.

They weren't concealing their feelings. They were too genuine for that.

Terry saw them from afar and understood what happened .And so did Caroline. Because they knew them. Because, when one truly loves, one has faith in one's partner. Terry trusted Candy and Caroline trusted Anthony. And they were right to have confidence in them.

The evening was as merry and convivial as the dinner had been. Anthony and Caroline talked about their plans.

Caroline wanted to be useful to others, to help. And she loved children. So an orphanage was to be built on the Andrews' estate and she would take care of the orphans she could take in. She had told Anthony and Albert and they had approved her idea. They had already called an architect to make it built. Annie and Patty had also found the idea wonderful .And they had insisted to help Caroline .The three of them were to work together, taking care of the orphans with the help of a housekeeper Albert had already hired.

Anthony had always liked horses and life in the country, since he was a teenager. He had talked about it with Caroline who had always been enjoying this kind of life too. Thus they had decided to have a ranch built near the orphanage, not far from the residence and next to Rosemary's rose garden. Caroline and him would live there. And he was also planning to organize some rodeos several times a year…

Caroline was totally approving. And so was Albert. Elroy couldn't understand but Albert did. He knew that Anthony couldn't only be a" prestigious " member of the Andrew family. He must also exist by himself .He must do something of his life…in a word he must be free. He must be himself and not just one of his heirs…He must live.

Albert had proposed to hire architects to construct the ranch too. Anthony was grateful to him for that. Albert was supporting him. And he was trusting of Albert, who was like him in a sense …

Archibald and Alistair wouldn't have specially enjoyed living in a ranch. But they knew Anthony and they were really happy for him…And for Caroline too of course…They were planning to go and see him very often, since the three of them had always been inseparable…

They talked a lot and spent a wonderful evening.

The next day everybody was bubbling with excitement.

Candy, Annie, Patty and Flammy were helping Caroline to dress and prepare herself for the marriage.

The four of them were the maids of honour .They all had long light green silk dresses trimmed with light green lace.

Caroline was wearing a long white silk wedding dress, also trimmed with lace. The white silk train was very long. Flammy's little sisters and brothers would hold it. Her up do was pretty and her bright diamond tiara was splendid.

Once more Patricia thought she looked like the portrait she had seen in the album. She was nice and smiled gently to them. To everybody and to life…

"Something new" Patricia said "This is a diamond bracelet I bought for you with grandma yesterday"

"Patty, it is really magnificent…"Caroline said, lost in wonder.

"Something old" Candy said. "Here's a diamond necklace which belonged to my mother. I told Anthony about it and he also thought you must have it…."

"Thanks, Candy "Caroline said. She was crying …

"Something borrowed" Annie said. "I have this diamond brooch .My mother gave it to me for Christmas…"

"Annie…"Caroline was so touched .She no longer managed to speak.

"And something blue" Flammy said. "Here is another garter…"

"You are all so nice…"Caroline finally said. It is difficult to talk when one is in tears. And she was really so moved…

In the meantime the best men had entered Anthony 's room to see if he was ready or if he perhaps needed some help. Stair, Archi ,Albert and Terry all had honey colored silk evening suits, honey colored silk dress shirts, honey colored silk ties and honey colored shoes.

Anthony was ready. He was wearing a white silk evening suit, a white silk dress shirt ,a white silk tie and white shoes.

All of them were very elegant.

The hour for the ceremony had arrived. Everybody was in the little chapel which was decorated with roses.

Anthony was waiting at the altar.

The best men were solemnly standing nearby.

The wedding march rang out.

The maids of honour arrived. There were smiling,they were happy.

Caroline entered at Bobby's arm. She was so lovely, everybody thought.

Anastasia threw the petals on the floor very conscientiously, and with such a nice smile.

Caroline walked solemnly to the altar.

She smiled gently to Anthony. She was radiant. They looked at each other with real love and tenderness. Anthony thought she was an angel. She was adorable.

She was on the verge of tears. And so was Anthony.

They were so moved.

The time came for the vows.

"I have been loving you since the very day I met you, Anthony. I would never have told you about it .I just wanted you to be happy: I loved you so much and I felt so helpless. I wanted to help you, I wished I could, with all my soul. But I knew there was nothing I could do . My heart was aching for you. However one day God allowed you to love me. His goodness is infinite: He couldn't let you suffer: you never deserved it. When you told me you loved me I knew it was true, I knew you were sincere. You asked me to marry you and I said yes. Because you love me and because I love you."

Caroline was crying .

Anthony was crying too.

"You have been my friend for years, Caroline. I liked you so much and I trusted you. I could tell you everything. You knew exactly how I felt and you were always there for me. I had lost my memory but I knew I loved with all my soul and I told you. When I knew the truth I suffered and you were there. You loved me but you never said nothing about it. You just wanted to prevent me from suffering more if I had understood your feelings. You wanted to prevent me from suffering also for you .You weren't just my friend, you were an angel. And I too will never thank God enough...Yes, His goodness allowed me to realize I finally was loving you. Last month when I thought you might die I felt powerless and desperate: I suddenly realized ...I told you .Hence you told me. And I discovered the extent of your sacrifice. I think nobody deserves you, Caroline .However even if I don't deserve you, you love me. I love you, Caroline, truly and sincerely, and I will always love you, forever."

Their love touched everyone assembled there. They finally kissed gently, intensely and tenderly. Both of them were caught up in the emotion and shed tears of joy…

Everybody was happy for them .Because they were loved. Looking at them, their family and friends were really touched.

The reception was nice and merry. The whole residence had been decorated with roses. Mainly the dance room.

The Reagans didn't dare to say anything .They withdrew to a corner and left as soon as possible after the dinner.

Hence the dance and the evening would be surely marvellous.

Caroline gave her bouquet to Patricia who was as moved as her cousin was. So was Stair who saw them from afar. Stair had had many other flashes since he had come back .Hence he was quite remembering his past , his life, and of course their mutual love.

Anthony and Caroline opened the dancing. They danced gently and tenderly, looking at each other with true love…lost in wonder…Everybody was inspired by the sincerity and the kindness which emanated from them .And of course everybody was so happy for them…

Archi invited Annie and Stair invited Patty .

Terry danced with Candy and Albert with Flammy…

The dance was wonderful for them all, as well as the wedding banquet. They all danced, enjoyed the meal and talked friendly and merrily together. And they all couldn't have been happier than they were. It was really marvellous, everything was. Their happiness was complete.

By CCLady Gato

It was a delightful June summer day in New York. The sky was clear and carried the inviting warmth of the season in it. At St. Patrick's Cathedral, guests were arriving in anticipation of a wedding service. White Casablanca lilies were in visible profusion at the main altar and the cathedral organist provided background melodies. At the appointed hour, an impeccably dressed groom wearing a morning suit arrived at the altar, anxiously awaiting for his bride. This was an intimate wedding for such a large house of worship, but it would be later called the society wedding of the season. Mostly luminaries from the Broadway stage were there, the bride having rejoined their ranks to great critical and public praise. A convalescent yet proud mother had slowly found her seat, helped by her own sister. The couple had enjoyed a short courtship but those who knew them clearly admired the obvious state of bliss they were living in.

Suddenly, the doors to the cathedral closed; and a curious murmur was heard from the guests as they stood up and glanced over towards the back of the Cathedral. There was a paused moment; then they opened again. Against the incoming rays of the noon sun, stood a beaming bride, whom elicited wondrous gasps from the guests. She was elegantly dressed in a new style wedding grown. It was done in raw pearl colored silk and a drop waist that reached to her ankles, designed by Gabrielle Chanel. Her antique veil, which was longer than her dress, was gathered above each ear with a spray of orange blossoms and laid flat over her brow. A flat diadem with three lengths rested on top, the diamonds catching and refracting the light. Her flax hair was cut in a bob style and it curled impetuously over each cheek. She started her march at the opening strains of the music she had chosen to make her way to altar to, Aida's March from the Aida Opera. Escorting her was the only man she wanted to give the honor to, her one time fiancée and now half brother, Terrence Grantchester, who was also doubling as the groom's best man. Preceding them was Anastasia Grantchester, reprising the role of flower girl again to her delight, and the woman she had chosen as her matron of honor, Candice White Andrew-Grantchester.

The Bride made her way, determined, her eyes fixed on the man she loved, briefly recalling in her mind a dream she had not so long ago, a dream that she did not understand at the time, and now she was claiming as her own. For now she truly understood what it was to be truly loved and to truly love into return . As they reached the altar, her face lit up at the sight of her Michael, the man she was totally enamoured of and who she loved with every part of her. He came to receive her and she heard Terry proudly whisper "I give her to you, Michael, for she deserves to be loved and to love in return, and may you live in mutual happiness from this day on…"

The New York Times reported the next day that not only the bridal couple truly radiated happiness, but that the bride would certainly set bridalwear trends from thereon. They also were pleased at to report that the bride, who was walking with confidence had just rejoined her old acting troupe and was currently in rehearsals as Rebecca, the lead female protagonist of Sir Walter Scott's Ivanhoe…."

So it was a lovely wedding?" Annie asked, as Candy finished telling her about Suzanne Marlowe's wedding. They were both relaxing on the old quilts they had thrown over the grass at Lakeshore Park, awaiting for the fireworks display that was to go on at sundown. They had enjoyed a picnic of fried chicken, egg salad sandwiches, pickles and sliced tomatoes with vinaigrette. Terry and Anastasia had gone with Archie to get some ice cream to finish the meal. It was the fourth of July and the Grantchesters had come out from New York to celebrate it with Archie and Annie and Patty and Stear. Caroline and Anthony were on extended honeymoon in California and Albert and Flammy had decided to go France to help with the rebuilding efforts underway. They had also managed to convince Eliza and Neil to come along, to give them a chance to give them something honorable to do for the first time in their lives.

"Yes, it was…it was a beautiful ceremony and we hosted the party at the penthouse, afterwards…I don't know if it is an age thing or not, but now when I go to other people's weddings, I find myself re-reciting vows along with Terry…he does the same thing…" Candy said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well hopefully we won't have to wait too long before you can come be the matron of honor at our wedding…" Annie smiled, a little wan. As much progress as Stear was making, he had still not recuperated entirely. True to their promise of a double wedding, Archie and Annie waited without complaint. The two looked farther afield and saw the couple walking around the promenade next to the Lake.

"A day like this reminds me of our summer in Scotland…" Patricia said, as she walked with Stear. He walked slowly, as a result of a broken leg that had not set properly.

"It must have been fun…" Stear said, his mind not recalling anything about it. He knew he was regaining his memory slowly, but he still felt that even though he was amongst family and with the girl who loved him, he still was not whole. Would he ever be whole? he wondered. A shadow crossed his face as he stopped and looked at the expansive blue of Lake Michigan before him. Another lake seemed to flash in his mind, no, not the one from the house in Lakewood, where they were spending the summer, but another, framed by tall mountains. He saw Patty in a large sunhat and a pink dress smiling fetchingly at him. They were all there, his brother and Annie, Candy and Terry…

"Loch Leven…" he uttered, without knowing.

"You remember Loch Leven?" Patty asked excited…maybe it would finally happen, the floodgate of his blocked memory would open up…

But as it usually was, the flash was gone. "I saw the name in my head and all of us there, but it was so quick…" he sighed. The evening was starting to settle around them. "Don't worry, Stear, every little flash you have brings you closer to you…" Patty consoled. She had learned to keep her hopes in check, because she had to not get too excited about every flash of memory he had...she had keep herself upbeat and steady for him.

Suddenly, the first display of fireworks exploded in giant crysanthemums of red, wihte and blue, and an excited cheer rose from all around them.

" Oooh! How pretty!" Patty cried squeezing Stear's arm and leaning closer into him. "Shall we go back to watch with the rest?" she asked.

But upon hearing the first explosion, there was a flame of red and purple that streaked through Stear's mind, and a wave of terrible sounds engulfed him. There, in the indigo sky over a beachhead, he saw himself piloting a plane, the wizzing of bullets flying by him, the roar of his aeroplane as he banked left then right to elude them, his own hands gripping the trigger of a mounted gun that fired shots into the bullet sky, seeing other aeroplanes dip and dodge each other in a mortal aerial dance…then the bloodcurdling scream of his aeroplane's motor being ripped asunder by a swarm of bullets, disgorging plumes of smoke, the sound of his own voice screaming in a void of silence that suddenly was…then a helpless freefall from the sky, twisting, turning, defying the laws of Newton, pieces of metal and canvas flying away, feeling his own flesh burning and being torn away…then, a vision….a vision of a sunset before his eyes, feeling his whole life rush through him, a sight of a girl as bright and lifegiving as the very sun herself, with long curly blonde hair and deep green eyes…then the warm brown eyes of the girl he knew he was going to leave bereft….

How beautiful the sunset is, Patricia….how beautiful….

He slowly opened his eyes, groggy as if he had slept for a long time. He saw worried faces all around him, but in particular the deep green eyes and the warm brown eyes. "Oh, good, he's come to…" he heard the green eyed one said, noticing that she had the expert touch of someone who had medical training. "Stear, are you hurt?" she asked. She seemed to cork something and put it in her pocket and gently wiped his brow then took his pulse. The last few minutes had been one of the most terrifying ones in her life, Stear had fallen to the ground screaming, convulsing, clutching his head, trashing in pain.…it took both Archie and Terry's strength to calm him down before he went unconscious.

"No…" he replied, knowing that anytime Candice White Andrew's hands were ministering to him, he would not have to worry.

Then he saw Patricia's eyes and he looked at them truly for the first time in many years. She looked older from when he saw her last, yet the same love was there, burning, yearning for him, a love that had been put to the test and that overcome. He could smell distinctly again for the first time…he took in a deep breath and could distinguish the grass, the residue of gunpowder from the fireworks, Lake Michigan, a clean amber and lavender signature scent that a certain aristocrat wore. His eyes seemed to register the world around him in brighter, defined and living colors…he could feel the pulsing beat of Patricia's heart in her hands that held his left one.

He looked into her eyes and murmured "Patty…I'm whole…I'm whole again…"

A grand ocean liner, despite being one of the last ships of its generation still in operation after the Great War, was making almost record time on its way across the Atlantic. It was yet another marker it its interesting and illustrious history. Yet while the Mauretania was making another trip in its newly regained civil service, for some of the passengers it was a voyage and time was not of the essence…

Terry stirred, and reached out languidly towards the sleeping form of his wife of a year, his beloved Candice, his very own Miss Freckles. They were on their way to Scotland, for an extended holiday of sorts. In fact, Candy having concluded her certification at Columbia and he wanting to take some time off from acting, they both decided to go live at the Grantchester Manor in Scotland for a few months. Anastasia came along eagerly, her curiousity piqued. They also had a very good reason to travel to Scotland, on February 14 the Cornwell Brothers would finally marry their beloveds, Annie and Patricia. It would have been very difficult for the Cornwell's parents to come back stateside for the wedding, and given that Albert and Flammy were still in France, Scotland not only seemed like a romantic destination wedding locale, it made logistical sense for all those wanting to attend. It would be a full fledged Scottish wedding, the men would wear the Andrew Tartan with pride, bagpipers would resonate throughout the church and banquet hall, dancing would carry on well into the wee hours. The actual wedding party would arrive in Scotland two weeks before, in the meantime, the Grantchesters along with Eleanor Baker had decided to embark earlier and hearld the arrival of the New Year, 1920 on the Mauretania.

Eleanor in fact was going to her own wedding, she and Richard would finally become husband and wife, with only Candy, Terry and Anastasia to witness. Eleanor and Anastasia were in the other suite across from them, according the still newlyweds some conjugal privacy.

Terry only felt the waning warmth of Candy in the hollow she had left on her side of the bed. He seemed to feel the soft breeze of the ocean come through the door that lead to their private balcony. Curious, he took his pullover on and headed out. There, in the breaking dawn, he saw his wife's long curly hair, which she refused to cut no matter what the current rage was, float gently in the matinal air. He could tell she was looking out at the horizon, perhaps scanning for the approaching coastline of Britian. He walked up to her and tenderly embraced her from behind, his cheek nuzzling hers, admiring the warm glow of her face as it took in the rays of the rising sun. "What is it, darling?" he asked softly.

She took her hands and covered his and gently moved them down past her waist, bringing them to rest right above her abdomen.

"You…me…our life…our love…" Candy whispered, never feeling more alive at the moment she felt life stir in her.

"Always, my darling…as this moment is ours, forever more…finally ours…" Terry replied, sealing the moment with a kiss.


End file.
